If Only
by junebuggnc
Summary: Otalia - Story takes place after the 6/12 Episode when Rafe found out and then goes off in my own little world. Drama, Love, life and Reconciliation. Enjoy! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: If Only  
Author: Junebuggnc  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Otalia  
Summary: Takes place after Rafe confronts his mom and Olivia on the 6/12 episode**

**Note: In my story Jeffrey is alive and never left. And Phillip and Beth have remarried. Please forgive all legal and medical jargon and situations; a doctor and lawyer, I am not.**

**Standard Disclaimer Ahead: Guiding Light is a product of Proctor & Gamble . The characters are the creative property of the show and its producers.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a week since Rafe found Natalia and Olivia lovingly sharing a glass of champagne before their impromptu picnic celebration. Rafe was angry, upset, confused, pick an emotion. He bolted from his mother's house in favor of Frank's. Frank agreed to let him move in. Natalia had tried many times during the week to talk to Rafe, but he did not want to see or talk to her. She had also distanced herself from Olivia, thinking that would be easier for Rafe to come around. Olivia told her to take some time off from work and focus on Rafe; both Olivia and work could wait. Rafe's understanding was the most important thing right now.

The farmhouse had never been so clean. When Natalia is upset, housework seemed to the one of the few things she could do to work off the energy. She had cleaned every room, every closet and all the kitchen cabinets. She had several boxes of food for the local food bank and several boxes of clothes for the local shelter…all that was done in a span of two days. If only Rafe would talk to her. She knew that it would be hard for him to understand her relationship with Olivia, because he had not been there to see it grow…if only.

She had several errands to run; the donations to drop off, the bank and the post office. She didn't want the boxes lingering taking up space in the living room; so she decided to go ahead to town, before the bank and post office closed. Her first stop was the food bank, then to the shelter. The bank was next, it was only a block from the post office; so she parked closer to the post office and walked to the bank.

She had finished at the bank and was walking along Main St. She waited for the light to change for her to cross Elm St. to the post office. She was half way across when she heard her name. Before she had turned around, she knew…it was Emma. When she turned around, she saw Emma running towards her, Jane (her nanny) in the back ground running after her. Emma was now into the street, the light had changed. The approaching car slammed on its brakes, but it was not going to be able to stop. In an instance Natalia took two steps to reach Emma and shoved her from the path of the oncoming car.

She felt like she was moving in slow motion; she heard herself scream Emma's name. She remembered shoving her; she remembered the blinding impact; then everything was black.

"Natalia! Natalia! Wake up! Can you hear me?" Jane called to Natalia as she dialed 911 for an ambulance.

"Natalia. Please wake up." Emma said softly, who had now moved next to Jane cradling her skinned arm.

She could her someone calling her name. It took all her strength to open her eyes. She saw Jane.

"Em…Em…Emma?" She said barely above a whisper.

"She's OK, she's right here." Jane said moving Emma closer to Natalia.

Jane would have sworn she saw a small smile come across Natalia's face, realizing that Emma was safe.

The paramedics had arrived and began working on Natalia. They were working feverishly; they made a comment about scoop and run. That didn't sound good to Jane. She started pulling Emma back towards her car, but Emma was fighting her to stay with Natalia. Jane had to pick Emma up kicking and screaming. It was only when Jane told her that they were going to the hospital with Natalia that the little girl calmed down. They were able to follow the ambulance and that is when Jane made the phone call. She didn't know Rafe's number; she had to call Olivia.

Olivia was in her office when her cell phone rang. She, of course, recognized Jane's number.

"Hi Jane. What's up?"

She heard heavy breathing and she could hear her daughter crying in the back ground.

"Jane, what's wrong? What happened to Emma?"

"She's…She's OK, a few scrapes, I think. There was an accident. Olivia, its Natalia. We are following the ambulance on our way to Cedars. I don't know how to get a hold of Rafe."

"Is she…she OK? Jane, is Natalia OK?"

"She was conscious some, asking about Emma. It looks bad Olivia."

"I'll get a hold of Rafe and meet you at the hospital."

By the time Olivia finished her conversation with Jane she was already in her car speeding towards Cedars. She called Rafe's cell phone; he didn't answer. She didn't expect him too, really. She called Frank, voicemail as well. So she called Buzz to have him contact Frank.

"Hello."

"Buzz, it's Olivia. I need to find Rafe. Neither him nor Frank will answer their phone, at least if I am the one calling. Please Buzz. It's an emergency."

"Olivia, slow down. What's wrong?"

"I don't know all the details, other than Natalia has been hurt in an accident. I'm on my way to Cedars. I need to find Rafe. Can you call Frank and tell him so he can tell Rafe? Buzz, I have to go. I'm here at Cedars."

She hung up the phone and exited her car. She ran into the emergency room. She first saw Jane and Emma. Emma ran to her mommy.

"I'm sorry mommy. It's my fault Natalia's hurt." Emma cried as tears streamed her face.

Olivia noticed scrapes on Emma's arms and hands.

"Natalia?' Olivia asked of Jane.

"They are working on her. Dr Bauer is in there with her. Did you get a hold of Rafe?" Jane replies.

"I tried, I left him a message."

"Jane, what happened?" Olivia asks.

**Across the street at Company**

"Olivia! Olivia!" Buzz said just as Frank and Rafe walked into company.

"What the hell does she want now Pop? I don't answer my phone and she hounds you?"

"Frank, no…uh, it's not like that. Rafe, Olivia was trying to reach you."

"I'm sorry Buzz, there's nothing I want to hear from…" Rafe said with such hate in his voice.

"Shut up! You best get that chip off your shoulder now, son, before it's too late." Buzz said as he took Rafe by the collar of his jacket.

"She was trying to reach you, to tell you that your mom has been in an accident. I don't know the details, but she was being taken to Cedars."

It seemed as Buzz was still talking by the time Rafe hit the door. Luckily he only had to cross the street to Cedars.

Rafe ran into the emergency room and literally into Olivia, Emma and Jane. The first thing had saw, was that Emma had been hurt.

"What happened? Where is Ma?"

Just then Dr. Rick Bauer and Nurse Lillian Raines came from the trauma room. Frank and Buzz have too made it into the lobby of the ER.

"Ma? How is she?" Rafe asks.

"She is stable, but extremely critical. I don't know the details of the accident, other than she was hit by a car crossing the street. Her left shoulder was dislocated which we have fixed. Her right leg is broken. We were able to set that thankfully without surgery. She has quite a few broken ribs and numerous scrapes and cuts."

"Rick what aren't you telling us?" Olivia asks.

"She took a severe blow to the head. Her brain is swelling. There isn't much that we can do drug wise to treat this. The brain has to have room to expand or there will be permanent brain damage. We are going to do a procedure where we will remove the skull cap from her head. This will give the brain room to expand. She will be put into a medically induced coma until the swelling recedes. She has been in and out of consciousness. We are prepping here for the surgery now."

"Dr. Bauer, I have to see her, please?" Rafe begs.

"Lillian, give him one minute." Dr Bauer says.

"Rick, I have to see her too, please; I'm begging you." Olivia cries.

"OK, as soon as Rafe is done. But we need to take a look at Emma and check her out. Exam room 3."

Jane takes Emma and leads her to the exam room as Rafe returns. Rick walks Olivia into the trauma room.

"Hey you." She manages through the tears. "You have to fight. You have to come back to Rafe, Emma and me. We need you. Natalia, I love you."

Her eyes were closed. Olivia assumed she was unconscious and knew that Natalia would hear her words. Then she saw her eyes flutter.

"Natalia, can you hear me? I'm here."

Natalia's eyes opened, they were bloodshot and glazed. She tried to speak; then barely made out, "Emma?"

"She's OK. You just worry about getting better and coming back to us. We need you, we love you."

Natalia's mouth is moving again. She manages to move her left hand motioning Olivia closer.

"I love you." She said before her eyes closed and Rick pulled her from Natalia's bedside.

"Olivia, we have to take her now."

"Rick, you have to save her, please, I need her. I love her, please."

"We will do everything we can. Go see to your daughter. She's scared Olivia. She needs you now. Let me worry about Natalia. Go."

When Olivia exited the trauma room after Natalia had been taken to the OR, she saw that Jane and Emma were back in the lobby with Rafe, Frank and Buzz. She slowly walks over to them.

"Jane, what the hell happened?" Olivia demands.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 2**

"Jane, what the hell happened?" Olivia demanded.

Just as Jane was about to speak, Mallett came in. He was looking for Jane and Emma for their account of the accident.

"I'd like to hear that too." He interjects.

Jane recounts how she took Emma for ice cream. They had finished at the ice cream shop and left out the door hand in hand. They were headed to Jane's car when Emma spotted Natalia crossing the street. Emma broke from Jane's grip and started running towards Natalia. Jane said how she screamed at Emma to stop and that she was running after her. Then Emma was in the street with a car screeching to a stop as Natalia dove forward and pushed the little girl from the path of the oncoming car; taking the brunt of the impact.

No one said anything at first.

"How is Natalia?" Mallett asks.

"There is severe head trauma; that is what they are worried about most. She also had a dislocated shoulder, broken leg and several ribs broken. They are doing a procedure now to help alleviate the swelling of her brain." Olivia replies.

"Oh my God. Olivia, Rafe I pray she is going to be OK." Said Mallett.

They both barely manage a look of thanks. Mallett said he had enough for now and would come back later and then he left. Lillian had come by and said that it would still be a while yet before the procedure was done and Natalia moved to ICU; but that everyone could wait in the waiting room on the surgical floor. Rafe said he was going to the Chapel first; Frank and Buzz joined him. Olivia said that she would meet them there, she wanted to get Emma settled back at the Beacon first.

When she had returned and found the waiting room, Rafe, Frank and Buzz were there. Rafe glared at Olivia when she walked in. Frank noticed, he touched Rafe's arm and shook his head "no". Rafe listened. She sat on the other side of the room away from them. It was Buzz who came over to sit with her.

"You're taking a chance coming over to the enemy camp." She said.

"I'll risk it." Buzz said lovingly.

"You wouldn't if you knew the truth." Olivia said sarcastically.

"I might surprise you." He said leaning in closer.

She didn't reply. He leaned back in, took her hand and said "You're in love with Natalia, aren't you? And she feels the same; that's why she couldn't marry Frank."

"Frank told you?" Olivia asks.

"No, I knew something was up with you the night of the engagement party. I knew for sure what your feelings were on the day of the wedding when you were at the house. Then when I saw Natalia later that day before the wedding, I suspected she felt the same. It was confirmed when she sprinted back up the aisle." Explained Buzz.

"I'm sorry. We never meant to hurt anyone, especially Frank. Buzz it just happened. Neither one of us could deal with it. We both tried to push our feelings aside. I kept pushing her towards Frank and she kept going that way. We were both running. We just didn't realized until it was too late that we should have been running toward each other instead of away from it." Olivia said with tears now slowly falling.

Buzz reached over to the magazine table and pulled a few tissues from the box and gave them to Olivia.

"But you've found each other now. You are together, right?" Buzz asks.

"Well, we were on our way until Rafe found out before we had a chance to tell him. He didn't take it well."

"So that's why he moved in with Frank."

"Yeah. So I thought it best to keep my distance until Natalia and he could work things out. I haven't seen her in a week, Buzz. We've talked on the phone, but it is just so hard to not be with her, be there for her while she deals with this and now…"

"Sshh. Natalia is strong. She'll pull through this. I know you aren't the praying kind, Olivia; but you need to have faith." Buzz says gently.

Olivia gave him a "yeah right" look at his 'have faith' remark.

"Olivia, you need to have faith in Natalia, your love and that she will come back to you."

Tears started to flow again. Buzz pulled Olivia into an embrace. It was an embrace that Olivia so desperately needed right now. Other than Natalia, Buzz was the only other person that she ever let her guard down with. He knew her just about as well as Natalia does.

She wasn't sure how long he had held her; but it felt good to have someone there for her. Rick came into the waiting room, everyone got to the feet to hear what he had to say.

"The surgery went well. She is in recovery; it will be about 45 minutes, maybe an hour before she will be moved into ICU. Now, she will be in a sterile environment. There will be a plastic bubble, if you will, that will enclose her from the waist up. Her brain will be exposed and we have to keep any possible bacteria, virus or contaminant out. Anyone that wants to see her will have to take a blood test to make sure you aren't carrying anything that could be a potential hazard for her. You will also have to be sterilized just as a surgeon does before he enters the OR and you'll have to be dressed in sterile scrubs. For now, I am limiting her visitors to immediate family."

"So I'll be the only one who can see her?" Rafe asks.

"And Olivia. Oh, Olivia, I have some forms for you to sign. We need your consent for the procedure we did and anything else we may need to do." Rick replies.

"Why, she's not family. You said immediate family Dr. Bauer. What papers? I'm her next of kin, I should be signing papers! I'm over 18!" Rafe screams.

"Rafe, Rafe calm down, calm down." Frank says to Rafe as he finally settles down.

"I don't understand?" Frank replies to Rick.

Rick looks to Olivia. Olivia nods "yes" back to Rick.

"Natalia gave Olivia her Medical Power of Attorney several months ago as Olivia gave Natalia hers." Rick explains.

"What, I'm not following." Rafe says.

Olivia steps closer to Rafe, he looks away; but she continues anyway… "A couple of months ago I had a minor scare with my heart, the pacemaker, they had to replace the battery. After that happened, I realized that if something happened and I became incapacitated, that I wanted someone I trusted making my medical decisions for me. I couldn't ask Ava; she's not here. Your mom has been with me every step of my recovery and I trust her with my life. She's saved it enough times, it belongs to her. Your mom felt the same way. What if something happened to her? You were in prison; you wouldn't have been able to do anything. So we went to a lawyer and had the papers drawn up. The next time I had a check up with Rick, we told him that we had each others medical POA's."

"But I'm out now, I can make those decisions." Rafe begged.

"It doesn't work that way Rafe. If there is a medical POA on file that takes precedent over immediately family." Rick informed him.

"Olivia, come with me, please." Rick asks

She followed Rick out of the room. She was glad to leave the room. She did not want to witness Rafe break down any further. He was hurting so badly right now, first the tension with his mom finding out about her and Olivia, now the accident. All she wanted to do was comfort him the way Natalia has comforted Emma so many times. But he wouldn't accept it, so there's no point in trying. She signed the necessary papers and then decided to make a few phone calls, some business, some personal. She then returned to the waiting room.

Buzz returned to sit with her. Not much time had passed when the door to the waiting room opened. It was Phillip. He walked over to Olivia and Buzz. Buzz stood and stepped in front of Olivia, instinctively protecting her from Phillip.

"Not now, Phillip." Buzz said holding his hand up.

"Buzz, it's alright, I called him." Olivia said gently.

"You're sure?" Buzz asks.

"Yes." Olivia replied.

"Emma? She's OK?" Phillip asks.

"Yes, she has some abrasions on her arms and hands. She'll probably be sore tomorrow from the impact when she hit the ground and I suspect that we will see some bruising." Olivia explains.

"And Natalia?" He asks.

"Severe head injury, possible brain damage. They had to do a procedure to help alleviate brain swelling. She also has a dislocated shoulder, broken leg and ribs." Said Olivia.

"Oh my… Is there anything I can do? Specialist, anything, Olivia. You name it, it's yours." Phillip says.

"They had to put Natalia into a medically induced coma. It may be a few weeks, maybe longer before we know anything. I need to be here Phillip, I can't leave her. I need you to take care of Emma. I am trusting you here. There are very few people that I trust with her. If you do anything that hurts my child or if you try to take off with her again, Phillip, I promise you here and now, I will hunt you down and make you wish that you were never born! Do you understand?" Olivia demands of Phillip with such a determined look in her eye. Something that Phillip has never seen before and hopes to never see again.

"Olivia, please. I will do what ever you want. You are making the rules here." Phillip begs of his ex-wife.

"That's good, because I do have a few."

"First, you have to stay at the Beacon. I'll have you put into the suite next to mine. That way should Emma need anything she can go next door for it. I don't want her at the mansion or anywhere near your father more than she already has to be."

"OK, done."

"Second, she needs to be your priority. She feels guilty about the accident that it is her fault that Natalia is hurt."

"OK."

Third, when I call, you best answer the phone on the first ring!"

"Got it. Olivia, I promise, you won't regret this. I wasn't there for her growing up, but I can be there for her now. And for you. You just focus on Natalia."

"Alright, here's Jane's contact info. She is pretty much available when you need her. I've already called her and let her know you are coming and that you will be taking care of Emma. I've already got your room ready, #5408. Here's two room keys. Phillip, this is me trusting you."

"I know, Olivia. And you can. I will prove that too you. I will keep good thoughts for Natalia."

"Thank you."

Phillip stepped forward toward Olivia. He hesitated, then continued. He reached his hand to the back of Olivia's head and gave her a slight kiss on the forward. Then slowly walked away and exited the room.

A few minutes later, Lillian returned.

"Rafe, Olivia. Come with me and I will draw your blood so we can get that out of the way." She said.

In silence, they both went with the nurse. Rafe returned first, then Olivia. When she entered the waiting room, Jeffrey was there on the other side of the room talking to Buzz.

She walked toward him; he opened his arms to hug her.

"Ava, called you?" She asked.

"Yes. She wanted me to check on you. She is trying to arrange some time off. She wants to be here for you and Emma."

"Emma is OK; she's with Phillip."

"What? OK. You and I hadn't talked about him in a while. I guess things are better?"

"For now. We'll see. He knows this is a test."

"I'm sorry to hear about Natalia. She's strong, she'll be OK."

"Thanks. She has to come back to me."

Just then the doors open again and Rick returns.

"She is in ICU now. Rafe we have your test results and you are clear. Olivia, we are still waiting on yours. Rafe come with me and I'll show you what you need to do before you can see your mom."

Rafe followed Rick out the door.

A short time later, he was ready to see his Ma. He slowly entered the room, followed by Rick. Thankfully the plastic sheeting blurred the vision of his mother's open head. With the surgical gloves on, he was allowed to hold her hand; but that was about the extent of the contact that he was allowed. He barely said "hey" to his Ma. The rest of the time, he sat there in silent prayer and had a very long overdue conversation with God about his life, his mother's life and what brought them to this point in time.

He didn't notice someone entering the room until he felt the hand on his shoulder. Rick said that it was Olivia's turn to visit. He got up without protest and left, not looking at Olivia as he passed her in the hallway.

Rick brought her in. She started to cry and felt her knees weaken. Rick steadied her.

"Hold it together Spencer. She needs you to be strong now. Sit. You can hold her hand, but nothing more. Talk to her Olivia. Let her know you're here, that you love her and miss her. She needs to hear that."

"Thanks Rick, for everything." Olivia said as she turned back to face Natalia. She heard the door close.

Olivia rolled the stool closer to Natalia. She reached for her hand and took it in hers. Being able to feel the warmth through the surgical glove, gave Olivia such a calming affect.

"Hey you. Emma's OK. A few scrapes. She more worried about you. Rick is taking good care of you. But you have to fight too. You have to come back to us, Rafe, Emma and me. I can't live without you Natalia, I just can't. I love you. We've just found each other and I won't lose you now. You are strong, you're a freakin' superhero. You can pull through this. I have faith in you and in us."

Olivia leaned down to Natalia's hand and through the surgical mask, she kisses the back of her hand. She decided then and there, she was not leaving Natalia's side ever.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia leaned down to Natalia's hand and through the surgical mask; she kissed the back of her hand. She decided then and there, she was not leaving Natalia's side ever.

Rick came back in about 15 minutes later. He was standing behind her when he spoke. "Olivia, why don't you go home for a while, spend some time with Emma?"

"No, Rick. I'm not leaving her until she wakes up and I can see life in those big beautiful brown eyes."

Rick moved to Olivia side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to be here, she's your friend, but…"

"No buts, Rick! I love her, you don't understand. I'm in love with her. We were keeping it quiet until we told the kids."

"Oh…Oh, I didn't know."

"Only a few people know. Rafe didn't take it well, that is one reason why he is being so hostile to me, you and everyone else. But Rick, I'm not leaving this room. I can't do that. Bring me a cot or whatever; she needs to know that I am here and that I never left her side."

"You've got to think about your health too Olivia. You are still not completely 100%."

"I can manage fine right here with her. I'll have Jane bring me some clothes and my laptop. The hospital food here is edible, right? You aren't going to win this one Rick. Accept it!"

"Alright, but if I see that you aren't taking care of yourself, I'll check you in here myself and sedate you."

She stepped out into the hall. She called Jane, told her what to pack and then to bring her laptop. She later called the Beacon and had the assistant manager gather some files and such so maybe she could get a little bit of work done. She then returned to Natalia's side. She had been sitting there holding her hand when the thought came to her, to pray. Though she had not actually truly prayed in many years, something compelled her now.

"_God, hey. It's Olivia…Olivia Spencer. You know, corporate ice queen bitch. Oops, sorry about the bitch part. I wonder if you still see me that way, the ice queen bi…, sorry. I'm not like that anymore. You see that don't you? And you know why… It's because of this beautiful extraordinary woman right here. She changed me. She has made me a better person. It's because of her that I finally became the woman I was destined to be before that embassy party all those years ago. She gives me a strength I never knew I had. Her love makes me feel whole and complete. You know she is devoted to you. She is such a selfless giving woman. She actually followed through. When people say things like "I would give my life for you" you rarely ever see someone do that, but she did. She told me once that she would die for Emma. I don't think I really believed her; I mean I know she loves Emma as if she were her own. And just like any mother would, she nearly gave her life for her child's life. Natalia still has her whole life a head of her. Yes, she has already lived and had life altering experiences, but there is still so much more. She needs to reconcile with Rafe. He still needs her. She needs to watch him grow into the man she and I know he can be. She needs to be there when he goes to college or finally decides his life path. She needs to be there when he falls in love and marries. She needs to be there for her grandchildren and watch them grow. I know I have no right to ask this, but I need her too, God. So much. She has to come back to me. I have plans that can only happen with her at my side. I see us spending the rest of our lives together, as a family. Growing old together, loving and supporting each other until our last breaths. That time for the last breath is NOT now. Please, God, keep watch over her. Give her the strength she needs to get well. She is your child, Father. She needs you now. Amen."_

She felt drained. She laid her head down on her arms folded on the edge of the bed, with her right hand still holding Natalia's. She then drifted off to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she heard the door open. It was an orderly bringing in one of those recliners that folds down into a cot/bed. He pushed it over into the corner, out of the way. He gave Olivia a slight smile as he exited the room. Lillian entered the room as the orderly left.

"Hey, Olivia. Jane is outside. She said you had called her."

"Oh, yes. Thanks, Lillian."

She left the room to retrieve the items she asked Jane to bring. She gave Jane an update on Natalia's condition and a few rules in regard to Phillip watching Emma. She returned and placed her belongings in the recliner and went back to Natalia's side. She heard the door again.

"I'd like to sit with Ma for a while." Rafe said in a very defeated tone.

As she got up from the stool, he motioned to the recliner and asked, "What's that for?"

"I asked Rick to bring it. I need some place to sleep at night. I don't intend to leave your mother's side."

Rafe started to say something. But Olivia couldn't see behind the mask that his mouth was open. Based on the look in his eyes, he was going to protest. But he closed his mouth and returned to look at his mother.

He then started to speak, "It's good that you'll be here. I spoke to my parole officer and I still have to report for work. They can't make any exceptions, so I won't be able to be here all day every day."

"I'll be here Rafe. She won't be alone."

They were both quiet for a while. Olivia was the next to open the conversation again.

"Rafe, do you think maybe, you should move back to the farmhouse? We don't know how long your mom is going to be here. I know she wouldn't want the house vacant."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Would you do something for me?" Olivia asked gently.

"What?"

"Bring some of your mom's favorite CD's. I asked Rick, he said we could. I can give you a list of what she likes, you probably know some, but she has added some to her collection. The small boom box is on the top shelf of the living room closet."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll bring them tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Well, I can't stay any longer or I am going to be late for work."

"OK"

"I'll move back to the farmhouse tonight after work."

"Alright."

"Olivia, will you call me this evening and for an update?"

"Yes, Rafe. I'll call you."

He leaned down to his mother's hand and kissed it through the mask and said, "I love you Ma. I'll see you tomorrow." He quietly exited the room. Olivia resumed her spot on the stool at Natalia's side.

The next few days it was the same routine. Olivia woke when the 6am shift change occurred. By 7:30, she had showered and was dressed waiting on the nurses to bring her a breakfast tray. She kept the radio on the morning program that Natalia like. She read every article in the paper to Natalia. She then checked her email and Natalia's reading each one to Natalia. Rafe would usually come in around 9am. He would stay until 1pm, then he would leave to get lunch before going to work. After lunch when the afternoon lulls hit, Olivia would exercise, do calisthenics in place in the room. Then she would crawl into the recliner for a while to relax. She would try to do some Beacon work in the late afternoon before supper. She kept the radio on or Natalia's CDs throughout the day. At night is when she would talk to Natalia for long periods, telling how much she love her, how much Rafe and Emma need her. She also spoke of all the things they still had yet to do and share. Then usually around 10pm, Olivia would be getting ready for bed and each night she would say a prayer for Natalia.

One morning, late nearing 11am, while reading emails to Natalia, there was a knock on the widow. The blinds were open; Olivia glanced to see who it was. There was Phillip holding Emma and Ava, Olivia's oldest daughter standing there with such a look of love for her mother. Olivia stepped out into the hall. Phillip dropped Emma to the ground and she ran straight to her mommy arms.

"Oh, my sweet Jellybean! I've missed you so much. How are you? How are your owies?" Olivia tried to say as the little girls arms wrapped so tightly around her neck.

"Mommy is Natalia better?'

Olivia took a couple of minutes to inspect her daughter's abrasions, which were healing fine.

"Sweetie, Natalia is still sleeping waiting on her brain to heal and get better. We just have to wait and see. I know that hard to do, but it is the only thing we can do."

"Here, I made her some get well signs for her room. I asked Uncle Rick and he said that you could hang them on the wall, so she'll see them when she wakes up."

"Oh, Em. These are beautiful. I will hang them up just as soon as I go back into her room. Are you and daddy getting along well?"

"Yeah, he's doing good. He's being a good daddy."

"Good, I'm glad. I see we have a visitor. Let me say 'Hi' to your big sis."

Olivia started to try to stand from the squatting position she was in, but she was stiff from the not so comfortable recliner. Phillip reached a hand down to assist her. Once standing she move to Ava and melted into a long needed hug.

"I got here as quick as I could. I had to get my schedule worked out. I can only stay 4 days, though."

"I'll take whatever I can get sweetheart."

"So, how is she, really?" Ava said barely above a whisper.

Olivia turned back to Emma, "Sweetie, you know there is something that you and your daddy could do for me."

"What mommy?"

"Would you guys go across the street to Company and get me a chef salad, with Italian dressing and a large tea for lunch. I think it's time I had a break from the hospital food. Please?"

"Sure." Phillip said. "Come on, Em." Reaching his hand down to take hers. "We'll be back in a few minutes." And the two left down the hallway to the elevators.

"So?"

"Not much change. The swelling has subsided some; the doctors want to see a bit more reduction, before they try to bring her out of the coma. So it may be a few days, maybe another week. It just depends on her body."

"So you and Natalia? Something you didn't want to share with me?"

"No , Ava, nothing like that. When I saw you last, we were still trying to define what we are to each other. Then Rafe found out, I didn't want another on of our children to hate us. So I decided to wait until Rafe came around."

"How's that workin' for ya?"

"Not so good; though he has been a little bit more cordial."

"No need to worry about me. Yeah, it's a little weird, that it was a woman that finally captured your heart and wow…that woman is Natalia Rivera, your polar opposite. Are you happy, mom?"

"Yes, I am. I never thought that I could feel that way about someone. None of my other relationships have ever come close, never. I know she is the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with and I intend to do just that!"

"Then that is all that matters, mom."

Rafe came upon the end of their conversation, for his daily visit with his Ma.

"Hey, Rafe." Ava said. She stepped over to him, took his hand. "Natalia is strong; I truly believe that she will pull through this."

"Thanks, Ava." He turned to Olivia, "Any change?"

"Swelling is down more, doctors say maybe another 3 to 5 days and they'll consider bringing her out of the coma."

"Good, that's good. OK, I'm going in. Thanks."

Once the door closed Ava spoke back to her mom. "I think he'll come around. I'll talk to him; see if I can figure out where his head is. Let him know that I know and that I am OK with it. Maybe that will help push him along."

"I don't know, I think his biggest struggle has been with some of the religious issues. He feels that Natalia has betrayed everything she taught him growing up."

"It's worth a shot, anyway."

Just then the elevators doors opened at the end of the hall and Emma popped out followed by her dad, with Olivia's lunch.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 4**

Another day went by with the same routine. Olivia was finishing her breakfast when she saw Ava in the window. She stepped out to speak to her.

"Hey, good morning." Olivia said to her eldest daughter.

"Morning, Mom."

"How's Emma?"

"She's doing better. I think she is starting to understand that this isn't her fault. From what I have seen, Phillip has been really good with her. She does miss you terribly though."

"Phillip is supposed to bring her by around lunchtime today."

"How's Natalia? Any change?"

"A little. The swelling is down a bit more."

"That's good. Oh Greg sent this for you, in case you decided to do any work."

"OK, thanks."

"Alright well, I'm going to head out. I am supposed to meet up with Dad and Reva. I'm looking forward to spending more time with my baby brother."

"OK, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later."

Olivia watched Ava walk back down the hall to the elevators before reentering Natalia's room. She went back to her routine, reading the daily news to Natalia.

**Outside the Hospital**

As Ava exited Cedars, she slipped her sunglasses on; that is when she saw him sitting on the wall across the street, Rafe. She figured now was as good a time as any to pitch her support for the mom's relationship and see just where his head is.

"Rafe, morning."

"Hey, Ava. Did you just come from my mom's?"

"I did. My mom said that the swelling is down a bit more today. That's good, Rafe. Maybe just a couple of more days…"

"Yeah, every little bit helps."

She sat down beside him on the wall. They stayed quiet for a while. She figured that he would probably bring up their mom's if for no other reason than to bad mouth Olivia.

"Ava, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know about my mom and your mom?"

"Do I know about them? You mean that they are in love with each other? Yeah, I know."

He wasn't mad, at least not yet. She thought he might react to her "they are in love" comment, but he didn't.

"What do you think about that? Aren't freaked out, upset that they lied about it?"

"Rafe you and I are looking at this from two totally different view points. I was not raised by my mom, you were. I don't care how Olivia lives her life, honestly. If she lives happy and healthy, I could care less just as long as she is in my life. You, however, you have 19 years with your mom. She raised you by her beliefs which naturally became your beliefs. My adoptive parents were Christians, but not devout. The Catholic faith has a strong stance on same sex relationships, so I know this is hard for you. My mom came to visit me a few weeks back. She never said anything then about her and your mom; but Rafe, she was happy, happy than I have ever seen her before. I asked her about what had her in such a great place and she said she wanted to tell me, but it would be best to wait a little while. I didn't push it, I was thankful to see her so happy. That is all that I really care about, is that she is happy. To now know that it is your mom that puts the smile on my mom's face, well, I'm just waiting for her to wake up so I can thank her. I think what has surprised me the most about this, is that it is your mom, Natalia Rivera, who captured my mom's heart and tamed Olivia Freakin' Spencer."

Rafe actually let out a quiet chuckle as Ava's last statement.

"I don't feel that they lied to me, they just weren't ready to tell me yet. So I take it you are having a hard time with this?" She added.

"Yeah, I mean the church says it is wrong. How can my mom say she believes in God and his teachings and then sleep with a woman? What does that say about how she supposedly loved Gus?"

"Have you ever been in love Rafe?"

"Yeah, once."

"Wouldn't you have done anything to be with that person, because they made you happy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We can't help who we fall in love with."

"I know."

"Rafe, do you believe in fate; that things happen for a reason?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you think that it may have been God's plan all along that your mom and my mom found each other? That her reason for coming to Springfield was to ultimately find my mom, even though she did not know it."

"I don't know, no."

"Think about it Rafe. I think our moms were meant to be together, I really do. I hope that you can come to terms with this and see that my mom is the only person that can make your mom happy. And let them live their lives together."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Rafe's cell phone beeping interrupted the stillness.

"OK, I need to head inside and visit with Ma before I go to work."

He stood up and extended his hand to Ava. She stood and instead brought him into a hug. Rafe didn't realize just how much he needed the comfort of someone's arms around him. He let Ava be the one to break away.

"Think about what I said, Rafe."

"Yeah, thanks for talking with me. Bye."

"Bye."

When Rafe reached the ICU, he saw through the window that Olivia was at his mother's side, holding her hand. He couldn't tell if she was talking or not. He took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door and heard Olivia speaking to his Ma.

"She has Phillip taking her out to the farm each morning. She says that since you aren't there, that the ducks are not being fed. So you don't have to worry about the ducks. Emma is taking care of them."

"Well, then they are going to be fat little ducks when she gets well and home." Rafe says.

Startling Olivia, who turns around quickly to see him.

"Oh, hey. You gave me quite a start." Said Olivia.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to."

"So you've been feeding the ducks too and Emma. They will definitely have to be put on a diet." Olivia says sarcastically.

Rafe had to force himself to not smile at Olivia's joke. Even though he had on the mask, he still felt like not giving Olivia the satisfaction of a smile from him.

"Olivia, do you think I could have some time alone with Ma today?"

"Sure, hon. I wanted to talk to Rick anyway." She wished she had stopped herself from saying "hon". It was just so natural, something anyone would say. She left the room to find Rick.

"Hey Ma. Things are going OK. Work is fine. Things are fine at the house. Though it seems we are going to have some fat ducks soon. Ma, I need you. I need you to come back, I have to talk to you about this, you and Olivia. I can see now that she loves you; but I need help to understand you. How can you love a woman? The church says it is wrong. How can you go back on that? I need you to help me understand. Please Ma."

He was sitting there in silence praying to God to bring his mother back to him whole they was she was before the accident. Olivia returned with Rick.

"Rafe, can you step outside for a moment, I want to talk to you and Olivia." Rick said.

"Has there been any change?" Rafe asked.

"Things have been progressing as we hoped. The swelling has gone down enough that we have scheduled surgery for tonight to close the skull. We will leave her in the coma until sometime tomorrow. During which time we will run several tests that measure brain function and activity. This will show us if there is any major damage. There can still be some minor damage, that won't show up on these tests. She could have amnesia, motor skill issues, speech impairment or a personality shift. That type of damage won't show up until we bring her out of the coma. I just want you to be prepared; the Natalia that wakes up tomorrow might not be the Natalia that we know."

"Anything else, Rick?" Olivia asks.

"Not unless you have any questions."

They both shake there heads no. Rick turns and heads down the hall. They return to Natalia's room. Rafe sits by his mother and says his good bye for the day.

"Olivia, I don't know if I can get off early tonight. Don't get mad if I am calling you every 15 minutes."

"That's fine Rafe, it won't be a problem."

With that he turned and exited the room. Olivia took her seat next to Natalia.

"Well, Princess, looks like there are putting humpty dumpty back together tonight. And maybe just maybe tomorrow, I'll be able to look into those big beautiful brown eyes of yours and tell you just how much I love you."

Olivia spent the next few hours telling Natalia about all the plans she had made (in her head). She spoke of them getting married, where they would honeymoon, that she wanted to give her 50% of the Beacon, how they would push up their franchise plans and begin to compete with the big boys. She spoke of their family being reunited, them growing old and watching there grandchildren feed the ducks.

Then Rick came by, they would be taking Natalia to the OR soon. He said she could stay in Natalia's room that the procedure shouldn't take very long. She called Rafe and told him that they had started the surgery. Not long after she hung up the phone, she actually drifted off to sleep. She was jolted awake when her phone rang, it was Rafe. He did call just about every 15 minutes. Luckily, Natalia was brought back in just a little over an hour. Rick said the surgery went fine, no complications.

While Rick was updating her, she noticed the nurses removing the bubble for the sterile environment. Rick said that still it would only be her and Rafe that could visit, but that the masks, gloves and scrubs were no longer needed. She pulled the mask off first, then the gloves and lastly the sterile gown. As soon as she was settled and everyone left, except for Rick, she went straight to Natalia's side.

She hesitantly reached for her hand. This would be the first time in weeks that she has been able to actually touch and feel Natalia's skin. She laid her hand on Natalia's and held it there for a moment. It felt so warm and full of life. She slipped her hand to the under side of Natalia's and wrapped Natalia's fingers over her thumb and lifted her hand to her lips. Feeling her lips against the back of Natalia's hand, even in a coma, it gave Olivia such a feeling of hope, warmth and love. This was the best she had felt since this whole ordeal began. Rick quietly stepped out of the room.

She didn't want to let go of Natalia's hand. The connection was overwhelming even though Natalia was in a coma. Olivia broke the contact long enough to maneuver the recliner next to Natalia's bed. She quickly changed into her PJs and got ready for bed. She crawled into the recliner, got comfortable. She put an extra pillow over the gap between the bed and the recliner and gently took Natalia's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She said a prayer just as she had done every night; closed her eyes and fell right to sleep.

No one dared ask her to move. She held Natalia's held all night long.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia failed to wake up with the shift change. It was Lillian who finally woke her up just after 7am.

"Olivia. Olivia. Wake up, sweetie." Lillian said while gently rubbing Olivia's arm.

"What?" Olivia said barely awake.

"Olivia, it's time to get up. It's after seven."

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Lillian at her side. She looked over to Natalia, then glanced down to see that she was still holding her hand.

"How is she? Any change?"

"No, the same, which is good. What do you say we get you up? Your breakfast will be here soon. I hope you don't mind that we let you sleep in a bit?"

Olivia reluctantly let go and Natalia's hand and got out of the recliner and moved it to the other side of the room, while speaking to Lillian.

"No, that's fine. I'm just so glad that I can touch her now without the gloves and mask."

"You should still have time to take a shower before breakfast. I'll be back to check on Natalia a little later."

"Thanks, Lillian. Oh Lillian, do you know when they will be doing the brain function tests?"

"No, but Rick should be here shortly."

"OK, thanks."

Lillian left and Olivia walked over next to Natalia. Took her hand in hers; she leaned over to Natalia trying to picture her with short hair. They had to pretty much shave her head, though now her head was completely bandaged. She slowly moved her head to within inches of Natalia's. She gently pressed her lips to Natalia's cheek and held them there drinking in the connection between their bodies. As she pulled away, Olivia said, "I love you Natalia Rivera and I pray that in just a matter of hours you'll be able to hear me say that and you tell me that you love me too."

She stood back up straight, hating to leave her for just a moment was torture, but she needed to shower and get ready for the day, because it was going to be a big one. Olivia grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed in the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she returned, breakfast was waiting. She quickly scarfed it down and returned to Natalia's side. It wasn't long before Rafe arrived. She turned to the door when she heard it open.

"Morning." She said to Rafe.

"Hey. Did she have a good night?"

"Yes. No problems."

Rafe pulled a chair up to the other side of Natalia. Now each one of her hands was being held by someone she loves.

"Rick should be here soon then we can find out exactly what is going to happen when."

"Good. Frank talked to my boss and got him to give me a couple of days off."

"That's good. You being the first thing she sees would definitely be a good dose of medicine for her."

Just then Rick arrived.

"Good morning you two."

"Morning. Rick." Said Olivia.

"Hey, Doc." Added Rafe.

"OK, so here's what's going on. We stopped the sedation last night. We anticipate that she should come out of the coma this afternoon. Could be late afternoon or early evening, each patient is different. We will be taking her in about 20 minutes for the brain function testing. It will take a couple of hours to complete the tests and interpret the results. So by lunch time we should know if there will be any major brain damage. Any questions?"

"No, I don't think so." Said Olivia.

Rafe shook his head "No". Rick said he would be back shortly, he turned and left. Olivia and Rafe each returned to their respective positions at Natalia's sides.

"Hey, Princess. They are going to do some tests; I'll be here waiting for you, with Rafe. We can't wait for you to wake up and come back to us."

"Yeah, Ma. We need you, we both do." Rafe added.

Olivia wondered if he realized what he had just said. She was glad to hear the statement, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

The nurses and orderlies came in and took Natalia away. Rafe moved to the recliner, crawled into it, popped his ear buds in and listened to his iPod. Olivia turned on her cell and made a few phone calls to update folks; she called Ava, Buzz and Phillip. When she reached Phillip, he and Emma were at Company eating breakfast with Beth. She was able to speak to Emma and tell her what was going on. Phillip said that once they finished breakfast they would come over to the hospital for Emma to see Olivia. The visit with Emma helped pass come of the time. Then Ava stopped by.

"Hey, Mom." Ava said giving Olivia a big hug.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"So, today is the day? I glad I don't fly out till tomorrow night."

"Me too, I'm so glad you were able to come out."

"I talked to Rafe the other day."

"You did, how did it go?"

"Well, I didn't get any attitude; he wasn't really upset when we talked. He asked if I was freaked out or mad that you lied. I told him I wasn't freaked, that as long as you are healthy and happy, I don't care who puts the smile on your face. And as for lying, I told him that I thought you guys just weren't ready for me to know."

"Do you think it did any good?"

"I don't know. He seemed to take it in. I posed questions that I hope he really thought about. Like how we can't help who we fall in love with and that maybe you and Natalia were destined to be together. And why should he fault his mom for finding the one person in this world that makes her truly happy."

"Thank you." Olivia said as she pulled Ava in for another hug.

Ava joined Olivia and Rafe in Natalia's room while they waited. Olivia pulled out a desk of cards and she twisted the deck in her hand while raising an eyebrow to Ava.

"What do ya say, a little Texas Hold'em while we wait?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Replied Ava.

Ava rolled the tray table over to be in between them. Olivia went to the counter and grabbed all the tongue dispensers from their containers. She gave Ava half and began dealing the cards.

They had played a few hands each equally winning. They were having fun, laughing. Rafe removed his ear buds and got up. He grabbed an extra chair from the hallway and brought in inside.

"Can I join in?" He asked.

"Sure, let us finish this hand and we will start over." Olivia replied.

That's what they did. They continued to have a good time. Each laughing; smiles were there where there had not been smiles in what seemed like forever. At first they were winning equally, but the tide had turned and Rafe was winning hand after hand. He started to act like his old self, the Rafe that Olivia remembered. He wiped out Ava first. It took a while but he finally took Olivia.

"OK, remind me to never play cards with you again." Said Ava.

"What? I played a lot of cards in prison. You had to play with the right guys, the ones that did it just for fun. Not the ones that if you lost, well, let's just say that you would really lose." Explained Rafe.

Just then Lillian came in.

"They are bringing Natalia back now. Ava, you'll need to leave." Said Lillian.

Ava hugged Rafe and then her mom before leaving. Rafe and Olivia straighten the room back up just as Natalia was wheeled back with Rick following behind. He waited until they had Natalia settled and everyone had left. Olivia instinctively put her arm around Rafe; he did not pull away. They braced themselves for Rick's report.

"OK, the testing went fine and we have the results. There are no signs of any major brain damage."

"Oh, thank God!" Exclaimed Olivia.

"Yes!" Said Rafe.

Before Olivia realized it, Rafe had pulled her into a hug. When they pulled apart, it was awkward again. Rick continued…

"So that was the first hurdle, next is for her to wake up. So I want the both of you to talk to her; about anything, everything. At the first sign of movement or her eyes opening, hit the nurses call button and let them know what you are seeing. Then I'll be here as quick as I can. OK?"

"OK, thanks Rick."

Rick left and Olivia and Rafe took their spots at Natalia's side, each holding a hand. Rafe started by telling his Ma how much he needed her that she had so much to live for. He talked for a while. Then he became quiet. So Olivia decided it was her turn. Up to this point, everything she had been saying to Natalia was in private. Now Rafe would have to hear Olivia pledge her love and devotion to Natalia. Would he be able to handle that? Just a short time ago, he couldn't even be in the same room with the two of them, now is he going to be able to hear this?

It was now or never.

"Alright, Princess, now it the time to fight. You need to wake up and come back to us. Rafe needs you, Emma needs you and I need you. I'm lost without you, Natalia. I don't feel complete. I feel like half of me is missing. We have so much ahead of us, our lives together. We are just at the beginning."

She glanced a few times over to Rafe. His head was down, he was still holding on to Natalia's hand. This was so hard for Olivia; to say these things at all, much less in front of Rafe.

"So, the doctors say that there doesn't appear to be any major damage. You could still have some issues, but you've got to wake up so we can figure that out. I have plans for us Natalia Rivera; we've got to get you well and back to 100%. I see us working together at the Beacon as partners, 50/50. I see us traveling together, going to places you only dreamed about before. I seeing us sharing a home together, raising Emma. I can see all the holidays and Christmas' that we will have with a house full of family; Sam, Ava, Rafe and Emma. And who knows in 10 or 15 years from now, grandkids? What do you think?"

Olivia stopped talking; she was just about in tears. She was fighting to keep from crying. Rafe shifted his hands, so that he could reach with one free hand over to Olivia. He took her top hand in his. She was startled at the touch, she looked to see his hand on hers, her eyes followed up his arm to his shoulder, then to his face and lastly into his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments until Rafe gave Olivia a faint smile and retracted his hand.

Rafe propped his head up on the bed. He didn't realize how tired he was. Olivia has continued talking to Natalia as he drifted off to sleep. Olivia had talked so much she was now losing her voice. She shifted in the chair, her head slumped forward as sleep overcame her as well.

The next thing she remembered was something squeezing her hand. She opened her eyes, starting down at the floor and she felt it again. Something squeezed her hand. She looked over to where she was holding Natalia's hand and it moved again, squeezing her hand. She looked up to Natalia's face and there they were, those big beautiful brown eyes starting back at her with love. A small smile came across her face; just enough to, YES! There, those dimples.

Olivia stood and moved closer, she could see that Natalia was trying to speak. It only took one attempt for Olivia to know what she said, 'Emma'?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia stood and moved closer, she could see that Natalia was trying to speak. It only took one attempt for Olivia to know what she said, 'Emma'?

"Emma's fine. She's fine. It's OK." Olivia said, caressing Natalia's cheek.

"Rafe, she's awake."

Rafe jolted awake and sprang to the other side of his mother's bed.

"Ma, I'm here. You're going to be OK."

Natalia had turned to face him and she smiled. Olivia was frantically pushing the call button.

"Yes." Replied a voice on the speaker.

"She's awake. Find Dr. Bauer." Olivia said.

"We'll page him right now." The voice replied.

"Don't try to speak. Wait until Rick gets here, OK?" Olivia said trying to hold back tears.

Natalia let go of Olivia's hand and reached up to Olivia's cheek and brushed an errant tear away. Just then, Rick and Lillian entered the room. Rafe let go of his mom's hand and moved over to Olivia's side of the bed.

"Natalia, can you speak? Do you know who I am?"

"Y-yess. Doc…Doc… Ba-Bauer."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hos-pi-pital."

"Good. Do you know who these people are?" Rick said pointing to Olivia and Rafe.

"S-son, Ra-ra-raphael. My, O-Oli-Olivia."

"Good. Just a couple more questions."

"What year is it?"

"Two thou-thou-thousand n-n-nine."

"Good. How many fingers am I holding up?" Rick holds up four fingers on one hand and two on the other.

"S-sixxx"

"Good. What is 7 times 6?"

"For-forty-two."

"Good. Last question. Do you remember what happened?"

"Car g-going to hit Em-Emma."

"That's right. But you saved her. You pushed her out of the way, in the process you were hit by the car." Olivia said.

"OK, sounds like your speech is impaired slightly, which is normal considering the head trauma. I am going to tell you what your injuries are. Stop me if you have any questions, OK?" Rick said.

"O-O-OK."

"You shoulder was dislocated, which we have set. You broke your leg, it has also been set. You broke several ribs. You had quite a few scrapes and cuts. What worried us the most was the head injury. You took a pretty severe blow to the head. It caused your brain to swell. Do you understand me so far?"

"Y-yes."

"We had to do a procedure where we actually removed the top portion of the skull and this gave the brain room to expand. We had to sedate you, heavily. We put you into a medically induced coma. Once the swelling had gone down enough, we reattached the skull cap, fusing the bone together and stitched the scalp back."

Natalia reach her arm up to her head and felt the bandage.

"Do you understand?" Rick asked.

"Ha-hair?"

He laughed and both Olivia and Rafe grinned.

"We had to shave it, Natalia. You can try out some new hair styles with wigs or beef up your hat collection."

She forced a grin. But in all honesty, her hair can grow back; she was just lucky to be alive.

"So, you been in the hospital for about a week and a half and you are going to be with us here for a while. We will do some more testing just to make sure everything is working correctly. We will set you up with a speech therapist. Before you know it, we will have you good as new. What do you think about maybe trying to eat? If we stop if nutrients now, you might feel like eating a little something for dinner."

"Ca-can tr-try."

"Alright. I'm going to let you visit for a while. But you guys, please don't wear her out too much. I'll be back to check on you a little later. Have me paged if you need anything."

"Thanks, Rick." Olivia said.

"Thank y-you." Natalia managed.

Rick left and Rafe returned to the other side of the bed taking his mother's hand again.

"Ma, we missed you. We are so glad you are back."

"Yes, we are. Now, it is my turn to take care of you, Princess." Olivia added.

"Em-Emma, re-real-ly OK?"

"Yes, she is. You were able to push her out of the path of the car. She had some scrapes on her hands and her arms. A day later there was some bruising where she it the ground on her hip and thigh. But all of that is just about healed."

"S-s-seee her?"

"Well, she can't come in the room; but I can have Phillip bring her and you can see her through the window, OK?"

"O-OK."

"Rafe, I'm going to step out and call Phillip. I'll also call Buzz and Frank."

"OK, Olivia."

Rafe looked back to his mother, just so thankful that she has come back to him.

"Ma, how about we give a little prayer of Thanks?"

He stood and took both his mother's hands in his. He closed his eyes as did she and began to speak,

"_God, thank you for watching over Ma and bringing her back to us. She has so much left to do on this Earth, so many people that need her and love her. You can never know just how thankful we are to have her back. Thank you, Lord. Amen."_

He let go on the one hand and sat back down. Then Olivia returned. Phillip is going to bring Emma by. Buzz and Frank said that they would wait until tomorrow to come see you.

Lillian had stopped back in to check on Natalia. Natalia managed to ask her if she could sit up some. Lillian raised the bed some, but not too much and helped her get resituated. She checked over Natalia's vitals, asked about the level of pain, made a few notes in her chart and then slipped out.

Now that Natalia could see around the room a bit more, she noticed the recliner and suitcase in the corner. She pointed to it. Rafe managed to speak first before Olivia.

"Olivia's been living here, Ma. She wouldn't leave you."

A sad look came across Natalia's face and a few tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"No, no, don't cry Princess. Why? Why are you crying?" Olivia asked as she stood up.

She reached over and grabbed a tissue and lightly blotted Natalia's cheeks.

"There's nothing to cry about. I was right where I wanted to be. I couldn't leave you. I love you, Natalia. There isn't any place I would rather be then right here with you."

Olivia's face was mere inches from hers. Natalia seemed taken aback that Olivia said that she loved her, in front of Rafe. She glanced to him; she didn't see a look or bad reaction to Olivia's declaration of love. She knew she had a second chance. She was not going to give up Olivia, not for anyone or anything. She hoped it wouldn't cost her the relationship with her son, but he was a grown man. It would hurt her deeply to lose him, but she didn't want to lose Olivia either. She opened her mouth to speak,"

"I lo-love y-you, t-to, O-Olivia."

And after hearing those words from Natalia, Olivia moved closer and lightly brushed her lips against Natalia's. For the split second that their lips touched, it was electric. Olivia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, she felt the kiss in every ounce of her being. For Natalia, the kiss was too short. Every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire. She wanted more; though it would be a while yet before there could be anything more. She had a long recovery in front of her.

After Olivia pulled away from the kiss, Natalia looked over to Rafe. Again, there was no bad reaction. He was still there, he had not run off. She thought to herself, _'who are you and what have you done with my son?' _ She wanted to know what she had missed. Last she knew, Rafe did not approved nor understand her relationship with Olivia. She was very anxious to found out what happened, but she was getting tired and Olivia saw that.

"OK, Princess, you need your rest. Rafe and I aren't going to bother you anymore for a while. Close your eyes. We'll be here when you wake up."

"Y-you n-n-no bother, y-you fa-fami-ily. Em-Emma?"

"If you close your eyes now and try to rest, I promise, I'll wake you up when she gets here, deal?" Olivia said.

"De-deal."

And with that she closed her eyes, feeling each hand holding on tight to her son and her '_wife'. Where did that come from?_ She thought to herself. Before she could react to the thought of Olivia as her '_wife'_, sleep overtook her body. Her _'wife'_ would have to wait.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 7**

_It was a sunny spring day. She was in the park. She noticed that the park was decorated beautifully; a lot of trellises lined an area up to the gazebo. It was streamed with white mesh material, greenery with white and purple roses. There were chairs setup with a break in the middle. The gazebo was decorated with the same white mesh material, greenery and the roses, gorgeous white and deep purple roses. She realized someone was getting married today. She saw the people filing in. It was people she knew…there were the Lewis', the Coopers, a few of the Spauldings, the O'Neills, Dinah was with Shayne, Remy and Christina, Matt, Doris with Ashlee and a few others. _

_Then the music started; she saw Emma start down the aisle with a basket of white and purple rose petals, dropping a handful each step or so. When she reached the end of the aisle, she moved to set by her dad. Next Ava walked down the aisle. When she reached the gazebo, she stepped inside, next to…who was officiating??? Josh! Josh is in the gazebo. She looked back to the head of the aisle and she saw Sam Spencer at the back of the chairs. Then she saw Olivia, her Olivia. She was the one getting married. I don't understand. Who is Olivia marrying? Her dress was contemporary, simple, but exquisite. Her hair was pulled back in part the rest loose. It was Natalia's favorite way that Olivia wore her hair. She was beautiful, no beautiful doesn't come anywhere near describing how gorgeous Olivia looked in the natural sun. But who is she marrying? I don't understand. Sam took Olivia's hand and wrapped it into his arm. He motioned his other hand toward the aisle and they began the walking down the aisle to a small string quartet playing a soft version of the wedding march. Sam took her into the gazebo; he leaned in and kissed his sister on the cheek then kissed the back of her hand. He stepped to the side next to Ava._

_Next Blake appeared. She walked down the aisle to the gazebo, entered and stepped over opposite of Ava. The music stopped and then everyone stood and turned to the back of the congregation. _

_There she saw her handsome son, holding his hand out waiting for someone to take it. She then saw herself reach and take Rafe's outstretched hand. Olivia was marrying her! She was seeing her own wedding to Olivia. She watched as Rafe brought his mother's hand to wrap around his arm to begin the walk down the aisle. Her dress was simple but elegant. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid. Olivia preferred Natalia hair down, but with an outdoor wedding and unknown wind conditions she opted to braid it, but kept it down. The quartet started playing again and Rafe walked Natalia down the aisle to the gazebo. Once inside the gazebo, Rafe kissed his Ma's cheek. He then whispered something in her ear. He then placed his mother's hand into Olivia's and then he stepped next to Blake. The music stopped and everyone seated._

_She saw herself smile to Olivia and Olivia does the same. It looked as though Olivia was near tears, but so far was managing. The both looked to Josh; he looked to Natalia and smiled. He turned to look at Olivia; he smiled and gave her a wink. She saw Olivia respond with a bashful smile. He then looked out over the congregation of people and began to speak._

"_I would like to welcome everyone for joining us here today on this most joyous occasion. Olivia and Natalia have invited you here to witness their pledge of commitment and love to each other. I know most of us were surprised when we found out that Natalia and Olivia had fallen in love; but I, for one, am so glad that these two wonderful ladies have found each other. They have a bond that can never be broken; they are a family…two loving parents with three great kids. Sorry, Ava, Rafe...you are always going to be your mother's kids. Everyone deserves to be happy and if you are lucky enough to find that one person, you should hold on tight and never let them go. Maybe someday this commitment of love will be recognized by the state; but until such a time, we will witness Olivia and Natalia pledging to spend their lives together as any married couple would. We are your friends, your family and we are here to love and support you. Olivia and Natalia have written their own vows. Olivia, would you like to go first?"_

"_Hey Princess…Princess…Natalia… Princess wake up; Emma's here."_

Natalia had to force her eyes to open. The last thing she remembered was being in the gazebo and getting married to Olivia. Where was she? _I'm in the hospital. The car, I was hit by a car saving Emma._ Her eyes were now open. Olivia was standing over her.

"Hey you. There you are. Emma's here. I told you I would wake you up." Olivia said caressing Natalia's cheek.

"Em-Emma?"

"Yes, she is here. Look at the window." Olivia said.

Natalia turned slightly to see Phillip in the window holding Emma. Emma was frantically waving at Natalia and next to them was Ava. She saw Phillip and Emma lean forward. Then she heard her voice.

"Natalia, you're awake!" She heard the little girl exclaim through the speaker.

"Olivia picked up the hand held speaker for Natalia. She pushed the button for Natalia to speak. Natalia raised one hand to wave back to Emma.

"I-I'm wake. Y-you O-OK?"

"Yes, I am. You kept the car from hitting me. I had some scrapes, but they are all about gone." Emma said as she raised her arms to show to Natalia.

"Natalia, daddy said that they had to cut all of your hair off. I'm sorry. I know how much you liked your long hair."

"I-It's OK, w-will g-gr-grow b-back."

"Daddy's said it went to help people?"

Natalia gave a funny look to Olivia.

"I asked Rick to donate your hair to Locks of Love, to make wigs for people who lost their hair because of radiation from cancer treatment. I didn't think you would mind?" Olivia explained.

"N-no, is O-OK."

"OK Jellybean. That's probably enough for Natalia today. I'll be out to see you in a minute." Olivia said into the speaker.

"Princess, I'm going to step out for a while and visit with Emma and Ava. You visit with Rafe. I'll be just outside, OK?"

"OOOOKKK."

Olivia kissed Natalia's hand and then exited the room. Once in the hallway, Emma was there wrapping her arms around her mother's hips. Olivia extricated herself from her daughter's grasp and they moved out to the seating area. They all sat and Olivia had a much needed visit with her daughters.

Meanwhile in Natalia's room, this was the first real opportunity that Natalia was alone with Rafe.

"R-Rafe."

"Yeah Ma. I'm right here."

"Y-you Olivia? O-OK?"

"Yeah, Ma. We're OK. You should have seen her, Ma. She basically told Rick, that she wasn't leaving you. And she didn't Ma. The longest she was ever away from you was to shower. Otherwise, she was right here; everyday, every night."

"B-Bea-Beacon?"

"She worked from here, Ma. She had her laptop and had her paperwork brought to her. She had meetings cancelled or rescheduled till next month or something. She put a lot on what's his name, Craig…Greg and she hired Ashlee. Greg has been training her. Worst thing was her missing Emma. She's been staying with Phillip and he brings her by everyday."

"But, y-you OK w-with m-me Olivia?"

"Ma, I love you and if this experience has taught me anything; it's that I don't want to lose you. I can see how much Olivia loves you and you are right, she has changed. She's not that same woman who tried to take Gus away from you and all those other things she did. She was hurting and mad because she was dying; but you changed that for her. I've said this before; I only want you to be happy. If Olivia is the person that can do that, I won't stand in your way. It will just take a little time to get used to it. So if you can plan on sticking around for a while, I'll work on it?"

"O-OK. R-Raphael, I-I l-love y-you."

"I love you too, Ma."

He stood and dropped to his head down to his mother's, he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Now, no more talking. You need to rest."

Natalia smiled showing her dimples big and wide; she was laughing a bit, more like a giggle as was Rafe. That was when Olivia came back into the room.

"Uh oh, what did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing, really. Just having a little one on one talk with my Ma."

"Well, it's good to see you smile and I love to hear your laugh. I've missed it so much since you've been hurt."

"Tell you what, Ma, you hungry? I'm going to go see what you can eat. Maybe some soup? I'll go across the street to Company and see if Buzz has his chicken noodle soup today. Olivia, can I get you anything?"

"Well, I don't want to be mean and eat a Buzz Burger in front of your Ma, so how about you bring me whatever you get for your Ma?"

"OK, will do. I'll be back in a bit."

He stood and kissed his mom's hand and left.

"So we are finally alone. God, Natalia, I was so scared that I had lost you. Even though you were alive, we didn't know the extent of the head trauma. Rick was naming off all these things that could have been wrong when you woke up, you might not have been the same Natalia."

"I-I'm m-me."

"I love you and I never want to be apart from you again, never."

"Y-you w-won't. M-ove back home, p-please."

"I don't know, what about Rafe? We don't know when you are going to be released.

"Rafe i-is OK. H-He's OK w-with us."

"What? Since when?"

"W-We t-talked. He s-said he w-won't s-stand in the w-way of my h-hap-piness with y-you."

Olivia stood up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed at Natalia's hip. She was now holding Olivia's hand to her heart and with the other hand cupping Olivia's cheek.

"Really, he really said that?"

"Y-yes, he d-did."

Tears started falling down Olivia's cheeks. Natalia used her free hand to wipe them away. She left her hand on the underside of Olivia's cheek. She smiled.

"K-Kiss me, my love."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Olivia said leaning down to Natalia.

She kissed the left cheek, then the right cheek and pulled back enough to look into Natalia big brown eyes. They both stared, drinking in the love they saw in each others eyes. Olivia then closed to distance between them and pressed her lips to Natalia's. It was a soft light kiss. She had started to pull away when she realized that Natalia's hand had moved from her cheek to the back of her head and was now preventing her from pulling away.

Then she felt it, Natalia's tongue brushing against her lips. She didn't hesitate; she opened her mouth more to accept. She felt Natalia's tongue slide into her mouth. Olivia sucked slightly on Natalia's tongue. When she felt it retreat, she returned the favor and pushed her tongue into Natalia's waiting mouth. Each woman realizing that this is their first real kiss; not in the most ideal place or situation, but that didn't matter. It was right for them. This is right. They are right.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 8**

About another week had passed. Ava had returned to San Francisco. Rafe and Natalia finally managed to convince Olivia to go home at night to sleep. For the first few days as soon as she returned to the Beacon she had massages to work out the kinks that had developed from sleeping in the recliner; she would then spend about an hour soaking in a hot tub. She would eat supper with Emma and tuck her in. Phillip stayed next door and he would come over in the morning so Olivia could get back to the hospital.

Natalia speech was much improved. If anything, she was stuttering occasionally now. The therapist said that the stuttering would subside. Natalia had talked to Rafe about Olivia and Emma moving back in. He was a little apprehensive at first, but realized it was going to happen eventually. Natalia said that they would wait until she was released before having them move back home. She also told Rafe that at some point she and Olivia would be sharing a bedroom. She wanted him to realize and understand that it is going to happen; that they will be like any other couple in love.

His response was something to the effect of, "I got it, I got it, Ma. Jesus, just let me know ahead of time if I need to stay over at Frank's for a night." It wasn't the response she had wished for, but it was by far better than the worst.

Olivia usually made it to the hospital just after Natalia had finished breakfast. They would have a short time to visit before the therapist would be by. During that time, Olivia would go across the street to Company and visit with Buzz or Blake. She also had an ulterior motive. She would bring back coffee and muffins for her and Natalia to share after the therapy session. Natalia's appetite was just about back to normal and the hospital food just wasn't quite cutting it.

Rafe would arrive while they are finishing their snack. Olivia would take her laptop and slip out into the lobby and give Rafe and Natalia some time alone. Each time when he left he would stop by the waiting room to let Olivia know his was leaving, on his way to work. Olivia would then return to Natalia. They would talk more or Olivia would work while Natalia did some of her therapy exercises. Lunch would be around soon. Most of the time, it was better than breakfast.

After lunch, the afternoon lulls would hit. Olivia would close the door; lower the blinds to the hallway window and the window outside, turn off the TV and all the lights. She would then crawl into the hospital bed next to Natalia. Natalia would be on her back; Olivia would be on her side facing Natalia. Olivia would lay her head on the pillow next to Natalia's and drape her arm over Natalia's stomach resting her hand in the crook of Natalia's arm which was bent back across her stomach lying next to Olivia's arm. This felt so right, so natural. They were usually undisturbed at least for a couple of hours. Sometimes they talked a while, sometimes they kissed and fooled around a bit or they fell right to sleep. It didn't matter what they did, just feeling Olivia's body next to hers was the best medicine in the world. It was all she needed.

Olivia felt a hand rubbing her arm that lay across Natalia's stomach.

"Mmmm. That feels good Princess." Olivia said in a deep sleepy voice.

"OK, not the response I was looking for." Was the reply.

Olivia eyes popped open to see Rick standing there with his hand pulled back as if he had just touched a hot stove.

Olivia feeling slightly embarrassed buried her head in the pillow. After few seconds she looked back to Rick.

"I'm sorry. I thought." Olivia said.

"No, no apologies needed. I just came in here to see what you guys thought about this one here going home the day after tomorrow?"

"Really, Rick, you're serious?"

"Yep, she is just about ready. She'll continue the speech therapy on an outpatient basis. So what do you say, she we wake her up and tell her the good news?"

"Oh yes, let me?" Olivia asked.

"By all means."

Olivia reach to the far side of Natalia's chin and turned her head slightly toward Olivia. Olivia then propped up on her elbow and leaned over and began kissing Natalia. She slowly stirred awake; she realized Olivia was kissing her. So she kissed back. If it was a dream, it was good one. If it wasn't, then what a way to be awakened. Olivia felt Natalia responding, she kissed her just a little while longer. She didn't want to make Rick feel anymore uncomfortable than he already did. She pulled away from Natalia. They both opened their eyes and were looking deep into each others eyes.

"You di…didn't have to stop kis…kissing me." Natalia said.

"Yeah, I did. We have an audience." Replied Olivia, giving a head nod toward Rick.

"Oh, hi."

"Nice nap?" He asked.

"The best." Replied Natalia.

"How would you like to take those naps in your own bed?" Rick asked with a grin.

"I can go ho…home, really?

"How about the day after tomorrow? Is that soon enough for you?"

"Oh, yes, Ri…Rick, it's per…perfect."

"Now you know there are going to be quite a few rules?"

"I know."

"OK, we can talk about those later. I'll let you get back to your nap now."

"Rick?" Natalia called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

Rick left as Natalia pulled Olivia into hug. Once they pulled apart, they were back to kissing again, like a couple of horny teenagers. After a few minutes, Natalia broke away.

"Uh, why did you stop?" Olivia pouted.

"You've go…got an important call to ma…make." Natalia told Olivia.

"I do?" She asked.

"You need to ca…call the movers and have yours and Em…Emma's things moved back to the farmhouse tomorrow morning, so you ca…can get everything settled before I am re…released."

"Uh, OK. I can do that. I just have one question." Olivia states.

"OKkk, what is that?" Natalia asks.

"Which bedroom do I put my stuff in?"

Olivia loved watching Natalia blush; though this time that was not her intention.

"I ask because, if you want me with you at night; I have no problems with that. None whatsoever. Also, I don't want to have to move my stuff twice. But I can if that is what you need, I'll move back into my old bedroom."

Natalia didn't say anything at first. Olivia wasn't sure if she was pushing to hard or not.

"Well, I wouldn't mi…mind you moving into my room; bu…but we would need to tell Emma fir…first, about us."

"Yep, you're right. I wonder if Rick will let her visit." Olivia wondered out loud.

She reached over and hit the call button for the nurse.

"Yes?" The voice replied.

"Could you page Dr Bauer? It's nothing urgent, but we do need to talk to him."

"Yes, I'll page him now." The voice replied.

Olivia got up from the bed and sat on the stool next to Natalia. A little while later Rick was back.

"Rick, would it be OK for Emma to visit Natalia?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I think it will be OK. Natalia's going home in a couple of days anyway. So sure. That will be fine." Rick replied.

"Thanks." Both Natalia and Olivia said in unison.

Olivia stepped out. She called Phillip and asked him to bring Emma by; that Emma could visit with Natalia. She returned to Natalia and told her that Emma would be there shortly.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 9**

Olivia had been pacing the room for a while. Just watching her was making Natalia tired and nervous. Neither woman had any real idea how Emma was going to react. They were hoping for the best but planning for the worst. Then they heard a knock at the door. Olivia was near the door, so she reached over an opened it. There stood Emma and Phillip. Olivia half expected the child to make a bee-line for Natalia; but she didn't she was cautious and apparently scared.

"It's OK Em. You can go over to her and sit on the bed. She won't break; you can hug her." Olivia said.

She walked over to Natalia and climbed onto the bed. Natalia leaned forward and asked, "Can I have a hug from my Jellybean?"

Emma reached out to Natalia and gave her a big hug. Olivia motioned Phillip back into the hallway.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Natalia is being released the day after tomorrow."

"That's great."

"She's asked that Emma and I move back in and I said 'yes'."

"I think that is a great idea, Olivia. She'll need you while she recovers and Emma loves living at the farm."

"That's not all that it's about, Phillip."

Olivia took a deep breath. Phillip saw her hesitation.

"Olivia, have I not done enough to earn your trust? I followed all your rules while taking care of Emma. I hope that you can consider me a friend."

"I need to know that you meant what you said?" Olivia finally responded.

"What I said about what?"

"That you didn't have any issues of Emma living in a house with two women. Two women who are more than friends; two women who are in love with each other and are in a committed loving relationship. Did you mean that Phillip?"

"Yes, I meant it. I still do. Emma is wonderful. In spite of me, she is a beautiful loving child. I know that both you and Natalia are responsible for that.

"That's good, because we are. Natalia and I are in love with each other and when I move back to the farmhouse, I will be moving in as into to Natalia's bedroom. We are planning on telling Emma everything when I go back in there. I wanted you to know, so you can help explain things if for some reason Emma does not understand or has a problem with this."

"OK. I can do that. I think she'll understand and I know she'll be ecstatic to be moving back to the farmhouse."

"Alright. Good. Then let's go back in." Olivia replied.

When they entered the room Natalia and Emma were carrying on as they always did like nothing had happened. Olivia pulled the stool around to the other side of the bed next to Natalia while Phillip took a seat in the chair next to the wall away from the ladies. Olivia picked up Natalia's hand and they instinctively laced their fingers together.

"Emma, Natalia and I want to talk with you about something." Olivia said.

"It's not something bad, is it Mommy? Natalia you are getting better, right?"

"Yes, Em. I am. In fact, I am being released from the hospital the day after tomorrow."

"Yay!!!" The little girl exclaimed. "So that is what you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"No, it's something else." Natalia said.

"Emma, you know that I love Natalia, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Mommy, we both do."

"Well, the love I feel for Natalia is different than the love you feel for her. I am in love with Natalia and she is in love with me."

The little girl had a slightly confused look on her face. Then a smile appeared.

"Mommy, does Natalia give you butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yes, baby, she does and lots of them."

"Natalia, do you have butterflies for Mommy in your stomach?"

"Oh yes, Em. Big ones."

"So I have my Two Mommies back? We are a family again?"

"Almost, Jellybean, almost. Natalia has asked you and me to move back to the farmhouse." Olivia said.

"Really, we moving back home. We really are?" The little girl said excitedly.

"Yes Em, we are moving home; but it is going to be different."

"Different how?" Asked Emma.

"Remember when Natalia and I were going away on our spa trip and you were helping me pack. You asked if we could move back to the farmhouse. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, you said no, but that we might have something better."

"Right. Well, that something better is what is going to be different when we move back. Do you know what people in love do? How they show the other person that they loved them?"

"Don't be silly Mommy. They kiss."

"Yes, they do. Will you feel weird if you see me and Natalia kissing and we are talking more than a peck on the cheek?"

"No, I don't think so. That's what you are supposed to do, right? Why don't you show me?"

Olivia knew her daughter was wise beyond her years. She had such a warmth in her heart that she felt it was going to burst.

"Oh, OK. What do you say Princess? A kiss for Jellybean?"

"You'll find any excuse to kiss me, won't you?" Natalia asked.

"You bet." Olivia said as she leaned forward to Natalia and they pressed their lips against each others. It was a simple kiss, long. Olivia wanted to make a point to Emma and make sure she understood. She pulled away and then went back for a quick peck.

"So, Emma. How did seeing Natalia and I kiss make you feel?" Olivia asked.

Emma was giggling.

"What's so funny Jellybean?" Natalia asked.

"You kiss like a Mommy and Daddy kiss; but it's a Mommy and a Mommy. I like seeing you happy Mommy and you too Natalia. So if kissing each other makes you happy, then I'm happy. So when are we moving back home?"

"Well, there's one other thing Em. When we do move back home, I'll be moving into Natalia's room; I won't have my own room anymore. How do you feel about that?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Mommies and Daddies share the same room, so that is what you would do, right?"

"That wouldn't seem weird to you, Em?" Natalia asked.

"No, it's fine." The child replied.

"So, I guess it is settled then. Em, I am calling the movers right now. We need to get our stuff moved tomorrow and get settled in before Natalia comes homes."

"Yay!!!"

Emma leaned forward to hug Natalia, she sat up to accept and Olivia joined in from the side. They visited for a while longer; in the mean time, Olivia called the movers.

Olivia knew that she was going to be tied up moving the next day, so since Natalia could have visitors now, she called Buzz and Blake to let them know that they could see Natalia. Natalia was anxious to see Blake. She had accepted her job offer when she decided to resign from the Beacon, but she had not yet had a chance to start. She was hoping that Blake would hold her job for her.

The movers were there first thing and got everything from storage. Olivia and Emma mostly had suitcases in their suite at the Beacon, so that was easy enough for her to manage. Phillip offered to help as did Josh and Rafe for a while before he had to go to work. They were able to get all the boxes unpack and everything put back in its place, with the exception of Olivia's things which were put into Natalia's room.

Olivia and Emma were able to eat supper with Natalia. Lillian came by and watched over Emma for a while to give Olivia and Natalia a few minutes to themselves.

"Everything is ready for you to come home. I even went to the store. Rafe was really living like a bachelor."

"Are you going to be able to do this Olivia, take care of me, the kids and the Beacon?'

"Yes. I've got it all worked out. Greg and Ashlee have been doing well. I plan on going in a few hours each day or so, depending on how you are doing. Rafe will be there to help."

"But you are not going to have the luxury of room service. The kids, you, me, we all are going to need decent home cooked meals to eat. We can't live on take out."

"You won't. Maybe the occasional pizza; but I'll cook."

"Olivia, I know you think you can do anything; but preparing a balanced meal day in and day out is not that easy, especially when you will be cooking for four."

"Do worry, Princess, I've got it covered."

"How? Just how have you got it covered?"

"I never told you how I made my living before I bought the Beacon, did I."

"No, what are you trying to tell me that you are a gourmet chef or something."

A wicked grin came across Olivia's face.

"NO WAY!!! Olivia, you mean that I have been doing all the co-cooking this whole time and I thought you didn't know a spat-spat, a spoon from a measuring cup!? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Two reasons. One, I could see how much you enjoyed it, preparing the meal and then watching us eat and revel in the delicious concoctions you made."

"And two?" Natalia queried.

"Two, it was one of the few times I could just sit in the kitchen and watch you without you knowing that I was watching you (or what I was thinking while I was watching you)."

"And just what were you thinking, Ms. Spencer?"

"I realized that there are other uses for the kitchen table, the counter, the floor, the…" She couldn't finish her last sentence as Natalia had captured Olivia's mouth with hers. Tomorrow can't come soon enough Olivia thought to herself, as did Natalia.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Olivia, Emma and Rafe arrived at the hospital just after Natalia had finished breakfast. Natalia was dressed in sweats, anxiously waiting on Rick. She wanted to go home, sleep in her own bed, sit on her front porch, oh yeah, eat decent food.

"Good morning, Princess." Olivia said to Natalia as they entered the room. Natalia stood from the bed to greet Olivia with a hug and kiss, then hugs for Rafe and Emma.

"So, do you know when you can fly this pop stand?" Olivia continued.

"No, I haven't seen Rick this morning. Lillian said he was here. I'll be glad to be home." Natalia replied.

Olivia and Rafe commenced to packing Natalia clothes, laptop, boom box and all the get well cards and Emma's drawings while Emma and Natalia entertained themselves. Not long after, Rick finally made it in.

"Hey, the gangs all here." Rick said as he entered the room.

"Yes, Rick. Ready and anxiously waiting too." Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I had an emergency to attend to. So, Natalia, you ready to go home I take it."

"More than ready." Said Natalia.

"OK, we have something things to go over first." Rick added.

Olivia asked Rafe and Emma to take Natalia things to the car and wait, she would call when they were ready to leave and he could pull the car around to the front entrance. They managed to get everything in one trip and they headed out.

"OK, rules…First, I don't want you climbing the steps multiple times through out the day. So once you come downstairs, do go back up until you are going to bed, at least for one week. After that, you be the judge on how your stamina is, OK?"

"OK, no stairs, got it."

"Second, I want you to eat good balanced meals, lots of protein and veges. That will help your energy level."

"OK."

"No over exertion. It may be several weeks maybe 6 to 8 weeks before you'll feel like yourself and be able to do the things you used to do."

"Got it. Take it easy."

"Also, you can shower, but use the shower cap we gave you and make sure to stay out from under the water, at least until your next check up with me; which will be next week. You can wash your head, scalp and behind the ears, but you must not get the incision wet. So Olivia you may have to do that. My suggestion would be a damp cloth, that way you can control the amount of water."

"OK." Olivia replied.

"Now the incision will itch. You can use this twice a day and that should alleviate the discomfort." Rick said while handing a tube of some medical cream to her.

"Now if you have any pain, dizziness, nausea, anything that doesn't feel right. You call me, OK?"

"OK." Natalia replied.

"So any questions?" Rick asked.

"No, I think we are good. I can call you if I need to before our next appointment." Natalia replied.

"Absolutely. Alright, let me go get your discharge papers from the nurses station and call transport for your ride outta here." Rick said as he left.

Natalia was sitting on the side of the bed, Olivia was standing behind her on the other side. As Rick left, she climbed onto the bed on her knees behind Natalia. She brought her arms around Natalia shoulders and chest and gently hugged her from behind. Natalia laid back into the Olivia content in her love's arms.

"Looks like you are finally coming home, Princess. I can't wait to get you home and settled; then I can take care of you properly." Olivia said nuzzling the side of Natalia's neck being mindful of her head and incision.

Olivia slipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone to call Rafe to bring the car around. Rick returned with the discharge papers and a wheelchair. Natalia signed them and quickly climbed into the chair.

Once home, Rafe took his mother's things to her room. Natalia opted for the sofa with Emma curled up next to her.

"So, Princess, what do you want to do to pass the time?" Olivia asked.

Olivia noticed a sexy grin come across Natalia's face.

"Oh, no! Not that, doctor's orders! You are bad, very bad." Olivia said pointing a disapproving finger at Natalia.

"Mommy, why is Natalia bad?" Asked Emma.

"Natalia wants to do something that she can't just yet Jellybean. She has to take it easy and follow the doctor's orders and get better, then she can do things she wants to. So how about a movie marathon day?" Olivia said while trying to change the subject from curious minds.

"Yay!!!" Natalia and Emma yelled at the same time.

Rafe came barreling back down the stairs. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We've decided to have a movie marathon day. We can watch a movie of your choice first before you have to go to work?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. I can stop by the video store and rent some new releases for tonight. I'm off a 6pm."

"Good, you'll be home for supper tonight." Olivia replied.

Rafe picked a movie and started it. Olivia sat on the far end of the sofa with her arm around Natalia and Natalia head resting on her shoulder. Emma was nestled next to Natalia and Rafe was sitting on the floor between Natalia and Emma. After about and hour or so, Olivia got up to start lunch. Natalia was painfully aware of her absence, but she was not gone for very long. She just needed to put the dish in the oven. When she returned, they resumed their previous positions.

The oven timer dinged just as the movie ended. Rafe walked his mother to the downstairs bathroom and waited to steady her to the kitchen, once there they found Emma ready to eat and Olivia serving a chicken casserole; there was also tossed salad. The table looked beautiful. As they all say down to the table they instinctively joined hands. Normally, Natalia said Grace, but before she could start, Rafe began.

"_Father, we thank you for the many blessings you've given this family. You've helped me stay on track and see all the good things and people that I have in my life now. You watched out for Emma and Ma and brought her back to us safe and sound. You've helped make this family whole again with Olivia and Emma. And we all thank you for that. Please bless this food to the use of our bodies. Amen."_

"_Amen."_ Natalia, Olivia and Emma said in unison.

Natalia was near tears. Just this site of those she loved most, her family, here all together, all happy. It is what she had always dreamed of having someday. After Gus died she never thought she would or could have this. Olivia noticed that she was being overcome with emotion, she got up from her seat and went to Natalia and knelt by her chair.

She reached to turn Natalia's head towards hers; she cupped both cheeks with her hands.

"Hey, come on. Today is a happy day. What's with the tears?" Olivia asked.

"They are happy tears, I promise." Replied Natalia.

"I was just thinking, that I finally had my family, the family that I had always wanted."

"Yes, you do. We are all her, we love you and we aren't going anywhere. We are here for the duration." Olivia said as she brushed the tears from Natalia's cheeks.

Natalia nodded. Olivia closed the distance to Natalia and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"So, you're OK now? Ready to try my chicken casserole?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Ma. You've got to try this. It's great!" Rafe interjected.

That brought a smile to Natalia's face.

"I'm OK now. Go…Go back to your seat. Lunch is getting cold." Natalia said to Olivia.

Olivia returned to her seat and they commenced eating their first real meal as a family.

After lunch, Rafe headed off to work. Natalia and Emma returned to the sofa to start the next movie while Olivia cleaned the kitchen and checked on supper. It was brewing in the crock pot. Then Olivia joined them on the sofa. About an hour into the movie both Natalia and Emma were asleep. Olivia didn't want Natalia to get a crick in her neck from sleeping in an odd position. She hated to, but she woke Emma up and said if she was still sleepy to go to her room to nap; that when she woke up, they could resume watching the movie. Emma lazily got up and went upstairs to her room. Olivia then repositioned herself and Natalia to where they were both laid out on the sofa with Natalia mostly laying on Olivia. Though she was not really tired, she wanted to drink in this feeling of holding Natalia like this. Surprisingly, she too drifted off to sleep.

About an hour or so had passed. Natalia awoke to find herself wrapped by Olivia's arms stretch out on the sofa. She felt so warm, loved and safe. She decided to have a little fun with Olivia. She moved her hand to the waist band of Olivia's jeans. She slowly pulled the tail of Olivia's shirt out. Once she had enough of the shirt out, she slid her hand under to Olivia's stomach and started to lightly caress the skin. Olivia was responding, but not quite fully awake. The moans she was making definitely let Natalia know she was reaching Olivia, even if on an unconscious level. She pulled Olivia's shirt up enough and then slowly kissed the area she had just been touching. By the third kiss Olivia was awake.

Olivia was dreaming. It was a wonderfully erotic dream. She had been having quite a lot of them lately, but this one seemed almost real. Natalia was caressing her stomach, then kissing it. It felt so good…to good. Her eyes opened with a start to see Natalia kissing her stomach. Natalia hadn't noticed that Olivia was awake. Her first thought was to jump out from under Natalia, because doing what she is doing now is not conducive to doctor's orders; but she couldn't do that, it could physically harm Natalia. She decided to go the playful route.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Princess?" Olivia asked wickedly.

Natalia froze; then slowly turned her head to see those gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. Once eye contact was made, Olivia arched one eyebrow.

"I couldn't help myself. It was too inviting."

"So much for doctor's orders." Replied Olivia.

"Well, I think there is quite a bit we can do until…" Natalia said but not completing her thought.

"Until when?" Asked Olivia.

"Until Rick says I am well enough to resume normal activity." Natalia said as her cheeks slowly turned red.

"This is normal activity?" Olivia asked.

"Not quite, but hopefully it will be for us soon." Said Natalia.

Olivia reached down to caress Natalia's cheek, indicating that she wanted Natalia to move closer back up to Olivia's head. Natalia did. Olivia was still caressing her cheek. She looked deep into Natalia's eyes and spoke from the heart.

"Natalia, I love you. You have just been through a massive medical trauma. It's going to take a while for you to get back on your feet. Just remember how I was after my heart surgery. We have plenty of time. Sex will come when we are both ready. Let's just enjoy each other now; with each touch, each caress and each kiss."

Natalia shifted forward to kiss Olivia. She then turned to lay her head on Olivia's chest. They didn't get to stay in this position very long, because Jellybean came bounding down the steps very awake after her nap.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 11**

Emma was wide awake after her nap. She asked if they could resume watching the movie. Olivia and Natalia had now sat up on the couch. They agreed and finished watching the movie. After the movie finished, they started another one while Olivia tended to dinner for a while. She had everything ready, just waiting on Rafe to get home from work. He strolled in the door at 6:30. She finished setting the table and called everyone for dinner. It was black bean soup with corn bread and slaw. Everyone loved supper. Afterwards, Rafe started another movie for him and Emma, Natalia stayed in the kitchen while Olivia cleaned the kitchen.

"That was wonderful. I didn't realize how bland the hospital food had been." Natalia said as she praised Olivia's cooking.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. You know, I didn't realize how much I missed cooking."

"Well, even when I am back on my feet we both can share in KP duty."

"You're on!"

Olivia had gotten all the leftovers put away and was washing the dishes.

"How about I dry?" Natalia asked.

"Do you think you are up for it?"

"Well, let me try and well see how long I can last."

"You're the boss. Come on."

Natalia got up and went to stand next to Olivia. She was able to help with most everything except for the crock pot. She finished and returned to her seat while Olivia finished it up and put it away. She then wiped up the stove, the counter tops and the table.

"So, do you want to go join the kids and watch the rest of the movie?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I'm feeling kind of tired. I think maybe I ought to head up for bed. I'd like to shower this evening, but I don't think I have the energy to stand. So I guess I will have to manage with a long hot bath."

She intentionally dropped her voice lower and gave Olivia a very seductive look when the words 'long hot bath' rolled across her lips. She actually thought she saw Olivia blush; but Olivia had turned back to the sink to quickly. Olivia cleared her throat before she replied to Natalia.

"Ahem, OK. I help you upstairs and we'll get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

Olivia locked the back door and then helped Natalia up and she flicked off the kitchen lights as they entered into the living room.

"Kids, can you pause the movie a sec? Natalia wants take a bath and go to bed. Rafe, would you put Emma to bed tonight?"

"Sure, Olivia, no problem." He replied.

"OK, as soon as this movie is over, Jellybean, it's bed time, OK?"

"OK, Mom."

"Thanks, Rafe."

They both stopped by the sofa and gave each kid a good night kiss before making their way to the stairs. It was slow, but Natalia managed fairly well. This would be the first time that she will have been back in her own room since the accident and now she was not alone.

Olivia opened the door and turned on the lights. Once Natalia was through, she shut the door. Her room looked pretty much the same. There were a few new pictures displayed. On the dresser she saw Olivia's jewelry box and a few various perfume bottles. Natalia had only one nightstand before; Olivia had Rafe bring the night stand from Olivia's old room in her for her. It had a picture of Olivia, Emma and Ava, a single photo of Natalia and her alarm clock.

"I didn't want to move too much around yet till you got home. I did manage to consolidate a couple of your drawers to make room for some of my clothes. I only put the things I wear most often in the closet. I thought maybe one day, you could help me we can go through your closet and see if there is anything you want to donate or things you want to keep but don't wear often. We can move those and the some of mine into the closet in my old bedroom." Said Olivia, while she led Natalia to the bed.

"You sit here. Let me go start you bath. Do you want a bubble bath? I brought all of my stuff in here." Asked Olivia.

"Sure, a bubble bath sounds good."

"Which do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Olivia had brought her bath robe to her and Natalia began to undress while Olivia was drawing the bath.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you think we will have enough drawer space for the both of us?"

"I don't know, it's getting pretty tight."

"Well, we could see if we can find another chest of drawers that matches the suit. It could fit over there, next to the window."

"We could, but I had another thought?"

"Oh, do tell, Ms. Spencer?"

"When you feel up to it, why don't we go furniture shopping? We can both decide on a new bedroom suit, something that we both like, we can add an extra chest of drawers?"

Olivia had come back into the room now; Natalia had managed to get completely undressed and was now in her robe while Olivia had been drawing the bath. She sat down on the bed next to Natalia, with a few extra bounces as she finished her pitch for a new bedroom suit.

"And a king size bed! Yes?"

"You are going to beat me down till I agree anyway aren't you?" Replied a knowingly defeated Natalia.

"Absolutely!"

"You think we really need a bigger bed? With a smaller bed we would be closer to each other?" Asked Natalia sadly thinking Olivia wants more space in the bed away from her.

"Oh, we will still be wrapped in each other's arms every night; but with a bigger bed, there is more room for, shall we say, bedroom activities." Olivia added with a sexy smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Now it was Natalia's turn to blush. Olivia thought to herself, OK, now we're even for the comments in the kitchen. Olivia stood and held a hand out for Natalia, "Come on, Princess. You bath is getting cold."

Natalia took her hand and let Olivia lead her into the bathroom. Natalia was hesitant once she reached the tub. Olivia was standing behind her ready to take her robe.

"What's wrong? I don't think you'll have any problems about not getting your head wet." Asked Olivia.

"It's not that. It's…" Natalia replied softly.

Olivia took her arm and gently turned her to see her face.

"You've got to get in the tub to get clean."

"I don't want…this is embarrassing."

"What, you've lost me?"

"It's just that I thought the first time you saw me…saw my body without any clothes on, that shortly there after we would be making love. I don't want this to be the first time you see me like that."

Olivia smiled slightly. She didn't want to mock or upset Natalia.

"OK, how about this…cause you aren't stepping over into the tub without holding on to me. That just ain't happening; I'll close my eyes. I promise not to open them. You hold on to me here and steady yourself against the wall and I can help lower you down. Would that work?"

"What about when I get out?"

"Same thing. I'll pull you up like this with your one arm. Once you are standing you can step over the tub and grab the towel here."

"OK…uh, OK. Let's try it. Close you eyes."

"There closed, see."

Natalia turned to see the Olivia's eyes were closed. She slowly untied her robe and threw it on the floor behind Olivia. She took Olivia's arm as they had decided, she stepped over into the tub and Olivia slowly lowered her into the tub.

"OK, you can open you eyes now."

Olivia did and she saw Natalia nestled in a sea of bubbles. She was definitely a vision. The only thing missing was Natalia's long beautiful hair.

"So, why don't I go ahead and wash your head and then I'll leave you to relax and enjoy yourself for a while?"

"OK."

Olivia stepped over to the sink and ran some warm water onto a clean wash cloth and she rung it out as best she could. She sat down on the edge of the tub, Natalia sat up a bit more so that Olivia could reach her. Olivia slowly and gently washed all of the exposed skin, staying clear of the incision. She washed her head, behind her ears, the back of her neck. She, then turned Natalia's head towards her and washed Natalia's face. Natalia had closed her eyes when Olivia was washing her face. She realized that she had taken the cloth away, but she did not immediately open her eyes. The next thing she remember was feeling Olivia's lips on hers, kissing her gently. Then Olivia pulled away and Natalia opened her eyes.

"There, Princess. All done."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed, then I'll leave you to your bath."

"Alright."

Olivia stood from the bath and walked over to the sink; she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She grabbed her moisturizer and then left Natalia to her long hot bath. She finished getting ready for bed; she used the spare bathroom since Natalia was occupying theirs. She returned to their bedroom and changed into her PJs, a matching short set. She grabbed her laptop and decided to check emails and send a couple to dos for Greg and Ashlee tomorrow.

She had finished and had her laptop all packed up when Natalia called to her that she was ready to get out of the bath. Olivia returned and as promise closed her eyes while she helped Natalia from the tub.

"OK, you can open you eyes now." Said Natalia.

"All squeaky clean?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, I am. I just need to dry off, put on my PJs (which was an oversized t-shirt) and brush my teeth."

Olivia stepped back out of the bathroom to give Natalia some privacy. It was quiet for a few minutes, then she heard Natalia brushing her teeth; she heard the toilet flush and Natalia opened the door.

The over head lights were off, only the lamps on the two nightstands were lit. Olivia got up from the bed and went over to Natalia and led her to her side of the bed.

"How's the incision? Is it itching, do you need to cream Rick gave you?" Asked Olivia.

"No, so far, it's OK."

"That's good. Well, let's lay you down and get you settled."

Olivia help ease Natalia to lie on her back. Olivia reached down and lifted Natalia legs onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. She turned off Natalia's lamp and walked around the bed to her side and crawled in. She turned off her lamp and turned over onto her side to face Natalia. It was a clear night, the moon was nearly three-quarters full and it was shinning bright into the bedroom. Olivia had also placed a nightlight in the bathroom and one in the bedroom.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

Natalia reached down to pick up Olivia's hand; she brought it to her mouth and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I love you."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Natalia's neck and nibbled on her ear lobe before whispering in Natalia's ear, "I love you, too, Princess."

Natalia felt sense of heat rush over her. She felt it from her head to her toes and all points in between. Olivia pulled back a little laying her head on the pillow. They were still holding hands. Olivia could feel sleep coming on.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will you hold me?"

Olivia shifted onto her back and Natalia turn slightly on her side. She felt Olivia's arm reach under her back; she, then laid her head on Olivia's chest and draped her free arm around Olivia's mid-section. Now content she closed her eyes.

"Always, Princess, always."

They both soon fell asleep.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 12**

They both slept soundly; neither one waking in the night. Olivia did not set an alarm clock. She was not going to be in any hurry for either one of them to get up. Emma had nothing to get up early for and she knew that Rafe would get up when he needed to.

The first that she had realized morning had come was when Emma came into their room to wake them. Emma found both her mommies on they sides facing away from the door with Olivia's arms wrapped around Natalia. She gently climbed onto the bed and touched her mommy's shoulder.

"Mommy? Mommy? Wake up."

"Mmpph." Was the only reply she initially got from her mommy.

"Mommy, you need to wake up. It's morning."

"What Jellybean?" Olivia finally replied, looking to find her daughter sitting on the bed.

"It's time to get up. Rafe is cooking breakfast. He says it is almost ready."

"What time is it?" Olivia said as she moves her head to see the clock on Natalia's nightstand.

"Nearly 8am." She says after seeing the clock.

"OK, Em. You go on back downstairs. Tell Rafe that we will be down shortly."

"OK, Mommy."

Emma slides off the bed and leaves to go back downstairs. Olivia wraps her arms back around Natalia and nuzzles her neck a bit before she starts to kiss her.

"Hmmm. That feels good." Natalia replies.

"Morning Princess. Are you ready to get up?"

Natalia turns over to her back to face Olivia.

"Hey you." Natalia said.

"Hey." Replied Olivia.

Olivia then leaned forward to kiss Natalia. It was a soft kiss, gentle and loving. When she pulled back she just stared into Natalia's eyes; deep brown, filled with sleep and love. Natalia was looking back into Olivia's eyes. She is always mesmerized by the green color of Olivia's eyes. They were so expressive. Natalia could just about read Olivia's mind just by looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Natalia offered.

"You know me too well." Replied Olivia.

"I can see it every time I look into your eyes; the love you have for me."

"I do Natalia. I don't think I could ever tire of telling you or showing you just how much I love you."

"I feel the same. I don't know what I did to deserve to be loved the way you love me. Olivia, I thank God everyday for bringing you into my life."

"Well, my love. It would appear that breakfast is waiting on us downstairs, prepared by your son."

"Rafe cooked breakfast?"

"That's what Emma said. He sent her up here to wake us up. So, what do you say, we get you up and dressed for the day and head downstairs?"

"OK. I am rather hungry."

"Good, we need to work on building you energy back up."

Olivia got up from her side of the bed and came around to help Natalia. She was just a little unsteady on her feet, but made it to the bathroom. Once finished, Olivia had picked out a t-shirt, a pair of sweats, socks and Natalia sneakers. While Natalia dressed, Olivia hit the head and grabbed her robe. She figured she would come back up after breakfast to dress. They slowly made their way downstairs. The aroma from the kitchen was getting stronger with each step. The arrived to find the table set for four. Plates filled with food and coffee and juice ready. Olivia sat Natalia at her seat and Olivia took hers. Natalia was marveling over the spread that Rafe had prepared.

"Rafe, this…this looks wonderful. You didn't have to go to this much trouble." Natalia said praising her son.

"No problem, Ma. I wanted to do something nice for you and for Olivia. I hope you like everything."

She was a bit emotional. He had prepared scrambled eggs, sausage, toast and a fresh fruit salad. There was an array of the various jellies from the frig on the table, along with butter and honey. They said Grace and then began to enjoy breakfast. They talked over many topics. What Emma was going to do today; Rafe, Olivia and Natalia. They made their plans for the day and enjoyed each others company, as a family; their family.

Olivia finished up first went upstairs to shower and dress while Rafe was still home. After Emma finished, she went to watch TV. Rafe started cleaning up the kitchen. Natalia helped a little, putting things back in the frig and clearing the table. This was the first time she had been alone with her son since she had come home from the hospital.

"Rafe?"

"Yeah Ma?"

"Are you really OK with this? Having Olivia and Emma here? I know you said you were OK with it in the hospital, but now that we are here and it is happening…any regrets?"

He stopped washing the dishes and led his mom back to the table and he took a seat beside her. He took her hand in his and spoke from his heart, hoping his Ma would finally understand.

"Ma, I only want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. Yes, you being with not only a woman but Olivia, that did throw me, big time. I guess, from her track record, I didn't think it was possible for her to love you the way you deserved to be loved. I didn't think she would treat you well; that you were just a passing fancy for her or something till something better came along. If that were the case, she wouldn't have a spent a month sleeping in that uncomfortable recliner in your hospital room. She would have just left and never gave you another thought; but she didn't. She stayed. She loved you, took care of you and put that beautiful smile back on your face. You know, I don't think I have ever seen you smile as big as you do when you smile at her. So to answer your question, no regrets and yes, I am OK with you and Olivia and the family we have here."

She was nearly in tears.

"Raphael, I am so blessed that you are my son. You are my best friend and the most important man in my life. Having your support means so much to me and makes what I have with Olivia that much sweeter because you are there too and came be a part of it with us. I love you."

"I love you too, Ma. Are we cool? I need to finish up the kitchen before I get ready for work."

"Yes, Rafe, we are cool."

"Why don't you go join Emma? A few meaningless laughs at cartoons might do you some good."

She moved into the living room with Rafe one step behind her. Once she was seated on the sofa, he returned to the kitchen. About the time he finished in the kitchen and started up the steps, Olivia came back downstairs. He waited for her to pass before he headed up. Olivia joined Natalia and Emma on the sofa. After the cartoon ended, Olivia sent Emma upstairs to dress.

"So, sweetheart, what would you like to do today?" Olivia asked.

"I think I'd like to go outside; the sun and the fresh air. I feel like I have been so cut off from the outside world."

"OK, out, we can do that. Do you want to stay here or would you like to go to the park, maybe?"

"The does sound wonderful, but I think I should probably stick close to home for a few days."

"OK, how about we have another cup of coffee on the porch?"

"Yes, that I can definitely do."

Olivia took Natalia outside to their bench on the porch. She returned inside to fetch the coffee. On her way back out, she hollered up to Emma that she and Natalia were on the porch. She then joined Natalia on their bench. It was a bright sunny day; Natalia was drinking in the sun shine. Luckily, Olivia grabbed Natalia's hat and sunglasses. She couldn't stay out in the sun too long with a shaved head. It would be weeks before she would have enough hair that she would not require a hat for protection.

"We probably shouldn't stay out here to long; maybe for just one cup of coffee. This evening we can stay out here longer." Said Olivia.

"You are probably right."

Rafe left for work shortly thereafter. Emma had a play date with Jodie and Jodie and her mom stopped by to pick up Emma. So it was just the two of them.

"I talked to Rafe this morning."

"About what?" Asked Olivia.

"I wanted to make sure he is really OK with this, us."

"Is he?"

"He says he is. That if you are the one to make me happy, he supports us."

"Good. I'm glad he is on board with this."

"Tell me what it was like when I was in a coma?"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, please. If you can."

"Well, for me it was torture. To see you like that and know that there was not one damn thing that I could do to help you. Having that feeling of helplessness, it's something I never want to experience again. I did something that first night, something that I haven't done in a very long time. I prayed. I prayed to God to not take you away from Rafe, Emma and me. I told God that I was a better person for loving you and having you love me and that I draw my strength from you. I told him that you are a good mother and you did what any mother would do if her child's life was in jeopardy. You nearly gave your life for your child's. I told him that you still had so much to live for; that you needed to see Rafe become the man that we both know he can be, for him to marry, have kids, a career. I told him of the plans that I have for our family and that I promised to grow old with you, love and support you for the rest of my life. I prayed that he give you the strength you need to get well and come back to us."

Both Olivia and Natalia were quiet for a few minutes. Natalia kept replaying in her head what Olivia had said and that Olivia had referred to Emma as Natalia's child. That filled her heart with such joy.

"He answered my prayer Natalia, he brought you back to your family, whole and compete; just a few bumps and bruises. I know that there is a different side to faith and God, one I wish that my mother had shown me all those years ago."

Natalia took Olivia's hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"What else happened?"

"Rick told us there might be brain damage and the Natalia that woke up might not be the Natalia that we knew and loved. I think that was the worst part; not knowing if I was going to have my Princess back. At first Rafe and I were at odds. He was upset about the medical POA, he resented that I was calling the shots and that I got to visit with you. I started to see his shell cracking. When Rick told us that there was no major brain damage, Rafe actually hugged me. When they had you in surgery to close you skull, Ava and I were playing poker to pass the time. Rafe asked if he could join, then he proceeded to wipe the floor with us."

"Yes, I've learned not to play cards with my son."

"He would bring things from the house when I asked him too, without a fight. He called me for updates when he couldn't be here. I know Ava talked to him. She told him that she was fine with us and that she hoped that he would see that it would be better to be supportive than not. He just gradually changed for the better. I guess it took him seeing me not leave your side to realize that this is real, that I am in it for the long haul."

A few tears rolled down Natalia's cheeks. Olivia set their coffee mugs on the ground. She wiped Natalia's tears away and led her into a deep kiss. Once she pulled away. She stood and held out her hand. It was time to go back inside out of the warm summer sun.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 13**

The next few days were spent with Natalia moving from her bedroom to downstairs to the front porch. Her stamina was improving she was able to move just about anywhere without having Olivia or Rafe spot her, with the exception of the stairs. Rafe and Olivia traded off cooking and taking care of Emma. Emma also spent some time with her Daddy.

One morning Olivia had gotten up early because she needed to get Emma ready. Phillip was picking her up for the day. She was downstairs in the kitchen with Rafe while Emma was getting dressed. She was on her second cup of coffee reading the paper and Rafe was making pancakes when Rafe interrupted her.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything?"

He took the pancake out of the pan and slid the pan off the burner. He turned it off and then sat down at the table next to Olivia. She realized what ever he was going to ask, it was going to be big.

"You see…"

"What Rafe? Please you are scaring me here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just that…"

Olivia felt compelled to connect with him, somehow. She dropped the paper to the table and reached over and put her hand on top of his.

"Tell me. It's OK."

"Frank was able to excuse me from my visits with my parole officer as long as Frank and my boss gave him weekly updates. But now he knows Ma is home and wants to resume the weekly meetings. He wants to hear from Ma about how I am doing at home, but Olivia, she's not ready. My PO is being a jerk about it. I mean he accepted Frank and my boss's reports, why can't he wait until she is well enough to come?"

"Who knows Rafe; sometimes people get a little bit of power and like to see how far they can wield it."

"Would you come with me this afternoon, in Ma's place? You've been here you know how I am doing at home. I'm not ready to subject Ma to him if she isn't ready."

"No, I agree Rafe. Your mom isn't ready. Yes, I'll go with you. This may sound weird, but I am honored that you asked me." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb, just as she had done to Emma many times before.

"Thanks, Olivia. I really appreciate it."

"OK, now tell me the truth; you just want to see me be a hard ass to your PO? Don't you?"

"Nah, well, maybe a little."

She stood up from the table; stepped behind him and hugged him from the back. She decided against a kiss on the cheek. Not wanting to rush things. She did decide to do one other thing.

"I do love you Rafe. I hope you know that. I need to go hurry up the Jellybean."

She patted his back a couple of times as she left to go upstairs. Rafe liked that feeling of having someone else in his corner. He had so few people that were truly there for him. He was just now beginning to realize that Olivia had been in his corner all along. He returned to the stove to resume breakfast.

Olivia got Emma ready and sent her down to breakfast. She knew it would still be a few minutes before Rafe had everything ready, so she went to wake Natalia. Once in the bedroom, she found that Natalia was not in bed. She heard water running in the bathroom, so she sat on the bed and waited for Natalia.

"Oh, hey. You startled me." Natalia said exiting the bathroom.

"Sorry, I was just coming to wake you. Breakfast is just about ready. Rafe made pancakes."

"Yummy."

Natalia came over the bed and sat down next to Olivia. She leaned in to kiss her love.

"Um…minty." Olivia said has Natalia pulled away.

"Uh, yeah, coffee. I'd bet more than one cup too."

"Busted."

Olivia leaned over to kiss her again.

"I have some news…good news."

"Oh, what?"

"Rafe asked me to go with him to his parole officer's meeting today."

"OK, am I missing something?"

"Yeah, while you were in the hospital, the PO excused Rafe from the weekly meetings as long as he spoke to Frank and Rafe's boss for weekly reports. His PO knows that you have been released and wanted to know how Rafe is fairing at home. Rafe knew that you weren't ready to deal with his PO just yet, so he asked me to go in your place. And I said yes."

"Wow, Olivia. That's huge for him."

"I know; I was just as shocked as you are. So you are OK if I go in your place?"

"Oh, yes. Olivia that is fine with me. I have no problems with that. I am glad to see that Rafe is finally trusting you."

"Me too. Alright, Princess. Let's go eat breakfast before it gets cold."

They headed downstairs and enjoyed another meal together. Phillip soon arrived for Emma. Rafe headed off to work. Olivia cleaned the kitchen, then headed upstairs to shower and dress. While she was upstairs, she called Blake. She hoped Blake could come by and stay with Natalia while she went with Rafe to his PO meeting. She still just didn't feel comfortable leaving Natalia alone.

They spent some more time on the porch. Olivia suggested a family get away before school started. Rafe couldn't leave the state, so she thought of a week or so (depending on Rafe's schedule) on Lake Michigan. By then Natalia should be mostly back to her old self and they can enjoy some fun in the sun and water. Natalia loved the idea.

Olivia was fixing lunch when Blake stopped by. She joined the ladies for lunch. Natalia asked if there was anything she could do to start her job. She was starting to get a little bored. Blake said, if she didn't mind reading, that there were several books that needed to be read. Blake also asked if she would review her current website and make suggestions for improvements and updates. Olivia could see an excitement in Natalia's eyes, that had not been there in a long time. This was just what she needed.

The time came for her to meet Rafe for the PO meeting. Olivia cleaned up the kitchen, gave Natalia a kiss goodbye and headed out. She met Rafe at the PO's office. He knocked and waited…

"Come in."

"Officer Stokes, my Ma couldn't make it today. She is still recovering. This is Olivia Spencer, my mom's partner."

"Partner in what, Rafe. I thought I made myself clear on the phone."

"She is my mom's girlfriend. She and her daughter live with me and my mom."

"Oh…oh, I see." Replied the officer in a very frat boy at a bachelor party kind of way. "Please have a seat."

"So, Ms. I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

"Spencer, Olivia Spencer. Officer Stokes."

"And you live with Rafe and Ms. Rivera?"

"Yes, both my daughter and I do?"

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you lived with Ms. Rivera?"

"For more than a year now." She decided to leave out the part about moving out and Natalia being engaged to a man during this time.

"I see. And how is Rafe doing at home?"

"He's wonderful. With Natalia still recovering, he has been a big help to me in helping take care of her and Emma."

"Emma?"

"My daughter."

"Oh, yes, right."

"What does he do to help, if I may ask?"

"Well, between the two of us, we are cooking all the meals. If I am attending to Natalia at night, he takes care of Emma and puts her to bed. He helps keep the house and other chores."

"What does he do in his spare time?

"Well, sometimes he spends it with Emma. Or he reads a lot. He's hoping to possibly enroll at Springfield U in the fall or maybe spring. He spends time with his friends and with Frank. He sees his Grandpa and his cousins occasionally."

"I see."

"Officer Stokes, Rafe has come such a long way since he's been released from the half way house. Making the adjustment back into the real world was not easy for him and then to have his mother's accident on top of that. I am so very proud of what this young man has been able to endure and survive in his life. He is on the straight and narrow now. And you can trust me when I say this, he will never, NEVER (she looked to Rafe dead in the eye) get into any kind of trouble ever again."

"How can you be so sure of that Ms. Spencer?"

"Let's just say Rafe knows what I am capable of and it would not be wise to be on the receiving end."

Rafe was shaking his head 'yes' to Officer Stokes.

"OK, Rafe, I'll see you next week. You'll need to have your mom or Ms. Spencer accompany you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Out you go."

Once out the door, Rafe and Olivia were laughing so hard they were in tears. They had managed to calm down enough to speak.

"OK, that was actually fun." Rafe said to Olivia.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Olivia added.

Olivia pulled him into a hug to which he responded.

"OK, back to work for you."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Rafe headed back to work and Olivia home to share the fun experience with Natalia. Natalia didn't take as much pleasure in the experience as Rafe and Olivia did, none the less, she was glad to hear how Olivia stuck up for Rafe and that Rafe was really beginning to see Olivia as a parent/role model to him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 14**

Over the next month or so, Natalia's strength and energy improved. She was now taking walks to see the ducks with Emma. She was working a few days a week and Olivia was going into work leaving her alone at home. She had ventured to town on a few outings; but was not yet driving on her own. And her hair had grown enough to cover her head, but she still needed a hat in the bright sunshine.

She had a follow up appointment with Rick. Olivia came home to pick her up to take her to the hospital. Rick did his examination; they did an MRI for comparison purposes. He then called the ladies into his office to discuss his findings.

"Natalia, everything is looking good. I don't see any reason for you to continue the speech therapy and your therapist agrees. The incision is all healed and with you hair growing back it will hide the scar. You still can't go running any marathons just yet, but I would say you are just about near 100%. I don't think I need to see you for at least a couple of months."

"Wow, that's excellent!" Olivia exclaims as she pulls Natalia hand to her mouth and kisses it.

"Rick, you're sure? Everything is OK?"

"Yes, Natalia. I would avoid major exertion, like working outside in 90 degree heat or running the afore mentioned marathon. But you should be feeling close to your old self. You do feel that way, right? Nothing going on that you should tell me?"

"No, I am feeling great. I'm walking to the duck pond each morning and sometimes Olivia and I will walk in the park. I'm not minding having to climb the stairs at home anymore."

"Good." He replied.

"What about driving by myself?"

"You've been driving for a few weeks now, right, just not alone?"

"Yes."

"I don't see any reason why that would be a problem. No restrictions on driving. You are free to hit the open highway."

Just then Olivia's cell phone rang and she glanced to see who was calling.

"Oh, I'm sorry I meant to turn this thing off; but I think I should really take this call. I'm just going to step out for a minute."

"Rick?"

"Yes, Natalia, you have a question?"

"I do. You said I can return to all normal activity?"

"Yes."

"All? As in…"

Rick could see that Natalia was hesitating; once he saw the bit of blush appear in her cheeks, he knew what she was trying to ask.

"Natalia, yes. You are healthy enough for sexual intercourse."

"OK. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Looks like you and Olivia have some catching up to do."

Now he had really made her blush, her cheeks, her near were all a light shade of rouge.

"Natalia, I'm sorry. It's OK. You don't have to be embarrassed. Forgive me?"

"I guess, just don't do that again. And don't tell Olivia I asked, please?"

"I won't."

They had stood from their seated positions and Rick was heading towards the door when Olivia came back in.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, really. Rick said I am good to go. I don't have to see him for another 2 months."

"Definitely good news. So, Princess, how about we celebrate?"

They left Rick's office and decide to celebrate at Company. Natalia had not been there since the accident. And Olivia thought that Buzz Burgers for lunch would be a nice way to celebrate. After lunch they stopped by the park to pick up Emma and then headed home.

Over the next few days, Natalia was more affectionate with Olivia, something that did not go unnoticed by the older woman. Little did Olivia know, Natalia was making plans…plans for a romantic evening with the woman she loved. Natalia asked Rafe if he could stay with Frank on Friday night; he agreed. Emma was already scheduled for a sleepover at her Daddy's. Natalia had planned her menu; grilled salmon over wild rice with a side salad and homemade cheesecake for desert.

She spent the morning cleaning her bedroom. She knew Olivia would be home for lunch. She had to wait until Olivia left to go back to work to go to the grocery store. Once she was back she made the cheesecake first and she prepared the salad. The rest would wait until later that evening. While she was out, she picked up quite a few candles, glass globes and variety of fresh flowers. She turned down the bed and placed all the candles and flowers in the bedroom. She then showered and got herself ready for the evening.

All that was left was the salmon and rice. She called Olivia first for an ETA at to when she would be home, so Natalia would be ready. She got the salmon going; she set the table and added candles and the ice bucket with the chilled bottle of champagne she bought to the table. She had finished the salmon and rice; she plated them and left them warming in the oven when she heard Olivia pull in the drive way.

She quickly pulled the plates from the oven and turned it off. She was able to get both champagne flutes filled when Olivia came in the door.

"Wha…what's all this?"

"Oh, I don't know. A celebration, a thank you; maybe a preview of what's to come."

Natalia walked over to Olivia with her arms open and Olivia pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you, Olivia."

Olivia pulled away to see her face.

"Thank me, for what?"

"For taking care of me, loving me."

"I do love you; there's no need for you to thank me for loving you. Just seeing your smile and those dimples everyday is enough. Just waking up in your arms every morning is enough. Just sitting out on the front porch at night star gazing with you is enough. It's all I'll ever need."

She titled her head down to gently press her lips against Natalia's. The kiss started off slow, but the passion between the two women was growing. Natalia had teased Olivia's lips with her tongue to which Olivia easily accepted. Natalia had pushed Olivia back against the door; their hands were moving from hips, to neck, to waist and back as the kisser grew deeper and more forceful on both parts until Natalia pulled back.

"OK, this can wait. Your dinner is going to get cold." Natalia said.

"I don't mind eating dinner reheated." Replied Olivia as she tried to kiss Natalia again.

"No, there is plenty of time for that later, Ms. Spencer. Please won't you have a seat?"

Olivia gave Natalia her best sad puppy dog face, but it didn't work. So she took her seat at the table.

"This looks wonderful, Natalia. You didn't over do it, did you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Natalia picked up her champagne and raised the glass to Olivia.

"How about a toast?" She asked Olivia.

"To what?" Olivia replied.

"To us, my love. To us." Said Natalia as the clinked their glasses together.

Olivia put the glass down and picked up her fork and put the first bite of salmon into to her only to enjoy it literally melting in her mouth. After about the third bite of food, she realized something.

"Where's Rafe, isn't he usually home by now?" Asked Olivia.

"He's staying the night at Frank's." Natalia replied.

As Olivia was swallowing her next bite of food, it hit her. Natalia was seducing her. Natalia had plans for the two of them tonight and Olivia would have bet the Beacon that those plans included their bed upstairs. Her next thought was how she was going to be able to make it through this wonderful dinner knowing that Natalia was planning on them making love for the first time tonight.

Oh boy!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 15**

Olivia was enjoying this wonderful meal that Natalia had made. It was delicious, prepared with love and just what the doctor ordered for them… time alone and Natalia healthy. Olivia let Natalia set the pace for the evening. They both had finished what they wanted of the meal.

"Natalia, this has been the best evening we've had together. I don't want it to ever end." Olivia said taking Natalia's hand in hers.

"I feel the same way." Natalia replied as she was tracing the back of Olivia's hand with a finger from her other hand. "Dessert?"

"Oh, I don't know. That salmon was out of this world."

"Cheesecake?"

"Oh, I have room for cheesecake, always for cheesecake."

Natalia got up and cleared the dinner plates. Olivia refilled the champagne glasses, then Natalia retrieved the cheesecake from the frig.

"That looks homemade?" Asked Olivia.

"It is."

Natalia served them each a small slice. Again, Olivia was in heaven savoring this sweetness that just melted in her mouth.

"Oh my god, Natalia. This is the best cheesecake I have ever had. OK. No more store bought cheesecake for us."

"So you like it?"

Olivia leaned over to Natalia for a quick kiss and whispered into Natalia's ear, "I love it and I love you."

Natalia felt as though as though a bolt of electrical current just ran through her entire body, settling between her legs. She tried to keep herself composed and resumed eating her delectable desert. She finished her dessert first on purpose. She excused herself from the table and told Olivia she would be back in just a few minutes, but for Olivia to finish her desert.

Natalia went up stairs to their bedroom. She freshened up and reapplied her perfume and added a little too a few new areas of her body. She then lit all the candles, turned out the light and returned downstairs. There she found Olivia on the sofa with their champagne.

"Come join me, Princess."

Natalia went to sit beside Olivia and she took the glass of champagne from her. She was starting to feel nervous, she took in a deep breath; hoping Olivia wouldn't notice and just about drained the glass in one swallow.

"Whoa, slow down there. Champagne can go to your head pretty quickly."

"I'm just a glad we finally made it to this point. Think about it. Just a few moths ago we were struggling to be together because of Rafe and now we are together, a family; all of our kids approve and are happy. We finally made it, Olivia."

Natalia was trying to hold back the tears.

Olivia slid forward and took the younger woman into her arms; comforting her and relishing in the same happiness that her love is experiencing.

When they pulled apart; Natalia so wanted to just get lost in Olivia's beautiful green eyes. They are the window to Olivia's soul and only Natalia can see in. Natalia then glanced down to Olivia's lips and they both moved together to capture each other's lips. It was very passionate from the get go. Both seeming to be fighting each other for entrance into the other's mouth. Olivia relented and let Natalia in first as she pushed Natalia down onto the sofa. They separated long enough to catch a quick breath of air before Olivia seized Natalia's mouth; this time with Olivia leading the way in the tongue wars.

This time when they broke from their kiss, Natalia caught her breath before she said those five words Olivia had only heard in her dreams.

"Olivia, make love to me."

"Are you sure, I don't want to rush you."

"I know you don't, but trust me; I am ready."

Olivia stood up from the sofa and held her hand down to Natalia.

"The kitchen can wait till tomorrow. I've locked the door, let's head upstairs?"

Olivia said as Natalia took her hand. Once to the top of the stairs, they turned off the lights to the living room. The only light they had now was from the candles burning in their bedroom.

Natalia led Olivia to their bedroom. Olivia was speechless as the site of their bedroom. All of the fresh flowers and candles; it was so beautiful.

"Natalia, when did you…this is gorgeous." Olivia said as she pulled Natalia to her and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Olivia."

Natalia pulled Olivia closer to the bed. Once there, she kissed Olivia and pulled away as her hands made their way to the top button of Olivia's blouse. She never broke her gaze from Olivia's green eyes as she worked her way down to the last button. She brought her right hand up to Olivia's chest and traced the scar; she then leaned forward to kiss it several times.

It was all Olivia could do, to control herself and not through Natalia down onto the bed and ravish her. This was Natalia's night. Tonight was all about Natalia.

Natalia then placed both hands on Olivia's chest and pushed the blouse over her shoulders and tossed over to the sitting chair. She placed several more kisses on Olivia's chest as she was cupping her breasts through her bra. She pulled back and unclasped the bra which was hooked in the front. Now when she cupped her breasts, feeling the skin beneath her fingers; it was like no feeling she had ever had before, almost euphoric.

Olivia reached her hands to Natalia's and brought them both to her mouth and kissed them. She returned them to Natalia's side and then reached for Natalia's shirt tail. She pulled it from Natalia's jeans and without stopping up over her head. She stepped forward and reached behind Natalia to unhook her bra.

"Natalia, you are so beautiful." Olivia said reaching her hand to Natalia's cheek and caressing it.

"I know I don't look like myself with such short hair; but seeing your eyes and the way you look at me, I feel like my old self with a full head of long black hair."

"It will grow back; but if it never did, I wouldn't care. Sometimes, I can't see past your big brown beautiful eyes. They make me feel so loved and wanted. Something I thought I would never be able to find, much less deserve."

Natalia reached forward to Olivia and pulled her in for another kiss. She then unbuttoned Olivia's jeans and slid them down to the floor. Both Olivia and Natalia had dispatched their own socks and shoes earlier in the evening. Olivia took her turn to unbutton Natalia's jeans and assist in removing them from the younger woman's body.

The each slid off their own panties. Natalia sat down on the bed and slid over far enough to allow room for Olivia to join her. Olivia crawled into the bed and was partially on top of Natalia. Still looking deep into Natalia's eyes, Olivia knew, this was right. This is what they both wanted. She placed her lips to Natalia and kissed her deeply. She then left a trail a kisses on her neck and chest, all the while massaging Natalia's breasts.

Natalia was so aroused. She was feeling things she had never felt before, things she never knew existed. When Olivia placed her mouth onto her breast and began to play with and suck the nipple, Natalia didn't think it could feel any better than this. It was more than euphoric.

When she felt Olivia's hand reach to her inner thigh, her body felt as though it was on fire. She felt a throbbing sensation from between her legs. Her body was on sensory over load. Then when she felt like this is it, it can't feel any better than this; Olivia's fingers begin to move through the folds of her sex.

In her mind she is screaming 'oh my god' over and over again. She then feels Olivia's fingers slip inside her. She thinks it is just two, but she can't be sure. She has never experienced anything like this before. Olivia starts with slow thrusts, no to hard; she is trying to find a good rhythm for Natalia. Once she sees that Natalia is very much enjoying this experience, she slips a third finger inside. Natalia begins to buck harder and a little quicker. Olivia repositions herself to have more leverage with the thrusts using her thigh.

Olivia figured that this would probably be Natalia's first real orgasm and she wanted it to last as long as possible. She turned her fingers to find the sweet spot inside Natalia. Natalia was now in her own world. She was screaming in ecstasy and sometimes she was calling out Olivia's name.

Olivia could tell she was getting close. She reached with her thumb to Natalia clit and began massaging it. Natalia was gone, over the edge; lost in a world of sexual pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. She finally reached climax.

"Ol…iv…ia!!!"

Her body went rigid, and then the pace of the bucking slowed. She returned from this other place that she had been transported to. She found Olivia lying next to her, caressing her cheek.

"Hey Princess."

"Olivia."

"Shh. It's OK."

"Olivia, I've never…I had no idea…no idea that making love could feel like that."

"I suspect that was you first real orgasm."

"I'm…I, uh."

"You don't have to say anything, Natalia."

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, too, Princess."

Olivia shifted onto her back and Natalia rolled over onto her and kissed Olivia deeply, then pulled away.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I suspect that we are going to have a very active sex life."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 16**

Natalia never had any clue that making love could bring such pleasure. And though she was still on a bit of a high from it all, she still wondered if she would be able to give Olivia the same pleasure. Would she be enough to satisfy the Olivia Spencer? They had drifted off to sleep as these thoughts swirled around in Natalia's head.

After an hour or so had passed, Natalia awoke. She was still wrapped up in Olivia's arms. Right now in this moment she felt happy, content and complete. She hated to leave, but nature was calling. She slipped from Olivia's embrace and made her way to the bathroom. When she returned to bed, she stayed on her side of the bed. She watched Olivia sleeping. The sheet was down to Olivia's waist leaving her chest exposed. Olivia was on her back, one arm lay across her stomach the other tucked under the pillow. Natalia watch as her chest moved up and down slightly with each intake of breath.

She was in awe as just how beautiful Olivia is and she belonged to Natalia. Natalia couldn't fathom what she had done in life to deserve someone like Olivia loving her. She felt tears building as the love and admiration started to wash over her. Of course it was now that Olivia started to stir. Natalia quickly tried to cover.

Olivia first noticed that Natalia was no longer in her arms; she literally ached for that missing part of her. She turned to see Natalia more than a foot from her on the other side of the bed. She was crying. _Why? What has upset her? I thought everything was fine._ Olivia moved over closer to Natalia and reached out to her lover.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Olivia whispered.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

Olivia was caressing her cheek, looking deep into Natalia's eyes.

"Then, why all the tears?"

"I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"Why? I thought you were ready, that you enjoyed being with me."

"I did, I do. It's not that Olivia. Not the way you think."

"Talk to me, please. You can tell me anything, don't you know that?"

"I was just laying here watching you sleep and all these thoughts starting running through my head. It just hit me all at once."

"What?"

"How much I love you. How you love me. What did I do to deserve being loved by someone like you?"

"Someone like me?"

"You are so beautiful Olivia; inside and out. I've never known anyone like you before. There is so much passion in everything you do. The way you love your daughters, how you fight to protect them and keep them safe. And me, how you took care of me and fought Rick to let you stay in the hospital with me. You are the same in business. There's this strength about you that is so fierce. And to know that you love me means that you feel that same passion for me and our family. I am so blessed to have you and I never want to lose you."

"You won't, Natalia. I'm right here and I am not going anywhere. I've searched my whole life for that one person who gets me, completely, faults and all and that person is you, Princess. I know I don't always show it because of how my mother treated religion, but I do believe there is God. I think about all the bad things I have done in the past, so many were unforgivable. And yet, here you are with me. I've told you this before, you've changed me. The old Olivia is no longer. I don't need to do all those things I did before. I don't need money; I have all that I need with the Beacon. I don't need power; that does not fill the empty void. I don't need standing in the community. All of that is superficial and can't bring real happiness. It took me letting my guard down and letting you in for me to see that real happiness, true contentment comes from love. I believe that God did send you to me so that I could see I didn't need money and power; I only need you and your love."

Natalia was nearly in tears again. She slid into Olivia's loving arms. They lay there together for a while, in silence. Natalia's head on Olivia's chest, she could hear her heart beating. It was so soothing to Natalia. She never wanted to lose this, but she still had that fear. She pushed up onto her elbow to look into Olivia's deep green eyes.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm."

"There's something else, I would like to talk about."

Olivia opened her eyes. She pushed herself up to lean against the headboard. Natalia joined her. Natalia reached for Olivia's hand and pulled it to her mouth placing a gentle loving kiss.

"Olivia, what if I am not enough?"

"Not enough?"

"What if…if I can't satisfy you? The things you made me feel, I don't know if I will be able to do that for you. I want to; I want to show you how much I love you, but…"

"But, what? You don't think you have enough experience?"

Natalia nodded feeling embarrassed to actually say it. Olivia pulled her into an embrace.

"Natalia, we both have a clean slate here. Neither one of us has been with a woman before. Yes, I may have more experience with men, but I can honestly say that I have never made love with someone feeling the way I feel about you. When you make love to me for the first time, you do what you feel comfortable with and I'd bet the house that with a little practice well, practice does make perfect, right?"

Natalia was now smiling and had let out a small laugh or two.

"Are we OK?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, were OK."

They slid back down into the bed with Olivia's arms still wrapped around Natalia. They were silent. Olivia was tracing her hand up and down Natalia's upper arm. Natalia arm was draped across Olivia's stomach. Natalia pushed up closer to Olivia and Olivia turned her head towards her. Natalia leaned forward and began kissing Olivia. The kiss moved very quickly to a deep passionate kiss. Natalia pulled away and was caressing Olivia's cheek; she could spend an eternity staring into Olivia's green eyes.

When she moved back to Olivia, she dropped her head to kiss Olivia's neck. She stayed there for a few minutes, kissing, biting and sucking the area. Olivia was becoming more and more aroused with each touch and kiss. Natalia made her way onto Olivia's chest. She found the scar. She traced it with her finger first, and then kissed it. She then shifted her weight and brought her leg in between Olivia's. Olivia arched as Natalia's thigh brush against her wanting sex.

Natalia had started massaging one of Olivia's breasts while she was kissing the scar. Now she moved her mouth to the other unoccupied breast. She had never tasted anything like this before. She was amazed at how turned on she was getting as she sucked and pulled at the nipple. She tried to remember everything Olivia did. She hoped she was doing this right. She felt better when she heard the obvious moans come from an aroused Olivia.

She was scared, but it was now or never. She released the breast from her mouth and the other from her hand. She moved off of Olivia to allow her access to Olivia's now wet hot core. She slowly brought her hand down and slid it into the velvety folds. She wanted to get comfortable touching Olivia in such an intimate way so she slowly massaged the area.

Olivia was near the brink, she needed Natalia inside her. She didn't want to interrupt Natalia or make her feel as though she did something wrong. With each movement she arched trying to increase the pressure.

"Olivia, am I…tell me what you need?'

Olivia reached down and took Natalia's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed the knuckles.

"I need you inside me."

She led Natalia's hand back to where it was and placed it at the opening. Natalia slowly pushed two fingers inside. Olivia arched. Natalia pulled back and reentered again. She was astounded at Olivia's reaction to her. She increased her movements as did Olivia. Olivia was obviously enjoying this. She decided to add a third finger. She was trusting as deep as she could go. Olivia was nearly over the edge. Natalia could see that she was getting close; anyone could see that. She remembered that Olivia touched her while she was still inside her. She brought her thumb up to Olivia's clit and began working the flesh there while still thrusting deep inside her.

Olivia felt the climax coming; it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. _Was it because it was with a woman, or that she was truly in love. It didn't matter. It was the best love making experience she had ever had and she hoped that there would be more to come._ Olivia then reached that threshold and came. Natalia continued the thrusts as Olivia's body slowly spasmed. Once her body has stilled, Natalia withdrew. She moved back into Olivia's arms and waited for Olivia to come back to her.

"Natalia, I…wow, that was…I've never…"

Olivia couldn't put in to words how she was feeling. Natalia was apprehensive at first, not sure if it was all Olivia hoped it would be. Olivia was finally able to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She pushed out from under Natalia, so that Natalia could see her face, her eyes when she spoke.

"Natalia, that was amazing. I can honestly say that I have never felt so loved or satisfied. You have definitely shown me that there is a whole other level when it comes to making love. You are all I will ever need."

A big smile slid across Natalia's face show her dimples. Olivia leaned forward and kissed each one and then Natalia lips. They enveloped each other; bodies intertwined, fitting into place as they were made for each other and then drifted into sleep.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 17**

After a couple hours of rest, Olivia and Natalia made love several more times before they finally accepted the sleep and exhaustion that was slowly overtaking them. As the sun began to enter their bedroom, Natalia was the first to stir. She was wrapped in Olivia's arms; she was enjoying the sound of Olivia's heart beat when she felt Olivia shifting. She rose up on her elbow to look at her lover.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Said Natalia.

"Good morning, Princess. How did you sleep? Asked Olivia.

"Best night of sleep I have had in years. I wonder why." Replied Natalia.

They snuggled for a while before deciding to get up and start the day. Emma and Rafe would be home soon. They made their way downstairs and both fixed breakfast. Afterwards, they headed back upstairs to shower and dress. Though that took a bit longer as another love making session occurred in the shower.

As the next few weeks progressed, Natalia was nearing 100% recovered. Her hair was now long enough for some styling. Natalia was now back working full time; she loved the work she did for Blake. Though she and Olivia terribly missed each other during the day, it made their evenings that much more enjoyable. It was nearing the end of the summer. Olivia brought up the idea of the family vacation on Lake Michigan; Natalia was a go as well.

Olivia called Ava to see if she would be able to get time off to join them; which she was able to do. They worked it out with Rafe's boss and parole officer. Olivia rented a waterfront cottage through a business associate in the hotel business. It was large, had enough bedrooms for everybody. They were also able to rent a ski boat and jet skis. Olivia, having grown up on an island, was no stranger to watercraft.

As Olivia did her research on the area, she discovered that a yearly end of the summer festival would be happening the last weekend that they are there, complete with fireworks shot out over the lake. They had a wonderful time. Olivia taught Ava and Rafe how to drive to boat and everyone took to the jet skis. Olivia also tried to teach Ava and Rafe to waterski. It was hard, because she had to drive the boat, otherwise, she would have been in the water with them helping them learn. Rafe got up first, then Ava later. Emma stuck with the tubing and being pulled behind the jet ski.

On Tuesday, Olivia and Rafe headed into town for groceries and other items. They had parked and were walking in town.

"Olivia, is everything OK? You seem quiet." Rafe asked.

'Huh, no I'm fine. Well, no, actually…" She stammered.

"What's got you tongue tied?"

"I'm well, I…Rafe you know how much I love your mom?"

"Yeah, it took me a while to get on board. Olivia, I never seen Ma so happy. I know that it because of you and our family. So, yes, I know how much you love Ma."

"I do Rafe, I really do and I want to spend the rest of my life with her making her happy. Rafe, what I am trying to say is that I want to ask your mom to marry me. Would you give me your blessing?"

The biggest smile that Olivia had ever seen came across Rafe's face.

"You got it Olivia. You actually had it the day in the hospital when you refused to leave Ma's side. I knew then that you would end up together, married or otherwise and that there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. It just took me catching up on how you two came together while I was in prison."

He pulled her into a big bear hug. She knew that Rafe had accepted their relationship, but she really did not want to get her hopes up when she asked for her hand in marriage.

"Oh Rafe, you've made me the happiest woman in the world and now I get to make your mom just as happy. Now there's a jewelry store across the street there. What's say you help me pick out an engagement ring? I think this Saturday night during the fireworks perfect time to the pop the question."

"Lead the way."

Back at the house, Natalia, Ava and Emma were lounging on the dock. They had spent sometime swimming and sun bathing. Natalia interrupted Ava and Emma's playful conversation.

"Ladies, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Natalia, what's up?" Ava replied and she and Emma turned to Natalia.

"You know how much I love your mom, right?"

"Of course we do. You are the only person in the world that can contain Olivia Freakin' Spencer, a feat unto itself." Said Ava.

"Yeah, Natalia. You and mommy were made for each other." Added Emma.

"Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with your mom and you kids. You know I could not love either of you anymore even if I had given birth to you myself."

"We know Natalia. We are so blessed to have two moms, you guys are so different from each other, yet you fit together like exact puzzle pieces." Replied Ava.

"I want to make it official, that Olivia is mine, my wife, forever. I want to ask her to marry me. What do you girls think about that? Would you be OK with that?"

Ava and Emma both starting happily shouting and screaming and quickly moved to Natalia throwing their arms around their second mom.

"Natalia, you have our blessing, permission whatever to marry mom. She is going to be thrilled to hear you tell her that you have chosen her, that she is your one and only, your soul mate. Oh this is great." Added Ava.

"When are you going to ask mommy?" Asked Emma.

"Well, Jellybean, I thinking about the night of the fireworks. We are going to be on the dock with supper watching the ski light up with all those beautiful colors. I think that would be perfect." Said Natalia.

"Now, I just need to figure out an excuse to go to town and see if I can find the perfect engagement ring for your mom. Now this is our secret, OK. I want to surprise your mom."

"Our lips are sealed." Replied Ava as both she and Emma, drug their fingers across their lips as to zip them shut.

Natalia noticed that Olivia's mood seemed different, happier, and giddier when she and Rafe had returned from town. They had lunch and returned to the dock for more fun in the sun and water, until an afternoon thunderstorm blew up. They were able to retreat inside and kept the towels and such from getting wet. They had all showered seeing as the rest of the afternoon in the water was now a bust.

Olivia had tried to avoid work as much as possible, but she had a franchise conference call that she needed to handle. While she did that, Natalia offered to take the kids into town to a movie. Rafe didn't feel up for a movie, he retreated to his room and deciding to play video games. It took some doing but he managed to get Natalia and Olivia to let him bring his X-Box.

Natalia chose a later movie so that she could have time to ring shop, having Ava and Emma along to help was a bonus. Natalia, unknowingly, graced the same jewelry store that just hours before Olivia and Rafe had frequented. Natalia had told the owner that she was visiting from out of town and had decided to propose to her girlfriend. The owner mentioned that there must be something in the air, that another person from out of town had made the same decision and bought a ring a few hours ago. They found the perfect ring; the owner was able to size it while they were at the movie.

Once they returned to the house, Natalia struggled to keep herself in check and not alert Olivia that something was going on with her. That night when they crawled into bed, they both had the same carnal thoughts, without any words being spoken, they proceeded to make love; several times in fact. It was such an experience for both of them as if there was this underlying connection that required no words; just the touches, kisses, caresses and embraces from one lover to another.

The rest of the week was fun and enjoyable. Another family had rented the house next door on Wednesday. There were four kids in the family and Emma, Rafe and Ava all made fast friends quickly. The dad was an experienced boater, so now Olivia was able to help the kids learn how to ski; she also skied herself. It had been years. She was amazed that she was able to slalom on the first try. The neighbor kids had a wake board and Rafe was able to take to it and he like it better than skiing.

Friday night rolled around, Natalia and Olivia had retired early for the evening. Ava, Rafe and Emma stayed up watching a movie. They got bored with the movie and decided to play cards instead. They were really enjoying themselves relishing in the fact that they were siblings.

"Isn't this great? All of us here getting along, like real brothers and sisters." Said Emma.

"Yes, it's great munchkin." Replied Rafe.

"And just think, soon it will be official." Added Emma.

"Official, what do you mean official?" Queried Rafe.

"Um, uh…Ava?" Emma was stuck, she had let it slip.

"Oh, Emma, it's OK. I think we can tell Rafe." Added Ava.

"Tell me what?" Asked Rafe.

"Your mom is going to propose to our mom tomorrow night." Said Ava.

Rafe starting laughing.

"Oh, this is too good. Your mom is planning on proposing to my ma tomorrow night. She bought a ring and everything." Explained Rafe.

"So did your mom. When we went to the movies the other day, we went ring shopping and Natalia bought a ring for our mom." Said Ava.

Emma had been smiling quietly as her brother and sister were clearing up the confusion. The smile grew bigger. Ava knew the Jellybean was up to something.

"I have an idea." Said Emma.

"Instead of mom proposing to Natalia or Natalia proposing to mom, why don't we propose to them? We can ask them if they will be our mom's for always and get married to each other." Explained Emma.

"Oh, Em, I like this idea. It would catch them both completely off guard and it would definitely be a great story for the grandkids." Said Ava.

"But what would we give them. They have the rings?" Asked Emma.

"I got it!" Exclaimed Rafe.

"What?" Asked Ava.

"When Olivia and I were shopping for Ma's ring, I saw these necklaces. I think they were called mother necklaces or something. They had a charm that said #1 Mom and then you put other charms, one for each kid. So we get two identical necklaces with the #1 Mom charm and charms for each of us. Then they can add to them if, well, if they have more kids." Explained Rafe.

"Rafe, that's great. It would be perfect."

They spent the rest of the evening working out the details of how either Ava or Rafe could get to town tomorrow. Rafe remembered that the jewelry store was open till noon on Saturdays. The planned on how and when they were going to pop the question to their moms. It was getting late, way past Emma's bedtime. Surprisingly, Ava was able to get her to bed; then she and Rafe worked out a few more details before heading to bed themselves. All three kids were deliriously happy and fell right to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 18**

Ava heard Natalia head downstairs the next morning. She got up, pulled on shorts and a t-shirt and joined Natalia in the kitchen. As planned, Natalia discovered that they were nearly out of milk, not enough for breakfast. This, of course, was planned as Rafe, Emma and Ava deliberately drunk most of the milk, creating an excuse for Ava to have to go to town. She knew the jewelry store opened at 8am; luckily everyone had slept in just a bit.

Ava was able to get to the store and find the necklaces that Rafe mentioned. She told the jeweler about her mother and Natalia buying separate rings and planning their proposals. She told him about her and her siblings' idea for the proposal. He remembered their separate purchases. He was right their on board with the kids. Between him and his wife, they were able to prepare the necklaces and engrave the charms with each of the kids' names, seeing as they were short names. They would be able to have everything done while Ava went to the market. She also had plans for another stop. While in town earlier in the week, she saw a wine and cheese delicatessen. Luckily it was open too and she got a bottle of one of the better champagnes and strawberries dipped in white and dark chocolate; she also pick up six or so scented candles. Once back to the jewelry store, the necklaces were ready and boxed to go. The jeweler and his wife wished Ava and her family well on this and all their future endeavors.

Ava called Rafe as she was about back to the house; he came out to meet her at the car. He retrieved the milk and they headed inside. Ava was able to sneak up the front stairs and deposit the champagne and strawberries in the fridge in the kitchenette on their floor; she then hid the candles and necklaces in her room. She then headed downstairs to join the rest of her family.

Breakfast was near ready, just waiting on the milk when Ava reached the kitchen. Everyone was trying to decide what the day's events would be. For part of the festival, there are antiques, craft and food vendors set up at the park on the waterfront in town. There were also, kids' activities and such. They decided to check it out for a while, then come back to play in the water until time to prepare supper.

The trip to town was fun; Olivia and Natalia walked hand in hand never letting go of each other's hand. Each caress, each lean, each whisper and each peck on the cheek left their kids amazed at just how happy their moms were. If any of them still had any lingering doubts, they had all been washed away.

Once back, they prepared lunch and then changed into the swimsuits and headed to the dock. Mostly the kids played in the water. Olivia and Natalia stayed in the beach chairs under the umbrella still holding hands. Though they had brought books to read, mostly they sat in silence watching their kids play and enjoy themselves. _They were finally a family. _Each woman thought to themselves. Each thinking that they would be asking that life changing question of the other; each knowing that the answer would be yes. It already was.

As late afternoon came on, Natalia and Olivia headed back up to the house to shower, change and start dinner. The kids soon followed.

Olivia was nervous. As the day wore on, her nerves kept getting the better of her. When Olivia is nervous, she drops things. She was hoping Natalia wouldn't notice, but she did. She knew Olivia was nervous, but couldn't figure out why. She was the one that was nervous; in a few short hours she was going to be asking the love of her life to marry her.

And nervous she was. Normally Natalia's nerves would present themselves by her playing with her hair, but her hair was still too short for that nervous habit. Olivia had noticed that a new nervous tendency had taken its place. Natalia would play with her necklace; the one Olivia gave her the night of her engagement party to Frank. Since that night, it has been the only necklace she would wear, if any.

When Olivia made it to the kitchen, she saw Natalia at the stove stirring the rice with one hand and the other, playing with her necklace. Olivia couldn't fathom any reason for Natalia to be nervous. Today was just like any other day, well, except for the fact that Olivia is going to pop the question to her Princess in less than two hours. She managed to push those thoughts from her mind and help Natalia finish supper.

They had gotten everything ready. The food was ready. The kids were clean and each woman had that special little ring box tucked away in their pockets as did Ava with the necklaces. Rafe and Ava had already taken the towels, drinks, silverware etc to the dock. All they needed to do now was fill theirs plates and head to the dock. They all sat in a circle on the dock on the towels that Rafe had spread out.

When they had finished supper, they still had at least an hour before the fireworks would start. This was the time and Operation Proposal was under way.

"Ma, are we ready for dessert?" Rafe asks.

"I think so, sweety." Replied Natalia.

"Well, Ava and I will takes these plates back to the house and serve dessert. Does everybody want ice cream?"

A reply of multiple 'Yays' were heard by all. Once to the house, Rafe served the ice cream while Ava prepared the master bedroom. She had grabbed the ice bucket and filled it with ice and grabbed a couple of champagne flutes. She stopped by the fridge on the second floor and got the champagne and strawberries. Luckily things were in bags or she would not have been able to get the candles as well and make only one trip to the third floor master bedroom. There she placed the champagne to chill on the nightstand with the strawberries beside it and turns down the bed. Then she placed the candles all around. She was glad to find enough globes to protect all of them and she lit them before slipping down stairs.

On her way through the second floor, she grab her and Emma's overnight bag along with Rafe's as they would be spending the night next door with the neighbors; she also got the necklaces from their hiding place. She deposited the bags on the porch before going to help Rafe with delivering dessert to the rest of the family. Everyone made quick work of the ice cream, to which was probably nerves on everyone's part.

Olivia's nerves were getting the better of her. She kept her left hand in her pocket continually massaging the small jewelry box. Her hand was so sweaty now. She was working up the nerve to ask Natalia when Ava interrupted her.

"Mom, Natalia we want to talk to you about something."

"What's that baby?"

"Well, me, Rafe and Emma, you guys know how much we love you and that we feel so blessed to have you as our moms. We love you both so much and to see you guys so happy, well, it makes us happy."

"Yeah, who would have thunk it, that Olivia Spencer and Natalia Rivera would fall in love?" Added Rafe. "But you did. You had your hardships to get through, mainly me. You guys will never know how thankful I am that you didn't let me stand in your way. If you had, we might not be here today."

Natalia and Olivia saw Ava had something to Emma. There was not much light now, though that had flashlights for seeing back to the house. They saw Emma move forward to them holding something.

"So, what we are trying to say is that we want you guys to get married, and then you will be our moms for always. So here. Will you marry us, uh, each other?" Asked Emma, with a smile that could be seen a mile away even in the dark, as she held her hands out to each woman.

"What, Em?" Asked Olivia.

"You guys planned this?" Asked Natalia.

Each taking the boxes from Emma, they switch on a flash light and opened them. It wasn't long before each woman was in tears seeing the necklaces with the charms for each child and their sentiments to them being their number one moms. Olivia was the first to speak.

"Natalia, I have to confess." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling another jewelry box out. "I was going to ask you to marry me tonight."

Natalia now in tears, somewhat laughing brings her hand from her pocket and presents it to Olivia. "So was I."

They were both laughing.

"I think we've been had." Says Olivia. "Rafe was with me when I was ring shopping."

"And Ava and Emma were with me when I was ring shopping." Added Natalia.

Each lady opened the boxes to reveal the rings they chose for the other. Natalia takes her from it box and reaches for Olivia's hand.

"Olivia, I love you, though the word love just doesn't seem to cover all that I feel for you. I never knew I could love someone the way I love you or be loved the way you love me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I choose you, if you'll have me? Will you marry me and become my wife?"

Olivia now wiping tears from her cheeks, nodding yes trying to compose herself to say that most important word, "Yes! Yes, Natalia, I'll marry you."

Natalia slips the ring on her finger and brings her hand to her mouth and kisses it. Olivia takes a few deep breathes and retrieves the ring from her box. She holds it up to Natalia.

"Natalia, this ring symbolizes the love I have for you. But I have to say there is no such price tag that could cover what I feel for you. You have shown me a love that I never knew existed before. When you are away from me for just a few minutes I ache to be near you again. I want to share my life with you and our family. We have this love for each other and our kids that I know we can survive anything. I choose to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Olivia, yes." Natalia replies as Olivia slips the ring on her finger.

Next thing they know they are being rushed by the onslaught of their kids just as happy as they are. Ava helps Olivia put her necklace on as Rafe helps Natalia. Just then the fire works start. It's a spectacular show. Afterwards, they gather up their things and head to the house. Once on the porch, Rafe deposits the trash in the trash can. Ava hands the towels to Olivia and Natalia. They notice the bags as Rafe and Ava pick them up.

"What's this?" Asked Olivia.

"We are staying next door tonight." Responds Rafe.

"Oh." Says Natalia.

The kids give their moms good night and congratulatory hugs. As the step away, Ava adds, "There's a surprise in your bedroom."

"What? OK." Says Olivia as the kids head next door.

"Well, Mrs. Soon to be Spencer, let's go find our surprise." Asks Olivia.

"Yes, let's." Replies Natalia.

They make their way through the house and up to the third floor and push open the bedroom door. Both women are speechless. It is the most beautiful setting they have ever seen. The candles, the champagne…Olivia leads Natalia to the bed.

"Oh, Olivia, look, chocolate covered strawberries."

"This definitely has Ava written all over it." Adds Olivia.

Olivia pours their champagne and she gives Natalia her glass.

"To us and our family." Toasts Olivia.

"To us." Replies Natalia and they clink glasses and sip their bubbly.

Olivia returns the glasses to the nightstand, she then steps forward to Natalia. She reaches up to her face and strokes her jaw line then rubs her thumb lightly over Natalia's lips.

"So, tell me, Mrs. Soon to be Spencer, now that we are engaged are you going to make me wait until our wedding night?" Asks Olivia sultry.

"Oh, no. Mrs. Soon to be Rivera, I will not deny you the pleasure of making love with me. That would just be too cruel." Replies Natalia as she steps forward to capture Olivia's lips with hers. It's not long before each has made quick work of the other clothes and they are soon in the midst of making mad passionate love. Knowing that the kids are not in the house, they both show their love for each other without holding back.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 19**

Olivia and Natalia made love several times over that night. Finally around 1 am, Olivia suggested a hot bath to relax them and their recently well used muscles. Natalia drew the bath and they both settled in with Natalia sitting in between Olivia's legs with her back to Olivia's chest. Their energy was all but gone; they just held each other in the warm bath listening to each other's heart beat. After the bath, they were both near exhaustion and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Neither awakened until the sun starting peaking in through the window; Olivia was the first to come too.

She found herself wrapped in Natalia arms with Natalia on her back and Olivia on her side with half her body draped over her fiancé.

_Her fiancé._ Thought Olivia. _We did it! We are engaged!_ Olivia was on cloud nine. She shifted a little to have a better view of the site that lay beside her; her fiancé, nude with the sheet partially exposing the upper part of her body. Olivia leaned forward and kisses Natalia gently on the lips. The young brunette slowly stirred.

"Good morning, my Princess!" Said Olivia and she leaned in for another kiss.

"Morning. How did my beautiful fiancé sleep last night?" Asked Natalia.

"Wonderful, like a baby." Replied Olivia.

"What time is it?" Asked Natalia.

"It's early yet, the sun just came up." Said Olivia.

Natalia shifted into Olivia's arms.

"Good, so we can cuddle before we have to get up for breakfast. I am so not looking forward to going home today. I want to savor this for as long as possible." Said Natalia as she nuzzled Olivia's neck.

"I know. I don't want to go home either, but you do realize, when we return to the real world we will be returning as an engaged couple." Said Olivia.

"I know. I am engaged to the most wonderful, beautiful exquisite woman in the world and now I get to tell everybody she is MINE!" Exclaimed Natalia.

"Forever, my Princess. I am yours forever." Said Olivia as she kissed Natalia deeply.

They lay there quietly for a while giving each other gentle caresses and kisses and the sun warmed their bodies through the windows.

"Natalia?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"You know I want to give you the world, right? I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. You can have the whole nine yards, hell, the whole damn football stadium if you want. I want this to be your dream wedding. If you want a church wedding we can do it in Boston or another state that has legalized same sex marriages or we can just have a commitment ceremony in Springfield with our friends and family. What ever you want, it's yours." Stated Olivia.

"Olivia, all I need is you. We don't have to spend a lot of money on a wedding ceremony. That's not important, you and I sharing our vows with each other, that is what is important." Replied Natalia.

"But, I want you to have this. Your dream wedding, please don't deny me giving that to you, please? You have been robbed of so much in your life. I know…I know you wouldn't trade any of it for the world, but I can give this to you. I want to. I want this day to be special for the both of us, something that we will cherish for the rest of our lives…something that we can share with the kids and our grandkids." Begged Olivia.

Natalia was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke.

"OK." Said Natalia.

"OK, OK what?"

"OK, we will have a wedding, but both of us will plan it. It will be something that we both want and agree on. We do it together." Replied Natalia.

Olivia was jumping for joy. She rolled over on top of Natalia and kissed her long and deeply, so much so, that both women were becoming aroused again. Olivia slid off of Natalia and pulled the sheet down to expose both their bodies completely. Olivia moved to Natalia's breast immediately. She began massaging the breast farthest from her as she took the other on in her mouth.

Her hand and mouth left the breasts as she began laying a trail of kisses and caresses across Natalia stomach toward the desperate ache that had now developed between her legs. Natalia was expecting to see Olivia shift and lower her hand south to begin pleasuring Natalia, but Olivia didn't. She continued kissing her fiancé as she moved to situate her body between Natalia legs.

Before Natalia could react she felt Olivia's mouth touch her sex so gently, so softly. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Olivia was sucking her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Then, that is when her world completely changed. She felt Olivia's tongue enter her, pushing in as deep as it could go. _Ecstasy, this must be what ecstasy feels like. _Thought Natalia. _Oh God! I don't want it to end._

"Oliv…Liv…ia! I…I…so…close…I…"

Natalia was so close, but some how, Olivia was prolonging it. Letting Natalia take it all in; but Olivia knew she needed to push Natalia over the edge and soon. Leaving her tongue inside her fiancé, she reached up with her hand to massage the small bundle of nerves and brought Natalia to climax. Olivia continued to bring her through it as her body slowly spasmed into the exhaustion. Olivia retreated from between Natalia's legs to embrace her fiancé until her orgasm had completely passed.

Olivia thought that she had pushed Natalia back into the sleep, but the younger woman started to come around.

"Olivia. Why? How did you know that would, that would do that do me? It was pure ecstasy for me. Nothing you had ever done before has made me feel that way." Said Natalia barely above a whisper as she was still so out of breath.

"I've wanted to do that for a while, to taste you. But I wasn't sure if you would have wanted me too. I didn't know how you would feel if I made love to you that way. Are you OK with it? I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"No, no. You can do that again, please. That was by far the best orgasm you have ever given me. I don't know how you are going to top it, but I can not wait!" Said Natalia as she kissed Olivia.

They cuddled back into each other's arms for a while longer. Soon they heard movement in the kitchen. They figure the kids had come back over to make breakfast. They decided to take another bath together before going downstairs. They were enjoying bathing together as Olivia had already made a mental note that the master bathroom at the farmhouse was going to need to be remodeled to include an oversized garden tub.

They were in their favorite position for sharing a bath with Natalia in between Olivia's legs, her back to Olivia's chest. Natalia had wanted to discuss something with Olivia for a while now; she decided that now was the time to do so.

"Olivia? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Princess, anything?"

"I love our family and our kids, but what would you think about having more kids?"

"More kids?"

Natalia shifted to face Olivia.

"Yes. I envy you having more than one child. I want to experience pregnancy the right way, in a stable home and family, not having the work three jobs to just barely make ends meat. I want all of that again, the 3am feedings, the play dates, PTA, first boyfriends or girlfriends, prom, graduation, all of it. What about you Olivia? Would you want more kids?" Asked Natalia.

"I love you Natalia, more than I have ever loved or thought I loved anyone before. I love our family, our kids. I have a confession for you. When I was little, I always wanted a big family with lots of brothers and sisters. But my family was poor; we did good to survive on what we had. I always told myself that when I got older and married, that I would do everything possible to have a houseful of kids. After each divorce I saw that dream slip away more and more. Even when I fell in love with you, I wasn't so sure that it would be a possibility to fulfill that dream; but now I know you want more kids too. So, yes, Princess, yes! I would love to have more kids, whether we have them or adopt or both…it doesn't matter. Our family has so much love to give any child would be lucky to be a part of our family." Replied Olivia as she leaned to kiss Natalia.

"Let's keep this to ourselves until after the wedding and everything has settled down." Suggested Natalia.

"That's probably a good idea." Said Olivia.

"So we should probably get out of this tub before we turn into prunes. Smells like breakfast is about ready." Said Natalia.

They exited to tub and dressed then headed downstairs to find their children making breakfast; pancakes, sausage, eggs and fresh fruit. The kids could hear their moms coming down the steps; they were able to pour their cups of coffee and have them ready for them as soon as they made it into the kitchen.

All at once, the kids greeted their moms. "Good morning, Moms!"

"Morning kids!" Replied Olivia and Natalia.

"What do we have here?" Asked Olivia.

"We made breakfast Mom." Said Emma.

They all sat down to breakfast. They talked about different things, the trip back home, the wedding. Emma had a topic that she wanted to discuss, but was a little nervous to bring it up. She normally cleans her plate when pancakes are involved, but she was playing with her food mostly.

"Jellybean, something wrong with your pancakes?" Asked Olivia.

"No, it's OK."

"Then what's wrong. This is a happy day isn't it? Inquired Olivia.

"Yes, it's just…"

Olivia got up from her chair and went over to Emma and knelt beside her to be eye level with her daughter.

"What is it, Em? You can tell me anything, you know that?"

"I was wondering…would it…is it OK…can I call Natalia 'Ma' like Rafe does?"

A smile came across both Olivia and Natalia's faces.

"Emma, if that is OK with Natalia, then it is fine with me. You already consider her your other mommy. That goes for the rest of you too. We are all family here." Said Olivia.

"So, Natalia, can I do that, can I call you 'Ma' like Rafe does?" Asked Emma.

Natalia was in tears now. She went over to Emma and took Olivia's place at her side.

"Yes, sweetie. I would love it if you called me Ma."

Emma threw her arms around Natalia and exclaimed, "I love you Ma!"

"I love you too, Jellybean!" Exclaimed Natalia.

They hugged and then everyone retreated to their seats.

"So Mom, when are we flying this pop stand and heading home?" Asked Rafe.

"I don't know." Replied Natalia.

"No, Ma, I was asking Olivia. So, Mom, what's the ETA for departure?" Rafe asked again.

The biggest smile that anyone had ever seen came across Olivia's face. She knew now that her family was complete, though adding few more kids in the mix would only make it better.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 20**

It was after lunch when the soon-to-be Spencer-Rivera family left Lake Michigan. First stop was the airport; close by, to drop Ava off. That saved her a 3 hour car ride before catching a flight back to California. The rest of the family spent the trip home planning the wedding. Olivia and Natalia did not want to wait, but they wanted to take the time to make sure everything would be what they wanted for their wedding. Natalia suggested an outdoor ceremony in the park at their gazebo. It held special memories for them, so it seemed only fitting. Olivia agreed. They knew the wedding party would be small. They had their list of who they wanted to do what. Emma suggested purple as one of the colors. Purple is her favorite color. Natalia and Olivia agreed letting their little girl have some say in the ceremony.

While on the drive back, Olivia tried to reach her brother, Sam. He traveled quite a bit and sometimes it was hard to reach him. Olivia left him a message to call that it was urgent, but not an emergency. They had emailed and spoken briefly on the phone, but she was hoping to see him in person. He did not know that Olivia had found the love of her life, not to mention that that love was a woman, one woman in particular, Natalia Rivera.

By the time they pulled into the driveway at the farmhouse, everything was planned; no decisions were left to be made only to get crackin' and line up the necessary people, places and things. They ordered a pizza while they unpacked, it would be tomorrow before anyone could get to the store. They did have some leftovers from the trip that would suffice for breakfast. Rafe and Emma were asleep before their heads hit their pillows. Natalia and Olivia were still putting some of their things away before going to bed themselves.

"I can't believe that we planned a wedding in 3 hours." Said Natalia.

"I guess it helps knowing what we want and being able to read each others mind." Said Olivia as she crossed the bedroom to take her fiancé in her arms. They kissed, gently at first, both then initiated it deeper.

Natalia began unbuttoning Olivia's shirt. Her hands snaked inside up her back to unhook Olivia's bra. She then reached back to the front to cup and massage both of her fiancé's breasts.

"Make love to me, Olivia."

"You don't have to ask me twice, ever."

They quickly dispensed the rest if their clothing and were in bed in minutes, if not seconds. Olivia was the aggressor. She kissed Natalia hard, her tongue demanding entrance and it being granted. She began working down Natalia's neck and chest, before she took Natalia's breast to her mouth she broke away.

"Do you realize that we will be making love in this bed as an engaged couple?" Asks Olivia.

Natalia propped up on her elbow and turned slightly to Olivia. She reached to Olivia's face and ran her finger down her jaw line. When she reached Olivia's lips she lightly fingered them with her thumb.

"Olivia, don't you realize that in my heart and in my soul we are already married? You are my soul mate. This wedding is a formality to the fact that my heart and soul are yours, yours alone for always."

A single tear fell from both Olivia's eyes. Natalia gently wiped them away as she leaned in to kiss her fiancé. Natalia then pushed Olivia on her back and Natalia proceeded to make love to her fiancé, her wife. Soon after they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

When morning arrived, Natalia was up first. She had breakfast and coffee ready. She was not due to report to work until after lunch. Rafe had left for work before Olivia made it downstairs. When she did, she found their daughter and fiancé eating cereal. She fixed a cup of coffee and joined them. Emma only had a few more days of summer before school starts. Jane would be by shortly to take Emma for the day.

Afterwards, Olivia showered and dressed for work. She hoped to get completely caught up on work so that after lunch she could begin making calls for the wedding plans. Natalia had suggested asking Ashley if she would help coordinate things; so Ashley would be her first call.

After Olivia left, Natalia showered and dressed. She was in the kitchen enjoy the last cup of coffee while making the grocery list when someone knocked at the door. She approached the door and pulled back the shade to see Phillip there.

"Phillip, hi. Olivia's not here. She's already left for work."

"Morning, Natalia. I figured she would be gone now. I was hoping to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Oh, yes, of course, come in."

"How was the vacation on Lake Michigan?"

"It was wonderful. The kids had a great time. It was nice to just have time with the family. Olivia and I are engaged."

"That's great! I bet Emma is ecstatic."

"She is. Would you like some coffee? I think there's enough left for one more cup."

"Sure, black is fine."

He took a seat at the kitchen table; Natalia joined him with his cup of coffee.

"Natalia, there is no easy way for me to say this. I debated on how to tell you and Olivia this…"

She could see he was struggling with something. She noticed he looked a bit pale, not as vibrant a man that she remembered just a few short weeks ago.

"Natalia, when I was away I got sick, respiratory problems. I saw a doctor and he said it was an infection and gave me some antibiotics. I took them and got better. What I didn't know is that it was more serious than just a simple infection; it had just gone into remission. It never actually got better. Shortly after I came back home I started having the symptoms again. The condition had come back and it had gotten worse. It has been aggressively attacking my lungs and it has moved into my bloodstream."

He paused a moment and took a swallow of coffee.

"There isn't anything that can be done. It will continue attacking my body to the point that my body and organs will begin to shut down. I'm dying, Natalia. There's not anything that can be done. It is fatal."

_It is fatal. It is fatal. It is fatal._ Those three words kept playing in her head. She could feel the tears start to stream down her cheeks. She felt Phillip move away, but then returned. He was drying her tears. She realized her hand had taken the tissues from him. Her mouth was opening, but no words would come. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally able to speak.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Emma. I have to find a way to tell her. I probably only have a few weeks, maybe 6 at the most. I want to spend as much time with her as I can, but there is another reason why I came to you first. I need to make sure that Emma is taken care of and protected."

"Olivia is a wonderful mother and you know I couldn't love your daughter anymore if I gave birth to her myself."

"I know, Natalia. You are a wonderful mother too. I know that Emma is the beautiful little girl that she is today because of both you and Olivia and I want to make sure that continues after I am gone. When Emma was born, I set up a trust for her. I have changed the executor to you and Olivia. You and Olivia can draw from it for her and when Emma is 25 she will have full access to it. I have added more money to it. Emma will have money for college, a home, a business; she would not have to work if she didn't need to. I know you and Olivia will give her the values she will need to be responsible with that kind of money."

He paused again and took a few more swallows of coffee. He needed a few moments to prepare himself for what he was about to do. Natalia sat quietly taken in all that Phillip was saying, her thoughts moving between Emma and Olivia and how they are going to handle this news.

"That handles the taken care of part, now on to the protection part. I want Emma protected from my family, my father specifically. I've tried over the last little while to reach my father and help him see how his actions have destroyed all the relationships with his children and grandchildren. I want Emma protected from that."

Phillip reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers. He separated them into two. He slid one over in front of Natalia. He tapped the paper that remained in front of him.

"This paper is a legal document that I have signed. Once it is approved by a judge and filed at the courthouse, I will have given up my parental rights to Emma."

He paused to let Natalia understand what he said.

"What? I don't understand. Phillip?"

He pointed to the paper in front of Natalia.

"Natalia, these are adoption papers. Once I give up my rights to Emma, I want you to formally adopt her."

"I'm sorry, Phillip, what did you say?"

"I want to give up my parental rights to Emma so that you can adopt her. That will sever the legal ties to Alan."

Natalia was in shock, first from Phillip's news of his declining health and now that he wants her to adopt Emma, making her Natalia's daughter in every sense of the word.

"We have to talk to Olivia. I can tell you that my answer is yes, but she is Emma's mother and she needs to know about this before either of us signs anything. I have some time now, let me call Olivia and see if she can come home now and we can discuss this." Said Natalia.

"Sure, why don't I put another pot of coffee while you call Olivia."

Natalia picked up her cell phone, took a deep breath and dialed Olivia.

"Olivia Spencer."

"Hey."

"Hey you."

"Could you come home? I need to talk to you about something."

"About the wedding? Can it wait til' I get home this evening?"

"No, it can't wait and no, it is not about the wedding. Please Olivia, just come home now."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

Phillip had joined Natalia back at to the table. The coffee pot was gurgling as it started to make. Natalia reached over and took Phillip's hand in hers and did her best to give him a comforting look while she made a silent prayer to God to give her the strength to handle this situation and for God to watch over Phillip. They sat in silence waiting on Olivia.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 21**

Olivia started for home. She knew something was wrong. She could hear it in Natalia's voice. It wouldn't be something with one of the kids; Natalia would have said so on the phone. It's not work related; Blake is happy with Natalia as her assistant. Maybe Frank, though things with him had been going OK. She said it wasn't about the wedding. The more Olivia's thoughts wandered the more nervous and anxious she became.

Her heart sank when she pulled in the driveway and saw Phillip's car. But what is wrong? He said he had no issues with her relationship with Natalia. He supported it. Has he changed his mind? Did Alan get to him?

Olivia put the car in park and shut off the engine. She took a few deep breaths before heading inside. When she entered the kitchen she found her fiancé and her ex-husband sitting at the table with a couple of coffee mugs, holding hands and both nearly in tears.

"What's going on?" Asked Olivia cautiously, unsure of what she just walked in on.

"Olivia, come, sit." Said Natalia.

Olivia took a seat next to Phillip. Natalia moved to sit next to Olivia.

"Phillip came to talk to me. There's something that he, we need to discuss with you. It concerns Emma."

Olivia felt as though her heart was going to be ripped from her chest; but in the back of her mind, if he was going to try to take Emma away, she knew Natalia well enough that the young Latina would have wiped the kitchen floor with him by now. So he can't want to sue for full custody.

Phillip reached for her hand and Natalia the other. She knew this wasn't good, what ever it was. She took another deep breath in anticipation of her happy world imploding.

"Olivia, I came to talk to Natalia about Emma. She is going to need both of you and the rest of your family in the coming weeks."

"Why, what happened?"

"I'm sick, Olivia. It's something I picked up when I was away. I thought it had gotten better with the medicine the doctor gave me, but it actually went into remission. It's returned and it is worsening. I've seen Ed, it's…"

"Ed, wait his specialty is infectious diseases."

"Yes, the infection started in my lungs. It did permanent damage the first time. Now that it has returned, it has caused more damage to the lungs and has spread into the bloodstream."

"What are you saying Phillip? What is the treatment?"

"There is no treatment, Olivia. Ed can only treat the symptoms and make me more comfortable, there is no cure. I'm dying."

"No, you can't do this Phillip! You can't! You can't come back into Emma's life and make her love you and then leave. She has already gone through this once with me and the transplant; she can't do this again!"

Olivia had stood up now and was pacing the kitchen. She had to move; she couldn't sit still.

"Olivia, believe me how I wish this wasn't true. You know better than anyone how short life can be. I don't have much time, probably less than 2 months. I've been trying to make amends with Lizzie and James. Harley still won't let me speak to Zack. I've been trying to repair my relationship with my father, but I think I would need 10 lifetimes to do that. Emma is the one right thing in my life and I owe all of that to you and Natalia."

Olivia had stopped pacing and had sat back down. Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks. She now saw Phillip, the man she had created her beautiful daughter with and she now realized he wouldn't be here much longer. Soon Emma would lose her father. Natalia was at her side, her arms engulfing her and the sobs continued wracking her body and her heart.

Phillip stepped into the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth. Olivia's tears had slowed. Natalia began wiping her face, her makeup a major mess now.

"I know we need to discuss how and when to tell Emma, but there is something else that I would like to discuss first." Said Phillip pausing to gather his composer.

"I know you can provide for Emma financially, but when Emma was born I had set up a trust like I did for all my kids. I have made you and Natalia the executor of the trust. Either of you can draw from it for Emma until she turns 25, then she will have full access to it. I know you both will be able to instill the values in her to be able to handle that kind of monetary responsibility."

Olivia seemed to be in a bit of a daze; at least that is how it appeared to Natalia. Her breathing had increased.

"Olivia, did you hear Phillip?"

"Yeah, yes. Trust fund, age 25."

Olivia was finding it hard to breath. She couldn't catch her breath. Phillip reached to the other end of the table for the papers that he had brought with him.

"Olivia, I want Emma protected; protected from Alan. There is only one way that I can think of to insure that he will have no say in her upbringing. I want to give up my parental rights to Emma, so that Natalia can adopt her."

_Give up Emma…adopt…_Olivia's mind was reeling. _Did Phillip say he would give up his rights to Emma and let Natalia adopt her? He's sick, he's dying. Emma is going to lose her father, again!_ Then everything went black.

When Olivia awoke she was at Cedars; she would recognize the green and beige walls anywhere. Everything starting flooding back to her; being in the kitchen at home, Phillip telling her he is dying, his plans for Natalia to adopt Emma.

"She's awake." Said Natalia.

This time instead of Rick treating her, it was his father, Dr. Ed Bauer.

"Ed?"

"Olivia, just relax. You fainted. Just take a few minutes to come around."

"Ed, is it true? About Phillip? That he is dying?"

Phillip didn't have a chance to tell Ed that he was in the process of telling Olivia about his condition when she fainted. Olivia had started to come around just as Ed was asking these questions.

Ed looked to Phillip; Phillip nodded in agreement to Ed.

"Yes, Olivia, it's true. Phillip is sick, dying."

Olivia started to cry again a little.

"Dr. Bauer, is she going to be OK? Her heart, is everything OK?" Asked Natalia.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Asks Dr. Bauer.

Natalia opened her mouth to speak, but Phillip beat her to it.

"Ed, this is Natalia Rivera. She is Olivia's fiancé."

"Oh, I didn't know Olivia was, well, never mind."

"Dr. Bauer, I nursed Olivia back to health after her transplant. She and I do hold Medical POAs for each other."

"I see. Well, in that case, she is going to be fine. Based on the EKG she hyperventilated when Phillip was telling her about his condition and that caused the fainting spell. I would like her to remain here for a few hours; I don't see that an overnight stay is needed. I'll be back to check on you in a little while, Olivia. Try to relax."

Ed left, leaving the three to continue their discussion. Olivia was now sitting up in bed, Natalia on one side and Phillip the other.

"Olivia, do you remember what we were talking about before you fainted?" Asked Phillip.

"You said you wanted to give up your parental rights to Emma so that Natalia could adopt her."

"Yes. I don't want there to be any legal ties between Emma and my father. I think this is the best way to solve that."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, Olivia. I've thought about this for a while. I can see that you and Natalia have done a wonderful job raising her and I want that to continue. This is the only way that I see that happening. I have the papers ready."

He pulled the tray table over to Olivia and laid the papers out.

"This is the document that dissolves my parental rights to Emma. I've already signed it. And this one is the formal adoption papers for Natalia to adopt Emma. All we need to do and have your attorney review them, secure a court date and go before a judge to finalize everything."

"You've really thought this all through. This is what your want?" Asks Olivia.

"Yes, it is."

Olivia looks to Natalia. She is holding Olivia's hand; Olivia figures Natalia never let her hand go and held it in the ambulance and into the ER. She squeezed Natalia's hand.

"I know you love Emma like she is your own. I know what your answer is, but I want to hear you say it." Asks Olivia of Natalia.

"I already told Phillip, yes; but that we needed to talk to you before any papers were signed." Natalia paused and took a deep breath. "I couldn't love Emma anymore if she were my own. Yes, Olivia. It would be an honor to adopt Emma and officially become her second Mommy."

A few tears rolled down Olivia's cheeks. Natalia stood up and wiped them away before lightly kissing Olivia. She caressed her cheek a bit before sitting back down.

"Natalia, would you call Mel. See if she can come over here now or meet us at home later." Asks Olivia.

"I will."

Natalia stepped out to call Mel. She was able to reach her. It would be a hour or so before she could make it by the hospital. When Natalia returned to Olivia's room, she found her fiancé had drifted off to sleep with a somber Phillip sitting next to her still holding her hand.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 22**

As Mel had promised, it was about an hour later when she arrived at the hospital. Olivia had been sleeping the entire time.

Natalia picked up Olivia's hand and kissed it calling for her to wake up.

"Olivia, time to wake up; Mel's here." She said softly.

Olivia started to stir. She saw her fiancé first, then Phillip and lastly Mel.

"Water, please." She said.

Natalia help her with a few sips of water.

"Olivia? Are you OK, it is your heart?" Asked Mel.

"No, not my heart, at least not physically any way." She replied with a comforting glance to Phillip.

Olivia cleared her throat and asked Mel to take a seat beside her.

"Mel, a lot has happened in the last week. I'm afraid I'll be saddling you with a bit of work."

"Well, that's what you have me on retainer for, right?" Mel said gently giving Olivia's hand a small squeeze.

"First, my Will."

Natalia's eyes went wide, but she kept herself composed.

"Mel, Natalia and I are engaged. We will be getting married, a commitment ceremony in a few weeks."

"Congratulations, to the both of you."

They both smiled in thanks.

"I want to change my Will. I want 60% of my ownership of the Beacon to go to Natalia; The other 30% to be divided equally among Ava, Rafe, Emma and any other children that Natalia and I may have. For all my other financial and real estate holdings, I want 80% to go to Natalia and the other 20% split equally among the kids. If the kids are under age 25, I want their inheritances to be held in trust with Natalia as the executor."

"I also want to give 50% of the Beacon to Natalia now."

"Olivia, what, no! You don't have to do that." Said Natalia.

Olivia pulled her close to the bed so Natalia's only option was to sit on the bed.

"Natalia, I love you. In a few short weeks, you'll be my wife. I want to share everything with you. I want us to be equal partners in everything. I told you once that I wanted to give you the world and to please, not deny me this pleasure, no, this honor. Please Natalia."

Natalia sat quietly for a moment. Olivia could see the wheels turning.

"OK, but only if you'll let me give you half of the farmhouse. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Mel, can you handle that for us with the bank and the mortgage to give Olivia half of the farmhouse?"

"Yes, I can. What else?"

"Natalia and I already have Medical POAs. I think it would be prudent to have general POAs between the two of us. We will also need the legal affidavits that show we are domestic partners for medical insurance purposes."

"OK. Anything else?"

"Yes."

Olivia took a moment, trying to compose herself. It was hard enough to hear these words from Phillip. Now she has to say them out loud making it all that much more real. She took a deep breath.

"Mel, Phillip is sick…dying." She paused there a moment for that to register with Mel.

Mel turned to Phillip. "Phillip, I'm… I'm sorry just doesn't seem to be the right words."

"It's OK, Mel. I've known for a while. I'm trying to get my house in order, as they say."

"Does Rick know?" She asks.

"No, right now, just Ed, Lillian, Alan and you three. I will tell him, soon. I need to make sure I have Emma taken care of right now."

Phillip slid the papers over to Mel.

"Mel, I want to give up my parental rights to Emma so that Natalia can formally adopt her. I've already signed all the papers. If you don't see anything for concern we can move forward to go before a judge."

Mel turned to Natalia.

"You agree. You want to adopt Emma?"

"Yes, I do. I love that little girl so much, Mel. She already considers me her second Mommy. She calls me 'Ma' now, life Rafe does. This would just be a formality on our part and allows me the right to make decisions for her if Olivia is not available."

Mel took a few minutes and read through all the documents. Phillip then added his additional concerns.

"Mel, I want to make sure Emma is protected from Alan after I am gone. He is to have no say, no legal claim to Emma. That is what I want and I know Olivia wants the same thing. She is all too aware of how my father can be and the lengths he will go to in the name of family."

"Looks like everything is in order. Once this is approved by a judge, Alan would have no recourse unless something happened to both Olivia and Natalia."

"No, Mel. Should something happen to both Natalia and I, Ava and Rafe are to be Emma's legal guardians. I want that documented as well." Interjected Olivia.

Natalia was taken aback a bit at Olivia's insistence that Rafe would be one of Emma's legal guardians in the event of her and Olivia's deaths. She didn't think she could love Olivia any more than she did at this moment.

"Mel, do you think there could be a problem with the judge, with is being a same-sex couple adoption?" Asked Olivia.

"Not if we get the right judge and I know just the one I need to approach."

"How soon can all of this happen?" Asks Phillip.

"Well, we will want to handle the adoption issue first. If the judge is available, we may be able to get a court date by the end of the week. I should have all the other documents ready for your signature by then as well."

"Thank you, Me. For everything." Said Olivia.

"I am happy for the two of you, but Phillip, I just don't know what to say." Said Mel.

"It's OK."

"Phillip, can I be there, with you when you tell Rick? It might help to have someone else there when you tell him." Asked Mel.

"Sure, Mel. I'd like that."

"Well, let me get out of here and get to work. I'll call when I have a court date. Olivia, you take care of your self." Mel said as she left the room.

It stayed quiet for a while. Ed stopped back by to check on the patient. It was decided that she would stay an hour or so more before being discharged.

"Ladies, I think the best time to tell Emma would be when we tell her about the adoption. That way she'll know she has all of her family around her to support her. What do you think?"

"You are right Phillip. Once we have the court date, I think the three of us and Rafe will need to sit down with her and tell her everything." Said Olivia.

Phillip leaned forward and kissed Olivia on the fore head and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to let you rest now. Would it be OK if I took Emma to dinner tonight, to Company? That would give you a little more time to recover from today."

"Sure, that will be fine Phillip. Jane should have her home around 6pm, any time after that."

"Alright, I'll be by around 6 then."

Phillip slipped out of the room. Natalia motioned for Olivia to move over in the bed. Natalia turned out the lights and crawled in beside her fiancé as Olivia lowered the head some. The only light came from the heart monitor and from the small window in the door. They embraced as best they could in the small bed and quietly held each other trying to come to terms with the events of the last few hours and those to come.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 23**

Natalia got Olivia home and to their bed. Though Olivia insisted she was fine, she relented and agreed to stay in bed for the rest of the evening. Phillip had come by for Emma; shortly after that Natalia had made their supper and brought it up to eat with Olivia. After supper, Olivia showered and they waited for Phillip to bring Emma home. They were curled up in their bed when Emma came bounding upstairs to their room. They had told the little girl that Olivia was tired from the trip and the traveling. They did not want to alarm their daughter with news of her mother's recent trip to the ER.

Rafe came in shortly after. Natalia told him that she needed to speak to him after she got Emma to bed. He didn't like the way his Ma sounded and he didn't believe the story about Olivia being over tired. He feared that something was wrong with her heart again.

He joined them in their bedroom. Slowly, Natalia and Olivia had informed Rafe of Phillip's condition and the plans for Natalia to adopt Emma; along with Olivia's fainting spell and trip to Cedars. He told his Moms that he would do whatever he could to help Emma through losing her father and be there for her. He said his 'good nights' and headed to bed himself though sleep would not come to him until the pre-dawn hours.

The next morning Natalia rose early. She left a message with Blake that she would not be in until lunch and mentioned Olivia's fainting spell knowing that would be enough for Blake to allow her the morning off. She knew Rafe did not have to be at work early so she let him sleep in. She woke Emma and got her one her way with Jane.

Nearing mid morning, Rafe had gotten up and left out for a run. Natalia took some fresh fruit and toast and a hot mug of coffee up to the master bedroom. She found Olivia still asleep. She was about to wake her when Olivia's cell phone rang. She quickly retrieved it before it woke Olivia.

"Hello, Olivia Spencer's cell phone?"

"Natalia? It's Sam."

"Oh, hi Sam. Olivia has been trying to reach you."

"I know, I just got her message and got to a place where I had service to return her call. Is everything OK."

"Well, yes and no. It's…"

"Natalia, who is it?" Asked a groggy Olivia.

"Hang on Sam."

Natalia pulled the phone from her ear.

"It's Sam. Are you awake enough to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

Natalia handed the phone to Olivia and then passed a mug of coffee to her. Olivia took a quick sip before speaking to her brother."

"Hey, Sammy."

"Liv, what's up? Did I wake? Are you OK? I got your message."

"Yes, you woke me up. We just got back from a week on Lake Michigan. It took a bit out of me. I fainted yesterday, so Natalia let me sleep in this morning."

"You're sure, you're OK? Nothing is wrong with your heart."

"I fine little brother. But there is something I wanted to talk with you about."

"Oh, I'm all ears."

"In person. Any chance you can grace us with your presence?"

"Well, I have at least one more day to finish up here. It will probably take at least another day to get to Thailand and another day or two for travel. I can probably be there by the weekend. Will that work? You're sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yes, Sammy. Everyone in your family is healthy. It's just a lot has happened since you've been gone. We need to catch up."

"OK, Sis. I'll get my mess together and get back to the states as soon as I can."

"I miss you guys. Tell Emma, I am looking forward to seeing her."

"I will. I love you Sam."

"I love you too Liv."

"Bye."

"Later, Liv."

Natalia had joined Olivia on the bed with the breakfast tray. Natalia kissed Olivia 'Good Morning', before she insisted the older woman eat something; which she did reluctantly. Later that day, Olivia called Ava and told her about Phillip and Emma's adoption. She told her mother that she would talk to her boss about taking some time off for when Emma will need her big sister.

Over the next few days, the moms and Rafe did their best to keep up the happy front. Mel had contacted them that they had a court date on Friday. So they decided to tell Emma on Thursday morning. Natalia took the day off from work as did Olivia. Rafe was able to trade shifts with a coworker and get the day off as well.

They decided to have Phillip over after breakfast. They thought it would work better to give Emma a whole day to deal with this before have to go to court. Mel had told them that the judge wanted to speak to Emma. None of the adults slept much the night before, understandable considering what they needed to do.

Phillip arrived to find Natalia and Olivia cleaning up the breakfast dishes and Emma and Rafe in the living room playing a video game. Phillip joined Emma and Rafe while the ladies finished up in the kitchen.

Natalia and Olivia finished cleaning. She stood there at the sink looking at the window. Natalia came up from behind wrapping her arms around her fiancé.

"She's strong Olivia. She'll get through this."

"I know. I just want to protect her. She has dealt with more in her nine years than most people have in a lifetime. It's just not fair."

"It's not. But she has us, Rafe, Ava, Sam and all of our friends to help her through this. She is a survivor. Just like her mom."

Olivia turned around in Natalia's arms. Natalia stepped up to kiss Olivia. It was short but definitely needed. After they pulled each other into an embrace and held each other. Each gaining strength from the other before stepping into the living room. They pulled apart, taking in deep breaths and slowly made their way to the living room.

"Jellybean, how about you and Rafe stop your game? You can save it for later, please." Asked Olivia.

Rafe saved the game and turned off the TV. He got up from the sofa and allowed Phillip to take his place beside Emma. He took Phillip's seat in the chair. When Phillip sat next to Emma, he picked her up and put her on his lap. Olivia sat next to him and Natalia shifted things on the coffee table to sit in front of Emma.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, sweetie. It is. Your daddy and I need to talk to you about something." Said Olivia.

"Emma, you know how much I love you. You and your brother's and sister are so important to me. All I want to do is protect you and take care you. But sometimes things happen that are out of my control and it makes it hard for me to be there for you."

"You mean like when you went away?"

"Sort of, yes."

"Em, do you remember when I was sick? The doctors tried everything they could, but the only way I was going to get better was if I got a new heart. What would have happened if I hadn't gotten a new heart?" Asked Olivia.

"You would have gone to Heaven like Gus. Mommy is your heart sick again, are you going to Heaven?"

"No, baby. I'm fine."

"It's me, Emma. I'm sick." Said Phillip softly.

"Can the doctors fix you like Mommy?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm afraid they can't. I got sick when I was away, an infection. They doctors gave me medicine, but it didn't make me completely better. It continued to spread in my body until it has done so much damage that the doctors can't fix it."

Phillip paused a moment to let his daughter comprehend what he just said.

"Emma, I'm dying. Over the next few weeks, I'll be getting tired more. I won't be able to come out much. I won't have very much energy and I'll have to stay in bed. Then when my body can't fight anymore, I will die and go to Heaven."

Emma starting crying; Phillip held her tight, rocking her, trying to console his little girl.

"No, Daddy. I don't want you to go."

"I know, sweetheart. I don't want to go either, but it's not in my control. We are just going to have to spend as much time together as we can. OK? Shhh. I've here sweetheart. I'm right here."

They all sat there in silence and Emma's crying slowly turned into sobs. There was not a dry eye in the house. Rafe went to the bathroom to wash his face. He came back with a clean wet cloth for Emma. He handed it to Natalia as he went into the kitchen for a glass of juice for his little sister. Olivia washed her little girl's face and offered her something to drink. When Emma seemed to be back with the group they decided to move on to the next subject, the adoption.

"Em, do you feel OK?" Olivia asked gently.

"I'm OK; I'm sad. I don't want Daddy to die."

"I know Jellybean. None of us want that. We do want to talk about something else, if you feel up to it?"

"Is it something bad, again?"

"No, it's not bad. I think it is actually good."

"OK?"

"Emma, I want to make sure you are taken care of after I'm gone…"

"I thought you said this was good?"

"It is, sweetie, just listen, please?"

"OK."

"I want to make sure you are taken care of. I know your Mommy and Natalia have done a wonderful job raising you. You are very lucky to have not one, but two great Mommies and I want to make that permanent."

"I don't understand, what do you mean permanent?"

"Do you know what adoption is?"

"It's when parents decide to take in a kid they don't know and love them like their own because they don't have parents."

"Yes, that is the jist of it. I want Natalia to adopt you Emma. That way she would officially be your Mommy too; but in order for her to do that, I have to tell the courts that I want her to do this."

"You mean you have to say that you don't want me?"

"Something like that, but you know I love you and if I was still going to be here for you I wouldn't have to do this. But I'm not Emma. I won't be here and I want to know that you are going to be OK, in a loving home with brothers and sisters and two wonderful parents. And by Natalia adopting you, it protects you and Natalia so that no one could ever try to break you up."

"You mean like Granddad?"

"Em, why would you say that?" Asks Olivia.

"A while back after I did 'My Two Mommies' paper at school, Granddad came by to visit me and I heard him talking to you and Ma. He didn't like me living with you. It sounded like he wanted to take me away from you and Ma. I was scared. I now know it is because he is one of those people that don't understand why I have two Mommies."

"Come here Jellybean." Olivia held her arms out for Emma to move into her lap.

"No one will ever take you away from me and your Ma. That is part of why your Daddy wants Natalia to adopt you; but your Daddy will always be your Daddy even though Natalia adopts you. Nothing will ever change that, OK?"

"OK."

Natalia leaned forward and placed her hand on Emma's leg and started rubbing it as she spoke.

"Sweetie, we have to go before a judge tomorrow. Your Daddy will tell the judge that he wants me to adopt you. You are going to hear words about your Daddy giving up his rights to you. Don't be scared by that. Your Daddy loves and will always love you. The judge may want to ask you questions. You'll have to answer him truthfully, OK?"

"OK. Ma will you be there?"

"Yes and your Mommy, Daddy and Rafe will be there, the judge; you remember Mel, Mommy's lawyer. They may be a few other folks, friends for support."

"Are you doing OK with all of this Jellybean? Asked Olivia."

"I think so; I'm just sad."

"I know, baby. I know."

After a while Rafe offered to take Emma to feed the ducks. Phillip stayed for most of the day. They did whatever Emma wanted, video games, movies, board games. After what started out as such a somber day ended in laughter and high spirits.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 24**

Emma fell right to sleep thankfully. When she woke the next morning it was early. She wandered down the hall to her moms' room. She opened the door quietly and saw both of them lying on their left sides with her Ma's arms wrapped around her mom. She walked over to the bed and crawled up at the foot. Natalia felt the movement and stirred awake.

"Hey, morning Jellybean." Said Natalia.

She looked somber. Natalia shifted away from Olivia and motioned Emma up to her. She enveloped her daughter with a comforting hug and soothed her back to sleep. Olivia turned over in bed not realizing Emma had joined them. When she realized the body beside her felt different she opened her eyes and found Natalia's beautiful brown eyes staring back at her.

"How long has she been in here?" Asked Olivia.

"Not long."

Olivia shifted to drape her arm over both Emma and Natalia. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Natalia decided to let them sleep in. They were not due in court until the afternoon. Rafe stuck his head in the door shortly after 8am. He offered to make breakfast.

It wasn't long before everyone was up and showered and fed. They decided to meet Phillip at the park for a while, and then have lunch at Company before going to the courthouse. Emma seemed to be doing OK. Sometimes she would be laughing and smiling other times she would have a definite look of sadness on her face.

When they arrived at the courthouse she was holding onto her Daddy's hand so tight. She was nervous and scared.

"Daddy, don't judges put people in jail?"

"Yes, but judges do other things as well, like adoptions. You don't have to be scared."

Then Rafe walked over and knelt down to be eye level with his little sister.

"Hey munchkin…I've been in front of a judge before. He had to decide if it was time for me to leave the half way house and come home, remember."

Emma nodded her head.

"You just tell the truth and answer the judge's questions. It's that simple, OK?" Rafe said.

Olivia made a remark in passing to Natalia about Alan appearing to throw a wrench into things. Phillip overheard and informed Olivia, that Alan should not be showing up. Phillip had used an attorney outside of Spaulding-Lewis and that he had not told anyone in his family that he was doing this. Soon, Doris and Jeffrey arrived to show their support. Buzz arrived in time as well.

"Wow, I almost would like to be a fly on the wall when Alan does find out about this…but even taking pleasure in Alan's pain, I just don't want to be around him. I've got more important people to spend my time and energy on." Replies Olivia as she takes Natalia into a comforting embrace.

Mel came in and got everyone seated in their respective seats. A few minutes later the court reporter and judge's clerk came in along with a bailiff.

"All rise; the honorable Judge Wilkerson, presiding."

A female judge came in and took her place and rapped her gavel.

"Please be seated."

She opened a file in front of her and perused a moment before addressing the court.

"I understand we are here for the dissolution of the paternal rights and then adoption is that correct?"

Mel stood and addressed the judge.

"Yes, your honor. Phillip Spaulding and Olivia Spencer are divorced. Olivia has sole custody of their daughter Emma. However, Ms. Spencer allows Mr. Spaulding unlimited access to their daughter."

She paused a moment.

"Your honor, Mr. Spaulding is ill and dying. He has exhausted all avenues that could prolong his life. He is now ready to 'put his house in order' as they say. Mr. Spaulding wants to protect Emma from his family, specifically his father. Mr. Spaulding does not want his father to have any legal rights to his granddaughter after his death. He believes this is the best course of action to insure that protection and his ex-wife agrees with him."

"Mr. Spaulding, might I ask why you don't want your father to have access to your daughter after, after you are gone." The judge asked.

Phillip stood.

"You honor, my father is a manipulator. Our relationship when I was growing up was nothing short of disastrous. He pitted me against my brothers. I was gone for a while and when I returned I saw that he was doing the same to my older daughter and her brother. Olivia was able to keep Emma shielded from him. She raised a wonderful little girl. I know Natalia had a big part in that and I don't want my father to ruin that. If I give up my parental rights, then the only contact Emma will have with her grandfather will be at her mother's discretion and Natalia's if you approve of the adoption. I need to do this your honor, please."

The judge thought for a moment.

"Can someone explain the adoption and how Natalia Rivera fits into it?" Asks the judge.

Phillip sat and Mel stood.

"Your honor, Ms. Rivera is Ms. Spencer's fiancé. They are to be married in a commitment ceremony in a few weeks. They have been in a loving relationship for quite some time now. Between the two of them, they have a wonderful loving family with three kids. Ms. Spencer's oldest daughter Ava, Emma and Ms. Rivera's son, Rafe. Emma considers Ms. Rivera her other mommy and calls her 'Ma' like her big brother Rafe. Ms. Rivera never considered adopting Emma as an option for her until Mr. Spaulding approached her with the news of his declining health and his desire to make sure Emma was taken care of and protected."

"I see. I would like to speak to Emma. Emma would you please up here and taken a seat beside me on the witness stand?"

Emma got up slowly. She seemed nervous. Since Phillip and Natalia were seated with Mel, Olivia was holding onto one of Emma's hands and Rafe the other. She let go of Olivia's hand but was still holding onto Rafe's when she reached the gate and stopped.

"Can my brother come with me?" She asked quietly to the judge.

"Yes, sweetheart. He can come with you." Replied the judge.

Rafe led her to the witness stand and she took her seat. Rafe stood on the outside never letting go of her hand.

"Emma, I want to ask you some questions. I want you to answer truthfully. There are no right or wrong answers; I just want you to tell me honestly how you feel. OK?" Asked the judge.

"OK." Was the quit reply from the little girl.

"Emma, who do you live with now?"

"Most of the time I am with Mommy and Ma and Rafe lives with us too. My sister Ava lives in California. I sometimes go stay with my dad. Usually when my dad asks my mom she says yes."

"Do your mom and dad get along well? Have you ever seen them fight about you or your Ma?"

"No, Daddy and Mommy are friends. He is friends with Ma too. They all work together to take care of me and Rafe too." She looked to Rafe as she answered and saw him wink at her. She always loved when he did that. It was just for her and only for her.

"Emma, tell me about your grandfather?"

"He doesn't like me living with Mommy and Ma. I heard him once tell them they were wrong to live together, that it wasn't right and that I shouldn't be raised in this… He used a long word, irement…en, something."

"Environment?"

"Yes, that's it. He said that our family was wrong. It's not wrong. Mommy and Ma are there for each other and me and Rafe and Ava. They love us and each other. I know some people don't like families with two mommies or two daddies, but what does that matter as long as everybody loves each other it is fine. My granddad likes things his way and if you don't agree he tries to make you agree. He likes to spend a lot of money. He buys me a lot of things. Mommy told him not too, but he does it anyway. He keeps everything in a room for me at his house. I don't like going in my room there. Its got too much stuff in it; it doesn't feel like home. It feels like a toy store exploded in my room. You would think most kids would like that, but I don't. I love my room at the farmhouse. Ma and Mommy let me redecorate the way I wanted, but as long as I helped. I had to earn it. So I got to paint the bottom part of the wall and Ma, Mommy and Rafe did the upper part I couldn't reach. I don't know if my granddad knows how to paint a room like that?"

"Alright, Emma. Thank you for talking with me. You and Rafe can return to your seats."

Rafe helped Emma from the witness stand and back to the gallery.

"Ms. Rivera?" The judge addressed Natalia.

Natalia stood.

"Yes, your honor."

"Have you knowingly and willingly agreed to the adoption without duress?"

"Yes, your honor, I have. I love Emma. I couldn't love her anymore if I gave birth to her myself. I never truly knew what it meant to find your soul mate and be so totally and completely in love with someone that it consumes you. I have found that with Olivia. It was little bumpy at first. We had to deal with our fair share of na-sayers, but we knew we wanted to be together as a family with all of our children. We have even discussed having more kids. It is something we both want. We have that kind of love to give. In a very short time Emma is going to experience something that no child her age ever should. But when that day comes, she will be surrounded by family and friends; we will all be there to help her through this devastating time. We will make sure that she never forgets who her Daddy is and how much he loves her."

"Thank you, Ms. Rivera. Ms. Spencer?"

Natalia sat down and Olivia stood.

"Ms. Spencer I assume you are in favor of this adoption as well?"

"Yes, your honor I am. Though I wish it were under different circumstances. You see, your honor, Emma has already had to deal with death on a very real level. A year ago, I was the parent dying with a ticking clock. My heart was failing; Emma knew I was sick and dying. Phillip was not in her life at the time. All I had were my daughters; I was distraught about leaving them alone. Then something happened that I would have never thought would happen to someone like me, a miracle. I received a heart transplant. It was touch and go afterwards, but Natalia was there for me. She wouldn't let me give up. She fought for me and took care of Emma when I couldn't; through it all she was there. I was given a second miracle when Natalia and I fell in love. I never thought I could love someone the way I love Natalia. We made a family. Emma loves Natalia. Emma was the first one to see that there was something more than friendship between Natalia and I. I, like Phillip, do not trust his father. He can manipulate, control and bribe to get things his way. He learned early on, that I was not someone her could push around. I can give it just as good as he can when it concerns my daughters and their well being. I have done everything possibly to keep his influence away from Emma. By Phillip giving up his rights and allowing Natalia to adopt Emma, it will protect Emma from her grandfather's reach. Phillip knows that I will not deny him access to Emma. He is going to need her just as much as she needs him in the coming weeks."

"Thank you, Ms. Spencer."

"Counselor?" The judge said addressing Mel.

"Yes, your honor?"

"I see that Ms. Spencer and Ms. Rivera have already merged their lives, so to speak, since same sex marriages are not legal in Illinois."

"Yes, your honor. You should have copies of everything in front of you: The documentation for their shared residence and business, their cross POAs and Medical POAs as well as their affidavit for domestic partnership."

"Yes. Thank you. We will take a 15 minute recess before I render my decision."

The judge rapped the gavel; everyone rose as the judge exited to her chambers. Everyone seemed a little nervous; Mel appeared confident that the judge would rule in favor of the adoption. Rafe distracted Emma with several runs of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Olivia took a few minutes to check her voicemail for a message from Sam, which she had received. He plane would be landing in a couple of hours. She sent him a quick text that she would meet him at baggage claim to pick him up from the airport.

The bailiff returned to the courtroom and called everyone to rise as the judge re-entered.

"Please be seated."

"I have reviewed all the documentation and statements from the parties involved. Mr. Spaulding, I am sorry to hear of your declining health; with that in mind as well as your wishes for your daughter's well being and that fact that she is currently in a very loving and caring environment, I am granting your wish to have your parental rights revoked and approved the adoption request made by Ms. Rivera. Counselor, if you can get these documents signed, witnessed and to the clerk by 5pm today, it will be official. God Speed, Mr. Spaulding and my best wishes to the happy couple Ms. Spencer, Ms, Rivera. Court adjourned." Said the judge with a rap to the gavel as she rose to exit the bench.

Olivia turned to kiss and hug Natalia as Phillip was thanking Mel. Emma looked up to Rafe.

"So, it's official, Natalia is my Ma and you are my brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, munchkin. It's official." Said Rafe as he reached around to envelop his little sister in a hug.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 25**

Mel pulled Olivia and Natalia aside.

"I was wondering, since you two will be getting married, have you considered changing Emma's name now that Natalia is adopting her? When I file these papers, I can also file the necessary papers for changing her name? I don't even know if you guys had discussed taking one or the other's name or hyphenating Spencer-Rivera or something."

"Mel, we really hadn't talked about it. I mean everything has been happening so quickly." Replied Olivia.

She turned to the gallery and called for Phillip, Rafe and Emma to join them.

"Jellybean, your Ma and I have a question for you and we would also like to hear was your Daddy and brother think." Asked Olivia.

Rafe lifted Emma up to seat her on the lawyers table.

"OK, what question?" The little girl replied.

"Well, with your Ma adopting you and she and I getting married in a few weeks, we were wondering what you think your last name should be? Most of the time when a man and woman marry, the woman takes the man's last name and when a man adopts a child, the child takes the man's last name too. Your Ma and I, our situation is a little different." Explained Olivia.

"Sometimes when two women marry they combine their last names, like Spencer-Rivera or Rivera-Spencer. What do you think we should do?" Added Natalia.

The little girl sat there thinking a moment.

"Phillip, Rafe what do you think?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, she doesn't have the Spaulding name now, so it is totally up to her." Said Phillip.

"I think it's kinda cool, combining the names. You always have a piece of Ma and Mommy tied to you always. Mel, can we change my name too?" Asked Rafe.

"I need to sit." Said Olivia as she stumbled to the chair behind her.

"Olivia?" "Mom?" Rafe and Natalia spoke at the same time.

"I'm OK, I'm fine. You just caught me off guard. I mean a few short months ago you hated me, now you are calling me Mom, helping me pick out engagement rings and now you want to take part of my name. It's just a bit over whelming especially with the events of this past week."

Phillip handed her a glass of water. Things were quiet except for the chatter from their friends remaining in the gallery. Then a little girl's voice broke the silence.

"I know it is a funny middle name, but can my new name be Emma Spaulding Spencer-Rivera? That way I will have my Mommy, my Ma and my Daddy with me?" Asked Emma.

No one said anything at first.

"So Rafe, your name would be Raphael Spencer-Rivera. What do you think?" Added Emma.

"Raphael Spencer-Rivera. Rafe Spencer-Rivera. I like it." Replied Rafe.

"Mommy, Ma is that OK?" The little girl asked of her mommies.

"What do you think, Princess? Can you handle being Natalia Spencer-Rivera?" Asked Olivia as she stood back up to look at Natalia.

"Oh, I think I can handle that just fine. How about you, Mrs. Olivia Spencer-Rivera?"

"It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it? So, it's settled then? We are now here forever ever known as the Spencer-Rivera family?" Asked Olivia.

A group of resounding "Yays" was heard by all.

"So, Mel, you got more forms with you for changing our names?"

"No, but I can get them from the judge's clerk. I'll be right back."

While, Mel was away, Olivia asked Emma about celebrating. She suggested Company. Olivia announced to the gallery to head over to Company for the celebration; that they would all be there shortly to join them.

After the papers were all signed, everyone met at Company. The celebration lasted long enough for everyone to have milkshakes. Emma said goodbye to her Daddy and she headed home with Rafe and Natalia. Olivia left to pick up Sam at the airport. She was hoping he would be in decent enough shape to talk before they arrived back home at the farmhouse.

"Sammy!"

"Liv!"

"Oh, I've missed you so much little brother."

"Me too, Sis. Me too."

"Come on, let's get your bags and get out of here."

They drove for a while, into town stopping at the park.

"Liv, why are we stopping here?"

"I want to talk to you about something and I would rather do it now before we got home. Come with me. I know just the spot."

Sam obliged his sister and got out of the car. He followed Olivia into the park until they landed at the gazebo.

"OK, Sis. What is it that has me flying around the world at the drop of the hat and you too scared to take me to your home?"

"Sammy, I'm not scared of anything. This is a conversation that I wanted to have between the two of us."

"OK, I'm listening."

"Good. Little brother, a lot has happened since you left Springfield. When you left I was still in a bad place after the transplant. Then when I had the heart attack, I realized I needed help. I couldn't get better and take care of Emma at the same time."

"Liv, why didn't you call me? I would have come back. Hell, you raised me. It would be the least I could do."

"Well, I didn't ask for help necessarily. It was sort of forced on me. Natalia. She wouldn't give up. I saw so much potential in her. She saved my butt more times than I care to count, not only my life, but at work too. When she took me and Emma in and she became my assistant, my world changed Sam. And it changed for the better. We fell into such an easy routine, we became a family."

"I know, she is a wonderful woman to sacrifice and help you the way she did."

"Don't let her hear you say that it was a sacrifice. Sammy, we became friends, best friends. Before we realized it, we fell in love."

"Liv? Really, in love with Natalia? OK. Give me just a minute here. You, oh how can I say this nicely to my sister…You've been married five times, the men in your life, well, let's just say that there has never really been a shortage there."

"It's not about men or women Sammy; it's about love. I finally found the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. It just happens to be a woman. It just happens to be Natalia Rivera. I love her Sammy. I love her like no one else ever before. Hell, I don't even think I knew what real love was until I fell in love with her. Emma loves her; she is already calling her Ma. It was little bumpy at first. It took a while for Rafe to come around. Ava was one of our biggest supporters."

"Well, you do look happy. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy Liv?"

"There is a reason for that Sammy. We are engaged. We are getting married in a few weeks and I am going to need my little brother to give me away. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I can handle that." He said as he stepped forward to take his sister in his arms.

"There's more."

"More, how can there be more. Don't tell me, I'm going to be an uncle again?"

"Not, not exactly. Phillip is sick, Sam, dying. Emma has been told. Phillip has decided to give up his parental rights to Emma so that Natalia can adopt Emma. It was all official just a few hours ago."

"Oh, wow. How's Emma?"

"She is happy and sad of course; but she is a resilient little girl. With the support of her family and friends, she'll make it through this. We all will. I just wanted to bring you up to speed without an audience. I know it is a lot to take in."

"Yeah. I'm happy for you Liv; I really am. I can see how happy Natalia makes you. So seeing as I have been traveling for nearly 2 days now, can we go home? I've love a shower and a few hours of sleep."

"Absolutely, little brother, come on."

They made their way back to the car and headed to the farmhouse. There they would find that Emma and Rafe had a "Welcome Home Uncle Sam" Banner hung in his honor and the guest bedroom all made up for his extended stay. Olivia had every intention of keeping her brother there through the wedding.

As soon as he walked through the door he was attacked with hugs and kisses from his beautiful little niece.

"Uncle Sam! You're here, you're really here."

"I am Em. I'm here."

He scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around a couple of times.

"So, I understand that there has been a lot happening since I've been gone?"

"Yes. Ma and Mommy are getting married and Ma has adopted me." She said excitedly.

"But, Daddy is sick."

"I know Em. Your Mom told me about that. I'm so sorry to hear that. I want you to know that I am here for you. If you need anything, you can come to your Uncle Sam, OK?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. When she pulled back the smile was back on her face.

"I have a new last name. You want to know what it is?

"You do? Why do you have a new name?"

"Because Ma is now my Ma like Mommy is so since they are getting married we decided to have new last names."

"You did? OK, so what is your new name?"

"Emma Spencer-Rivera. Emma Spaulding Spencer-Rivera."

"Spencer-Rivera, huh?" He said looking to Olivia.

"We hadn't really discussed it until Mel mentioned something about it after court. When she filed Emma's adoption papers, she also filed papers for legally changing Rafe, Natalia and my last names to Spencer-Rivera. Of course, I didn't think about all the IDs, credit cards, bills and such that we will have to change now; but it is worth it, every letter, every syllable." Olivia said as she moved to engulf her fiancé in a warm embrace.

When she pulled away, they kissed; kissed longer that their audience cared for.

"Aw, come on you guys." Said Emma.

"Get a room!" Added Rafe.

"We have one, son. It's right upstairs." Replied Olivia.

"Rafe, why don't you and Emma show Sam to his room and help him with his bags." Asked Natalia.

They all headed out leaving the brides to be in their kitchen alone.

"So Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, how do you feel about having a new little girl all your own?" Asked Olivia.

"I love it Olivia. She is our daughter, yours and mine. Aside from the pain of childbirth, I feel like I did the day Rafe was born. I have this new little life that is mine, depending on me to help them, feed them, teach them and love them. My heart is so full of love and happiness right now; it feels like it could explode." Said Natalia as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, come here Princess. She is yours. She loves you and our family. With the two of us as her mommies, she will be unstoppable." Said Olivia as she wiped away Natalia's tears.

"You're right. The rest of the world better watch out." Added Natalia.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 26**

The next week passed uneventful. Everything was set for the wedding in three weeks. Phillip had been spending most evenings at the Spencer-Rivera household. He told Olivia and Natalia that he had told his family about the adoption. Only Alan had issues with it. He had hoped that Alan would abide by his dying son's wishes, but wanted the ladies to be warned. Alan is known for being unpredictable.

Olivia was in her office, attempting to get work done. Her mind kept wandering to her upcoming nuptials as well as the unknown dark cloud that she anticipated to be forthcoming. Aside from Phillip's health news, she was happy. Her family was happy, she just felt that something would be coming down the line to jeopardize it. Her train of thought was interrupted when her cell phone rang.

"Spencer-Rivera?"

"Hi Mom."

"Ava! Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are things there? How goes the wedding plans?"

"We are all set. Just waiting on the day to arrive."

"That's great. How's Emma? How's Phillip doing?"

"They both OK. Phillip is doing OK. I've noticed he is tiring quicker and can't keep up to well with Emma. She has noticed it too and is making sure to do things with her dad that won't tire him out so much."

"My little sister is smart like that. Must be something we get from our mom."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. It still amazed her how she and Ava were able to put their differences aside and develop a strong mother/daughter bond.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, baby. So when will you be coming in for the wedding? Do you think you'll be able to stay a while and help Rafe and Phillip watch Emma while Natalia and I are on our honeymoon?"

"That's one thing I was calling about mom. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Sure, sweetie, you name it."

"How about a job?"

"What? Did you get fired or something, Ava?"

"No, mom. I want to move back home. Springfield is where my family is and I miss you guys so much. I want to come home."

"Are you sure? You said you left because of your memories of Max and losing him?"

"I'm good now, mom. I am in a good place. I loved Max very much, but I know it wasn't meant to be. I think being around my family can only help me get that much more better. So think you might have an opening at the Beacon for me? If I turn in my notice on Monday, that will be two weeks and when I come home for your wedding, I can stay."

"Well, I could use some help in managing the place. I would like to be able to spend more time working on franchising and spending time with my wife. Think you would be up for the challenge of being the manager? I've always done most everything and never needed a manager before; but there is so much day to day responsibilities that it keeps me from focusing on my franchising plans."

"Manager, really?"

"You've been working as the assistant manager there since you move to California. It's not that much different. Plus, I'll be the one training you. What do you say? You try it out for three months, if you don't like it by then you should know what you would like to do and I'll make it happen."

"Alright. I accept! I'm going to write my letter of resignation now and then start packing. Woohoo! I coming home, Mom! I love you!"

"I love you to, baby. You let me know what I need to do on this end. You'll probably need storage space. We should have room at the Beacon to store whatever you bring until you find a place of your own. You can stay with us, you'll have to bunk in with Emma or we can give you a room at the Beacon. You let me know."

"I will mom. I've got to go. I've only got two weeks. Two Weeks!" Bye mom, tell Ma I said Hi!"

"I will; bye!"

Olivia was really on cloud nine; getting married, Emma adoption and now her oldest baby coming home. Life was good, for the most part. Phillip always stayed in the back of her mind. She'd put it off long enough…payroll. She pulled it up on her laptop and started reviewing it. A smile came across her face when she realized that in a few short weeks that Ava would be handling this. Her thoughts were broken up by the sound of her future wife's voice.

"Do I even want to know what you are smiling about?"

"Hey you." Olivia got up from the desk and made her way to the door to greet her fiancé.

Their lips went straight for each other and probably would have stayed there for quite sometime if Natalia hadn't pulled back.

"So this is what you were thinking about?"

"Noooo. Do you always think I have sex on my mind?"

"It better not be just sex, but sex with me!"

"Oh, it always is; only you baby. But no, I hate to burst your bubble. I was NOT thinking about ravishing you."

"OK, so then why the smile?"

"Ava, she is moving home."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She called and asked for a job at the Beacon, that she missed us and wants to move back to Springfield."

"So you told her yes. So what is her new job?"

"Manager of the Beacon."

"Excellent. She will do great."

"I know. I told her that after three months if she didn't like it we would find her something else. But I think this will work out great. Now I can concentrate more on the franchising and…"

"And what else, do tell Mrs. Spencer-Rivera?"

Olivia had turned Natalia around and pinned her against the desk and kissed her deeply."

"And you, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera. I will be able to spend more time with you." Kiss. "Kissing you." Kiss. "Making love to you." Kiss.

Thankfully, Olivia had closed the door when Natalia came in. Things were progressing quickly. Olivia had Natalia blouse open and her bra unhooked. She was massaging Natalia's breasts while devouring that one sensitive spot on Natalia's neck that always put her in the mood, no matter what.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Neither woman responded and they continued. Natalia had Olivia's vest open and was working on the buttons of her blouse.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"GO AWAY!" Yelled Olivia.

Natalia now had half of the buttons done on Olivia's blouse.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"If you want to keep your job or better yet live, GO THE HELL AWAY NOW!!!"

She resumed kissing Natalia.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! _

Olivia was more than pissed off now. She quickly buttoned a few buttons. Natalia turned away from the door while Olivia went to hand someone their balls on a platter.

She whipped open the door.

"What part of go the Hell away didn't you understand?!"

Olivia did not recognize the man in the suit at her office door.

"Olivia Spencer?" He asked.

"Not since last week. I only answer to Olivia Spencer-Rivera now."

"Well, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, this is for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You've been served." And with that he turned and walked away.

Natalia had gotten her herself presentable again and walked over to Olivia as she closed and locked the door.

"What is that, Olivia?"

"I don't know." She replied as she was opening the enveloped.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What, Olivia? What?"

"That bastard. Alan! He is trying to block Emma's adoption."

"He can't do that, can he? She's Phillip's."

"He is saying that due to Phillip's illness, he is not in his right mind and should not be allowed to make any changes regarding Emma's custody. I need to call Mel."

Natalia was trying to keep it together. This week had been so wonderful, knowing Emma was her daughter and now Alan was trying to take that away. She couldn't help the few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Mel…It's Olivia…Natalia and I need to see you…We just got served…Alan is trying to block Emma's adoption…OK…We'll see you in half an hour…Thanks…Bye.

Next she called Phillip and told him about the papers. He of course knew nothing about it, which did not surprise Olivia. He agreed to meet them at Mel's office.

Olivia turned to Natalia and saw how upset her fiancé was getting. She reached up with both hands to cup her cheeks and looks into her beautiful brown eyes.

"He won't win this. Phillip is on our side."

She gently wiped the tears from Natalia's cheeks and then leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Look at me."

Natalia shifted her eyes to look into Olivia's gorgeous green eyes.

"I've fought Alan before and I won, every time. You remember that."

She led Natalia over to the small sofa that is in her office. The women sat down together, wrapped in each other's arms. They stayed that way, quietly, no words spoken until it was time to meet Mel.

By the time Emma's parents left Mel's office, they had a plan. Alan Spaulding was not going to see this coming.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 27**

First things first...Mel asked for a change of venue or in this case, an out of town judge to preside over the hearing. They wanted to make sure that the judge would be impartial and not influenced by Alan or his money.

Next they lined up several crucial witnesses that can attest to Alan manipulations and control. They also decided to be upfront with the judge on their past and the questionable things they had done. This way they would be taking all the power away from Alan and owning up to their past indiscretions.

They had told Emma what her grandfather was doing; that he didn't like Natalia adopting her. She knew that some people wouldn't like that she had two mommies and a daddy; she just didn't this her own grandfather would go this far.

When it came time for the hearing, they were ready. Mel got to present first. She called Phillip first. He spoke of his love for his children and his desire to see them taken care of after his death. He explained his illness and that he wanted Emma to be raised by Olivia and Natalia. And that he wanted Natalia to have every legal right to Emma as any parent would.

Next, it was Olivia's turn. She spoke of her past; how she was with Alan when she became involved with Phillip thus producing Emma. She told the judge of her tumultuous history with men and how all of that came to a grinding halt when two things occurred…her heart transplant and falling in love with Natalia. She spoke of how they helped each other and became friends, a family; then falling in love. She spoke of the difficulties that the faced and all the obstacles that they overcame. She told the judge how she never knew that she could be this happy and that meant everything to her because that meant Emma was happy too.

Then Natalia took the stand. She spoke of how Olivia was before the transplant and how she changed into this loving, caring woman who would go to the end of the earth for the people she loved, especially her kids. Natalia told the judge how those kids now included her son Rafe. She explained the troubles he had gotten into and all the things that Olivia did to help him. She told the judge that no matter what the outcome would be from this hearing that in her heart Emma is and always will be her daughter. She wouldn't need a piece of paper for that; but she wanted to be able to legally make decisions should Olivia not be available.

Next Mel had Rafe, Doris, Josh, Blake, Emma's teacher and summer camp counselors and several others to take the stand. Some were character witnesses to describe Olivia and Natalia life and love for Emma or their assessment of Emma being a well adjusted nine year old. Several folks were there to help paint a picture for the judge as to Alan's manipulations and his need to control his children and grandchildren.

Lastly, Dr Ed Bauer spoke to Phillip's medical condition and the psychiatrist from Ravenwood that examined him in the spring addressed Phillip's current mental state, which is that his was of sound mind when he made the decision to relinquish his rights and for Natalia to adopt Emma.

This pre-emptive attack left Alan's attorney at a loss. He was thrown off his game. When he tried referencing things from Olivia and Natalia's history, Mel objected because they had already been addressed. No one Alan had spoke to would testify against Olivia and Natalia. He was the only one to take the stand for his side except for psychiatrist on his payroll. Mel could tell that the judge did not take to well to this doctor testifying as an expert when Mel asked if he had personally examined Phillip and the doctor said "No".

Lastly, the judge wanted to speak to Emma personally. The judge asked how soon she could be made available to testify and Olivia said that she could be there in 15 minutes. She was with Rafe at the park. She the judge called for a 30 minute recess. Rafe had Emma there in 10 minutes. Mel had Rafe take her to an ante room where Olivia, Natalia and Phillip were waiting.

"Come here, Jelly Bean." Olivia called to her daughter.

Emma came to her mom; Olivia knelt down to Emma and hugged her tightly.

"OK, Em. You've done this before. You are going to go up to the witness box next to the judge. You'll be respectful and answer all of his questions. You tell him the truth. OK?"

"I will, mom. Will it be over after this?"

"Hopefully, it will yes. OK, we need to head back into the court room now."

Emma got hugs from her Daddy, her Ma and her Mom again before the headed down the hall.

The bailiff called them to order.

"Ms. Boudreau is the minor child Emma Spencer here?"

"Yes, you honor. However, I would like the record to reflect that Emma's name is legally Emma Spencer-Rivera." Mel replied as she turned to Emma sitting in the gallery next to Rafe.

Rafe and Emma stood; he walked her to the gate just as before. He pushed it opened and passed Emma's hand to Mel. Mel led her up to the witness stand.

"Hello, Emma. I am Judge Carrington. How are you today?"

"Hello. I'm OK, a little nervous."

"That's understandable. Do you understand why we are here today?"

"Yes. My granddad doesn't want, um…my Ma, Natalia to adopt me. You see my Daddy is sick; he is going to…he's going to… die. I live with my Mommy and my Ma, Natalia. She and my Mom love each other; we are a family."

"Tell me about your family Emma."

"Well, there's my Daddy, my Mommy and my Ma. I'm lucky. I have two mommies and a daddy. I have an older sister, Ava. She lives in California now, but she is moving back home in a couple of weeks. When she comes home for my Mommy and Ma wedding she is going to stay. She is going to work for my Mommy at her hotel. Then I have a big brother Rafe." Says Emma as she points to him in the gallery. "He lives at the farmhouse with me, Mommy and Ma. My Mommy and Ma and Rafe we have lots of fun at home. They help me with my homework. Friday nights are movie night. After supper we have popcorn and watch movies. They come to school when I am in a play or have to give a presentation and stuff like that."

"Emma, can you tell me what a typical school day is like for you? Does your Mom take you to school? Who fixes your breakfast, things like that?

"Well, my Ma says that my Mom and me and too alike. We don't like mornings."

That got a chuckle from the gallery and a slight smirk from the judge.

"So, Ma usually wakes me up. I have my clothes laid out from the night before so, I get ready and dressed before I go downstairs. Ma has my breakfast ready. Then when Mom comes down and has her first cup of coffee, she makes my lunch. Either Ma or Mom or Rafe takes me to school. After school, someone picks me up. It could be Mom, Ma, Daddy or Rafe. Once we get home, I do my homework. Then I usually have sometime before supper. I like to go visit the ducks and feed them."

"Ducks, Emma?"

"Yes sir. Our farmhouse, there's a pond and we have ducks. We also have cows and two goats."

"So who handles supper?"

"Sometimes Ma, sometimes Mommy, sometimes they do it together. They have fun in the kitchen when they are cooking. Then I get my bath and head to bed. Both Ma and Mommy come in and tuck me in. If Rafe is home, we'll play cards for a few minutes bed."

"Emma, you said before that your mommies love each other and that they are getting married. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes sir. My Mommy told me once that when you like someone a lot you get a funny feeling in your stomach, like butterflies. I get butterflies when I talk to my friend Steven. My Ma says that she has butterflies for my Mommy and my Mommy has butterflies for Ma. It's not wrong for two girls to fall in love or two boys; as long as they truly love each other it's OK. Before my Mommy got her new heart, she wasn't happy. She was sad all the time. She didn't know it, but I could hear her crying at night."

Olivia took in a deep breath. Natalia reached for her hand. Olivia never realized that Emma had picked up on how miserable her life was before she got sick. Natalia noticed a tear start down Olivia's cheek. She gently brushed it away. An action the judge saw.

"My Mommy almost died. She would have if she hadn't gotten a new heart. My Mommy was still sad after she got her new heart. It was hard for her to take care of me and get better, that's why we moved in with Ma. Then Mommy got better and she and Ma fell in love and we became a real family."

"Emma, do you spend much time with your granddad?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"He's not always a very nice man."

"What do you mean?"

"He likes things to be his way and if they aren't he won't be happy and he'll make you unhappy. I can only spend time with him if Mommy or Ma is there. I don't understand why he doesn't like me living with Ma and Mommy. They love me and I love them. Sometimes I think granddad is the way he is because nobody ever loved him the way my Mommy and Ma love me. If that's true, it's makes me sad."

"Emma do you know what a hypothetical situation is?"

"No."

"It's like playing 'what if', like what if you wake up and it is raining tomorrow? Then you think of what you would do. Would you wear your rain coat or take your umbrella. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"OK, I am going to ask you a what if question and I would like you to answer me honestly, OK?"

"OK."

"What if I decided to over turn your Ma's adoption of you? How would that make you feel?"

"I would be sad. I love Ma and she loves me. When my Daddy leaves us, I only have Mommy. If something happens to my Mommy, I won't have parents anymore, just Ava and Rafe."

"You would have your granddad; he is more than capable of taking care of you."

"NO! It would be the same. The farmhouse is a home; granddad's mansion, it's not a home…it's…it's like a museum. He has people that do everything for him, cook and clean. How I am supposed to learn to cook when he can't even do that himself. Even though my Mommy owns the Beacon hotel, she used to work as gourmet chef and Ma; she makes all these great spicy dishes. They let me help. It's fun to learn. I don't know how else to say it, sir. It's like everything with my granddad is fake and everything with my mommies is real."

"I think I understand what you are saying Emma. I want to thank you. You have been a very brave little girl to come up here and talk to me. You can go back and join your brother now."

Mel walked up and took Emma's hand leading her back to the gate and to Rafe.

"We will take a 15 minute recess while I review the testimony and render my decision. We are adjourned."

Olivia left the table and went through the gate to Emma and hugged her tightly. Natalia joined her two favorite girls; they never separated until the bailiff returned to bring them to order.

"I have reviewed the petition from Alan Spaulding blocking the termination of parental rights by Phillip Spaulding and the subsequent adoption of Emma Spencer-Rivera by Natalia Spencer-Rivera and I have made my decision. Once I render my decision it is final."

The judge turned slightly to face the table where Alan and his attorney were sitting.

"Mr. Spaulding, I can find no evidence to support that your son, Phillip, was mentally incapacitated at the time he made his decision to terminate his parental rights. I also feel that, even given his current medical condition, he is of sound mind and cognizant to make this decision. As to the adoption of Emma Spencer-Rivera by Natalia Spencer-Rivera, the mother's fiancé, I see no reason to block this adoption. Emma is a well adjusted young lady. She is in a loving home with siblings. Aside from her time at school she is with her family, those her love her most. The temporary injunction to block the paternal rights and adoption of Emma Spencer-Rivera is hereby lifted. Court is adjourned."

The entire gallery, which was all seated on Olivia and Natalia's side of the court room, erupted in celebration; Olivia and Natalia kissed, Phillip hugged Mel as did Rafe and Emma.

"It's over Muchkin. You're still my little sister." Rafe said to Emma.

"Finally, we can be done with this and Alan." Natalia said to Olivia.

"Yes. We have a wedding to enjoy!" Said Olivia.

"That we do, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera. That we do."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 28**

The following week passed with happy wedding bliss. Natalia and Olivia put the finishing touches on their wedding plans and Olivia finalized all the details for the honeymoon which was a surprise for Natalia. Ava made it in time for the wedding rehearsal. Afterwards the rehearsal dinner was a BBQ at the farmhouse. They had decided that they wanted the rehearsal dinner to be laid back for everyone to enjoy since the reception would be formal.

They decided to have the Beacon cater it so that Olivia and Natalia could enjoy themselves. They weather held; it was a beautiful late summer evening. They hope was that the weather would continue to hold as the wedding would be outdoors in the park at sunset, just as Natalia had dreamt it. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a wonderful time. After things had died down and the caterers cleaned everything up, it was time for the brides to say good night to each other.

Natalia requested that they not see each other until they walked down the aisle. Olivia protested quite vehemently; but in the end she caved as she always does where Natalia is concerned. The plan was for Olivia, Ava, Emma and Sam to stay at the Beacon and Rafe and Natalia stayed at the farmhouse. Blake also stayed at the farmhouse to help Natalia seeing as she is Natalia's maid of honor. Everyone turned in. It had been a very long day.

The Spencer side of the Spencer-Rivera clan arrived at the Beacon. Olivia had secured the penthouse suite for them; two bedrooms and the sofa in the living pulls out. Ava and Emma shared one room; Sam took the sofa bed and Olivia the master bedroom. They too pretty much turned in for the night.

Olivia had just gotten in bed and reached for her phone when it began to ring. She knew by the ring, it was her bride to be.

"Hey Princess."

"Hi. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I had just got into bed was about to call you."

"Great minds."

"Yeah. So by this time tomorrow we will be married."

"Olivia, I already feel as though we are married; but by doing this we now have a date that we can celebrate our anniversary and we can share in all the things that married couples do: exchanging our vows and the honeymoon. So where are we going, sweetie? I need to know to make sure I have packed for the right climate."

"Nope, not gonna tell ya."

"Olivia!"

"No, don't worry about your bags. That will be taken care of."

"What do you mean that will be taken care of?"

"Just what I said. I promise, you will be appropriately packed with some of your favorite outfits for where we are going."

"Olivia?"

"What, don't you trust me?" Olivia jokingly asked.

When Natalia replied the tone of the conversation had indeed changed to one of love, admiration and devotion.

"With my life, sweetheart; with my life."

"I don't know how I am going to sleep tonight without you next to me?" Asked Olivia.

"I know. I feel naked without your arms wrapped around me."

Olivia's voice changed; it was now raspy, seductive and sultry.

"Natalia…what are you wearing?"

"Um…my night shirt."

"And?"

"My panties. Why?"

"Take them off."

"What about you?"

"I did have on a pair of my silk pajamas, but not anymore. I'm buck naked in my birthday suit just for you, Princess."

"Hang on, one sec."

Natalia put the phone down long enough to shed her night shirt and underwear. Then picked the phone back up.

"OK, I'm naked. Now what?"

"OK, are you bed? Get in under the covers. I am."

"OK."

"Lay on your side, like you do every night; pull the covers around you like you do when you snuggle against me."

"OK."

"Imagine me next to you. You can feel my body next to you up against your back; my arm is laying across your side reaching down across your chest pulling you closer to me. I am kissing the back of your neck; your can feel my breath at your ear. You hear me say 'I love you', like I do every night before I close my eyes. I'm right there with you Natalia. I love you."

"Olivia, I love you too. I can feel you here. I feel like I am wrapped up in a cocoon with your love surrounding me, protecting me and loving me."

"I do love you, Princess. I've never felt this way before. The things you make me feel, the things you make my body feel; there's no comparison to anything else I have ever experienced in my life."

"I feel the same way, Olivia. Just one look or one touch from you sends me into a tailspin."

"I don't know if I will sleep at all tonight. I am so excited about tomorrow; to be able to stand up in front of our friends and family and pledge ourselves to each other. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you are my soul mate; the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. Tomorrow will be the last time I ever pledge my love and devotion to another."

"You're my everything, Olivia. I did love Gus, but I know now you are my destiny. You are who God has chosen for me. It took me a while to see it and accept it, but I know it is true. It is real. It is beautiful. It is sacred. You are my wife. I love you."

"I love you too, Natalia."

"We should really say good night so we can at least attempt to get some sleep."

"Yeah, probably. I just love hearing your voice."

"The sooner we hang up, the sooner we can go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will be here and the sooner we can get married." Said Natalia.

"OK. I love you Princess. Sweet dreams."

"They'll all be about you, my love. Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Princess. Till tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that each bride closed their phone, turned out their lamps and snuggled down into bed; both dreaming of each other, their wedding, their honeymoon, their future and all the wonderful things to come. Surprisingly each was asleep within moments of saying good night.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 29**

Natalia was up at the crack of dawn. She was nervous, good nervous. She had her suit case out, but couldn't bring herself to pack anything other that underwear and pajamas seeing as she had no idea where they were going…hot weather and beaches or cold climate like for skiing – which she has never done, in between. She finally gave up and went to shower and at least gather her toiletries. After that, she made her way downstairs to fix breakfast for Rafe and Blake, though at the moment her stomach would not be very welcoming of food.

When Blake woke up to the wonderful smells wafting from the kitchen she knew where Natalia was. She got up and went to wake Rafe. She sent him down to occupy his Ma so that she could pack Natalia things for the honeymoon. Blake had a list from Olivia on all the clothes and outfits and where to find them for her to pack. She was also told to make sure that Natalia is not alone in their bedroom to search to see which clothes are missing.

Blake had everything packed and left the suitcase at the top of the stairs. Once she made it into the kitchen, she whispered in Rafe's ear asking him to bring the suitcase down. She then sat down at the table to enjoy the spread that Natalia had prepared for them. A couple of minutes later, Rafe returned with the suitcase and took it through the kitchen to the porch.

"I see. So you are the little elf that helped Olivia pack my things. So you know where we are going don't you?" Said Natalia, shaking the spatula at Blake.

"Ah…No, no I don't. Olivia never told me where you were going, she just told me what to pack." Replied Blake.

"So, you can at least tell me if the climate will be warm or cold?" Asked Natalia.

"No, I can't do that either. I was ordered not to tell you and to make sure that you are not alone in your bedroom to go searching for what is missing, sorry."

"Blake, you're my maid of honor!"

"I'm sorry, Natalia. I promised. She wants it to be a surprise."

Defeated Natalia resumed making breakfast and Rafe had returned to the table. She then joined Blake and Rafe at the table. She tried to eat, but her stomach was just a little bit too nervous for anything more than toast and coffee.

The plan was for both brides to have full body massages before getting mani/pedis and the hair done, along with lunch before arriving at the park for the ceremony. Since Natalia is an early riser, she had the first appointment for the massage. The plan was for Olivia to arrive while Natalia was on the table, therefore preventing either bride from seeing the other. Just as Blake and Natalia were leaving for the day spa, the other half of the Spencer-Rivera clan was just beginning to enjoy their full feast of breakfast from room service.

Olivia was still dead to the world when the bedroom door was thrown open by her daughters and brother and proceeded to pounce on her while still in bed.

"Wake up Mommy! You are getting married today!!!" Shouted Emma.

"Uh…what…Bean, I'm up. I'm awake. You know that's not the best way to wake someone with a heart condition. You remember that."

Olivia got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Her daughters went back into the living while Sam waited for his sister.

"Here ya go Sis." Said Sam standing at her bathroom door holding a cup of coffee.

"Just because you brought me coffee doesn't mean I forgive you for letting them wake me up like that Little Brother."

"I love you too, Sis. Come on. We have breakfast in the other room. You need substance; you are getting married in less than 12 hours."

"I'm getting married?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm marrying Natalia."

"Yes, you know the love of your life. Then only person other than blood that can put up with you, Natalia."

"I'm getting married!"

"You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married!!!" Shouted Olivia as she jumped into Sam's arms.

He spun her around before setting her down.

"Come on Liv. Let's go have breakfast."

Olivia followed her brother out into the living room where her daughters were waiting. They enjoyed a big family breakfast. It was the first time in a really long time that it was just them together. It made Olivia realize that much more how much she wanted a big family with Natalia. They would definitely be having more kids if she had anything to say about it.

After breakfast, Olivia retreated to her room to shower and change for her trip to the day spa with Ava and Emma. But before she got in the shower, she made a phone call to her bride to be.

"Hello."

"Hey Princess."

"Olivia…Hey sweetheart."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I dreamt about you all night."

"Same here."

"How's your morning been so far?"

"Wonderful. I was awakened by a nine year jumping on my bed shouting 'Mommy get up, you are getting married today'; needless to say it wasn't the easiest way to wake up this morning."

"Oh, Olivia, she is just excited. Her mommies are getting married today."

"I know sweetie. She is happy. We had a wonderful breakfast this morning. I'm getting ready to get in the shower. Where are you?"

"We are just pulling up at the spa for our massages."

"OK, well, if I don't talk to you again, I'll see you when you walk down the aisle. This is going to be the best day of our lives, Princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Olivia. Hopefully the day will go by quick with all we have to do and I see you soon."

"Me too. Bye"

"Bye, Olivia."

Natalia had finished her massage and headed to Company for lunch with Blake and Rafe. Afterwards, the bride and her maid of honor went on to have their mani/pedis, then to the hair dresser. Olivia, Ava and Emma started with the mani/pedis first, then they had lunch at Towers before their massages. Then to Olivia's hair dresser for them each to have their hair done.

They each had limos arranged that carted them around for the day. Natalia's was the first to arrive at the park. They had setup several party tents with walls to act and carpeted floors to act as the bride rooms for changing and keeping the brides separated. She was quickly ushered into hers with Blake. Blake changed first quickly, and then helped Natalia into her dress.

A short time after Natalia had arrived; the second limo came with Olivia, Ava, Emma and Sam. The girls made their way to the other bride's room and Sam went to one of the other tents to change into his tux. Shortly every one was ready. They had timed everything well. The sun was starting to sunset.

The congregation of guests all took their seats. Sam entered into his sister's bride room to gather her for her trip down the aisle. He asked Ava and Em for a few minutes alone.

"Wow, Sis. You look…you look…you are gorgeous, Liv."

"Sam Spencer, tongue tied for words. That's a first."

"This is it, Liv. You are about to walk down the aisle for the last time and marry the love of your life. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely, Little Brother. I have waited my entire life for this moment. It's finally here and I am ready."

He held the crook of his arm out for his sister to take and he led her out of the tent. The site before her was beautiful, unlike anything she had ever seen before. There were trellises with greenery, purple and white roses. It was exceptional. Everything led down to the gazebo; the gazebo where Natalia had confessed her love to Olivia. She saw waiting in the gazebo the person who was going to officiate the ceremony, Doris.

Natalia and Olivia had discussed for a while who would officiate. Natalia had suggested Josh. But the more Olivia thought about it, the more she preferred if her ex-husband NOT officiate. On a whim, Olivia suggested Doris. She really didn't think Natalia would go for it, but she did. She reminded Olivia how much of a good friend Doris became to Olivia and all the support and encouragement Doris gave to both Olivia and Natalia. Doris was honored to be asked.

Emma, Ava, Sam and Olivia made their way to the back of the congregation. Doris signaled to the quartet and they began playing. Emma made her way down the aisle dropping purple and white rose petals every few steps. Then Ava began her journey down the aisle. The guests stood when Olivia started down the aisle. As she walked down the aisle she was looking over the faces of friends who had become her family. All she felt was love. Now at the gazebo, Sam left his sister with a kiss on the cheek and wish for good luck and happiness before he stepped over next to Ava. Olivia gave Doris a smile which was reciprocated before she turned to face the back of the congregation and wait for her bride to make her way down the aisle.

"Oh, it's starting." Natalia said to Blake.

"Are you ready, honey?"

"Oh, yes. Most definitely."

Rafe walked in.

"You ready, Ma?"

"Yes, Sweetie. I am ready."

"Alright, you need to hang out her for just a few minutes until Olivia has made it to the gazebo."

"OK."

"Ma, I have something I want to say."

"What is it, Rafe?"

"I love you and I want you to be happy. I know I was a pain in the beginning, but I want you to know that I am truly happy for you and I am really OK with having two moms. I don't want you to ever doubt that ever again, OK?"

"OK. I love you too; oh, my sweet baby." Natalia said pulling Rafe into a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

Rafe stuck his head back outside. He saw that Olivia was nearly to the gazebo.

"OK, Ma. It's your turn."

He took his mother's hand and led her and Blake out of the tent. Blake started down the aisle. Once He saw that Blake was almost there, he brought his Ma to the back of the guests.

"Look, Ma. There she is. She's waiting for you."

"Oh, Rafe. Look, she is so beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen her look so beautiful."

They had started down the aisle now.

"Yeah, Ma. My Mom is one gorgeous lady. I wouldn't want to have to pick between the two of you."

They continued down the aisle until they reached the gazebo. Rafe gave his Ma's hand to Olivia. He leaned in and kissed Olivia first, then his Ma, before stepping beside Blake. They two ladies just stood there in awe of each other. They were both dazzled with the dresses they had chosen.

Doris motioned for everyone to sit. Then she began the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone. We are gather here today on the beautiful summer evening to witness these two ladies as they pledge their love and admiration for one another and make a lifetime commitment to each other. They have written their own vows. Olivia?"

Olivia turned to Ava and traded her bouquet for Natalia's wedding ring.

"Natalia, you are so beautiful. Your dress wow. I love you. For me those three words have never been easy for me to say, until I met you. You saw something in me no one else ever has. You were able to break down all my barriers and get inside. I honestly didn't have a clue as to what you would find, but once you did, that was it. I was done. You had me and there was no turning back. You give me strength to trust and love. You never gave up on me even when I wanted too. Your heart is so genuine and giving, you were able to see pass all my hurt and sorrow to find that young teen age girl who was in such dire need of love and understanding. I never knew that you could love someone the way I love you and to know that you feel the same. I am the luckiest woman in the world. I have found the love of my life, my soul mate. We are going to be together with our kids and our family for the rest of our lives. I give you this ring as a token of my undying love, affection and devotion. I promise to love you, remain faithful to you, in good days and bad, in sickness and in health from this day forward until I draw my last breath. I am yours, now and forever. I love you Princess."

Tears were slowly dropping down the cheeks of each of the brides as Olivia slid the ring onto Natalia's finger. Natalia turned to Blake for Olivia's ring and gave Blake her bouquet.

"Olivia, you blew into my life like a force of nature. I had never met anyone like you before. You do everything with a passion, even the simple things. I too never knew that you could love someone this completely. You are a part of me. When we are apart, I miss you like I am missing a part of myself. You see me as an individual with my own thoughts and ideas. You saw potential in me that no one else ever has. You give me the strength and courage to stand up for myself and my beliefs. You are everything to me, my love, my wife, my life. Without you my life would be empty. I give you this ring as a token of my love for you. I promise to love you and devote myself only to you, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for the rest of my days. I am yours, now and forever. I love you, Olivia. I love you."

Natalia slipped the ring onto Olivia's finger and they both turned to Doris.

"Now that these ladies have pledged their love and commitment to each other in front of family and friends, let's all celebrate in their union. Ladies, you may kiss your bride."

Olivia and Natalia leaned forward to each other and kissed lightly. Olivia's hands made their way up to Natalia's cheek and Natalia's hands went around Olivia's neck and they deepened the kiss. As they pulled away from each other, they both spoke 'I love yous.'

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mrs. Olivia and Natalia Spencer-Rivera."

Olivia and Natalia started up the aisle hand in hand. Sam stepped up to escort Blake back up the aisle and then Rafe took Ava by the arm. Once they reached the party tents, they found their moms making out like teenagers. On to the reception…

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 30**

They had a big open party tent setup for the reception. They decided on a DJ vs a band just to save space under the tent. The light fare meal was catered by the Beacon. They planned for the meal to be served first, then dancing and celebrating.

After the meal had been served and some time passed for everyone to enjoy it, Sam started the round of toasts. Blake spoke as well as Ava and Rafe and lastly Emma. The new brides could not keep their eyes or hands for that matter off of each other. Finally it was time for their first dance. Olivia stood and held her hand out for her wife. Natalia took it and they made their way to the dance floor.

They had chosen a slow jazz piece that the both loved. As the music started, they moved into each others space and sank into each others arms and slowly moved to the music. Neither said a word. No words were needed. The song was nearly over when a few other couples joined them on the dance floor. Once the songs changed, they pulled back from each other. Looking into the deep green eyes, Natalia saw all the love the Olivia felt for her.

"I love you, Olivia. I've never been happier than I am with you right now in this moment. I know our lives are going to be filled with love, happiness and joy."

"Natalia, I never thought I could feel this way about someone, so completely in love. You and our family are my world. I love you, Princess."

They both leaned into each other for a slight kiss. Once Olivia's hand reached Natalia's cheek, the kiss had gotten much deeper with tongues seeking entrance into the other's mouth. The embrace was broken when a voice hollered for them to 'get a room.' Natalia started laughing at the remark and Olivia's grin grew into a smirk.

"What do you say, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera? Should would comply with that suggestion?" Asked Olivia.

"What, leave now?"

"Yes. How about we get this honeymoon started? We just have a couple of things to do before we leave like throw the bouquets and garters."

"I'm ready when you are, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera." Replied Natalia.

They made their way to Sam and Blake and said they were ready to leave as soon as they threw the bouquets and garter belts. Sam went to the DJ for the mic and had everyone clear the dance floor and brought a chair out. They decided to do the garter belts first. Sam had all the single guys come forward. Natalia took a seat on the chair and seductively raised her leg up to Olivia. Olivia raised an eyebrow at Natalia before slowly placed kisses from her ankle up to her thigh and removing the garter belt. She stood before the group of men and closed her eyes as she released it into the air like a rubber band. After the noise of whoops and hollers broke the air she opened her eyes to see that Buzz had caught it. She walked over to him, gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear to take it as a sign and ask Lillian to marry him.

Olivia turned and rejoined Natalia center stage. This time, she took the seat and raised her leg to Natalia. Natalia playfully walked her fingers up Olivia's leg to her upper thigh. Natalia decided to give Olivia a little dose of her own medicine. Where no one could see, as she reached for the garter she made she to brush her hand across Olivia's sex.

"Oh, that was mean, Spencer-Rivera, very mean." Said Olivia.

"You think so. Just what are you planning on doing about it?"

"Just as soon as I can get you alone, all to myself, Natalia."

Natalia had the garter belt off. As lowered Olivia's leg she leaned down to kiss her wife she then whispered in her ear, "I can't wait, Olivia." That nearly sent Olivia over the edge.

Natalia stood to face the remaining single men. She did as Olivia and closed her eyes before shooting the belt into the crowd where it was caught by Shayne. Natalia went over and gave him a congratulatory peck on the cheek.

Now it was time for the single ladies. They decided to throw both bouquets at the same time. They turned their backs to the group and on the count of three tossed them over their heads. Blake caught Olivia's and Lillian caught Natalia's. They both went to congratulate the ladies on their fine catching skills.

The kids and Sam all congregated to the brides knowing that they would be leaving soon to say their goodbyes. Sam agreed to stay at the farmhouse and help Rafe and Ava with Emma until the brides returned from their two week honeymoon. Ava would be starting at the Beacon the following Monday. She would be working with Greg mostly just familiarizing herself with the Beacon's policies and computer system. Once Olivia was back she would step up her training to be the new manager of the Beacon.

They ducked back into one of the bride rooms to change out of the wedding gowns and into more comfortable travel attire. Then they spent nearly half an hour saying their goodbyes and giving hugs. Finally finished they made their way through the flying birdseed to the waiting limo. It was decorated with tin cans, streamers and a 'Just Married' sign on the rear bumper. They waived one final goodbye before getting into the limo.

"Well, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, we did it. We are married." Said Olivia to Natalia as she leaned in for a kiss.

"That we did, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera." Natalia said as they broke the kiss.

They were quiet for a moment as the limo pulled away from the park.

"Today was perfect, Olivia."

"Yes, it was and it is still not over yet."

"Yes, I know. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No, well, I'll give you a hint. It is somewhere neither of us has been to before."

"Olivia, that is not much of a hint that could be anywhere."

"Well, that is all the hint you are getting Princess."

Olivia reached up and slowly caressed Natalia's cheek. She leaned her head forward so that her forehead touched Natalia's.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise you here and now, I will never take you, our life or our family for granted. I love you, Natalia."

"I love you too, Olivia."

Natalia shifted to bring Olivia's lips to hers and the spent the remainder of the ride to the airport making out. By the time they had arrived, both needed a few minutes to compose themselves and get their blouses presentable. Olivia stepped out first, and then held a hand to assist Natalia. Natalia knew they were flying, but did not expect this.

Sitting before her was a private jet. The limo driver and an airport employee were loading their luggage. Natalia stood their, in shock. When Olivia started toward the plan, she couldn't move.

"Olivia, no, this is too much."

"Natalia, it's OK. It's the Spaulding jet. Phillip offered us the use for the honeymoon. He wanted to do this and make our trip special. I didn't feel I could say no. Just think, there was nothing Alan could do about it."

"Come on, Princess. Our honeymoon awaits."

They made their way onto the plane. The luggage was stowed in a room at the back of the plane. The flight attendant came from the front of the plane to introduce herself.

"Good evening, Mrs. and Mrs. Spencer-Rivera. I am Jessica. I will be taking care of you tonight. Can I offer you something to drink? We have champagne if you would like to continue your celebration, by the way congratulations."

"Thank you, champagne would be wonderful." Replied Olivia.

"I'll be back shortly. The pilot will be out momentarily before we take off."

They had sat on the sofa and were kissing again when Jessica returned with the champagne. They each took their glass and held them up for a toast.

"To us." Offered Olivia.

"To us." Replied Natalia.

They clinked their glasses and each took a sip before resuming their kissing activities. Only to be interrupted before someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me; I hate to interrupt the happy couple."

Slightly embarrassed they broke apart and turned to find the pilot standing before them.

"I am Jack Parrish. I'll be your pilot tonight. You've met Jessica, the co-pilot; Bob Peterson is currently in the cockpit handling the pre-flight procedures. I wanted to welcome you onboard and offer my congratulations on your wedding. We will refuel at JFK in New York before arriving at our final destination. The leg from JFK will be approximately 6-8 hours flying time depending on the tail winds. The weather conditions look good, I anticipate a smooth flight."

"Thank you, Captain Parrish." Said Olivia.

"Please fasten your seat belts; we should be pushing back in less than 15 minutes. Jessica will be available for any refreshments you may need. Please sit back and enjoy the flight."

"Thanks, we intend to, Captain." Said Natalia.

Jessica returned a few minutes later to retrieve the champagne flutes before she buckled in. Shortly there after they were in the air.

"So, we have to refuel in New York, then another 6-8 hours flying time. So I am thinking, somewhere in Europe. Hmm, let me see. I know you have been to London and Paris…Seems like I remember you mentioning Switzerland too."

"Princess, just because we are landing somewhere after 8 hours of flight time doesn't mean that would be the final destination, you know."

"Olivia, stop this. Please tell me where we are going."

"No. I want it to be a surprise. I want you to look at the window and see if you can recognize where we are as we land. Please."

Jessica walked out and said that they could undo their seat belts. She asked if they needed anything, which they didn't. She left to return to the galley.

"This is torture, Olivia."

"No, this is torture." Said Olivia as she unbuckled her seat belt and leaned into the Natalia for a kiss pushing her down on the sofa. The kiss started off soft, but grew deeper with each moment. She pulled away and looked into Natalia eyes as she reach for the top button of Natalia's blouse and began undoing them. By the time she was half way done, Natalia reached up to stop her.

"Olivia, no. The flight attendant is right there. We can't do this."

"You know the special thing about private jets is that the come fully equipped." Said Olivia.

Olivia reached for the phone next to the sofa. Natalia heard Olivia tell Jessica that they will be in the back and did not wish to be disturbed. Olivia then stood and pulled Natalia up from the sofa.

"If you would, please, follow me." Said Olivia as she led Natalia to a door at the back of the plane.

She remembered that this is where their luggage was taken. When they reached the door, Olivia stepped aside.

"After you, Princess."

Natalia opened the door to find a king size bed with the covers turned down and it covered in purple and white rose petals. There were a few small lamps that simulated candle light.

"Care to join the mile high club?" Said Olivia as she stepped into the room pulling Natalia toward the bed.

"Mile high club?" Asked Natalia.

"You know, people who have had sex while in flight. Given the amount of time we will be flying, we should be able to join several times over, don't you think?" Said Olivia as she resumed unbuttoning Natalia's blouse and leaving kisses along Natalia's neck.

"Hmm. I think I like the initiation into this club." Said Natalia as she now was in the process of undressing Olivia.

Once completely shed of their clothes, they made their way onto the bed never breaking the connection between their bodies; either by kissing, holding hands or caressing various body parts. Though Olivia and Natalia had not been intimate with each other for very long, they were beginning to learn what each other liked and wanted. When Natalia lays on her back as if waiting for Olivia, Olivia knows that Natalia wants her to take the lead and that is just what the Latina beauty did.

Olivia slid her body next to Natalia's draping one leg in between her wife's. She immediately felt the wetness that had already begun to build. She brought a hand up to her forehead and traced a line down to her cheek and over to her lips where her thumb lightly caressed the waiting lips; both their eyes darken with desire.

"God, you are so beautiful." Olivia said to her wife.

Natalia reached a hand up to Olivia's cheek and laid it there while slowly moving her thumb back and forth.

"The way you look at me, you make me feel beautiful." Replied Natalia.

"I didn't think I could possibly love you anymore than I already do, but I think each day my love gets deeper. I love you with every ounce of my being, Natalia."

"I feel that love every time you look at me. To know that you love me and want me, it fills me heart with so much love and joy sometimes, I feel like it is going to burst. You are my heart Olivia. I love you."

Olivia leaned down to kiss her wife, slowly at first. Then Natalia quickly deepened it asking for more and Olivia obliged. Olivia brought hand down from Natalia's face to her breast and slowly and methodically began to massage it. While her lips left Natalia's and worked they way down to the other breast. She quickly took it in her mouth; all the while bringing the other to attention with her fingers.

Her hand and mouth left their respective breasts and Olivia laid a trail of kisses to her wife's belly button. She paused there for a few moments before continuing to further down to that area of Natalia's body that was screaming for attention. Olivia didn't delay. Natalia did not like to be teased. She liked to be loved. Olivia learned this very early in their sexual exploration of each other.

Olivia repositioned herself between her wife's legs. She kissed the inside of each thigh before turning her attention to that wet hot bundles of nerves. She massaged Natalia first with a few light stokes, and then replaced her fingers with her mouth and tongue. If she was not careful she could easily send Natalia over the edge. She took her time. She peppered her wife's core with her tongue before she slid three fingers inside her. She slowly stoked in and out of her wife. Each stroke bringing a different moan or response from the now semi-conscious Natalia. She was close, very close. Olivia slowly in mid stroke curled her fingers for that one spot that is always her wife's undoing. She found it easily. Next she added her mouth back to Natalia's swollen clit and in just a few more strokes, Natalia had reached orgasm. As her body continued to shake, Olivia moved back up to embrace her wife. She reached for the covers to pull the sheet over them.

Natalia had recovered after a few minutes. She lazily snuggled into her wife's arms with one final thought before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Olivia."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 31**

The buzzing of the phone on the wall above the headboard brought them both out of their sleep. Olivia reached to answer it. It was Jessica alerting them that they would be landing in 30 minutes and that the brides would need to return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. Olivia thanked her for the notice. She and Natalia reluctantly dressed and went back out to the main cabin and took their seats.

Once they were on the ground, the pilot informed them it would be 45 minutes to an hour before they would be departing. Jessica offered more food and beverage. This time the brides took her up on the offer of food. Neither had eaten very much through out the day and with the recent celebration activities both were hungry. Jessica brought them each a chef salad and water.

Shortly after they were back in the air and the seat belts released, they both were making their way back to the bed. Once the door closed the brides mouths found each other's in quick fashion. Natalia slowly moved them to the bed as they were kissing and undressing. As soon as the back of Olivia's legs bumped the bed, she pushed back onto the bed as her wife joined her.

Olivia was on her back waiting for her wife. Natalia was laying beside Olivia propped up on one arm; the other hand was tracing Olivia's face, her brow, her cheek, her lips, her eyes never leaving Olivia's.

"Sometimes, I have to remind myself that this isn't a dream. You're really here; we're in love now married. I can't imagine my life without you; I don't think I could survive it." Said Natalia.

"I'm not going anywhere Princess; nowhere without you. Everything that happened in our lives good or bad brought us together. All the heartbreak, joy and loss was worth it; we now have each other, our kids. I wouldn't want it any other way." Replied Olivia.

Natalia leaned down to her wife and kiss her forehead, then her cheek before lightly grazing her lips. She pulled away slightly for a deeper breath before resuming the kiss with a fever of passion, her tongue demanding entrance. Olivia returned the kiss with as much fury. Hands were traveling over various body parts, arms, back, hips pulling their bodies as close together as possible.

Natalia had now moved down Olivia's neck with kisses, one hand had begun kneading a breast. Slowly the lips found the other breast and she took it in her mouth as to not so rudely ignore it. Olivia kept arching into Natalia trying to increase the pressure. Once she had fully serviced the breast with her mouth, she moved to give the same amount of pleasure to the other. Natalia pulled away from the breast to look into her wife's eyes.

"I love you." Whispered Natalia.

After a lingering moment of gazing into the beautiful dark pools of green she brought her lips down to meet Olivia's chest; a specific spot in between her breasts where the faint outline of the scar exists. Natalia then traced the length of the scar with her tongue. Olivia was amazed at how sensitive the area still was; the doctors had told her that the scar tissue would most likely leave the area desensitized.

Natalia's free hand was now exploring the wet hot velvety folds between her wife's legs. Natalia moved further down Olivia's body as both hands would be needed. She teased Olivia only twice before slipping two fingers inside. On the second stroke she added a third finger. She pumped in and out of her wife several times before she truly shocked her wife by adding not only her pinky but she curved her hand down to include her thumb. Sending Olivia into a stay of ecstasy unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Natalia could see that her wife was getting close, which is a good thing as the muscles in her arm was beginning to burn.

She was now ready to bring her wife to orgasm. With her other hand she began to massage the small bundle of nerves; then anticipating how close Olivia was, Natalia took Olivia's swollen clit into her mouth which completely pushed Olivia over the edge. She climax quickly after she felt her wife's mouth and tongue on her sex. As she lay there spent, her body still slowly convulsing Natalia withdrew and moved to embrace her wife.

They were both quiet. Natalia was being lulled to sleep by the sound of the plane's engines. She thought that Olivia had drifted off to sleep as well, until she felt her wife stir.

"Talia…That was…I've never…Where did you…" Olivia incoherently said.

Natalia has to fight from making any type of laughing sound, so she managed a smile.

"I've rendered Olivia 'Freakin' Spencer-Rivera speechless? I didn't know I had it in me." Said Natalia.

"Neither did I."

Olivia shifted up to look into her wife's eyes.

"Natalia, where did you learn that?"

"The Internet. It's amazing the amount of info you can find on the Internet. So did you like it?"

"Oh, like is such an understatement. I've never experienced a climax like that before, ever. That will definitely be kept in the playbook for things that I like."

Olivia brought a hand to Natalia's cheek and lazily caresses just under the jaw bone.

"You let me know if you would like to be on the receiving end sometime. I will be more than happy to oblige." Said Olivia as she leaned forward to capture a kiss.

"I'll keep that in mind." Replied Natalia.

The ladies then settled into a comfortable embrace and let sleep overtake them.

A few hours later, Olivia stirred, nature was calling. She slipped from Natalia's embrace and made her way to the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom, she grabbed the robe from the closet and headed out into the main cabin to look for Jessica.

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer- Rivera, what can I do for you?"

"I have a request of the pilot. I don't know if he can do this or not. You see I am keeping the destination of the honeymoon a secret from my wife. I was wondering if the pilot would be able to position the plane at some point that we could see the shoreline. The country has such a unique shape, I was hoping she would recognize it before we land."

"Let me check with the pilot. I'll be right back."

Jessica headed for the cockpit; Olivia took a seat on the long sofa and peered out the window. It was still dark, but she could see the beginnings of the sunrise slightly. There were hardly any clouds; below was a dark expanse of nothing. She heard the cockpit door close and Jessica returning; she stood to greet her.

"Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, Captain Parrish has contacted ground control and made the necessary adjustments to our flight plan in order to comply with your request. He said that you will be able to view the coast line about an hour before we land. So I'll make sure to let you know in plenty of time."

"Wonderful, thank you and please thank the captain for me."

"I will. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Actually yes, we need more water. I forget how flying can dehydrate you. Also, do you have some fruit or vegetables, something we can snack on?"

"Yes, we have some fresh fruit trays. I'll bring them and the water."

"Thank you."

Olivia waited for Jessica to reappear. Olivia assisted Jessica and took the bottles of water from her. When they reached the door to the bedroom, Olivia slipped inside and set the water down and returned for the fruit trays. She thanked Jessica again as she closed the door. Olivia secured the bottles of water before she shed her robe and returned to her beautiful sleeping wife. She tried to not wake her, but as she settled in Natalia woke up.

"Hmm…Where were you?"

"I had to go to the bathroom and then I went to get us more water and something to eat. We have fresh fruit if you are hungry."

"I could eat."

They ladies pushed up to sit leaning against the headboard; then Olivia retrieved the fruit and water of the table next to the bed. They nibbled a bit and drank down several bottles of water.

"I didn't realize I had such a workout. I'm so thirsty." Said Natalia.

"It's flying, the recirculated air dehydrates you."

"Oh. Any idea how much longer before we land?"

"No, but I can find out."

Olivia picked up the service phone and asked Jessica how much flying time remained. Jessica said she would check with the pilot and call them back. Within a few minutes the phone buzzed and Olivia answered it.

"Around two hours, maybe a little more."

"Well, after we finish eating we should probably get cleaned up and dressed. I will be glad when we get to where we are staying and I can take a shower or bath. Where are we staying? What city?"

"A hotel, a very nice five star hotel...as to the city, you'll just have to wait."

"Olivia, when am I going to find out where we are going?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment, as if thinking.

"Based on the flying time left, maybe an hour or so."

"So you are going to tell me before we land?"

"Not exactly."

"OK, not exactly, I don't understand."

"You will. Eat up, Princess. So we can get dressed and go back out into the main cabin."

Natalia gave up and finished her fruit and water. They took turns in the bathroom freshening up. Olivia was getting a fresh outfit from her suit case when Natalia came out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Asked Olivia.

"I'm just waiting on you to tell me what to wear. I wasn't able to pack my suitcase remember." Said Natalia sarcastically.

"Oh, I think it's safe for you to open you suitcase."

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"No, it won't be ruined. Go ahead. I will tell you that we should have a short ride to the hotel; less than 30 minutes depending on traffic."

Natalia huffed as she retrieved her suitcase and plopped it on the bed. Once she opened it, she did mentally review the clothes that Olivia had packed for her. She saw that she had comfortable clothes for a mild climate. She didn't look in the hanging bag; she assumed that Olivia had packed some dressier outfits for enjoying an evening out. She found something comfortable and changed. Olivia had finished and returned her suitcase to the holding compartment. Natalia finished a few moments later and secured her suitcase as well; then they both returned to the main cabin.

"Good morning ladies. Could I offer you some coffee and danish to start the day?" Said Jessica.

"That would be wonderful, Jessica, thank you." Replied Natalia.

Jessica left and shortly returned with a tray of various pastries and a full pot of coffee. They had eaten what they wanted and were still working on the pot of coffee when Jessica came back to retrieve the breakfast dishes. Before Jessica left, she address the brides.

"If you look out the window, you'll see a beautiful view of the coastline before we have to change course for approach to land."

Olivia gave Jessica a nod in acknowledgement for the message.

"So, I am allowed to look?" Asked Natalia.

"Yes, you are. I am hoping you'll be able to figure out where we are going?"

Natalia shifted on the sofa to get a better view out the window as did Olivia, but Olivia mostly watched her wife, waiting to see if she could figure things out. She observed as Natalia scanned the coastline and then a small grin started to appear and grew wider as Natalia turned to her wife.

"Italy, we are honeymooning in Italy?"

"Yes, Princess, Italy."

Natalia threw her arms around Olivia peppering her with kisses.

"It's perfect, my love, absolutely perfect." Said Natalia drawing Olivia into a deeper kiss.

They withdrew from the kiss and continued to watch the shoreline until the pilot changed course and alerted them as to their approach to land. Then they buckled up and prepared for the landing with their hands held tight, their fingers laced together and their eyes drinking in the love in each other's soul.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 32**

It was a smooth landing. As they deplaned, they both thanked Jessica and the pilot for a smooth flight. There was a limo waiting for the newlyweds. Their luggage was transferred to the trunk and the driver escorted the ladies to the car. The lips found one another quickly for a few moments until they were out of the airport. Then they both began taking in the view of the city as they made their way to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel to be greeted not only by the bellhop, but the concierge. He escorted the ladies to the front desk where the manager personally took care of their check-in.

Olivia had reserved the honeymoon suite on the top floor. She was promised a marvelous view overlooking the city. She was not disappointed once they made it into the suite.

"Olivia, this is so beautiful. This suite, the view; oh my God, this view!"

"I know. When I spoke to the owner in making the arrangements, he said I would not be disappointed with the view. If he was right about this, I can't wait to see the bathroom."

"The bathroom?" Asked Natalia.

Natalia quickly made her way to the master bedroom and into the master bath. She stopped just as she pushed the door completely open.

"WOW!"

Olivia was a few steps behind her. She stopped just behind her wife and was in as much awe as she was.

There was a huge master bathroom. The lavatory and toilet were in a separate alcove from the shower and bath area. There was a large walk in shower. All glass doors with at least 12 various showers heads with multiple spray options and a long wide bench seat. It also doubled as a steam room. Beside the shower was a Jacuzzi sized tub in front of a huge picture window that had a similar view of the city. The window was treated with a privacy film so that the occupants could enjoy the view while bathing.

"I know the first thing I'm doing." Natalia said to Olivia as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

"Care to join me?" She added as she walked over to the tub and started to draw a bath.

"Absolutely, Princess!" Replied Olivia as she gathered the towels, washcloths and other bath accessory items.

They had to wait a few moments for the tub to fill. Natalia was sitting on the side of the tub looking out at the view. Olivia came over to her.

"Earth to Natalia? Where did you go sweetheart?"

"Hmm, oh sorry. I was just thinking about how a year ago, I was working for you as a maid, you were still fighting me during your recovery and now a year later we have fallen in love, created this wonderful family and we are on our honeymoon. If someone had told me a year ago that this is where I would be I would have laughed in their face. Now, I can't imagine my life without you by my side, in our home and in our bed."

As Natalia spoke she stood and faced Olivia, lightly caressing her cheek. After she finished speaking, she leaned in and kissed her wife. She dropped her hands from Olivia's cheeks and began unbuttoning Olivia's blouse. Olivia returned the favor and they slowly undressed each other then entered the bath. The settled in facing the view nestled in each other's embrace and turned on the jets. They remained there until the water began to cool. Natalia let some water out and added more hot water. Then they bathed, washing each other's backs and each other's hair. Natalia's hair was still not at the long length that she preferred, but it was getting closer.

Natalia was sitting in between Olivia's legs leaning against her wife. The washing and massaging of each other's bodies had slowly sparked each woman's arousal. Olivia had been slowly stroking Natalia's arm under the water. When Olivia's hand went down to Natalia's wrist this last time she brought it back up under her arm up to her wife's breast. As soon as the right hand cupped the right breast, Olivia brought her left hand to join in and placed light kisses along the back of Natalia's neck. She continued massaging the breasts and pinching the nipples; not forgetting the attention to the back of Natalia's neck and shoulders. Natalia had brought her hands down to the outside of Olivia's thighs; running her hands the length of them each time cupping what she could of Olivia's butt.

"Olivia…More."

That was all Olivia needed to hear. She lower her right hand to her wife's aching hot core, with her left hand following. She massaged her clit slightly before entering her with three fingers. Natalia spread her legs a bit more and braced them against the other side of the tub allowing her to thrust onto Olivia's hand more trying to push her deeper. They had created waves in the water of the tub, some had splashed out. She was getting close. Olivia could see that. Olivia lowered her left hand from Natalia's stomach to her clit and added that sensation to the pounding that she was already giving her.

"Olivia…Ahh…So close…Oh my God!"

Natalia collapsed back against her wife's body. She was spent, exhausted from the events of the last 48 hours. Olivia held her close; she kept her head above the water. Slowly Natalia began to come around. Olivia placed a kiss behind Natalia's ear.

"How about we get out of the bath and go lay down for a while? I think we both could use a few hours of uninterrupted sleep." Suggested Olivia.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Replied Natalia.

They exited the bath, dried off. While Natalia dried her hair at the lavatory, Olivia did her best to mop up the excess water from the bathroom floor. Once Natalia was done, she took her turn at the sink. Natalia went into the bedroom and found the remote for the drapes and set them to close. She didn't bother with clothes and crawled into bed.

Olivia saw her wife's nude form getting into bed so she decided to forgo pajamas as well and crawled in next to her wife snuggling up close unto their favorite position. Olivia on her back with Natalia snuggled next to her. Her head on Olivia's chest, her arm draped over Olivia's midsection and one leg strategically placed in between Olivia's, her thigh resting against Olivia's sex. They were both asleep in minutes.

About 4 hours later, mid afternoon, Olivia woke up. She slipped from Natalia's embrace made her way to the bathroom to relieve her self. Once back in the bedroom, she pulled on her pajamas. She went in to the living room and picked up the hotel phone to order room service. She was starving; she assumed Natalia would be too.

While she waiting on room service, Olivia perused the hotel info on local attractions, sight seeing, dining, etc. She knew of a few places she wanted to go, but had yet to ask Natalia what she wanted to do or see. A short time later, room service arrived. She headed into the bedroom to wake her sleeping wife. Olivia crawled onto the bed and over to her wife's sleeping body.

"Hey, sleepy head. I think it's time to get up." She said nudging at Natalia's side.

"Hmm. Don't want to."

"Come on. You don't want to sleep so much today that you won't sleep tonight."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Well, usually, I'm the grumpy one that doesn't want to get out of bed."

Natalia had turned from her side onto her back at this point. Olivia moved to straddle her wife. Olivia bounced on the bed a bit.

"Get up. I've order room service. I'm starved; you've got to be hungry too!"

Natalia didn't budge.

"Guess I will have to take matters into my own hands?" Said Olivia with a devilish grin.

Olivia leaned down to her wife and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Natalia barely responded. Olivia pulled away slightly, then dropped in for another kiss. This one had a bit more pressure. Olivia pushed her tongue forward attempting to gain entry beyond Natalia's lips. On the third try she was successful. Natalia was now completely awake and completely into the kiss from her wife. They broke for the kiss when oxygen was a necessity.

"Not fair!" Pouted Natalia.

"All's fair in love and pool! Come on. Let's eat." Said Olivia as she pulled Natalia from the bed. She grabbed a hotel robe and tossed it to Natalia.

They made their way out to the living room and sat down to enjoy a wonderful meal. They discussed what all they would like to do and see while in Italy. Afterwards, they decided to call home before it got too late and let everyone know that they had arrived safely.

Everyone was excited to hear that they were in Italy and that Natalia loved the surprise. They spoke of some of the sights that they wanted to see. Ava told her moms about Rick and Matt having too much to drink and trying to serenade all the singles ladies. She also told them about Buzz pulling out a ring and proposing to Lillian; which she accepted. Ava said that things were going fine at the Beacon and for her mom not to worry. Phillip was still holding on fairly well. The schedule while her moms were away was for Emma to spend the evenings after school with her dad with Ava or Rafe or Sam picking her up just before bedtime to bring her home to the farmhouse. It was decided that she would spend her weekends with her dad until…

They finished up their call home and returned the room service cart to the hall. They moved out onto the balcony and decided to relax for a while, before deciding what to do for dinner. They had finally opened the complementary champagne. The newlyweds were enjoying a quiet afternoon on the balcony watching the sun begin to set.

They spent the next several days in their suite making love and relishing in their happiness, their lives together and their family. They did finally make it down to the restaurant for dinner, but had yet to venture out of the hotel. Dessert had just arrived and they were discussing actually going sight seeing the next day when they heard someone call Olivia's name.

"Olivia? Olivia Spencer? Yes, I thought that was you."

Olivia turned to see the person that the voice belonged too; seeing a gentleman near her age she guessed approaching their table.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man extends his hand to Olivia.

"Cameron Simmons. We were in high school together; though you disappeared our senior year."

Olivia reached her hand to greet him.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. High school was a bitch for me; I try not to remember too much of it. What brings you to Italy?"

"Business. I'm an art broker for the Metropolitan Museum back home in San Cristobel. I'm here to secure a painting from a local artist. You?"

"I'm here on my honeymoon. This is my wife Natalia Spencer-Rivera." Replied Olivia.

"Wife, oh. Well, er…congratulations."

"Thank you." Added Natalia.

"Where do you live now? At the last reunion, I heard that you had left for the states."

"Yes, I stayed for a while; but eventually moved to the states. Illinois. That is where I met Natalia; it's where our home, our family is. I left about ten years ago. I did make one short visit a few years ago, but other than that…Springfield is my home now."

"You should really come back sometime. Things have really changed over the last few years. The tourist industry has really helped."

"Maybe, someday. Our life is pretty full at the moment. We own a luxury hotel; that takes a lot of my time. The rest is for Natalia and our kids."

"Kids?"

"Yes, we have three wonderful children; two daughters and a son."

"Wow, somehow I never would have imagined Olivia Spencer married with children."

"It's Olivia Spencer-Rivera now, Cam."

"Yeah, right. Well, I'll let you ladies get back to your dessert. If you ever do make it home, you should definitely stop by the Met."

"We'll do that if we ever visit. It was good to see you Cam."

And with that he turned and left.

They resumed eating their dessert. Natalia quickly noticed that Olivia's mood had changed. She barely picked at her dessert and she was quiet. Natalia decided to wait before pushing it. They returned to their room. Olivia grabbed her pajamas and ducked into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. This was odd. Normally, Olivia had no issues what so ever changing clothes in front of Natalia. Natalia changed while Olivia was in the bathroom. Olivia come from the bathroom and got into bed. Natalia took her turn in the bathroom. When she came out it was dark; only the lights from the city shining through the drapes illuminated the bedroom. Natalia joined her wife in bed. Olivia was facing away from Natalia. Now was the time to push.

Natalia reached to Olivia's arm and gently caressed it.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You haven't been since your high school classmate showed up. I know you didn't have the best childhood, Olivia. You can talk to me. You know that and what happened your last year of school. Is that when you were pregnant with Ava?"

Olivia was quiet and not responding to her wife. Natalia didn't want them to go to bed like this, but she didn't want to push Olivia too much either.

"Olivia, I'm here when you are ready to talk."

Olivia turned over in bed and snuggled into her wife loving arms.

"Not tonight."

"OK, I won't push."

"Hold me, please."

Natalia wrapped her arms tightly around her wife. She could feel the tension in her wife's body. Finally after what seemed like hours, Olivia had relaxed enough to fall asleep.

"I love you, sweetheart. I'll be here when you are ready." Said Natalia as she kissed the crown of her wife's head before drifting off to sleep herself.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 33**

Natalia awoke early; the orange sun was barely peeking through the clouds. She noticed immediately that she was alone in bed. She sat up and called for Olivia. She received no response. When she got up from the bed, she checked the bathroom and answered nature's call before looking for her wife. When she got out into the main room she noticed a slight chill and extra breeze. The balcony doors were open. There she found Olivia curled up in one of the lounge chairs under a blanket asleep.

She went over to her wife and set down on the edge of the chair. She slowly brushed Olivia's hair from her face running her finger behind her ear. There she saw the tell tale sign of tears.

"Olivia, sweetheart? Are you OK?"

Olivia stirred slightly.

"How long have you been out here? Why don't you come back to bed? It's still early."

"I didn't want to wake you. My dreams were keeping me awake." Replied Olivia sleepily.

"Olivia, please, will you talk to me? What has taken away that joyful smile? We are happy, on our honeymoon."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a downer. It's just that I try not to remember and when I do, I can't stop."

""Remember what, Olivia?"

"No, I don't want to have this ruin our honeymoon."

"Olivia, with you not talking about this and acting this way, down, withdrawn, it will ruin our honeymoon."

"I can't, once you know you won't think of me the same way. I'm sorry."

And with that, Olivia got up from the chair and went back into the suite. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Shortly after, Natalia heard the shower running. She didn't want to invade Olivia's privacy but she needed to know what was going on. Even though it was late, she decided to call home. She felt Sam would be the best place to start.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Natalia."

"Hey, is everything OK. I heard you guys called a few days ago."

"Sam, I need help. Everything was fine, but at dinner last night we ran into someone that Olivia went to high school with. He made a comment about Olivia disappearing their senior year. That's when she was pregnant with Ava, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as soon as he left her mood changed completely. She became withdrawn; Sam she won't talk to me. I need to know why."

"Natalia, I can't…I can't tell you. It's very personal to Liv. Give her time. She'll tell you, I know she will. Just be there for her, comfort her, let her know that you love her, that she is a loveable person to which you have chosen to spend the rest of your life with. She needs to tell you when she is ready, OK?"

"OK. I can do that. I want to help her Sam. I want my Olivia back."

"She's there; she just needs reminding."

"Alright, thank you. Give the kids and extra hug and kiss from me."

"I will. Bye Natalia."

"Bye, Sam."

Natalia decided that since Olivia was up she would order breakfast. She called down to the concierge and asked if they would be able to lay their hands on a dozen purple roses this early in the morning. They said they had red and white available but would have to wait until after 9am for a local florist to open. She asked for 6 of each to be brought up with their breakfast. She then went to her suitcase and got the gift that she had brought for Olivia. She decided now would be the right time to give it to her. Breakfast arrived and Natalia set the table with the mixture of roses at Olivia's seat with the jewelry box in front. She then waited for Olivia.

When Natalia heard the bathroom door open she called to Olivia that breakfast was here. She got no response, but her wife came through the door shortly thereafter. Olivia stopped at the site of breakfast and the beautiful vase of red and white roses.

"What's all this?" Said Olivia as she made her way to the table.

Natalia got up to greet her wife. Olivia accepted the light kiss on the cheek that Natalia offered. Olivia sat at the table and saw the jewelry box.

"I wanted to do something special for you today. You haven't been yourself since last night. I tried for purple roses, but this was all they had on hand." Said Natalia as she pulled a red rose from the vase.

She brought it to her nose and inhaled the scent. She then offered it to Olivia who drew in the scent of the rose. Natalia trailed the rose across Olivia's lips down her neck to her chest and as far as the cleavage of Olivia's shirt would allow.

"I love you Olivia. When you hurt, I hurt. Tell me what I can do to make this better?"

"I don't think there is. I just don't want to ruin our honeymoon."

"I truly think if you talk about this, you'll feel better. I won't push, but I will say this…Olivia, you are my heart and my soul. I can't imagine nor could I bear it to live my life without you. I intend to spend the rest of my life with you and I will do whatever is within my power to make you happy. I have something else for you."

Natalia knelt in front of Olivia. She reached for the jewelry box and held it up to her wife.

"Olivia, I found this when I was shopping for Emma's necklace to wear during the wedding. I knew when I saw it; it was the perfect symbol for how I feel about you. "You are my heart, you have my heart. It is yours for eternity." Offered Natalia as she opened the box.

She revealed to Olivia a small diamond studded heart set in 24 karat gold necklace. On the back was engraved 'Natalia'.

"This necklace, this heart is to remind you that you have my heart. You are my heart."

A few tears had started to slide down Olivia's cheek. She reached to cup Natalia's cheek. She pulled her forward to kiss her wife. Natalia could taste the saltiness of the tears. Natalia took the necklace from the box and reach around to put it on her wife.

"I do want to tell you, I do. I'm just afraid that it will change you opinion of me."

"Olivia, I promise you, there is nothing that you could tell me that would change how I feel about you. NOTHING."

"But when you know, you won't think I am this strong, confident, take no prisoners woman that I am."

"Olivia, did you think to consider the fact that whatever this is is what made you the beautiful, strong, brave, confident woman that you are today. If you hadn't gone through whatever this is, you might not be the woman you are today?"

"No, I never thought about it like that."

Natalia got up and moved back into her chair. She waited for Olivia; she was letting her set the pace for the morning.

"Let's eat, then I promise, I'll tell you, OK?"

"OK."

They did their best to enjoy the great breakfast that Natalia had ordered. They spoke about a couple of the sights they wanted to see. Then when they were done with breakfast, Olivia excused herself and went to the bathroom. Natalia, returned to cart to the hall leaving the pot of coffee. She poured herself and Olivia another cup, then headed to the balcony. She set the cups on the table next to the lounges chairs and walked over to the railing. The sun was now up; the city had come to life.

It looked so different than Springfield or Chicago. It looked old; she could literally see the history.

_Please Father; help Olivia to come to terms with whatever this is. Please show her that she can talk to me. Please help her to see that I won't judge; that my love for her is pure and everlasting. Amen._

She heard Olivia come up from behind.

"OK, I'm ready." Said Olivia, softly.

Natalia turned and walked over to her wife; taking her hands bringing them up to her chest.

"I love you sweetheart. Trust me. Trust in my love for you." Natalia said gently.

Olivia led her wife to the lounge chairs. The chairs were separated by the matching table. Natalia sat on one chair; Olivia sat across from her wife on the other.

"To answer your question from last night, yes, I did not attend my senior year of high school because I was pregnant with Ava at that time. After I gave her up, I took summer school classes and was able to test out of several subjects to earn my diploma."

Olivia reached for her coffee and took a sip.

"It wasn't that I was pregnant with Ava as to why I stayed away from school. It was because I was ashamed…ashamed of how she was conceived. I always thought I knew better than my mother. I wanted to have fun, go to parties, date boys; everything a teen age girl would want to do. I also envied the rich. I would write in my diary about how someday I would have money; about how I could buy anything and everything I wanted; how people would notice me and want to be around me. Sometimes I tried to play the part."

Olivia got up and started walking the balcony as she continued to talk.

"My mother and I rarely got a long. She would never let me do anything for fun. I heard about this party at the embassy. It was the last party of the summer. I saved my money all winter long hoping to have enough to buy a new dress; but I didn't. So I bought some material and altered one of my old dresses. That night after she went to bed, I sneaked out of my bedroom window. The embassy wasn't far; I walked."

Olivia was now stopped at the rail of the balcony.

"It was a beautiful summer night. The breeze coming in off the ocean was warm carrying the smell of salt along with it. I knew I was going to have to fake my way into the party; I didn't have an invitation. I figured I would flirt; show some skin then find a poor sucker inside to vouch for me. I was amazed how easy it was to get in. I found my mark. A boy a few years older than me, a young man really. He was handsome. He played along and vouched for me to the guard. I thanked him with several dances. I was playing it to the hilt. I got thirsty and hot. I went over to the refreshments table and started drinking the punch. The more I drank the thirstier I got. I didn't realize until it was too late that the punch was spiked. I was drunk."

Olivia returned to sit in front of Natalia. As Olivia continued, she was nervously rubbing her hand along her thighs. It was something to do to occupy her hands while she spoke.

"I told him that I wasn't feeling well, that I needed to lie down for a while. He mentioned the rooms upstairs. He took me up there. He said he would stay with me. When we got into the room, he led me over to the bed and laid me down. Things started to get fuzzy. I remember he was lying next to me, kissing me. The next thing I remember is being shaken awake by the guard from the night before. He threw my purse at me; he told me to leave through the back entrance that a car was waiting to take me home. My dress was unzipped, barely hanging on. By the time I got into the car I realized what happened. We had sex. My first time was in a forgotten drunken stupor that I have no memory of with a complete stranger that left me pregnant."

"Olivia?" Natalia wanted to ask, but she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Olivia raised her hand.

"Let me finish, please." Added Olivia.

"OK." Natalia replied softly.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I went back to the embassy and found that same guard from that night. I told him what happened and that I wanted to speak to someone with authority. I needed to know who the man was that did this. He needed to pay. He took something from me that I can never get back. The only response I got was an envelope full of cash. I didn't know what to do. So I took the money and left."

Olivia got up again and moved back over to the railing.

"When I got home that night I told my mother everything, sneaking out, bluffing my way into the party, unknowingly getting drunk, allowing myself to be put into a position that a man would have sex with me and I couldn't fight back say no and lastly ending up pregnant. My mother told me it was what I deserved. I hated her in that moment so much. We fought before, but this fight it was the worst ever. I remember screaming at her that I hated her and she slumped into the chair and didn't respond to me. By the time help had arrived she was dead. She had a massive stroke while we were arguing. The last words my mother heard from me was that I hated her."

Olivia turned around and leaned against the railing.

"So here I am age 16 with a sister barely older than me and little Sam just now walking and I am pregnant. I was never religious at least not by my mother's standards, but I knew abortion was out of the question; adoption was my only answer. After Ava was born and I got my diploma, I got a job at the best resort on the island waiting tables. I picked up some additional shifts for money by working in the kitchen helping to prepare some of the food. One of the sous chef's, Maggie, she took me under her wing. She taught me so much, enough that I got the next sous chef position. Eventually, I made it to the top as the Executive Chef. You know the rest, meeting Richard and finding my way to Springfield."

Olivia returned to sit in front of Natalia.

"Sometimes when I am reminded of San Cristobel, it all comes back; how that one night changed my life. Don't get me wrong. I hate that I had to experience that, but if it hadn't happened I don't know that I would be sitting right here with you today on our honeymoon. So how is it that the Olivia 'Freakin' Spencer-Rivera could let something like that happen to her?"

Natalia reached over to take Olivia's hands in hers.

"Olivia, you didn't let this happen. Jeffery took advantage of you. If you didn't know his name how did you find out it was Jeffery?"

"After I found Ava, I went back to San Cristobel. I needed to find out who he was. That same guard was still there at the embassy. He told me Jeffery's name. I was sick to my stomach that this man I knew in Springfield was the man that did this to me. It took a long time for Jeffery and I to work through this. We both shared responsibilities for the events that took place that night. I knew I was going to have to let go of the anger or it would eat me alive and it would prevent me from having any kind of relationship with my daughter. He and I we had to move on."

"Olivia, why would you think that this would change the way I feel about you? Do you think I am disappointed in you?"

"I am a very strong woman now. How could I have let that happen? That's not me."

"Olivia, you were only 16. That night did define you yes and it is probably the one true event in your life that closed you off from everyone emotionally for so long. Those walls you spoke of that I got around. I suspect they went up that night. I feel honored that I was the only one to break them down and find the real Olivia lurking inside. She is who I love; she is who I have chosen to spend my life with and raise a family. Your right, if that had not happened that night, it is a very good possibility that we would not have found each other."

Natalia stood and held a hand down to Olivia. She took it and stood. Natalia brought her hand up to Olivia's cheek caressing it lightly. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's lips. She then reached for Olivia's hand and led her from the balcony back into the suite and into the master bedroom over to the side of the bed.

"Olivia, nothing you have told me today could make me love you any less. Just the opposite, I love you more now than I did before if that is even possible. You are a strong, brave, beautiful woman who overcame a horrendous event not only to survive, but thrive. Let me show you how much I love you."

Natalia stepped forward and kissed her wife. When she pulled away she reached for the hem of Olivia's shirt and pulled it over her head. The ladies then slowly undressed each other; no words were spoken. They slipped into the bed and Natalia gently with a light touch, smooth caress, easy stroke and loving kiss made love to her wife.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 34**

After making love, the brides drifted off into a light sleep. They awoke to a knock at the door. Olivia went to answer it. It was the maid. Olivia asked to give them an hour then they would vacate the room for the daily service. They decided to wander around the hotel on foot. They had stopped by the concierge on the way out for points of interest within walking distance.

After an hour or so, Natalia was beginning to see her Olivia returning. They stopped a small café for a late lunch. Natalia had wanted to ask Olivia more questions about her confession from the night before, but she didn't want that to send Olivia back into a funk.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I want to ask you some questions about what you told me last night, but I don't want to upset you or send you back to the dark place that you were yesterday."

"I feel better, Natalia. Ask me whatever you want."

"Do you consider what Jeffery did to you as rape?"

"I do, but I also feel some responsibilities that put me in the position I was in."

"Who all knows how Ava was conceived?"

"Sam, Ava and now you."

"Ava knows?"

"Yes, she knew that I was raped. I told her. Then I found out who Jeffery was. It took a while but the three of us were able to put everything behind us and become the best we could to each other."

"Do you blame yourself for you mother's death?"

"I did for a very long time. It wasn't until a few years ago when I was with Buzz that I finally realized that I didn't cause her death because of our argument. I do regret that I never got the chance to tell her that I did love her and that I didn't mean it when I said I hated her."

"She knew Olivia. Every mother knows that children say things like that in anger. She knew. I can definitely see now why you are so protective of those you love, like when Phillip came back."

Olivia leaned over closer to her wife and took her hand lacing their finger together.

"Natalia, I used to consider myself broken. For many years I felt that way. There is something else I never told you…once about ten years ago after Josh had rejected me the first time to return to Reva I swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills intending to kill myself."

She paused for a moment. She knew the bombshell of hearing that your wife once tried to commit suicide would hit like a shockwave. Olivia had now let go of Natalia hand and had cupped each cheek with a hand, looking directly into her wife's big brown eyes.

"Obviously, it didn't work. Josh had called me shortly after I had taken them, he could tell by my slurred speech and the things I said…he knew what I was doing. He made it in time with the paramedics to save me. After that I promised myself that I would never let myself be hurt like that again. I never completely gave myself emotionally to anyone in any of my previous relationships until I met you. The day I realized that you loved me as much as I loved you, it fixed me. You are the only person I have ever let in completely."

"Olivia? Why didn't you ever tell me that before?"

"Like before, I thought it would change how you felt about me; that you wouldn't see me as the strong confident woman that I am, now. As I said before, Natalia, you fixed me. That's the only way I know the say it."

The ladies leaned toward each other kissing lightly remember that they are in a public place. They finished their meal and paid the check before heading back to the hotel. By the time they arrived after taking in several more tourists' spots it was close to dinner time. Plus all the walking had aided in their increase appetite. They decided to eat in the restaurant again. This time the meal was not interrupted and they took their desserts to go and headed up to their suite.

They decided to shower first before eating their desserts. They decided to shower together enjoying the big expansive shower stall. Once done, Olivia order some decaf coffee to go with the desserts and they enjoyed them on the balcony. Afterwards, Olivia got up from her lounge chair to join Natalia in hers. They curled into each other's bodies; Natalia spread the light blanket over them. They stayed quiet for a while; listening to each other's heart beats, the sounds of the city and the sounds of nature. Natalia was the first to speak.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"After we get back home, can we… could we…?"

Olivia shifted to look into her wife's eyes.

"What Princess?"

"Could we go ahead with having a baby?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to wait. I think we should discuss it with the kids first and see how they feel."

"OK, no waiting it is. We can both get checked out by our doctors and make sure everything is OK, then I guess we will go the sperm donor route?"

"That is what I was thinking. We could choose donors who have our characteristics; like if I am carrying the child, then we will pick a donor with brown hair and gorgeous green eyes." Said Natalia as she stole a kiss from her wife.

"And if I am carrying, we want a handsome Latino with an olive complexion and big beautiful brown eyes."

They stayed quiet in each other's arms for a little while longer. Natalia finally suggested that they move to the bed and continue the honeymoon.

The next day they finally started doing some real sight seeing. By the end of the 2 week honeymoon, they had seen everything that they wanted and then some, made love so many times they lost count, had more massages in a two week period than should be allowed and dined in the best 5 star restaurants in the city.

They had made arrangements with the Spaulding flight crew the day before for their trip home. The trip home was about the same as the trip over. Time spent in the bedroom in the back of the plane adding more miles in the mile-high club. They landed early just before 5 am. A limo was waiting to take them home to the farmhouse. The chauffeur offered to help carry the bags up to the top of the steps which the ladies accepted. They were able to make it into their bedroom without waking anyone. Before heading upstairs, Olivia left a note on the counter at the coffee maker that they were home.

The next morning Ava found the note first. She went upstairs to tell the others and asked them to be quiet. With the time change it would take a while for their moms to get back on schedule.

The squeaking brakes on the school bus woke Natalia up. She peaked out the window just in time to see Rafe get Emma on the bus. She got up, stopped by the bathroom before heading downstairs.

When she got to the kitchen she heard Rafe, Ava and Sam all discussing what they had going on today and that their moms were back. She had to compose herself a moment before entering the kitchen. Still sometimes it hits her how she finally found happiness with Olivia and how they created this wonderful family, hopefully an expanding wonderful family.

"Morning. I hope you have enough coffee for one more cup." She said entering the kitchen.

"Ma!" Rafe and Ava shouted.

Rafe was the first to her, enveloping her in a hug; followed by Ava and then Sam.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Asks Sam.

"No, I heard the school bus."

"Is Liv still asleep?"

"Yes. Sam you know your sister. She could sleep through a hurricane."

"So true!"

"Ma, I hate to rush off, but I need to get to the Beacon. Don't worry about dinner, Rafe and I are going to cook tonight. So you and Mom just worry about getting unpacked and resting; you need to get back on Springfield time."

"OK, Ava. Have a good day sweetie. Bye." Said Natalia as Ava slipped out the back door.

"Yea, Ma. I need to go to. I don't want to be late. Call me later. Maybe I could meet you and Mom at Company for lunch or something. Bye."

Natalia was left with just Sam.

"No where to run off to Sam?"

"No, not until later."

Sam fixed himself another cup of coffee and rejoined Natalia at the table.

"So, did Liv come clean?"

"She did. She told me about the rape, Jeffery, making amends, everything."

"Good, I'm glad she did."

"Sam…did you know that Olivia tried once to kill herself?"

"Yeah, I know. She told me a year or so after it happened. I was hoping that would have been the turning point for her, but I don't think she had truly begun to heal until she found Ava and learned who Jeffery was. Then meeting you, falling in love; that was the final step she needed to take to be healed."

"She said the same thing."

"You are a very special woman Natalia Spencer-Rivera." Replied Sam.

"I second that!" A sleepy low voice replied form behind them.

"Olivia, you're awake."

"Yes, I didn't much like waking up to an empty bed, Princess."

"I'm sorry. How about you go back up stairs and I'll bring you breakfast in bed?"

"OK!" Olivia said as she quickly turned and headed for the steps.

In between the pounding of the footsteps on the stairs they heard, "Hey Sam! Bye Sam!" To which Sam replied, "Later Sis!"

"I think I am going to shower and then head into town. The new trauma center is opening up at Cedars. I got permission to photograph the maiden landing of a life flight chopper from the roof of Towers. So I best get going." Said Sam.

"OK, I best get my wife's breakfast together. Bye Sam."

Natalia prepared a simple quick breakfast and took it up to her wife. They spent a little while longer relaxing before taking a long slow shower. Once done, they finished unpacking. They went through the mail and did a few other little things around the house. They did make it to lunch with Rafe. They lounged around in the afternoon; they did make appointment with their OB-GYN. They lucked out and got appointments for later in the week.

Rafe and Ava prepare supper as planned. Everything was getting back to normal. The next day Natalia returned to work with Blake and Olivia returned to the Beacon and started Ava's training. They decided to wait until after the doctor's appointment and results before talking to the kids about having a baby. Things settled into routine.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 35**

Both Natalia and Olivia took the day off for the doctor's appointment. The appointment was mid morning, so they planned to have lunch and spend the afternoon together. They had taken the time earlier in the week to have their lab work done, so the doctor would have the results at the time of the appointment. Natalia didn't have an OB, so she was comfortable using Olivia's who delivered Emma.

Dr. Butler spent a while with both the ladies, getting reacquainted with Olivia and getting to know Natalia. She had heard through the grapevine about their engagement and wedding. She, of course, was very happy for the both of them. She examined Olivia first, then Natalia. Once she had everything she needed, she told the ladies it would be a couple of hours before she had all of their test results. She made an appointment for later that afternoon for the ladies to return.

They left and decided on Towers for lunch. Then they decided to go to the gazebo for a while. They sat on the bench leaning up against the rail; Olivia's arms wrapped around Natalia looking out over the lake. They were lost in each other's thoughts and did not hear the footsteps approaching.

"Oh hey. I heard you two were back? How was the honeymoon? Rafe said you went to Italy."

"Hey, Frankie." Said Olivia.

"Italy was wonderful. Everything was wonderful; but we are glad to be back home with the kids." Added Natalia.

"What's brings you by through the park today?" Asks Olivia.

"Well…um…I'm meeting someone." Frank said with a touch of embarrassment.

"Oh, who?" Asks Natalia.

"I…I don't know. I met her online. We are supposed to meet here in the gazebo. I am a few minutes early."

"Online dating, Frankie?" Asks Olivia curiously.

"Yeah, we've been chatting for a few weeks now. She seems nice and genuine, guess I'll find out for sure when I meet her face to face."

Olivia stood and pulled Natalia up with her. She walked over to Frank and hugged him. He hesitated a moment before accepting the hug.

"Frankie, you do know that I only want the best for you and for you to be happy. You'll never know just how much I regret hurting you when I fell in love with Natalia. The right woman is out there for you. You'll find her; you deserve happiness just as much as we do. Can you ever forgive me for my part in hurting you?" Said Olivia.

"I have Olivia. I already have. I can see now that I would never have made Natalia happy; not like you can. I'm OK now; I'm moving on. I don't want you guys to worry anymore about me. Go live your lives, be happy. I want us to be friends. If either of you need anything, I am only a phone call away."

"Thank you Frank." Said Natalia as she hugged him as well.

"Thanks, Frankie." Added Olivia.

They walked out of the gazebo holding hands with their fingers laced together as they always do. Not far from the gazebo, they ran into Blake. They spoke briefly before continuing on to the car.

"Oh my gosh!" Natalia said stopping to turn back to the gazebo.

"What?" Asked Olivia.

"Blake told me a couple of days ago that see had met someone online and was thinking of finally asking to meet him."

They both looked up and saw Blake enter the gazebo.

"Frankie and Blakie. That could work." Said Olivia.

"I hope it does." Adds Natalia.

Shortly they were back in the doctor's office waiting on Dr. Butler.

"Hello ladies, sorry I'm late. I had an emergency delivery. A baby boy decided to come a week early."

The doctor sat down pulled their files out before addressing them.

"OK, do you want the good news or not so good news first?"

Olivia reached for Natalia's hand; she took a deep breath as she looked into her wife's eyes.

"Not so good news doctor." Said Olivia.

"OK. Olivia, I wouldn't recommend that you carry a child."

"Why, I'm fine. I've been fine for more than a year now. I know I am a little older, but that shouldn't be too much an issue."

"Two reasons. One, I don't want to add the stress of carrying a child to your body. It could cause complications because of your transplant. I would advise against it. Two, the antiviral drugs you take would increase the possibility of a miscarriage and an increase in birth defects and developmental problems should you carry to term."

The doctor paused a moment to let the ladies take in this information. Olivia's head dropped. Natalia saw tears starting to form. She reached up and brushed them away before she turned back to the doctor.

"You said there was good news?" Asked Natalia

"Yes, Natalia you are in perfect health and should have no issues getting pregnant and carrying to term."

Natalia turned to Olivia.

"So, I'll have the baby; we'll pick a donor with your brown hair and gorgeous green eyes." Said Natalia as she tried to comfort Olivia.

The doctor interjected.

"I have another option; one that a lot of lesbian couples opt for. Olivia, your issues are with your body, not your eggs. They are viable; you just can be the one to carry the child. We did the necessary tests. We can harvest your eggs and once they are fertilized, they can be implanted into Natalia's uterus. She would carry your biological child. Natalia would be considered the child's mother legally because she will have given birth, but you would be the child's biological mother. After birth, you would adopt the child. Either way, I don't see any reason that the two of you won't be able to have a child either with Olivia's eggs or Natalia's; but Natalia would have to carry the baby."

All three ladies were quiet for a bit.

"Why don't I give you a few minutes alone? I'll be back."

The doctor left the room. Olivia got up and walked over to the window.

"Talk to me Olivia." Natalia said as she hugged her wife from behind.

"I'm OK, I'll be OK. I…I just didn't expect to be told that I shouldn't have kids anymore."

"I know it's not that same thing because you won't be able to experience feeling the baby growing inside you, but look on the bright side?"

Olivia turned to Natalia, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"OK, Ms. Optimist. Tell me what is on the bright side?"

"No morning sickness, no swollen ankles, no blowing up like a balloon, no not being able to see your feet or fit into you clothes, no sore back and lastly, no labor pain."

"Hmm. You do make a good point."

"So, do you want to do this? Use your egg and I'll carry the baby?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You named off a lot of things that are going to be not so pleasant for you."

"If it means bringing your child into the world, I'd gladly do it a thousand times over."

"A thousand , huh?"

"Absolutely. I love you Olivia."

"I love you too; but I promise you this…I'll be there to help you with the morning sickness, hold you hair while you pray to the porcelain god. I'll keep you as hydrated as possible and keep your feet elevated and massage them as often as you want. No matter how big you get, I'll tell you every chance I get just how beautiful you are. I'll make sure that you will be the best dressed pregnant woman in Springfield, heck, the world. I'll rub your back and help you relax as often as you like and I'll be right there with you when you give birth to our child."

Both women's lips found each other's with ease. They were still going at it like teenagers when the doctor came back in.

"Oops, sorry ladies. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No problem." Replied Olivia.

Everyone returned to their seats.

"So have you made any decisions?"

"Yes, we want to go ahead and harvest my eggs so that Natalia can carry the child." Said Olivia.

"Alright. I'll set up an appointment with Dr. Jones. She is the fertility specialist here. Even though your issue is not with fertility, the fertilization and implantation is more up her alley. I will consult with her and once Natalia is pregnant then I will taken the case back over as your OB-GYN. Give me just a moment."

The doctor reached for her phone. Olivia and Natalia got up and moved back over to the window. Natalia was in front this time looking out over the city with Olivia hugging her from behind. They were quiet, content in each others arms.

"Ladies, would Monday at 10:30am work for you?" Replied Olivia.

"Yes, we will make it work."

The doctor finished on the phone and then got up to see Olivia and Natalia out.

"Alright, we have a plan now. I'll be in touch with Dr. Jones. I don't expect any problems. If all goes well, by this time next year you'll have a new addition in the family."

"Thank, Gail, for everything." Olivia said as she hugged the doctor.

"Yes, Dr. Butler, thank you so much. I hope we will be seeing you soon."

"Me too, Natalia, me too."

The ladies left. They decided to cook a big family meal tonight and discuss their plans with the kids. They stopped by the store on the way home. Once there and all the groceries put away, they realized they still had some free time. They headed up to the bedroom and celebrated by making love.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 36**

Emma was the first to arrive home from school. Olivia and Natalia had just started getting everything together to make supper. They knew they wanted to talk to Emma alone first. She would have additional questions and they wanted their daughter to have their undivided attention.

"Hey Mom, Ma. I got an A on my math test today." Emma said as she barreled through the door.

"That's wonderful, Em." Said Olivia.

"Congratulations." Said Natalia as she hugged her daughter.

"Emma, before you start your homework, your Ma and I want to talk to you about something. Go put your backpack on the sofa and come back in here."

Emma did what she was told and returned to the kitchen to find her parents sitting at the table. They motioned for her to take a seat.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Daddy OK?"

"Your Daddy is fine. Nothing is wrong. It's just this is a big discussion we want to have."

"What about?"

"About your Ma and I having a baby."

"A baby, I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Maybe, but we need to explain it to you." Said Natalia.

"We are going to tell the rest of the family tonight, but we knew that you would have some questions so we wanted to talk to you first, alone." Added Olivia.

"Since it is your Ma and me, there is no daddy; in order for your Ma and me to have a baby we have to do things differently."

"OK."

"You remember when your daddy and I told you about sex between a man and a woman and that sometimes a baby will be made? Asked Olivia.

Emma nodded.

"The man fertilizes the egg that is in the woman's belly and then the baby is made." Said Emma.

"Right, well since your Ma and I are both women we can't make a baby; but the doctors can take a man's fertilizer and add it to the woman's egg without the man and woman having sex. Do you understand that?" Said Olivia.

"I think so." Replied Emma.

"OK. You know how people go to blood drives and donate their blood so that when someone is in an accident and needs blood the hospital will have it available for them." Said Olivia.

"Yeah, I've been with Ma when she gives blood."

"I know and when you are old enough, you can give blood too if you want too. Men do the same thing with their fertilizer or the technical term is sperm. There are special places that men can go and they donate their sperm. It can be stored and then when a woman wants to have a baby, but she doesn't have a husband or boyfriend or if she has a girlfriend or wife, she can choose from the stored sperm. The doctors have information on the donor like his hair color, his eye color, height, weight, etc as well as other information for the woman to choose from. The doctor will used the donated sperm to fertilize the egg and then the doctors can implant it in the woman's belly and hope that the woman becomes pregnant. I know this is a lot to understand Jelly Bean, so you ask us any questions you want." Explained Olivia.

"So this baby won't have a daddy like I have a daddy?"

"Right, this baby would have two mommies, two sisters, a brother, an uncle and lots and lots of friends." Said Natalia.

"OK, wait. So who is going to have a baby, you or Ma?" Asked Emma.

"Well, your Ma and I went to the doctor today and the doctor said that it would be best that I not have a baby. Because of my heart transplant, it would be too much for my body to handle. So your Ma will be the one having the baby, if this all works." Explained Olivia.

"So Em, what do you think about all of this?" Asked Natalia.

"I get to be a big sister. It's great!" Yelled Emma as she jumped up from her seat and ran around the table to her mommies for a group hug.

"We are happy that you are happy about this Em. Just one thing though…We need you to keep this a secret. We want to tell everyone else at dinner tonight, OK?" Asked Olivia.

"OK, Mom. I won't say anything."

"Good, now it is a good thing that it is a Friday, because I doubt that I would be able to convince you to do your homework. So go take your bag upstairs and change out of your school clothes. Then come back down here and you can help me and your Ma with supper, OK?" Asked Olivia.

"OK."

"And she's gone." Added Olivia.

"I don't think I have seen her this happy since the day we got engaged." Said Natalia.

"I know. I just love watching her face light up with that beautiful smile."

A few minutes later, Emma returned and the Spencer-Rivera women got started on supper. It was quite feast that they had put together. Sam was the first to arrive home. He had just poured himself a glass of wine to join Olivia and Natalia when Rafe came through the door. It was going to be another half hour or so before Ava got home, so he rushed upstairs for a quick shower. He had just returned to the kitchen as Ava got home. Soon everyone was seated around the table for dinner. Natalia said grace and they commenced eating.

They talked over many subjects, how everyone's day went, and Emma spoke of her A on her Math test, etc. Olivia and Natalia had decided to wait until after supper and before dessert was served to talk about 'Operation Baby Spencer-Rivera'.

"Wow, dinner was fabulous." Said Ava.

"Well, it was a family affair; Olivia and Emma helped too." Replied Natalia.

"So what's for dessert?" Asked Sam.

"Before we have dessert, Natalia and I wanted to talk with you about something." Said Olivia.

Emma smile which had been on her face since she found out about the baby making plans grew ten feet wide. Rafe noticed the big smile on his little sister's face.

"Munchkin, what are you grinning for? Do you know what our moms want to talk to us about?" Asked Rafe.

Everyone saw how Emma tried to hide her smile.

"I can't tell, but I will say that it is a good thing…a very good thing." Replied Emma with just enough of a gleam in her eye so that everyone and anyone could tell she was definitely Olivia Spencer-Rivera's daughter.

"OK, Rafe. Leave her be. We will tell you." Said Natalia.

"Olivia and I have been discussing this for a while. We want to…we want to have a baby." Said Natalia.

"What? How, Ma?" Asked Rafe.

"You're going to do in-vitro aren't you?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, Sam. Natalia and I went our OB-GYN to discuss this, how to go about it, what we needed to do. We got good news and not so good news." Said Olivia.

"What's the not so good news?" Asked Ava.

"Because of Olivia's medical history, the doctor recommended against her carrying a child. So any kids we decide to have, I will carry the baby."

"Oh. OK." Replied Ava.

"The doctor also gave us another option. They can harvest Olivia's eggs and use them instead of mine, so I would be carrying Olivia's baby. I would be listed as the mother because I will have given birth, but it would be Olivia's child biologically. She would adopt the baby after birth regardless of whether we use her eggs or mine."

"Munchkin, are you getting all this?" Rafe asked Emma.

"Yep, Mom and Ma talked to me this afternoon."

"So that's why you've been grinning all afternoon. You knew about this?" Added Rafe.

"Yep." Said Emma.

"So, you are going the sperm donor route?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, that is the plan. We have an appointment on Monday with the doctor who will harvest my eggs and do the implantation." Said Olivia.

"We hope that you all are as excited about this as we are?" Asked Natalia.

"Growing up, I always wanted a big family. Sam, you don't remember much, you were so little when dad died. But now, I have a chance to have a big family. I want those big holiday affairs with kids running around, everybody in to visit. And Natalia, she wants a chance to raise a baby with a family and have the support and love that goes with it." Said Olivia.

"So what do you guys think? Are you OK with this? With us having a baby? You guys having a little brother or sister?" Asked Natalia.

"Sis, I think it great. I'll do whatever I can to help?"

"Thanks, Sam."

"I think we all know Emma's feelings on the subject and I agree with her." Said Ava.

"Rafe?" Asked Natalia.

"Whatever makes you happy Ma? It would be kinda cool to have a baby in the house. I mean I've never really been around one. So go for it." Said Rafe.

Olivia and Natalia both had to keep themselves in check for fear of their emotions taking over. Sam could see that they were struggling.

"So, how about we celebrate with dessert?" Asked Sam.

Several 'Yays' were heard as Natalia got up to retrieve the homemade chocolate cake. She had made a smaller sugar-free cake for Rafe. After damage was done to the cake, everyone helped in the cleanup and retired to their respective rooms as they had spent nearly the rest of the evening discussing the baby, baby names, which room would be the nursery, etc.

Natalia had gone upstairs first; she was already in bed reading waiting on Olivia. When Olivia came into the bed room, she didn't say anything. She headed towards the bathroom. As she walked passed the bed, she reached out for Natalia's foot under the covers and gave it a quick shake. When Natalia looked up at her wife, she saw that one and only look that Olivia saves just for her, followed by a wink.

Natalia closed her book, turned off the lamp and slid down into bed. When Olivia exited the bathroom, Natalia turned to see that her wife was naked.

"Well, it looks like I am little bit overdressed." Said Natalia.

"Yes, why don't you rectify that situation?" Replied Olivia.

Natalia pulled the covers back, got out of bed and discarded pajamas.

"Better?" Asked Natalia.

"Much."

The ladies crawled into bed and made love again, thought this time not as loud as before seeing as the house was more occupied at the moment.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 37**

The rest of the weekend went by fast and it was Monday. The visit with the in-vitro doctor, Dr. Jones went well. They had an appointment set in a few weeks to harvest Olivia's eggs and then the implantation for Natalia. The ladies were excited. They did their best to pass the time with work, family and deciding on a sperm donor.

"What about this one?" Asked Natalia.

Pointing to a man of Latin heritage with an olive complexion and big brown eyes; he had a nice build.

"It says he did his undergrad at Duke and law school at Columbia. He's an attorney." Added Natalia.

"Wow, he played the trumpet and percussion." Said Olivia as she read his profile.

"What do you think? Put him in the maybe pile?" Asked Natalia.

"Yeah, being musically inclined would be good. I never learned to play anything." Replied Olivia.

There were many more conversations like this as they narrowed down there search. Within a week they had it down to ten; the next week it was down to five. Finally by the deadline they had decided. They chose a donor who was an urban planner. He worked in a large urban metropolis. He had a vast background of skills and hobbies. He was musically inclined; he played the guitar and drums. He loved all sports and enjoyed the outdoors, swimming, hiking and such. He was a member of several volunteer organizations; he also traveled several times a year to third world countries and used his skills to help with their development for clean running water and such. Because of his travels he could make do in several foreign languages. His medical history was clean and he had the right skin complexion, hair and eye color.

They called the doctors office to tell them of their choice. Now all they had to do was pass their time until the doctors appointments. The next few days were going to be difficult. Luckily it was nearly the weekend, so they would be able to spend most of their time together.

Emma was spending the weekend with her dad. Sam and Ava were going to be out of the house for most of the day Saturday. They both decided with the baby coming that they would start apartment hunting. Rafe had to work. So Natalia and Olivia took the opportunity to sleep in.

Natalia awoke first when she heard Sam and Ava leave. She knew that they were the last to leave the house. She slipped from Olivia's embrace and made her way down to the kitchen. She quietly put together breakfast consisting of boiled eggs, toast and fruit; along with juice and coffee and returned upstairs to her wife.

Olivia was still asleep, quite soundly. She did not budge when Natalia returned with the food nor did she roust when Natalia crawled back into bed. Olivia was on her back; her head buried in several pillows. Natalia gently pulled the sheet back to reveal her wife's body. She reached ever so gingerly to the hem of her pajama top. She laid her hand on Olivia's stomach and left it there for a moment before slowly trailing up her torso to her breast. Natalia was now lightly peppering Olivia's neck with kisses as she massaged her breast. Each kiss, each squeeze harder and more purposeful than the last. Once she realized Olivia was beginning to wake up, she moved to join her lips to her wife's.

Olivia was now awake, her hands reaching to pull her wife closer; then down to her wife's waist so that she can dispose of the offending garment that is keeping her from her wife's plump breasts. Natalia had also rid Olivia of her top. They both worked to relieve each other of their remaining pajamas. Olivia was more than willing to let Natalia take the lead. Night time was more Olivia's style; but she could never resist her wife. No matter the time or the place.

They were both completely aroused; touching, kissing tasting every part of each other's bodies. This wasn't new to them. They had done it many times before; but each time they always seemed to discover a little something more about each other.

"Princess, please!"

"Please what Olivia?"

"I need you inside me, now!"

"As you wish my sweetheart."

Natalia quickly abided by Olivia's request and slid three fingers into her. Normally she would start at two, but she thought she would surprise her wife this morning.

"AAAHHHH!!! Oh yes! More, more baby, please more!!!"

Natalia increased her thrusts and then added a fourth finger and she placed her thumb on the hard bundle of nerves.

"Yes! Oh God! Yes! Natalia! So close! So close!"

And then Olivia was quiet, only the sounds from her slowing movements filled the room. Once she was still, Natalia slowly removed her hand and moved to lay next to her wife. She placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she pulled her into a close embrace.

"I love you, Olivia."

"Love you too, Princess."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Olivia shifted and pulled Natalia even closer to her.

"So, why don't you wake me up like that every morning?"

"Olivia, imagine the emotional scars our children would have if they had heard all of that knowing what I was doing to you to make you scream like that?"

"Your right, but it doesn't mean I can't wish for more mornings like this?"

"Well, we will just have to make a point to make the best use of our alone time, won't we?"

"You bet. Now I smell food. Are you going to feed me?"

Natalia gave her wife a quick kiss before retrieving the breakfast tray. After they had finished eating, they made love again. This time Olivia took care of her wife, then they spent a long soak in a hot bath.

Afterwards they spent some time deciding on which room would be the nursery. It was decided that the room closest to the master bedroom would be the nursery. That meant Ava's room. So as soon as Ava found a place, they could begin redecorating. They were in Ava's room talking through ideas and colors when Sam and Ava returned.

"Mom, Ma are you here?"

"Up stairs sweetie, your room."

"My room, what are you guys doing in my room?"

"Talking over nursery ideas. We decided your room would be the nursery."

"How did the apartment hunting go?" Asked Natalia.

"We both found a great place." Replied Ava.

"Yeah, you know that section of town by Morrisville Elementary school, the new part near the new strip mall? There is a section of town homes and apartments over there. They have several duplexes. We found a one that both apartments are empty so Ava and I would be right next door to each other." Added Sam.

"Oh, now I like that, having Sam close by. I always hated you being in California so far away from me."

"Well, I'm home now Mom. Right where I belong. So, we have an appointment on Monday to sign our leases and we should be able to move in by next weekend."

"Oh that's wonderful, Ava. You know we would love for you to stay with us, but this house is only so big. Plus, you might want a bit more room to yourself." Said Natalia."

"I know Ma. I'm here. I hope I am still your number one request for a baby sitter."

"Always, sweetie, always."

There wasn't much packing for either Ava or Sam to do. Ava things were in storage with the exception of a portion of her clothes. Sam, well Sam didn't have much, but what he could carry on his back. He had some things in storage, mostly photography equipment. He would spend most of the next week furniture shopping.

Monday finally rolled around. Both Olivia and Natalia were nervous. Neither ate much breakfast. Today, Olivia's eggs were being harvested. Based on Natalia's ovulation schedule, the eggs wouldn't be implanted for another week. Everything went fine, Olivia's eggs were harvested. She felt a bit drained afterwards, mostly from lack of food and nerves. Natalia took her home and tucked her into bed.

Luckily, they had the excitement from Ava and Sam's moving to help the rest of the week go by. Olivia spent most of her time with Sam furniture shopping. He needed everything. Olivia told him to just get the big stuff and that she and Natalia wanted to throw him a house warming party. He said no as first. He eventually gave in. Olivia Spencer-Rivera was one difficult person to say no to.

By Friday, both were moved in. Olivia and Natalia were able to put together a quick house warming party on Sunday. This helped in adding to the things Sam needed and really helped him to feel like he belonged in Springfield again. That night back at the farmhouse, it was just Olivia, Natalia, Rafe and Emma. The house did feel a bit empty, but if all went well, the sound of a newborn baby would hopefully be filling the air.

It was Monday morning again. Back to the doctor's office; now Natalia was going to be implanted with Olivia's fertilized eggs. It would be another few days to a week before they would know if the in-vitro took or not.

Dr. Jones entered the examine room where Natalia and Olivia were waiting. Natalia was already changed into the paper gown and sitting on the examine table as best she could.

"Good morning ladies."

"Morning." Said Olivia.

"Hi, Dr. Jones." Said Natalia.

"Alright, we will get started in just a moment. A few things I want to discuss. First, our standard is to implant 3 eggs only. No chance of you becoming octo-mom here. Out statistics show that 81% of our patients become pregnant with single births. 15% have resulted in twins and 1% have resulted in triplets. The remaining 3% have been unsuccessful."

"Those seemed like great odds for us?" Said Olivia.

"I haven't found anything from my examinations of Natalia that would suggest this would not work. I have every faith that it will."

"Faith is good Dr. You can never have too much faith." Said Natalia as she reached for her wife's hand.

"Also, once we are done with the procedure, you'll need to stay here laying down for at least an hour. Once you are home, you will need to rest either laying down or sitting. Nothing strenuous that would keep you on your feet. Over the next day or two, sexual intercourse would definitely help. Ready to get started?"

The procedure didn't take as long as Olivia thought it would. After their hour wait they were back home. Olivia had Natalia set up on the sofa with strict instructions to not to move except to go to the bathroom. That night Olivia didn't hesitate to initiate things with Natalia. Without realizing what the additional trips upstairs were for, Olivia has managed to arrange a nice little seduction for her wife.

Olivia also thought that if bringing Natalia to orgasm helps in the eggs attaching, maybe she needed to add something new to their love making repertoire. She had stopped by the local ladies sex shop a few days ago. She picked up a strap-on and a few other items. They had discussed they possibility of bringing toys into the bedroom. Neither was opposed to it, they just hadn't had a chance to shop around together.

Emma was staying with Ava for the night and Rafe with Sam. Olivia sent Natalia up to bed as she finished in the kitchen and locked up for the night. When Natalia opened her bedroom door, she was amazed to see it bathed in candle light, a bottle of sparkling cider chilling in the ice bucket, the covers turned down on the bed and a white bag sitting on the bed with a card attached to it saying "Open Me." Natalia walked over and took the card and opened it.

"Princess, I love you. If this doesn't work we will keep trying or move on to adoption. But I think we have a good chance. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty…If you don't want to, we don't have too. I'll always love you, no matter what. Love, Olivia."

Olivia has made it upstairs just as Natalia opened the card. Natalia finished reading it, laid it down and reached into the bag. She pulled the box out and opened to reveal a medium sized strap-on. Even in the dimly lit room, Olivia could see the blush present itself to a slightly embarrassed Natalia.

"Oh…my."

"Talia, we don't have to. I just thought it might do a bit better than my hand as far as having you orgasm?"

"No, you are probably right. I just wasn't expecting to find this tonight I mean. I know we talked about this."

"It's too soon. I'm sorry. Here, I'll put it away."

"No, Olivia. Don't. I want too. Like I said, I just wasn't expecting it tonight. I want too and the more I think about it, you in this…pushing it into me…is it warm in here…I want you to make love to me with this…NOW!"

It wasn't long before all clothes were discarded and Olivia had secured the strap-on. She was laying on top of Natalia in between her legs ravaging her wife's lips, mouth, neck, chest and breasts. Natalia could feel the additional appendage laying against her thigh. She had become aroused much more quickly just thinking about it.

Without even saying anything to her wife, Olivia had already moved her hand to Natalia wetness and began massaging the velvety folds. She felt Natalia was ready. She looked up to her wife and caught her beautiful big brown eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Olivia. Put it in me, please!"

"I love you, Princess."

"And I love you too, Olivia. Please don't make me wait any longer, please!"

Olivia shifted and barely pushed the head into Natalia's very wet hot sex. She pushed in a little further. She was amazed at seeing her wife's reaction to this object being pushed inside her. She pulled back almost all the way out before thrusting back in and a bit farther this time. She continued this motion until it was buried in its entirety. Olivia was getting wetter by the second watching the pleasure she was giving Natalia. _Why didn't we do this sooner?_ She thought.

"So close, O…I'm so close…Livia…Oh…More! More!"

Olivia reached with her hand to Natalia's center and added massaging her clit as she worked in and out of her wife. Then just as Natalia's release came, so did Olivia. That was the first time she had ever come with out any physical stimulation from Natalia. She was able to pull out of Natalia. She released the toy from her body and dropped it to the floor before she took her wife in her arms.

"Are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?" Asked Olivia softly as she stroked Natalia's arm.

"No…No…I'm OK. That was…I don't know." Natalia stuttered.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yes. We are definitely putting that in the like column for me. If that is anything like sex with a man is supposed to be, well, Nicky and Frank have no clue what they are doing, let's just say."

Olivia couldn't hold her laugh back.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"No, not a problem here. I just never knew that is what it is supposed to feel like. I'm just so glad that you were the one to give me this experience. I love you."

""I love you too, Princess."

They snuggled together for a while. Olivia got up a short while later to extinguish the candles. She crawled back into bed. Natalia shifted to spoon Olivia as Olivia brought the covers up over them and they drifted into a deep contented sleep.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 38**

Olivia made love to Natalia a couple more times with and without their new toy by the time Rafe and Emma came home the next day. The ladies went their separate ways for work. Both were preoccupied, but managed to get some work done. Olivia was pleased with the progress that Ava was making. She figured by the first of the year she would be ready to assume the position of manager of the Beacon. That meant that Olivia could spend more time focusing on franchising and spending time with hopefully a pregnant Natalia.

Finally the time arrived to check with a home pregnancy test. Both women were extremely nervous as they waited for the allotted time. They were disappointed when the test should negative, but they also knew that it might be a few more days before the test would register positive. If nothing happened by the following week, they were to go back to the doctor for a blood test to confirm.

Both ladies were feeling down as they entered the doctor's office. Three home tests had shown negative. Shortly the nurse brought them back and drew the blood. Natalia was waiting patiently, having a silent conversation with God. Olivia, on the other hand, was doing her best to pace in the small exam room.

"Olivia, please! You are making me nervous watching you pace like that? Can you sit down please?"

"Sorry, sweetie. You know I have to move when I am nervous."

"I know, but this room isn't big enough for you to run a marathon in must less pace like that."

"Sorry." Olivia said as she sat down in the chair.

No sooner had Olivia sat down did Dr. Jones come in.

"Good afternoon ladies. How are we today?"

"Nervous." They both said in unison.

"OK. Well, I have your test results. It a good thing that you came in, those three home pregnancy tests you took, well, they were wrong. Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

"We are?" Said Olivia.

"I am?" Said Natalia.

"She is? You're sure. She's pregnant." Said Olivia.

"Yes, Olivia. Your wife is pregnant; you two are having a baby."

"We're having a baby. We're having a baby! Natalia, we're having a baby!"

"I know, sweetie. I heard her."

They quickly pulled into a hug. Tears were starting to fall. The doctor excused herself for a few minutes.

"Wow on the first try." Said Natalia.

"Well, we've gotten over the first hurdle. The rest should be easy, well, as easy as can be for my pregnant wife that is."

"So what now? Are you going to want me to quit work?"

"What? No, Natalia. Why would you think that?

"Well, I know you like to spoil me. I was just wondering if you were picturing me barefoot and pregnant while you bring in the paycheck?"

"No! I am only going to say this once, Natalia. I love you. I love everything about you; your strength, your faith, your goodness. As long as you feel like working, then you should work. If you get to tired or if the doctor recommends that you stop working, then you stop. After the baby is born we can decide then what we want to do. Have you talked to Blake? Would she let you bring the baby to work? Or depending on my schedule, the baby could come with me some days. Or if you decide that you don't want to work and that you want to stay home with the baby, we can do that too. We can hire a nanny part-time. We have options and no decisions have to be made today. OK?"

"OK."

"Let's just enjoy this pregnancy. You've got the weird cravings, late night food runs. There will be the raging hormones. Then we still have the nursery to decorate and a name to pick; all the little clothes, outfits and baby things to buy. We're having a baby, Princess. Our own little Prince or Princess." Said Olivia.

Olivia knelt down to a seated Natalia and touched her stomach. She leaned down and kissed her there.

"Hey there little one; I'm your mommy, well one of your mommies. There are two of us. We are so happy that you are here. You be good to your mommy now, go easy on her; no doing jumping jacks on her bladder too much OK." Said Olivia as she kissed Natalia's belly once more.

The doctor had returned to find the ladies trying to dry their eyes and compose themselves.

"How are we doing?"

"We are great Doctor; thank you for everything." Said Olivia.

"Glad to be of service. Natalia, here is your prenatal vitamins prescription. You'll need to stop by Dr. Butler's office and make your next appointment with her. I'll be monitoring you through Dr. Butler. So unless you have any questions why don't you ladies get out of here?"

The ladies left and did stop by the OB-GYN to make an appointment for next week. They were extremely happy leaving the hospital. They decided to wait a few days and just enjoy this for themselves before telling the rest of the family.

They were on cloud nine. It was hard to keep the news to themselves, but they managed. Everyone was going to be scattered over the weekend, so Natalia made sure that everyone knew that Sunday lunch was expected. Olivia even agreed to go with Natalia and Emma to church. When they got home, Olivia put the casserole that Natalia prepared the night before in the oven. She and Emma got started on the toss salad, while she had sent Natalia upstairs to change and lay down for a while.

Everyone arrived on time at 1:30pm. The table was set and the food was ready. They all took they're seats in preparation for Natalia to say Grace. After she finished she managed to stop everyone from digging in just yet.

"Wait, wait, before you all get started. They is something I want to say, rather Olivia and I have something to say."

"We have been back to the doctor and…" Said Olivia.

"And?" Said Ava.

"And we're having a baby! I'm pregnant!" Replied Natalia.

"It worked! Alright!" Said Rafe.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Said Emma.

Accolades were coming from all directions. After a few minutes everyone was able to calm down and enjoy their lunch. The conversations were all about the baby; the name, the nursery; etc. Everyone was ecstatic.

They slowly began telling their friends, Blake, Phillip, Frank, Josh, etc. Everyone was happy for them. Even Father Ray offered his congratulations. Once Natalia and Olivia made their commitment to each other, he back off the preaching of Natalia's "lifestyle choice" and became a supportive friend and priest again.

Finally, after much discussion and planning work was now being done on the nursery. Sam, Rafe and Olivia decided that they wanted to do as much of the redecorating themselves as they could. They chose a variety of colors. They had decided to wait and be surprised as to the sex, so they used several colors except for the standard pink and blue. The only bought a crib, they decided to wait until after the baby shower before purchasing any other big items.

Olivia very much doted on her wife and was there at every beck and call. Natalia for the most part was doing well. She was tiring much more quickly. Blake suggested working from home. Now that it was pushing into winter, this way she wouldn't have to deal with inclement weather. Surprising, Natalia agreed. Olivia also altered her schedule to be at home more.

The day arrived for the sonogram; still they didn't want to know the sex.

"Hello ladies. Natalia how are you today?"

"Feeling OK, Dr. Bulter. Tired a bit. I am working from home now and on occasion have started taking a nap in the afternoon."

"That's fine Natalia. Whatever you feel comfortable with; if you need a nap, then take one. Anything else? How's the morning sickness?"

"Not too bad. Mostly gone now."

"Alright, why don't you pull up you blouse and let's take a look at your baby. This is going to be cold."

"Ohhh! Yes that is cold."

The doctor moved the sensor over Natalia's tummy and very quickly located the baby. The heart beat was fast and strong. The doctor was not saying anything and this worried both ladies.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Olivia.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. Just give me a moment and let me take some measurements."

They were quiet, still a bit unnerved.

"Ladies? I hope you won't mind having to buy two of everything."

"TWO!" Said Olivia.

"Twins? We are having twins?"

The doctor shifted the monitor more for the ladies to have a better view.

"Here is baby A and here baby B."

Both women were speechless. They were hoping for one, never did it occur to either of them that this procedure would result in a multiple birth.

"Do you still not want to know the sex?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know. Olivia, what do you think?"

"Well, now that there two babies, maybe we should find out; because now it is going to be two of everything."

"Twins." Natalia repeated.

"I think we should find out Olivia."

"OK, doc, lay it on us. What are we having?"

"Alright ladies. Luckily your babies are not being modest today. Baby A, here, is a boy and baby B here, a little girl."

"One of each, Olivia."

"A son and a daughter; Natalia, we have our little prince and princess, both. I love you so much." Olivia said as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

"I love you too."

"OK, here are several photos for you. I've added an outline so you can see each one. Natalia, I don't expect any problems. You will probably tire a bit quicker. Your fluid retention will probably increase. Keep up with your water intake. When you are sitting keep you feet elevated if your ankles and feet are swollen. And because it is a multiple birth, your checkups will be more frequent than if this were a single birth. So go celebrate, finish that nursery and pick out those baby names."

"Thank you Dr. Bulter." Said Natalia.

"Yes, Gail. I don't know how to thank you for all that you and Dr. Jones have done for us." Said Olivia.

"Just doing my job Olivia. Now go, you are moms to be. And don't forget to make your next appointment on the way out."

When the ladies got to the car, they were both still in shock.

"Twins, Olivia!"

"I know, I am still in shock; a boy and a girl. Oh, what are the kids going to say?"

"They'll be happy. How do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't know. I'd like to surprise them."

They had gotten in the car and were on they way home. Natalia happen to glance over at Olivia as she drove.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Asked Natalia.

"I do. Would you call Ava and Sam and ask them to supper this evening. And call Rafe to make sure he will be home for dinner too."

Natalia made the calls as requested.

"So what is the plan?"

Olivia spent the rest of the ride home telling Natalia her idea.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 39**

Olivia and Natalia made one quick stop before getting to the farmhouse. The made it in time to get dinner going. Emma arrived home and went to her room to do homework. As everyone else arrived they moved to the living to wait for dinner to be ready. Ava attempted to help but Natalia shooed her out of the kitchen. The ladies got the table set with a special center piece and then called everyone to the table.

Natalia sat at one end and Olivia the other; Rafe and Sam on one side and Emma and Ava on the other. The dishes with the food spread around and making up the center piece was an array of two rattles, two teething rings, two bottles and two pacifiers.

"Ma, what's with the center piece? You guys are really getting into the baby thing." Said Rafe.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Ava.

"What Ava?" Asked Sam as Ava looked to her Mom then to her Ma.

"You're having twins!" Added Ava.

"Twins? Where are you getting that from?" Asked Rafe.

"Rafe, look at the center piece! There is two of everything." Said Ava.

Rafe noticed smiles on both Olivia and Natalia's face.

"Your sister is right, Rafe. Your Ma is carrying twins." Said Olivia.

"Two babies, there's going to be two babies?" Asked Emma.

"So, two boys, two girls, what?" Asked Sam.

"How about one of each?" Added Natalia.

Everyone was happily enjoying the news and continued with dinner. It was late when Sam and Ava left and Emma was late getting to bed. She had fallen asleep on the couch while everyone was still discussing the babies and all the changes that would be coming. Rafe picked up his little sister and carried her upstairs to put her to bed; he turned in for the night himself.

Olivia and Natalia weren't very far behind him. Soon they were in their bedroom getting ready for bed. Natalia was in bed first. She was reading a baby name book. Olivia finished in the bathroom and joined her wife. Natalia put the book on the night stand and set the alarm for the morning. She switched off the light and turned to face her wife.

"Tonight was wonderful, Princess."

"It was. I'm so happy the kids are happy about the twins."

"Natalia, this is going to change things and things are going to change quickly."

"I know. I will probably have to quit work sooner than we thought and of course after; after is going to be big."

"I've been thinking about that. I have a couple of ideas that I want to run by you and see what you think."

Natalia shifted so she was propped up on her pillow. Olivia moved to match her wife's position. She leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"So, what's going on in that devious mind of yours wife of mine?"

"Ah, Natalia! Devious, I resemble that remark."

"I know you do sweetie and I love your devious mind. So spill it."

"Well, first…I've been thinking about Rafe. He'll be starting classes in the spring and it might be hard for him to study here once the babies arrived."

"Olivia, you want…want Rafe to move out?"

"No, no, Natalia. Nothing like that. I was thinking about the storage space over the garage."

"What about it?"

"Well, when the garage was added, the space above it was not connected to the rest of the house. The only entry is through the pull down steps in the garage. It's empty, you never used it; all of our stuff is in the attic accessed from inside the house."

"I'm still not following you, Olivia?"

"That room is huge; how about we renovate it into a studio apartment for Rafe. We put standard stairs in the garage for access. The back corner next to the house is next to the bathroom on this floor. A small bathroom could be added and on the other side of that a small kitchenette. Then he can have enough room for a desk, living room area and he could probably put a double bed or a futon in a corner. What do you think? He would have his own private space, but still be close to us?"

"Oh wow. I love that. I think he would love it too."

"Then when the twins are old enough to want or need there own rooms, one of them can have Rafe's old room."

"How much do you think it will cost?"

"I'm not sure. We will probably need Josh to come take a look. Aside from the plumbing, heat and air ducks will need to be added. Also, probably more insulation added too, along with additional electrical, lighting, phone/cable lines, etc. But it doesn't matter what it costs, Natalia. I want to do this for our family. I think Rafe will thrive that much more having his own space, but he'll still be close by if he needs us."

Natalia leaned forward to her wife and kissed her quite passionately.

"Wow, maybe I should suggest major home renovations more often if I am rewarded with a kiss like that."

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Princess."

"So what is your other idea?"

"Well, this one, I'm not so sure how you are going to feel about it?"

"What, Olivia?"

"One baby would have been OK, I think, but two…Would you consider a full time nanny?"

"Olivia, really? Do you think that is necessary?"

"Hear me out, OK?"

"OK."

"If you don't go back to work and I am working some from home that would still leave you having to take care of the babies most of the day. When Emma is home, we will need to spend time with her and help her with her homework. We don't want her to feel left out. Plus if you are doing everything for the babies, you won't have any time for you, to rest and take care of yourself. These babies are going to be up all hours of the night. I'll help as much as I can, but I think it is going to be too much for you and I don't want you to get run down and sick. I'm only talking about someone to help during the day from 8am to 5pm. I think between you and I we can handle the nights if you have help during the day. As Emma gets older, she will be getting involved in more activities and we will have more plays, recitals and soccer games to go too."

Natalia was quiet; she was listening to everything her wife was saying. It did make since. It would be hard to handle two babies, especially in the beginning. Olivia gave her wife time to digest everything that she had said. She didn't want to push. Natalia shifted onto her back and let out a heavy sigh.

"You are probably right, Olivia. We will need help."

"There's nothing wrong with having help, sweetheart. We can afford it and I want my family to have the best."

"So what now?"

"Well, my first thought is Jane. I know her and trust her. She told me a while back that since we weren't using her as much that she was going to go to grad school for her teaching degree, but that anytime we needed her she would try to be available because she will have to pay her way through school. If she accepts the job, I was thinking of offering to pay for night classes for her as part of her salary. What do you think?"

"I like it; it will just have to depend on whether or not Jane likes it."

"Well, then it's settled. I'll call Josh about Rafe's apartment and I'll call Jane tomorrow to see if she can meet with us about being the twins' nanny."

"When do you want to tell Rafe about the apartment?"

"Let's wait till after we talk to Josh. I hope Josh will be able to do the work."

"Me too. Have I told you lately how much I love your devious mind?"

"Hmmm… not in the last few minutes, no."

"Well, I do, very much."

The ladies leaned to each other and began kissing.

"You know Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, we may want to take advantage of our time now because soon you will be as big as a house and that will definitely impede our bedroom activities." Said Olivia.

"Just exactly what are you saying Mrs. Spencer-Rivera? Are you telling me that you want to have your way with me right now?" Replied Natalia.

"Absolutely!" Kiss. "Most definitely!" Kiss. "A thousand times, yes!" Kiss.

And they did just that. Even though it was a school night, even though they both had to work the next day; they made love before falling into a contented restful sleep.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 40**

The next morning Olivia called Jane first and asked her to come by the house mid morning for coffee; that she and Natalia had something to discuss with her. She then called Josh and made arrangements for him to come by after lunch.

Rafe was out of the house early. The hardware store was doing inventory and needed everyone in early. Emma was also up and out the door for the school bus. Natalia decided to make muffins for their coffee with Jane. They were just coming hot out of the oven when Jane arrived.

The ladies told her of their unexpected addition to the family and laid their proposal out there for Jane to be their full time nanny. Thankfully Jane said yes. She was already going to struggle with school and working part time, this way she would earn much more money and still be able to go to school. So, one objective down and one more to go.

Olivia managed to convince Natalia rest for an hour or so before lunch. Olivia straightened up the kitchen and did a little Beacon work before heating up some leftovers for lunch. She then went upstairs to wake her pregnant wife. She opened their bedroom door and found Natalia on top of the covers with the throw spread across her. She was on her side facing what would be Olivia if Olivia was in bed. Olivia made her way to the bed and lay down next to her wife. She gently brushed the hair from Natalia's face and pushed it behind her ear. She then caressed Natalia's cheek with the back side of her knuckles before she leaned in to place a light kiss upon her lips.

"Hey you; time to get up." Said Olivia.

"Hmm. Hey, what time is it?"

"Just after 12. Lunch is ready."

"OK. Lay here with me for a minute."

Olivia shifted onto her back and Natalia moved over to place her head on her wife's chest. Olivia welcomed the gestured and wrapped Natalia up in a warm embrace.

"Hmm. Heaven. I could stay her forever."

"Me too, but we might get hungry or the kids might need us."

"I know. It's just nice to be this close to you. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Princess."

They laid there for a few minutes before getting up and heading downstairs for lunch. They were just finishing up in the kitchen with Josh arrived with Shane and his newest employee. Olivia was only expecting Josh, but was gladly surprised to not only see Shane, but her nephew Jonathan.

"So, Olivia, since Jonathan has decided to stay in town, he accepted mine and Billy's offer to join the family business." Said Josh.

"Oh that's wonderful sweetie." Said Olivia as she gave her nephew and big hug.

"I'm so glad to have my hot little mess back home and I know your mom is happy too. Everyone missed you so much." Added Olivia.

"So, what do you ladies need? Olivia mentioned something about renovations; I assume it is for the nursery for the impending arrival of the newest member of the Spencer-Rivera clan?" Asked Josh.

"Well, yes and no." Said Natalia.

"We had already got the nursery just about done, but we are going to have to redo it and we are still going to do that ourselves." Said Olivia.

"Redo it why? Not happy with the final product?" Asked Shane.

"When we did it, we didn't know the sex of the baby and now we do." Said Natalia.

"And that greatly affects how we had the nursery done." Added Olivia.

"Its nursery, it's not like you are having triplets or something." Said Jonathan.

"Triplets, no…" Said Natalia.

"Twins, yes!" Added Olivia.

"Twins, you're having twins?" Asked Josh.

"Yes. Two babies, a boy and a girl." Said Natalia.

"Congrats Auntie O!" Said Jonathan as he moved to hug Natalia and then Olivia.

"Wow, I didn't think Springfield was ready for one Spencer-Rivera kid, now you are telling me there are going to be two of them?" Asked Josh only to be hit with a wet soggy dish rag thrown at his head from Olivia.

"Congratulations!" Added Shane.

"All jokes aside, ladies. I am extremely happy that you are so blessed with twins. These babies are going to have the best two mommies in the world." Added Josh.

Josh moved to hug both women.

"OK, so if you guys are doing to nursery what do you need us for?" Asked Shane.

"Follow me." Said Olivia as she led them into the garage.

She pulled the attic steps down and she proceeded to climb up the ladder. Natalia followed with the men bringing up the rear. She found the string for the lone light sourced and switched it on.

"So, we would like to turn this space into a studio apartment for Rafe." Said Olivia.

She and Natalia went on to tell them of what they had in mind just to get an idea from Josh on the cost; but let him know that they wanted Rafe to be in on the design. Josh was able to work out the placement for the stairs. Shane was working on figuring the insulation and electrical with Jonathan. Josh had an additional suggestion; since they were on the end of the house to add a deck with a sliding glass door and a standard door with an additional set of steps. That way Rafe would an exterior entrance without having to come into the garage.

They were able to give them a ballpark estimate for the renovations and they knew that this would be extremely doable. They decided to tell Rafe that evening so that they could get started on the renovations immediately and still finish up the changes in the nursery. Without objections from Olivia and Natalia, Josh left this project in Shane and Jonathan's hands with Shane as the foreman thus giving Jonathan the training time he needs to learn the construction business.

The guys left and it wasn't long before Emma was home from school. She went up to do her homework and Olivia managed to convince Natalia to rest a bit while she returned a few Beacon phone calls. Rafe was late because of work and barely made it in time to say good night to Emma. Natalia was already in bed as well. Rafe was finishing up a late supper when Olivia found him in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. Long day at work?" Said Olivia as she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, the boss wanted to finish the lumber section tonight since we were so close. That just leaves lawn and garden to do."

"I'm heading upstairs, lock up when you're done and would you stop by our bedroom before you turn in. Your Ma and I have something we wanted to talk to you about."

A funny look came across Rafe's face.

"Oh, sweetie. It's nothing bad. Something good I think. Do you trust me?"

"I do, Mom."

"Alright, see you in a few then."

Olivia then made her way upstairs. Natalia was in bed with the same baby book.

"Hey Princess. Any names strike your fancy yet?"

"A few."

"Rafe should be here shortly. He was still eating supper."

Olivia grabbed her night clothes and headed to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later to join her wife in bed. She crawled in and sat up against the head board. Natalia shifted into her arms so that they could both read the baby name book.

"So what do you think about similar names? Robert and Roberta, Christopher and Christine or Christina, something like that?" Asked Natalia.

"Hmm. I don't know. I like Robert but not Roberta; all the Chris' are OK. We could keep the same first initial like Matthew and Margaret. Though I am not fond of Margaret, I like Maggie…Matty and Maggie?" Replied Olivia.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ma, Mom, you guys decent?" Asked Rafe.

"Yes, come in sweetie." Replied Natalia.

"Mom said you needed to talk to me."

"We do, come sit." Said Natalia.

"OK, what's up?"

"Well, your Mom and I have been talking. With two babies things are going to be quite different as opposed to one baby."

"Yeah?"

"Rafe what would you think about having the storage space over the garage turned into a studio apartment, for you?" Said Olivia.

"Oh really? Wow!"

"We figured with you starting classes and two newborns in the house that it would be hard for you to concentrate on your studies and this way you'll have a quiet place, but you'll be close by if we need you or you need us?" Added Natalia.

"Can we do that? I mean it's got that pull down ladder in the garage and it is hotter than heck up there in the summer." Said Rafe.

"We had Josh out here this afternoon. We had a few ideas, standard stairs, bathroom placement, kitchenette, etc, along with heat and air, electrical. Yes, it can be done. And if you want it, you can help with the design. We only have a few conditions." Said Olivia.

"OK, what?"

"No parties or loud guests or loud music." Said Olivia.

"Done."

"You have to pay for whatever groceries you want and that doesn't mean you can constantly raid our frig, OK?" Said Natalia.

"OK, Done."

"We won't object to overnight guests, just keep in mind of Emma. And we will make sure that she can't come see you constantly." Said Olivia.

"OK."

"Last, we would like you to pay rent. We will start at $50 a month. Once we see what the additional costs of the utilities are we may adjust that. All we are asking is that you focus on your classes, your job and being a wonderful son and big brother." Said Natalia.

"I can do that, I can Ma."

She motioned him forward for a hug. Olivia joined in as well.

"I love you guys, both so much. I love my family and I wouldn't mind more brothers and sisters. I'm just saying, that's all." Said Rafe as he got up to leave his mother's bedroom.

"I'll call Shane tomorrow. He is going to handing the renovations and see when he can meet with you so you can help design your apartment."

"Thanks, Mom and Ma. You guys are the best. All of us kids are so lucky to have moms like you. Good night."

"Night sweetie." Said Natalia.

Good night, Rafe." Added Olivia.

The ladies read a while more in the baby name book before turning in for the night. Natalia curled into Olivia's waiting arms. It wasn't long before their heartbeats synchronized and both ladies were blissfully asleep.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 41**

The renovations started happening quickly. Jonathan was definitely getting a crash course in the construction biz. Olivia loved have him close by and she loved doting on Sarah. Jonathan was thankful to surround his daughter with so much extended family. He was also very thankful to Olivia and Natalia for their fight with Alan over Emma because that seemed to spill over into Alan's relationship with Sarah.

On the nights that Sarah was with her mom and step dad, he came over to the farmhouse assisting with the added renovations to the nursery. Before long Thanksgiving had passed and Christmas was upon them; both Olivia and Natalia were looking forward to the holidays with a house full of kids, family and friends.

The ladies decided to have a big meal on Christmas Eve, late afternoon. Invited would be all their friends and extended family, leaving Christmas Day for them to spend with their families. Then the Spencer-Rivera clan would have left-overs on Christmas Day well after the presents had been opened.

As Christmas Day approached she noticed a change in Natalia. A little reserved, more quiet than usual. At first she thought it might be the hormones. Finally she felt she needed to say something. Natalia was in bed with the all too familiar baby name book and Olivia wasn't too far behind. She settled into bed up against the headboard and Natalia shifted into her arms. This a familiar habit as they were narrowing down their list for their babies names.

Olivia reached for the book and took it from Natalia.

"Olivia, I was reading that."

"Natalia, I need to ask you something."

"What?" Replied Natalia not looking at her wife.

Olivia reached out to gently turn Natalia head towards hers so that she could look into her wife's eyes.

"Princess? What is going on with you? We are approaching what should be one of the happiest times of the year and you don't seem very into it at the moment. So I ask again, what is going on with you?"

"I've been thinking lately."

"Thinking about what?"

"It's just with these two little ones on the way, Rafe is doing well. You and I are together, happy. We have this wonderful family and…"

"And what? Is something missing? Whatever it is, I'll move heaven and earth to fix it, bring it to you, whatever. My happiness is dependent upon your happiness." Said Olivia as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

After they pulled back from the kiss, Natalia remained quiet. Olivia didn't push.

"It's just that…I've been thinking…I'm so happy with you, our kids and the wonderful family we have, I keep thinking that if only my parents could be a part of it. But I know that will never happen. I mean if they could not accept me pregnant unmarried at age 16 how are they going to accept that the person I am in love with and have chosen to spend the rest of my life with is a woman. Not to mention that my son is a felon."

"Natalia, do you want to contact your parents?"

"I think I do, but I am not sure if I am strong enough to handle it if they reject me, again."

"Do you want to know what I think, I mean really think, no holding back?"

"Yes, sweetie, I do. I need your help here. I can't make this decision on my own."

"I would have to disagree with you on that. Natalia, you are the strongest bravest woman I have ever known."

"Olivia, please. How can you say that?"

"Who at age 16 and pregnant chose the hard path of raising her son instead of giving him up for adoption? Who worked 2 and 3 jobs at one time just to keep a roof over their heads and clothes on their backs? Who took a chance an uprooted themselves to find the father of said baby and give him the chance to know his father? Who saw a dream of owning your own home for themselves and said kid and found a way to make it happen? Who took the biggest risk ever by falling in love with the town's man stealing heartless bitch? My love, if you can handle all of that, I think you can handle seeing your parents again; even if they reject you again. You know what that feels like. You survived it once and this time, you are expecting it. So prepare for the best, but expect the worst. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I think maybe I'll sleep on it and see how I feel in the morning."

The ladies turned out the bedside lamps and slid under the warm covers and into each others arms.

"I love you, Natalia. You have my support, no matter what you decide."

"Thank you Sweetie and I love you too."

They spent a few minutes loving each other with tender kisses and caresses before sleep overtook them both.

The next morning Olivia awoke before 7am. Much to her dismay, her body had developed a body clock and had synchronized itself to Natalia's in the few months that they had been sharing a bed. However, the twins had been wreaking havoc on Natalia's body clock and instead of waking by 6am every morning she wakes to Emma and Rafe morning rituals.

So Olivia extricated herself from her wife's sleeping embrace and made her way downstairs to prepare breakfast. Once breakfast was ready she headed upstairs to wake Emma (Rafe had now moved into the apartment over the garage). Olivia checked on Natalia. She was still sound asleep and decided to let her sleep. She enjoyed breakfast with Emma and saw her off to the school bus. She also saw Rafe as he left for work. She prepared a tray for Natalia and went upstairs to wake her wife.

She entered their bedroom and found Natalia still sleeping. She set the tray on the nightstand and crawled on the bed next to her wife.

"Hey Princess. Time to wake up." Said Olivia as she placed a kiss to Natalia's temple.

Natalia started to stir.

"There you are. Good morning. I brought you breakfast."

"Morning, Sweetie. You didn't have to bring me breakfast."

"I wanted to. The house is empty. I thought I would take advantage."

"Well, then no need for me to deny you the pleasure. Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right back."

While Natalia was in the bathroom, Olivia settled on the bed and brought the tray over and waited for her wife. Olivia truly enjoyed spoiling Natalia. Olivia could spend the rest of her days making her wife smile. Natalia returned from the bathroom and joined her wife on the bed. Olivia waited for Natalia to finish breakfast before asking if she had reached a decision concerning her parents. When Natalia was finished, Olivia removed the tray and they snuggled into each others arms.

"So, have you come to a decision about contacting your parents?"

"Yes, I have. I want to see them. I fully expect that they will reject me again, but I want to try. I feel very strongly that they need to see how my life turned out, how happy I am and that whether they believe it or not them kicking me out was the best thing that they could have done. It set me on my path to finding you, the love of my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you and I to go to Chicago and I'd like to try to do this before Christmas if we can."

"OK, what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing right now. I am going to check the internet and see if they are still at the same address. Then I go from there."

"Alright. Do you feel up to a little Christmas shopping today?"

"I can do that. Could we have lunch at Company? A Buzz burger sounds really good right now."

"Sweetie, you just finished breakfast."

"I know, but I'm eating for three."

The ladies returned home by mid afternoon. Olivia was pleasantly surprised that she did not need to remind Natalia to go upstairs and rest. After dropping their packages in the living room, Natalia grabbed her laptop and headed upstairs. Olivia took the Christmas gifts and hid them where hopefully the kids would not find them. She found Natalia in the bedroom in bed with the laptop across her thighs.

"So, having any luck Sherlock?"

"Yes. They haven't moved. They're still living in the same house, the house I grew up in."

"OK. How do you want to do this? Do you want to call them or just show up?"

"Well, I think showing up may be the way to go. Calling them may make it easier for them to say no, whereas if they see me, maybe they be more apt to give me, us a chance."

"So, do you want to go this weekend?"

"Well, I would like to be back by Sunday for church."

"Why don't you check with Blake and see if she can spare you on Thursday and Friday. We can leave after work on Wednesday evening and come back Saturday afternoon? I'll get us a suite at the Carrington. They are pretty well known for their in house spa. They have these wonderful packages for expectant mothers. What do you say?"

"Sounds, wonderful Sweetie. If this don't go well, I just may need a little extra pampering."

"Well, I am to please; especially my beautiful pregnant wife. Do you want to tell Rafe what we are doing?"

"No, I want to wait and see how this turns out. If they do reject us, I don't want him to know."

"OK. So our story will be that I am taking my gorgeous pregnant wife out of town for a few days of pampering and relaxation in Chicago before she gets too big to travel comfortably. How's that sound?"

"It works for me."

Olivia had joined Natalia on the bed as they were talking. She reached for her wife and pulled her closer. They slid down to lay on the bed. Olivia moved her hand over the small bump that was now visible. Though it was still a little early in the pregnancy, carrying twins, Natalia was showing a bit more.

"No matter what happens with your parents, these two little peanuts and the rest of our kids will only know love, respect and understanding from us." Said Olivia as she leaned down to kiss Natalia's belly.

Olivia called the hotel in Chicago and reserved a suite; she then asked Phillip if he could keep Emma while they were out of town. Emma was disappointed that she wasn't able to go with her mommies on this trip, but she was also excited about staying with her dad and Beth for a few days. The ladies were all packed; Rafe had loaded the luggage into Olivia's BMW. They were waiting on Natalia who was preparing some snacks and a cooler of water and juices for the road.

They made good time to Chicago and missed all the five o'clock traffic. They decided to drive straight through and order room service for dinner. They were checked-in and in their suite just after 9pm. Natalia ordered their supper while Olivia unpacked their luggage. Natalia called the kids and was just ready to dial Phillip's when Olivia joined here in the living room. They both wanted to say good night to Emma and knew that she would not go to sleep until she spoke to her mommies.

They finished up the phone call to Em, dinner arrived. They decided to watch a movie and allow their food to digest before going to bed. Olivia fell to sleep rather quickly. She was tired from working at the Beacon getting everything done that needed to be in her absence, then driving several hours. Natalia on the other hand was too nervous to go to sleep. She tossed and turned for nearly an hour before she got up. She thought maybe a warm bath would help her relax. She had just settled in the tub when the bathroom door opened.

"You OK, Princess?"

"Yeah, to keyed up to sleep. Thought the warm bath might help my muscles relax."

Natalia saw one eye brow shoot up on her wife's face.

"I think I know a better way to get you to relax."

"Oh. Just what do you have in mind?"

Olivia had already begun to unbutton her pajama top; it was discarded quickly along with the bottoms and her panties. She joined her wife in the massive tub. She slid in behind her wife; Natalia leaned back into her wife's body. Olivia began to slowly massage Natalia's shoulders, neck and back. She could tell that it was working, Natalia was relaxing. She let her hands wander more. She now had one hand each cupping a breast. Both women were becoming increasingly aroused. Natalia shifted slightly to one side so that she could kiss her wife.

"Make love to me, Olivia."

"As you wish."

Olivia kept one hand on a breast and the other moved south to Natalia's now aching center. She did not tease her long before she slid two fingers inside her wife. A few strokes later, adding a third. She knew just how to touch her wife to bring her the most pleasure. Natalia's hormones as they were left her wanting sex quite often and Olivia was more than willing to oblige. Shortly after bringing her wife to climax, they exited the tub and toweled off before returning to bed. Within minutes both ladies were sound asleep.

Because of the late night activities the ladies did not wake until around 8am. They ordered breakfast and got ready for the big day. Natalia was nervous. She didn't know if it was morning sickness or nerves, but it was hard for her to get any food down. By the time they were on the road heading to Natalia's old neighborhood the nerves were gone. Olivia could see Natalia's super hero taking shape.

As they got closer to her parents home, Natalia was pointing out things; schools she attended, houses of friends she had, the corner market, etc. Then there it was. 8475 South Walnut St. Olivia pulled in front of the house and parked.

"It still looks the same; it's been repainted, the furniture on the porch is different."

"Well, there are two cars in the driveway, think they both may be home?"

"Maybe."

"You let me know when you are ready." Olivia took Natalia's hand brought to her mouth and placed a light kiss to the back of it. "Or we can turn around and leave. Your choice; just tell me what you want to do."

"I want to see them."

Natalia opened the door. Olivia got out and went around to assist. They made their way up the side walk and onto the porch. Natalia took a deep breath and reached to push the door bell.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 42**

Natalia pushed the door bell and both ladies could hear the chimes sound from inside. A few short moments later the door opened and Natalia saw her father for the first time in nearly 20 years.

"Oh my!" was his only response as he pushed open the screen door.

"Hello, Papa."

"Natalia…I…it's been…how." He stopped a moment and took a deep breath.

"Please come in." He said as he motioned the ladies into the house.

The three stood there silently for a moment, he father never taking his eyes off of Natalia.

"We weren't sure what to think after you left. If you were OK, alive, happy."

"I won't lie to you Papa. For a number of years my life was hard, difficult at times, but I survived. I'm happy now and have a wonderful family. That's one of the reasons I decided to contact you and Mama, because no matter what happens I will be happy with or without you and Mama."

He smiled and reached to gently cup her face. He then stepped away towards another area of the house and called for his wife.

"Rosita, could you come into the living room. We have guests."

"Guests, whose here?" Rosita called from the kitchen.

A shiver went down Natalia's back at hearing her mother's voice after so many years. It had love in it, love for her husband; not the hate and disappointment that Natalia last heard the day she left this house for good.

The kitchen door opened and Natalia's mother walked through drying her hands with a dish towel.

"Carlos, whose…"

At that moment, Rosita recognized her only daughter now a grown woman was standing in her house.

"Tali?"

"Hi Mama." Natalia said shyly.

Before Natalia realized what had happened her mother had crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug bear hug. She did not know what to think. Here her mother was hugging her, she could feel love, loved she missed; but she knew that it would more than likely be taken away once she introduced her parents to her wife. Even still she took it in as much as she could expecting it would be the last time she would hug her mother.

"You're home? You've finally come home?" Her mother asked.

"Mama, Papa…before we talk anymore there's something I need to say. My life is not what you would have expected it to be and if that isn't something you can accept or try to accept, then I will leave now and never contact you again. I won't leave myself out there to be hurt again. I don't need you in my life to be happy."

Her parents were quiet until her father spoke.

"Tali, what is it? What is it about your life that you don't think we can accept?"

"Papa, Mama…I would like to introduce you to my wife, Olivia Spencer-Rivera."

Natalia turned to her wife.

"Olivia, I would like you to meet my parents, Carlos and Rosita Rivera."

Olivia extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Her father had a deer caught in headlights look on his face and Natalia could see the same look of shame and disappointment on her mother's that she saw all those years ago. Her father did manage to shake Olivia's hand. Her mother refused.

"Uh, yes. Tali? Wife? I don't understand?" Said her father.

"As I said before Papa, if you don't think you can accept me and my family then I will leave. I know it is a shock for me to show up on your door step after 20 years with a wife instead of a husband; but I spent the last 20 years without you and I can do it again. It would be of no loss to me; however, for you…you and Mama will miss out on your grandchildren."

Her parents just stood there, not moving.

"Come on, Olivia. This was a mistake. Let's go."

"Wait, Tali. Give us a moment please." Said her father.

It took a couple of tugs but Rosita finally followed her husband into the kitchen to talk.

"I don't understand. Did none of our Catholic teaching set in with her? She has sex before marriage and ends up pregnant, then to refuse us when we insist on adoption, now she shows up here in a sinful relationship with another woman, disgracing the marriage vows by calling this woman her wife?" Said Rosita.

"Rosi, look at her. She seems happy and healthy. I know your true feelings on gay and lesbian relationships. You have been so accepting of Manuel when I promoted him to assistant manager. You knew he had a boyfriend, yet you still treat him like a son and you curse how his parents threw him out of their lives for being gay."

Rosita had been pacing her small kitchen as she listened to her husband. He reached out and stopped her, pulling her to him.

"Are you sure that you aren't more upset of how people will react when they find out our only daughter is married to woman?"

"I don't know Carlos. It's…It's just a shock."

"I know it is, but you heard her. We have grandchildren and by the looks of it another one on the way. Don't you want to be a part of that? Spoiling them, doting on them and watching them grow? And how about Antonio? Don't you think he would want to know his sister? I think we should go out there and find out what our daughter has been up to the last 20 years and see to it that it isn't another 20 years before we see her again. Let's put some coffee on. Don't we have some of those danishes in the freezer?"

They quietly milled about the kitchen preparing the coffee and warming the danishes.

Meanwhile in the living room…

"I wonder what they are talking about in there?" Asked Natalia.

"Well, I think it is a good sign. They didn't immediately throw us out." Said Olivia.

"True." Natalia said as she started wandering around the living room.

"It looks a lot like I remember it." Said Natalia.

She stopped when she got to the pictures on the fireplace mantel. There was a family photo from when Natalia was about 13 and beside it another family photo, this time no Natalia but a young boy around 8.

"Oh my God." Said Natalia.

"What?" Asked Olivia.

"That is you brother, Antonio." Said her father as he and her mother had rejoined them.

"I have a brother?"

"Yes. About a year after you left we were surprised to find out about him. I thought I was having symptoms for the change of life only to be told by my doctor, that would be a few more years off because I was pregnant."

"A baby brother. Wow."

"He is in college at the University of Chicago. He is majoring in Hotel and Restaurant Management. He'll take over the restaurant when I retire." Said Carlos.

"Restaurant?" Asked Natalia.

"Yes, when Tony was around 5 years old, I took a chance and invested in a restaurant with my friend Ramon Aleverez. Do you remember him, Tali? We were quite successful. A few years back Ramon passed away and he left his share of the restaurant to me. I've been grooming Tony to take over. He wanted to go to work for me fulltime after high school, but I wanted him to have an education. He is smart, your brother. We finally compromised. He would take the minimum hours required for a fulltime student and work at the restaurant part-time. He knew money would be tight. He applied for and won a full academic scholarship."

"Wow. Will you let me meet him?"

"Let's sit. We have a lot to talk about."

Olivia and Natalia sat on the sofa; her mother sat in one chair and her father the other.

"Tali, we want to get to know you and have you in ours lives. We've missed so much." Said Carlos.

"Papa, that means accepting Olivia and the fact the she is my wife in every sense of the word. Do you and Mama understand that? We live in the same house with our children. We share a bed. Can you accept that?"

"We want to try." Her mother said softly.

""Do you mean that Mama, I mean really mean it?"

"Yes, Tali. A lot has changed since you have been gone. I know now that we made a mistake all those years ago." Said Rosita.

"Mama, I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness because of how you treated me all those years ago. Had you not, I would have never been sent down God's path that led me to Olivia and our life together."

"Are you sure, Tali? That this choice is right for you?" Asked Rosita.

"Yes, Mama. I couldn't help falling in love with Olivia. I fought it actually at first; but I know that she is who God has chosen for me. She is the love of my life and I will spend everyday for the rest of my life showing her just how much I love her."

"Why don't you fill us in on your life? What about the baby? Was it a boy or a girl? How did you two meet?" Asked Carlos.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 43**

"Well, after I left you with the help of a few friends and good kind hearted samaritans, I had a boy, Raphael. We call him Rafe for short. I never got the chance to tell Nicky that I was pregnant. He disappeared. I never knew what happened to him until a few years ago. It was hard. Sometimes I would be working 3 jobs at once just to make sure we had food and shelter."

"You never once thought about coming home and giving the boy up?" Asked Rosita.

"No Mama, I couldn't do that. He was my son. I couldn't give him up. We managed and a few years ago I found out that Nicky was in Springfield. So Rafe and I moved there. I wanted him to know his father and Nicky needed to know he had a son. Nicky was now going by the name Gus. Gus was married, but when he found out about Rafe he decided to divorce his wife and then we got married."

Rosita could see it was painful for Natalia to recount her life story.

"Take a minute, Tali. I'll go get the coffee and danishes."

Natalia reached for Olivia's hand, interlocking their fingers as she squeezed it tight. Rosita came back with the tray of coffee and danish. She poured four cups as Carlos served the danish.

"I can't, no caffine." Said Natalia.

"It is decaf." Said Rosita.

"OK."

Each person took a sip of coffee; Olivia nibbled on her danish.

"Around this time I had started working for Olivia as a maid in the luxury hotel that she owns. Olivia and Gus were also best friends. When I first met Olivia, I honestly didn't like her. She was mean, abrasive and all around total bitch. Sorry sweetie."

"It's OK. It's the truth." Said Olivia.

"But I didn't know that Olivia was sick, dying. She needed a heart transplant; that was going to be her only hope for survival. After a while, Olivia became so sick, so close to dying that she was admitted into the hospital. When it was getting down to the witching hour a friend got a message to Gus that he needed to get to the hospital immediately to say goodbye to Olivia before it would be too late."

"Do you want me to take over?" Asked Olivia.

Natalia didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Olivia continued with the story.

"So there I was at death's door. I was able to see my daughters but I wanted to see Gus before… Then I found out that he had been in an accident. He had borrowed a friend's motorcycle and was racing to the hospital to see me, but a 15 year old kid without a driver's license ran a stop sign and hit him. He had severe head injuries. I only got to see him for a few minutes before I was told that they had found a heart for me. Gus' injuries were too severe. There was nothing the doctors could do. He was already listed as a donor, but then Natalia found out that he was a match to me. At first she didn't want to give me Gus' heart, but she couldn't bare my daughter Emma growing up without me. So she consented to give me his heart."

"When Olivia came out of surgery and found out that Gus had died and she got his heart, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to live if that meant Gus had to die. She lost her will to live. No one, not her friends, not even her daughters could get her to live again. She lived at her hotel and because I was a maid there, I could check in on her. I was going to make sure that she didn't give up because of the gift Gus had given her. Over time our relationship changed, we came to depend on each other and we became friends."

Natalia took a break from the story and sipped her coffee a bit more.

"Around this time, Rafe got into trouble. He was mad that the district attorney didn't do more to the kid that had hit Gus, that he pulled a gun on him, Jeffrey. When more cops arrived they startled Rafe and he accidently shot Jeffrey. He survived and recovered fully, but Rafe was sent to prison. Then Olivia had a heart attack. She nearly died again. The doctors adjusted her medication and she had to have a pace maker put in; but that set her recovery back. So she promoted me to her personal assistant so I could help manage the hotel. I didn't think I could do it. I had only worked manual labor jobs, waitressing being a maid and such. But Olivia she wouldn't take no for answer."

"I knew she could do it. I saw the potential in her to be more that a waitress or a maid. And after much convincing and nearly dying on her, she finally agreed. To this date, it was the best hire I ever made." Added Olivia.

"So I did everything Olivia needed me to do at the hotel, but she was still struggling having such a set back in her recovery. I had bought a house for Rafe and I, but it was going to be hard for me to make the payments. So I offered for Olivia and Emma to move into the farmhouse with me; that way I could help Olivia with her recovery and help her take care of Emma and Olivia's rent money would help me with the mortgage."

"I can honestly say it was the first real home that Emma and I ever had. There was always so much love in the house; before we knew it we were best friends." Said Olivia.

"After a while, we both realized that our feelings for each other went beyond friendship. We both fought it. I nearly married a man I didn't love because I was fighting it so hard."

"And I didn't want to be the person that kept Natalia from having the life she deserved. More than anything I wanted her to be happy and if that meant marrying a man I was willing to set back and let that happen." Added Olivia.

"But I couldn't do it. In my heart, I knew Olivia was the only person that could make me truly happy so I called off the wedding. From there Olivia and I were able to figure out our relationship, what we were to each other. Everything was going well. Then Rafe was released from prison. He was struggling to settle back into civilian life and we decided to wait before telling him about us. Then he found out before we could tell him ourselves. It was rocky and we decided to take a break from each other."

Natalia had been doing most of the talking and Olivia could hear her voice starting to get horse.

"Emma was with her nanny one day in town, she spotted Natalia just across the street. She called to her and started into the street after Natalia without looking for oncoming cars. Natalia saw that one was about to hit Emma. She took a few steps and was able to push her from the car's path but not before the car hit Natalia. She was in the hospital for several weeks. During this time while Natalia was sedated, Rafe and I became close and he eventually came to accept my place in his mother's life. After Natalia was released from the hospital we began making plans for the future and our family's future."

"We decided to get married. We had the blessings from all our children, Olivia's brother and our friends. When we were on our honeymoon we discussed having more children and as soon as we got back we discussed it with the kids. They were all in favor so we began the artificial insemination and in-vitro plans immediately."

Natalia placed her hand on her stomach.

"And now we are expecting twins."

"Twins, Tali?"

"Yes, Mama. A boy and a girl."

"Congratulations." Said Carlos.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I do appreciate that you gave us the time to explain…"

"Tali, I don't want to spend the next 20 years wondering about you and my grandchildren. Do you think we can start small? Maybe you and Olivia can come to the restaurant tomorrow night for supper? You can meet Tony then? That will give your Papa and I some time to digest all of this, yes?"

"Yes, Mama. We would love to."

"Alright, then you've had a big day today. Why don't you go back to your hotel and relax. Here is the name and address for the restaurant. How's 6:30?"

"6:30 is fine. Mama, here are some family photos. Written on the back is the date, the people in the photos. You take a look, bring them tomorrow and we can tell you more about them. Also, here is my card and Olivia's. Our cell phone numbers are on there in case you need talk to us before tomorrow night and we are staying at the Carrington."

Everyone got up and made their way to the front door. Natalia hugged her father first. She hesitated toward her mother to only have her mother pull her to her. Olivia shook Carlos's hand and then Rosita's once she and Natalia pulled apart.

"We'll see you both tomorrow night." Said Carlos.

"Bye Papa. Bye Mama."

Olivia helped Natalia down the walk and towards the car. She helped her in to the passenger seat and then moved to the driver's seat.

"Wow. That was sooooo not what I expected." Said Natalia.

"Looks like our kids may have a grandma and grandpa in their future."

"I think so. I'm beat. Let's go back to the hotel and soak a few hours in that jacuzzi tub before dinner?"

"Yes, my baby Mama does need to rest a bit." Said Olivia as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

"I love you. Thank you for coming with me."

"I'll be anywhere you need me to be and I love you too Princess."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 44**

The ladies returned to the hotel. Once in the room, Natalia took a few minutes to call Rafe and check in with him. While she was on the phone, Olivia was in the bathroom filling the tub. She dimmed the lights and set out numerous candles and prepared to light them. Afterwards she stepped out to the main room. She could hear Natalia on the phone with Rafe. She called room service and asked for a bottle of chilled apple cider and a tray of fruit and cheeses to be sent up. She returned to the bathroom to check the temperature of the water. She didn't want it to hot. Satisfied she stripped and put one of the hotel robes on and went to fetch her wife. Natalia was at the dresser trying to decide what to wear after the bath.

"Are we going out to eat or staying in?" Asked Natalia.

"Whatever you want to do?"

"It's been a long day. Would you mind if we stayed in and order room service or take out?"

Olivia walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. Natalia laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and drank in her scent.

"I have no problems staying in and taking care of you. You've had a big day today. You've reunited with your parents after 20 years. You also brought home a wife, something they probably never thought you would do. So, since we are staying in, why don't we put on our PJs maybe watch and movie or two and forget the outside world for a little while?"

"Sounds good to me?

Natalia pulled back from Olivia to look into her eyes. Her emotions were all over the place; with the pregnancy hormones and dealing with her parents and the happiness she has with Olivia, she couldn't help the stray tear that slid down her cheek. Olivia didn't say anything she just leaned down to kiss the tear away. She turned and led her wife to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Your afternoon bath awaits my Princess." Olivia said as she motioned Natalia to enter the bathroom.

Natalia was taken aback. When she mentioned a soak in the tub, this is not what she meant, but she would take it none the less. The lighting was soft; there had to be at least 30 candles lit. The tub was nearly full.

"Olivia?"

"I want you to relax. Go ahead and get in. I'll get your PJs."

Olivia walked to the tub and turned the water off. She returned to Natalia who had not moved. Olivia tugged her further inside and shut the door to keep the heat in. She started undressing her wife. She was about done when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back; you OK to get in by yourself?"

"Yes, thank you."

While Olivia tended to the knock at the door, Natalia finished undressing and handled nature's call before stepping into the tub. Olivia had added some of the scented bath salts and Natalia was taking in the aroma letting it sooth her emotionally drained body and mind. A couple of minutes later, she opened her eyes to see Olivia entering with a tray of cheeses, fruits and what looked like champagne.

She watched as her wife set the tray down on the edge of the wide tub and set the champagne flute glasses upright. She set the bucket of ice on the floor within reach and pulled the bottle out to open it. Then Natalia could see that it was cider. Olivia popped the cork and filled the two glasses then returned them to the tray.

Olivia then stood back up and raised an eye brow to her wife and she reached for the belt of the robe. As a grin came across Natalia's face showing her trademark dimples, Olivia dropped the robe to the floor revealing her completely nude body.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

Olivia stepped into the tub behind Natalia and Natalia, then settled back against her wife's chest. Olivia handed a glass to Natalia, then took the other.

"A toast?"

Natalia turned slightly to get a better view of her wife.

"What are we toasting too?"

"How about to love and family?"

"I like that. To love and family."

They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip. They spent the next hour or so feeding each other various cheese and fruits while sipping the cider. After they had their fill of the afternoon snack, Olivia moved the tray out of the way. She then let some of the cooled water out before adding more hot water to the bath. The ladies then settled back into each other.

Olivia had both arms wrapped around her wife. One hand was cupping a breast with the thumb moving slowly over the now hard little peak while the other was drawing lazy circles on her stomach. Natalia had one hand on each of Olivia's legs, gently stroking the skin under the water. The ladies could have easily fallen asleep however their arousal was just a bit stronger than there need for sleep. Natalia shifted to open her legs and she then moved Olivia's hand from her stomach to center that was aching with love and desire.

Olivia immediately complied and began stroking her wife's velvety folds. She didn't tease her long before she entered her. Olivia made love to her wife slowly; she was able to draw out Natalia's orgasm longer than she had ever before. When she knew her wife was ready she began massaging her clit and that brought Natalia into ecstasy. She withdrew and wrapped her arms back around her wife and held her until her body recovered.

"I love it when we bath together."

"I know you do. Why do you think I suggest it as often as I do, though we should probably think about getting out? We are going to be all wrinkly."

"OK. You do realize that I owe you some lovin' later on tonight?"

"Oh yes. And I plan to collect all of it too."

The ladies exited the bath and finished their personal bath regimes before dressing in their PJs. They decided to watch a movie before dinner. They surfed through the pay-per-view channels before making a decision. Luckily the movie they chose was beginning in less than 15 minutes. Olivia grabbed a couple bottles of water and set each on a night stand. She turned off the lights except for the bathroom light. She propped the pillows up against the head board. She and Natalia settled onto the bed. Olivia pulled the throw from the foot of the bed up to spread over them. They snuggled into each just as the opening credits began. Twenty minutes later they were both in a deep sleep.

They didn't wake up until they heard Olivia's cell phone ringing. Even then only Olivia really woke up. She shifted to reach her phone on the night stand.

She sleepily replied as she pushed the answer button.

"Spencer-Rivera?"

"Mommy, did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Bean. Your Ma and I had a long day today. We were actually trying to watch a movie, I guess we were both more tired than we realized. How are you? Are you enjoying being with your dad?"

"Yes, after school today we went horse back riding."

"You did?"

"I got to ride Peyton's pony, Jasmine. I asked Daddy if I could have a pony. He said he would have to talk to you and Ma about it. Can I Mommy, can I have a pony?"

"How about you let me and your Ma talk to your dad about that and we'll see."

"OK, Mommy. Are you and Ma having a good time?"

"I think so. They have a spa in the hotel and they have some massages that are specifically for expecting mommies so I think we may spend the morning in the spa. Then maybe relax some tomorrow afternoon, maybe catch a matinee show, then we will go out to dinner tomorrow night."

"I miss you and Ma. I like spending time with Daddy and Beth, but I still miss you."

"I miss you too Jelly Bean."

"Can I talk to Ma?"

"She's still asleep baby and I should probably let her rest. She is carrying two babies after all."

"OK, will you give her a big hug and kiss for me?"

"Absolutely Bean. That will be the first thing I do as soon as she wakes up, OK?"

"OK, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Em.

"Bye, Mommy."

"Bye Emma."

Olivia checked the time. It was a little after 5pm. She set the alarm on her phone for 6pm before placing it back on the nightstand and snuggling back under the blanket with her wife. Natalia shifted more into her wife's embrace and Olivia was asleep in minutes. They both awoke when the alarm on Olivia's phone sounded.

"What? Why is there an alarm going off?" Asked a sleepy Natalia.

"We fell asleep during the movie. I woke up when Emma called about 5pm, so after I hung up with her I set the alarm and went back to sleep."

"Oh, OK. What time is it?" Asked Natalia watching Olivia get up from the bed and stretch.

"6pm."

"OK."

Natalia had gotten up and came around to Olivia's side of the bed headed to the bathroom.

"Hang on." Said Olivia as she pulled Natalia to her and kissed her quite passionately before moving to an embrace.

"That hug and kiss are from Emma."

"Aw. I will have to thank her when we get home."

"You ready for me to order supper? Do you want service or take-out? There are a few take-out menus on the hotel notebook."

"How about pizza? Have you ever had true Chicago style pizza?"

"No, I haven't, but if you want pizza we need to order a salad too? Did I just say that? Me, Olivia 'Freakin' Spencer-Rivera insists on healthy eating… What are you doing to me woman?"

Natalia reached up to stroke Olivia's cheek.

"Rubbing off on you which is a good thing."

"Yes, it is."

Natalia finally made it to the bathroom. Olivia had pulled all the pizza take-out menus out for Natalia to decide. A short while later the pizza and salad arrived. They were more awake now and were able to finish watching the movie they had purchased earlier.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 45**

Once the movie was over, Olivia and Natalia took turns in the bathroom for nightly rituals. Natalia returned to the main room and proceeded to the door and added the security lock for the night. She walked to her side of the bed and began to undress.

"Natalia, what are you doing." Asked Olivia in a deep husky voice.

"Undressing. It's so much easier to make love to my wife this way."

"Oh, is it now?"

"Yes, sometimes it is fun to undress each other in foreplay; but sometimes you just want to get right down to it."

"I see."

Natalia was now naked. Olivia thought she looked so beautiful. Only the streetlights and moonlight were peeking through the shades. It made Natalia nearly glow. She could see the very visible baby bump, or babies bump. Olivia was now soaking wet. Natalia slowly walked, no, sauntered around the bed to where Olivia lay; still fully clothed in her pajamas under the covers. Natalia pulled back the covers.

"I think you should join me. You have way too many clothes on."

"Ya think?!"

Olivia was unbuttoning her PJ top as she stood. Natalia reached to her waist line and pushed her PJ bottoms and panties over her hips till they dropped to the floor on their own as Olivia removed her top.

Now both ladies were completely naked and aroused. Natalia stepped forward into Olivia's personal space thus forcing the older woman to the bed. Olivia slid further onto the bed as Natalia crawled on top of her, straddling her hips. Natalia leaned down to her wife, placing gentle kisses on each cheek, then her lips. Olivia could feel Natalia's swollen belly brushing against her upper torso; a sensation she had never felt before during their love making and it only added to her desire.

Natalia moved off of Olivia and further into the bed; Olivia moved along with her so that they were positioned more correctly in the bed. Natalia returned to her assault on her wife's lips. Slowly making her way down her wife's neck all the while her hands began to massage her breasts.

Before long, Olivia was writhing in pleasure as Natalia replaced her hands with her mouth; licking, biting and sucking each nipple. Natalia loved hearing the sounds and moans Olivia made when she was making love to her. She reveled in the fact that she had that kind of affect or power over Olivia. It's one of the reasons she has the confidence to be so feral when it comes to making love to her wife.

"Are you wet for me, Olivia?"

"Yes, so wet…only for you, always for you."

Natalia took her time moving her oral ministrations down her wife's torso, leaving one hand to continue pleasuring a breast as the other teased a path to Olivia's very hot, very aching and very wet core. As Natalia's hand reached her wife's center, she slid her fingers through the slick wet folds while laying kisses to Olivia's flat stomach. Natalia slowly moved in between her wife's legs. She took a deep breath inhaling her wife's scent.

The next thing Olivia felt brought her hips from off the bed as Natalia ran her tongue the length of her wife's core, then she began to suck and nip at her center. Natalia then pushed her tongue inside her wife as far as she could. These small thrusts were nearly Olivia's undoing, but Natalia stopped just as Olivia was nearing climax and replaced her tongue with two of her fingers. On the second thrust she added a third and the next she managed to add her pinky. Olivia was now in a world all to her own. The only thing she knew as that Natalia was giving her one of their best sexual experiences.

Natalia had now added her thumb to Olivia's clit. It wouldn't be much longer before the older woman reached climax. The muscles in Natalia's arm were starting to burn. Then Olivia's body went rigid and then slowly spasmed as her orgasm waived through her body. Natalia withdrew from her wife; she licked clean much of the wetness that now covered her hand. As she moved back up to the head of the bed she brought with her the covers from the foot of the bed and pulled them over herself and her wife. She then pulled Olivia into her arms and settled in for the night.

Olivia near consciousness settled into the embrace and muttered barely above a whisper, "I love you, Princess."

To which Natalia replied, "I love you too, Olivia."

Only moments later did Natalia detect the shift in Olivia's breathing letting her know that her wife was now asleep. She placed a kiss to the crown of her wife's head before drifting into sleep herself.

No alarm clock or wake-up call rousted Natalia from her sleep the next morning. No, it was her wife's voice in a very one sided conversation with their unborn babies. She opened her eyes to see her wife nestled around her belly. Olivia was gently caressing her swollen abdomen with one hand the other propping her head up as she spoke to their son and daughter.

"So, you see Rolo* you and your sister Reese* are going to have to watch out for your Aunt Doris. She can be loud, obnoxious and an all around total bitch but if you can give her that perfect puppy dog face you'll have her eating out of the palm of your hand." Said Olivia.

"Now for Reva, the best way to get what you want from her is to…"

"Olivia, what are you doing?"

"Oh, morning sweetie. I didn't know you were awake."

"Obviously. So who have I missed?"

"Well, I had already discussed the kids, Sam, Josh, Buzz, Blake, Jonathan and Ashlee. I thought it only fair to leave Reva to the last. Oh, and there was quite a stern warning about the Spauldings."

"Olivia?"

"What, I thought it would be good to start them early so they will know who they can trust and who they can't."

"Right."

"What?"

"Never mind, what time is it?" Said Natalia finally giving up on her wife's shenanigans.

"7:30ish. I've already order breakfast, it should be here shortly."

Olivia was now sitting up in bed and Natalia sat up to join her.

"How about I get a proper good morning greeting?" Asked Natalia.

"Oh, you mean something like this." Said Olivia as she immediately planted a very deep kiss on her wife.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Last night, Princess, that was wonderful."

"I've glad you enjoyed it. I did owe you for our bath time activities."

"Definitely enjoyed!"

"So what time are we due at the spa?" Asked Natalia

"9:30."

"OK. I'm going to take a quick shower before breakfast gets here."

"OK, baby."

"Oh, Olivia…Rolo and Reese?"

"What, I gotta call them something."

The ladies enjoyed a leisurely breakfast before heading to the spa. Afterwards both were extremely relaxed. They decided to venture out a bit driving around and taking in some of the holiday décor in the city before finding a restaurant for lunch. They decided to skip a show and head back to the hotel. Olivia could see that Natalia was starting to get a little nervous. Olivia pampered her with another soothing bath and later some tea. By the time they were heading out to the Rivera's restaurant Natalia's nerves had subsided.

The restaurant was a free standing building with ample parking, which Olivia was thankful for. She berated herself internally for not researching the location further. If it was in a larger building with only near by parking decks she would have arranged for a car service.

They lucked out with a parking space close to the door. Chicago was holding to its name for being the windy city. Olivia gave a hand to Natalia as she exited the car. They walked hand in hand along the sidewalk to the entrance of the restaurant. Olivia opened the door allowing her wife to enter first and they made their way to the hostess.

"Hi, I'm Natalia Spencer-Rivera. We are guests of my father's, the owner, Carlos Rivera."

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera. You father told us to expect you. Right this way."

The hostess led them through the restaurant. Olivia noticed it was quite large maybe a seating capacity of 200 or so. They reached a large booth in the back, probably could sit 6 or 8 people. They saw Natalia's mother there.

"Mrs. Rivera, your guests have arrived."

"Thank you, Maria."

Rosita slid out of the booth and greeted her daughter with a hug and Olivia with a hand shake. They made pleasant salutations as Rosita sat back down and Olivia and Natalia discard their coats to the coat rack on the side of the booth.

"Your father is in the kitchen with Tony; they should be joining us shortly. Would you like to place your drink orders?" Asked Rosita as she motioned for the waiter.

Just as the waiter left with their drink orders, Carlos arrived with Tony in tow. All the ladies stood to greet them.

"Tony, this is your sister Natalia." Carlos said motioning to Natalia.

"Hello. I can't believe I finally get to meet you." Said Tony.

Natalia had extended her hand to greet him.

"Uh-uh, my sister gets a hug." He added as he reached his arms around Natalia.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tony, considering I just found out I had a brother only 24 hours ago." Said Natalia as she accepted the hug.

Once they separated Natalia got a close look at his face. She reached her hand up to cup his cheek. She turned to Olivia.

"Honey, he looks so much like Rafe."

"Yes, he does."

"Oh, my manners…Tony this is my wife, Olivia Spencer-Rivera."

Tony turned to Olivia and accepted her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Olivia."

"Same here, Tony."

"OK, let's all sit, please." Said Carlos as he motioned everyone to the booth.

"So, big sister…I understand I have a nephew?"

"Actually you have a nephew, two nieces and two more on the way." Natalia said placing her hand on her abdomen.

"Cool!"

"So you think you'll like being Uncle Tony?"

"Absolutely! So what do you do? I guess you figured out I work for Papa?"

"And go to college. I'm a personal assistant to a publisher and Olivia owns a luxury hotel."

"You own half of it too, Natalia." Added Olivia.

"I know Sweetie, but the Beacon was your baby first."

"Tell me about my nieces and nephew?"

"Well, Rafe will be starting classes at Springfield U in the spring. Right now he is the inventory manager at a hardware store. Ava, our oldest, recently moved back to Springfield from California. She manages the Beacon. And Emma is 9 going on 29. And in June we'll add another boy and another girl."

"Twins, sweet! I always wanted siblings. I learned about you when I 10 or so. I would wonder what you were like and hope that someday I would meet you."

"I always wanted a big family too. It was just me for 16 years; then just me and Rafe. Everything changed when I met Olivia. Now we have this big wonderful expanding family and I couldn't be happier. Well, I could if Mama and Papa will be as welcoming as you've been."

"Tali, your Mama and I talked most of the night. Then we talked to Tony for a long time today. We don't want to go another 20 years with you in our lives. Having a wife is not something we ever expected. A lot of things can change in 20 years, including beliefs. You know when you were born and still in the hospital your Mama and I took you to the hospital chapel. We wanted our first prayer to God as a family to be just for us and not a congregation in our church. We each lit a candle and together we lit one for you. We asked God to protect you and do whatever had to be done to insure your happiness. That's all we ever wanted for you was to be happy. And you have found that with Olivia and your family." Said Carlos.

"My sweet beautiful daughter, we want you in our lives; we want to get to know you, Olivia and our grandchildren. We want to see them grow; spoil them, if you'll let us. We want big holiday and birthday celebrations. We have accepted you, Olivia and your family; can you accept us as your parents and let us reclaim that position in your life?" Asked Rosita.

Natalia slid from the booth and did her best to hug her parents as they sat in the booth.

"Oh Mama, Papa, yes, yes."

Natalia returned to Olivia's side and they hugged too.

"So, I have in-laws now?" Asked Olivia.

The group all laughed. They enjoyed a wonderful meal getting reacquainted and getting to know each other. Rosita had brought the pictures Natalia had left with her. They went through them all letting Olivia and Natalia tell them about their family and what the stories were behind the photos.

Nearing 4 hours later, Natalia was getting tired. She didn't want the night to end; but she needed to go to bed and soon.

"Rosita, Carlos I hate to end this wonderful night, but I need to get my pregnant and tired wife back to the hotel. She needs to get to sleep." Said Olivia.

"Yes, yes. You are right, Olivia." Said Carlos.

Everyone started exiting the booth as they continued their conversation.

"What time will you leave tomorrow for home?" Asked Rosita.

"After lunch." Said Natalia.

"Would you come to the house for brunch? Say 10:30?" Asked Rosita.

Olivia looked to Natalia.

"We could do that. You can sleep in. We can checkout and leave from your parents house." Said Olivia to Natalia.

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Natalia.

"Alright 10:30 it is." Said Carlos.

Natalia started with hugging her father and Olivia extended her hand to her newly anointed mother-in-law only to be pulled into a hug. They each went down the line getting hugs from all the Rivera's.

"Good night, Tali. Sleep well." Said Rosita.

"Good night, Mama, Papa."

"Tony, see your sisters to their car." Said Carlos.

"Yes, Papa."

"Good night." Added Olivia.

The three made their way through the restaurant bundling up as they went to meet the cold Chicago night. Tony assisted Natalia through the parking lot and into the passenger seat as Olivia went around to the driver's side. Tony gave his sister a little hug before shutting the door.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Drive safe. Good night."

"Night." The ladies said in unison.

Olivia cranked the car and was letting it warm up before turning the heat on. She turned to look at her wife and notice her watery eyes.

"You OK?" Asked Olivia.

"I have my family back. It's whole again."

"And it only going to get better." Added Olivia.

Now with a warming interior, Olivia pulled out of the parking lot heading back to the hotel. Shortly they were inside their warm suite and under the covers; fast asleep from their full bellies and full hearts.

* Rolo and Reeses are types of American chocolate candy…just in case we have any international readers who aren't familiar with them. I wanted Olivia to have given the babies nicknames.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 46**

Olivia and Natalia woke around 7am. Natalia ordered a half pot of coffee for Olivia, some juice and muffins. They both needed a little something on their stomach for Olivia's medication and Natalia's pre-natal vitamins. They showered, packed and had checked out of the hotel just before 10am. They arrived at the Rivera's at 10:30 on the dot. Tony met them at the door as they came up onto the porch. Tony took their coats before leading them into the kitchen.

They spent nearly an hour and a half feasting on the goodies that Rosita had prepared. Natalia asked a lot of questions about what happened after she left. She got caught up on some of the major events like deaths and weddings surrounding her extended family. She learned more about how Carlos got into the restaurant business.

Her parents queried Olivia on her childhood. She kept her responses lite. There wasn't any need for her in-laws to know everything. They asked more questioned about the kids, the Beacon and generally just trying to get to know their daughter and her family.

"We should probably think about heading out soon. I'd like to get home before dark." Said Olivia.

"Yes, we should get going." Added Natalia.

"Let me box up some of this for you to take on the road in case you get hungry." Offered Rosita.

"Oh, that would be great Mama."

"What about something to drink?" Asked Rosita.

"We have a cooler already packed with water and juice." Said Natalia.

Natalia started to get up from the table and Rosita place her hand on Natalia's arm to stop her.

"Tali? Can I ask what your plans are for Christmas? Your Papa and I would like to invite you and your family to spend Christmas with us." Said Rosita.

"Oh, Mama. We have made plans. We are having a big dinner on Christmas Eve with our friends and extended family. Then just us, the kids and Sam on Christmas morning." Replied Natalia as she looked to her wife.

Both Natalia and Olivia saw the immediate disappointment in Rosita's face.

"But we made those plans before we came here." Continued Natalia as she watched Olivia.

Olivia had made a gesture with her head which Natalia took as 'go ahead, do it'. Natalia knew that Olivia was telling her to invite her parents and Tony to spend Christmas with them. Natalia took a deep breath as she turned back to her parents.

"Mama, Papa. Olivia and I would be honored if you and Tony would come to Springfield and spend Christmas with us in our home?"

"Please we would love to have you." Added Olivia.

"Would you have room for all of us?" Asked Carlos.

"Yes, we do. Tony can bunk in with Sam in Rafe's apartment and Ava can bunk with Emma so you and Mama can have the guest room. Please say that you'll come. I know that the kids will just love to have you there. Ava no longer has any of her grand parents and Emma only has her grandfather on her dad's side as does Rafe; but now they all have you. Please, will you come?" Stressed Natalia.

"Its fine by me, Papa. I think it will be great." Added Tony.

"Rosi? What do you think?" Carlos asked of his wife.

"I would like to go to, Carlos." Replied Rosita.

"Then it's settled. We would be happy to come spend Christmas with you and our grandchildren." Said Carlos.

"Oh, this is so wonderful. Thank you Mama, Papa." Said Natalia as she hugged both her parents.

They discussed the plans for the holiday. Natalia and Olivia exchanged email addresses and phone numbers with the Rivera's. And now the time had come that they really needed to get on the road. They had gathered their coats and the food that Rosita was sending with her daughters. Just before the hugs Natalia addressed her parents.

"Mama, Papa. I want to tell you that I really did not believe that you would accept me and my family. Based on how you treated me when I left home pregnant with Rafe. I thought for sure that you would turn me away at the door. I knew that I had survived the rejection once and that I could do it again if I had to. There are no words to express just how thankful I am that I did not have to go through that. To have you and Papa and a brother back in my life, well, I feel like this going to be the best Christmas ever. I just wanted you to know that." Said Natalia.

"I learned the hard way what it was like to lose a child and to have that child leave you by choice, well, sometimes I felt that may have even been worse than losing you to death; because you chose to leave. It took me a while to realize that the way we treated you was a mistake. I made a promise to myself and to God one day that if he were to grace me with a chance to have you in my life again that I would not take it for granted. I can see that you are happy and loved. I have no right and it is not my place to tell you how to live your life. We welcome you back into our lives and we are far richer than we were two days ago because you bring us not only our Tali back, but another daughter and grandchildren. We love you Natalia, we always have." Said Rosita.

The next few minutes were spent with hugs between everyone. When Natalia hugged her mother, they stayed in the embrace for quite a while. Natalia didn't realize just how much she missed the feeling of her mother's arms wrapped around her. Finally, they broke apart. Carlos and Tony walked the ladies to their car and saw they them off from the curb.

Not long after they were on the interstate, the emotional drain from the morning had caught up to Natalia and she was sound asleep. Olivia had called home to Rafe to let him know that they should be getting home around 6pm.

Phillip and Beth had dropped Emma off just after lunch. Rafe had the day off. After he received the call from Olivia, he and Emma got started on supper so that it would be hot out of the oven when their moms arrived home. He had timed it perfectly. When they pulled up in the drive way, he and Emma headed out to greet them.

"You made it!" He said as they reached the car.

Olivia was helping Natalia from the seat. They both hugged Emma. Olivia asked Emma to walk with Natalia to the house while she and Rafe got their luggage. Emma started bomb barding her Ma with questions about the trip, mixed in with comments about what all she had been doing while her moms were away. Just as they got inside, Natalia could smell the aroma of dinner cooking.

"Emma and I made dinner for you guys. We knew that you would be tired after the trip and probably didn't want pizza or chinese or something."

"Rafe this is wonderful. Thank you." Said Natalia as she kissed her son.

They enjoyed a wonderful meal that was delicious and prepared with love. Afterwards, Rafe sent them to their room to shower and change for bed while he and Emma cleaned the kitchen. When they returned to the living room they found their two youngest heavily engrossed in a video game. They sat on the couch behind the kids, each cheering them on. Finally, Emma's bedtime had arrived. Emma said good night to Rafe and Olivia went with her upstairs to tuck her in. Natalia was heading up too, but hung back for a moment.

"Rafe, can you wait till your mom and I come back down before you go up to bed?"

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Ashlee and Daisy in a while. We are going to a 10 o'clock movie. I'll need to head out in about 20 minutes."

"OK, this won't take long."

He returned to his video game and Natalia went upstairs to say good night to her daughter. A few minutes later the ladies returned.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about why Olivia and I went to Chicago."

"You guys wanted a few days away, right?"

"Not, exactly. We went to Chicago to see someone?"

"Who?"

"Your grandparents?"

"What?!"

Rafe had stood and was pacing a bit.

"Why, Ma? They threw you out. I don't understand!"

"Rafe, calm down and lower your voice, please."

"I'm sorry, Ma."

Rafe took a seat in the chair and remained quiet.

"I've been thinking for a while about my parents and how much they are missing out on. I'm happy Rafe, truly happy and I felt that I was in a good place; strong enough to see them again. I knew that if they rejected me again, that I could handle it and survive. So your mom and I went to see them."

"So, what happened?"

"The short and sweet version…we've reconciled."

"Really? The parents that threw you out because you were unmarried and pregnant at age 16…they've accept you and your wife…this, the devout Catholic family???"

"Yes, Rafe. It was a shock. First of all for them to see me after 20 years, but then to see that I have brought home a wife and not a husband; but I let them know immediately that if they couldn't accept my life, my wife and our family that I would have no problem going another 20 years without them."

"And how did they take that?"

"They want me and our family in their lives. A lot has changed for them in these 20 years. They said they realized the mistake they made in banishing me from their home and that they could see that I was happy and loved. They said they had no right to tell me how to live and that they wanted to be a part of our lives and get to know us and their grandchildren."

"Really, they think of Ava and Emma as their grandchildren?"

"They do. They are very excited to meet all of you. Rafe, you have an uncle."

"What?"

"About a year after I left, they had a surprise in the form of my baby brother, Antonio. He goes by Tony. Your Uncle Tony, well he's almost two years younger than you. He's in college at University of Chicago."

"Wow."

"Rafe, we spent quite a bit of time talking to them and getting to know them. They invited us to spend Christmas with them; but we explained our plans and instead asked them to join us for the holiday. So you will finally get to meet your grandparents."

Rafe stood and walked over to his Ma and kneeled in front of her. He took her hand.

"Are you sure Ma? That this is right, that bringing them into our lives is right?"

She reached to cup her son's cheek.

"Yes, sweetie. This is right."

He turned to Olivia.

"Mom?"

"I got a good feeling while talking to them. I feel that they are genuine and want to be a part of our family and reclaim their rightful role as your grandparents and your Ma's parents."

"OK. If this is what you want and are OK with it, then I will give them a chance too."

"Thank you, Rafe." Said Natalia as she hugged her son.

"We are going to tell Ava, Emma and Sam tomorrow at Sunday lunch; so don't say anything until then, OK?"

"Sure Ma. I've got to go or I am gonna be late."

He gave quick kisses to both his moms and headed out to meet up with his friends. They saw him to the door and locked it behind him. They turned off the lights and headed upstairs. It had been a long tiring few days and the ladies were looking forward to a good night's sleep in their own bed. Not long after they had crawled into bed, they had fallen asleep.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 47**

The ladies both woke up to their alarm clock going off at 7am. Natalia got up first and headed to the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom she saw Olivia getting up as well.

"Aren't you going to sleep in?" Asked Natalia.

Olivia stood, stretched and turned her neck from side to side to hear multiple pops.

"I thought I would go with you guys to church this morning. I hope that is OK?"

"Yes!" Replied Natalia as she stepped toward her wife and took her into to hear arms.

"I would love for you to come with us." Added Natalia.

"OK, well, let me go to the bathroom and I'll be down to help with breakfast." Said Olivia.

A few minutes later, Olivia left their bedroom. She stopped by Emma's to wake her up. Natalia had started breakfast, pancakes, by the time her wife and daughter joined her in the kitchen. They enjoyed breakfast. They decided to go ahead and tell Emma about Natalia's parents.

"Jellybean? Your Ma and I have something to tell you." Said Olivia.

"What is it?"

"When we went to Chicago, we went to see my parents." Said Natalia.

"I didn't know they were still alive. You never talked about them, so I figured they had died."

"No sweetie. I was very young when I became pregnant with your brother. I was 16 and not married. At the time, my parents believed that you should be married if you are going to have a baby. They suggested that I hide my pregnancy and then give the baby up for adoption after it was born. I didn't want to do that. We fought. I knew if I stayed with my parents that they would force me to give my baby up and I couldn't do that. So, I left home. I never spoke to them again until a few days ago."

"Why couldn't they have let you keep the baby and help you raise it?"

"They believed it would be wrong to do that."

"So, what did they say when you saw them?"

"Well, they were shocked to see me and they were also shocked that I had married a woman."

"Do they think that isn't right, like a lot of people think?"

"I thought that they would think that, because of how they reacted to me being pregnant so young and not married; but they surprised me. We talked a long time. They said they made a mistake in telling me to give my Rafe up for adoption. They also said they wanted me in their lives. They said they only wanted me to be happy and if your Mom can bring me that happiness, then they can accept me in their lives and accept your Mom as my wife along with you and Ava as their grand daughters."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I have grandparents?"

"Yes, you do Bean and they are sooo looking forward to meeting you and your brother and sister."

"When?"

"Well, they are going to be spending Christmas with us. What do you think about that?"

"Cool!"

Emma jumped from her seat and ran around the table and hugged Natalia and then Olivia. Emma disappeared into the living room and they heard her going upstairs. They ladies got up and began cleaning the kitchen. A few minutes later Emma returned and plopped her drawing pad and box of markers on the table and commence to draw feverishly.

"What are you doing Em?" Asked Olivia.

"I am making a special Merry Christmas Welcome to the Family card for my grandparents. Will you and Ma mail it for me?"

Tears were now forming in Natalia's eyes. She stepped closer to Emma and kneeled to her level wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Oh, Em. Yes and they will love it. One other thing we didn't tell you; I found out I have a brother. He was born after I left. Do you want to do a card for your new uncle too?"

"Wow, another uncle? What are they names, Ma?"

"My Papa's name is Carlos, my Mama's name is Rosita and my little brother's name is Antonio, but he goes by Tony."

"So it is Grandpa Carlos, Grandma Rosita and Uncle Tony."

"That's right. We told Rafe last night and we will tell Uncle Sam and Ava at lunch after church."

"I have grandparents. I've never had a grandma before."

"Alright, you can work on your cards for a few minutes; but we will need to get ready for church soon. You can always finish them after church, OK?"

"OK, Ma. Mom are you going with us to church?"

"I am. Is that OK with you Bean."

"Yep." Replied Emma as she resumed her drawing activities.

Rafe joined them as they headed out for worship. They had gotten home long enough to put the leftovers in to warm and change out of their Sunday dress when Sam and Ava arrived. They were pleasantly surprised by the news of Olivia and Natalia's visit to see her parents as well as them coming to spend Christmas with them. They both were supportive of Natalia and Olivia in this decision.

Emma had finished her cards and Natalia found her two large envelopes for them so they would not have to be folded. Rafe had retreated to his apartment and Sam and Ava left as well. Emma was at the kitchen table working on her homework. Olivia and Natalia were also at the table. They were working on the menu for Christmas and had started a shopping list, when a knock came at the back door. Olivia got up to answer it.

"Alex, hi. What brings you by?"

"Aunt Alex!" Exclaimed Emma as she jumped from her seat to hug her great aunt.

"Well, hello darling. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm doing my homework."

"That's good. Darling, do you think I could talk to your Mom and Ma for a few minutes?"

"Em, why don't you take your homework to your room and finish it up their, OK?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now go."

"Aunt Alex you won't leave without saying good bye will you?"

"No, darling. I'll say good bye before I go."

"OK."

Emma quickly gathered her school things and went to her room. Olivia was getting quite nervous as to why Alex would want to speak to her without Emma there. She feared the worst; that something had happened to Phillip, her baby girl's father.

"Phillip?"

"Yes. Ed has been working around the clock trying to find something anything that could help. He thinks he has found something that might help. It is experimental, but if it works Phillip could be cured."

"Really? What is it?"

"Ed believes that a bone marrow transplant will essentially replace his damaged immune system with a new one that will be able to combat the infection, thus healing him."

"So they've put Phillip on the transplant list for a donor?" Asked Natalia.

"No, they already have a donor. At first Phillip said no, he didn't want to put the donor's health at risk. You see, this has an 80% chance of working for Phillip; but there is a 50% chance it could kill the donor because of the amount of marrow that will be needed. The body can create more marrow, but if it doesn't do it quick enough or if there are complications for the donor, the donor's body may not be able to fight it."

"So who is the donor?"

"Alan."

"What? That…That's seems impossible. He and Phillip are blood related, yet they are a tissue match?" Said Olivia.

"I know, we couldn't believe it either. Phillip did not want Alan to risk his health. Last night after Phillip got back from dropping Emma off, he and Alan fought over this; somehow, Alan convinced Phillip to let him do this for him and Phillip agreed."

"Wow. I would have never thought Alan could be that selfless." Said Olivia.

"He surprised us all." Replied Alex.

"So, they have both checked into the hospital this afternoon. They will be doing the procedure in the morning. Phillip asked me to come by to tell you. He wanted Emma to know what was going on and hopefully to see her this evening."

"Yes, absolutely!" Said Olivia.

Natalia called for Emma. The ladies spent a few minutes explaining everything to Emma. She had a few questions but understood the basics. Alex said her good byes and left for the hospital. The ladies and Emma were not that much further behind her. Emma got to see her daddy and her grandpa that night. Olivia agreed to get Emma from school early as soon as the procedure was over. They wouldn't know for a few days if the procedure worked or not.

Those few days passed with good news. It worked. Phillip's body was now aggressively fighting the infection and winning. Alan was doing well, no adverse affects from the surgery. After receiving the good news, Olivia and Natalia left the hospital with Emma and Rafe. They headed to Company to celebrate. As they were heading home, the first snowfall of the season began. By the time they pulled into the driveway at the farmhouse there was a dusting on the ground. They all stayed outside for a few minutes with the ladies enjoying watching their kids play in the snow. Olivia and Natalia were sitting on the bench with Natalia back leaning against Olivia's chest and Olivia's arms wrapped around her wife.

"We have so much to be thankful for this year. So many things could have gone wrong many times over, but look at us? We are both happy, healthy, expecting two more babies, our kids are healthy, Phillip and Alan are both recovering, Rafe has accepted us, Ava and Sam are home, and I've reconciled with my parents." Said Natalia.

"Yes, a lot has happened. I don't know if it was luck, faith or God or maybe a combination thereof; but I am very thankful for my life, my family, my friends and you." Replied Olivia as she nuzzled the back of her wife's neck.

"Why don't we go in and make some hot chocolate for those two." Added Olivia.

"What about us? Don't we get hot chocolate too?"

"As you wish, my Princess. Come on."

The next week and a half flew by and Christmas was upon them. They had finished all of their shopping, even gifts for Natalia's parents. A few emails between Natalia and her baby brother helped in that department. Plus he was asking questions of his sister, so he and his parents would be able to get gifts for their family. On the 23rd, Rafe dropped Emma by her daddy's before heading to the Beacon to meet his moms.

The Beacon was hosting a Christmas Dinner for the homeless and needy in Springfield. They had closed the restaurant for the afternoon and the kitchen staff had prepared a traditional Christmas dinner with all of the trimmings for 1000 people. They opened the ballroom and the additional banquet rooms to accommodate everyone. Quite a few of their friends volunteered to help serve along with a fraternity and sorority from Springfield U for their semester service project as well as several of Springfield High's student organizations. Because they had the list of those in need and their ages with clothing sizes, Olivia personally donated a winter coat and winter boots to each person that received a meal. Phillip also arranged for toys and gifts for the kids and Buzz played Santa.

The Spencer-Rivera clan made it back home to the farmhouse shortly after 5pm. Natalia had a stew going in the crock pot. She knew they would not feel like preparing supper once they got home. Sam took his bag up to Rafe's apartment. He and Rafe went ahead and blew up the air mattress. Sam would sleep on that. Tony would get the pull-out sofa and Rafe his own bed. Ava went up to put her bag in Emma's room and soon they all had returned to the kitchen.

You could feel the anticipation in the room. The Rivera's were expected to arrive between 7pm-8pm. Most of the dinner conversation was Rafe, Ava, Emma and Sam asking questions of Natalia about her parents and Tony. She did her best to answer what she could. After supper, Emma went to take her bath; Ava, Sam and Rafe decided on a video game until Emma came back down. Then they were going to watch the Jim Carey version of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'." Olivia was cleaning the kitchen while Natalia sat at the table perusing her menu. She figured there would be one more grocery run tomorrow morning, because her Mama had said that she wanted to prepare a couple of Natalia's favorite dishes.

Olivia didn't hear the crunching of the gravel because of a new snowfall earlier in the day, but she was facing the window has she saw the headlights.

"Princess, they're here."

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 48**

Olivia and Natalia stepped out on the porch. They waved to Natalia's parents and hollered for them to come inside and meet everyone first, then they'd have the boys get the luggage. The three wary travelers made their way through the now plus 6 inches of snow on the ground to the porch. They shook the snow from their coats and stomped their feet before entering the mud room. As they were discarding their coats and boots, Natalia and Olivia were taking turns giving and receiving hugs.

"Come, everyone is in the living room." Said Natalia as she led her parents and brother into her home.

Once in the living room, they were met with four sets of eyes staring back at them. Natalia started with Rafe. She stepped forward and took his hand pulling him closer as he was hesitant.

"Mama, Papa. This is Rafe. Rafe these are your grandparents."

Rafe extended his hand to his grandfather. His grandfather took it firmly.

"Hello, Rafe. I'm glad to finally meet you." Said Carlos.

"Same here. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect, I mean considering how you…" Said Rafe.

"It's OK. We understand. Let's start with a clean slate and try to get to know one another, OK?" Said Carlos.

"OK. So is Grandpa OK, I mean can I call you that?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Let's try Grandpa for now." Replied Rafe.

Rafe stepped to the side to meet his grandmother. Rafe held his hand out again for another handshake.

"Tali, you were right. Rafe and Tony do look a lot alike. They could be brothers." Said Rosita as she reached up to cup Rafe's cheek.

Olivia watched and realized that is where Natalia had picked up that mannerism from, her mother. She watched as Rosita pulled Rafe into a hug. She glanced to Natalia who finally stopped fighting back the tears. She stepped next to Natalia and wrapped her arm around her wife's waist pulling her close in a supporting hug.

Rafe was taken aback that this woman was hugging him. The same woman who 20 years earlier threw his mother out of their house pregnant at 16. He felt so welcomed by the hug. It was a hug filled with love, a hug that only a grandmother can give. He had tensed when he first realized she was going to hug him but after thirty seconds of being wrapped in this loving cocoon he relaxed and hugged her tightly.

"So, is Grandma OK with you too?"

"Absolutely, Raphael."

"You know, I really do prefer Rafe; but since this is a special occasion, be my guest."

"Rafe, this is your Uncle Tony."

Rafe extended his hand. Tony took it and everyone watch as their hands changed through about 4 different positions before they pulled each other into a quick hug.

"Mama, Papa, Tony. We would like you to meet your granddaughters. This is Ava and Emma." Natalia said as she continued the introductions.

Ava gave quick hugs and hellos, not really addressing the older couple; but things liven up when they got to Emma.

"Hi Grandpa! Hi Grandma! Hey Uncle Tony! Did you guys get my cards? Did you like them?"

Tony had stooped down and picked up Emma. She draped her arms around his neck giving him a big Emma Spencer-Rivera hug.

"We did get them. We hung mine on the frig and the one for Grandma and Grandpa we put on the mantle over the fireplace so everyone could see it." Said Tony.

With Tony still holding her, she leaned over to hug her Grandpa.

"Hello there, Emma. We are so glad to meet you. Are you ready for Christmas and Santa? I bet you are a very good girl for your mommies."

"Most of the time." Replied Emma with a smirk and a slight cut of the eyes to her Mom.

Tony stepped closer to his Mama still with Emma in hand.

"Hello little one. I love the card you sent your Grandpa and me. I put it on the mantle so I could tell everyone who came by to visit about you, your Ma and the rest of your family. I showed them pictures of you, the ones your Mom and Ma left for us. We are so very happy to meet you."

"You know, I've never had a Grandma before. You're special; you'll be the only Grandma I'll ever have." Said Emma as she wrapped her little arms around her Grandma's neck.

Now Olivia was the one fighting back tears. Emma was right. Rosita would be the only Grandma Emma will ever know. Phillip's adoptive mother and biological mother both died years ago before Emma was born as had Olivia's mother, who died when Olivia was 16.

Tony had put Emma down and she ran over to Sam pulling him forward into the group.

"And this is my Uncle Sam. He is my Mommy's brother."

Sam took a few minutes greeting the newest member's to the Spencer-Rivera clan.

Natalia asked Sam and Rafe to help Tony with the luggage while she and Olivia gave her parents a tour of the house. Afterwards they each made stops by the bathroom as it had been a long ride. The additional snowfall added more than an hour to their planned trip. They were thankful they were able to get away a bit earlier than planned because of the impending inclement weather.

Now everyone was in the living room. Carlos, Rosita and Natalia were on the sofa. Olivia was in the wicker chair. Rafe and Sam had brought the kitchen chairs in to the living room for them, Ava and Tony. Emma was sitting on her Grandpa's lap. They were enjoying decaf coffee or hot chocolate and pumpkin pie left over from the Beacon dinner earlier in the day. They were engaging in lite general conversation; Natalia didn't want to tire her parents out too much.

Olivia spoke of the plans for the next couple of days. She told her in-laws how if Natalia had her way she would cook every single dish and dessert for their holiday celebration, but they had to come to a meeting of the minds when it came to the cooking and preparing for Christmas. She wanted to make sure that Natalia didn't over do it and would rest as much as possible. So Natalia decided that she would prepare the desserts and leave the rest of the meal preparation to Olivia and Ava. Rosita offered to help, which they gladly accepted.

Emma had fallen asleep in her Grandpa's arms. Rafe moved to take her from him.

"May I?" Asked Carlos to Natalia and Olivia.

"Sure, Papa. Come. I'll get her changed into her PJs." Replied Natalia.

Father, daughter and granddaughter ascended the stairs. Carlos laid his granddaughter on her bed and she started to stir. Natalia managed to get her awake enough to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Carlos stepped out while Natalia helped her with her pajamas and settled her into bed.

"Grandpa, will you read me 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'?" Asked Emma barely above a whisper.

"I would love to." He replied.

Natalia pointed to a chair in the corner he retrieved it as Natalia got the book from its resting place on Emma's bookshelf. She gave it to her father and then she went to the other side of the bed and lay down to cuddle next to her daughter. Carlos made it half way through when he noticed that both Emma and Natalia had fallen asleep. He got up, placed the book back on the shelf and returned the chair before he quietly rousted his daughter. They made their way back down stairs.

"Rosi, I still have the touch with this one. Neither she nor Emma could make it half way through a story. I don't know what it is about my voice. It always put this one to sleep." Said Carlos pointing to his daughter.

Everyone stood and they began to say their good nights. Rafe, Sam and Tony headed out to the garage and up to Rafe's apartment. Ava said her good nights and headed up to Emma's room; thankful that Ava and Emma have their mom's sleeping habits which is pretty much to stay in one position after falling asleep all night.

Olivia said good night to her in-laws and went to lock the doors, stow the fire and turn off the Christmas lights while Natalia went upstairs with her parents to help them get settled. Olivia was back at their bedroom first. She had already changed into her pajamas when Natalia returned.

"Are they all settled?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes. I told Mama that we would probably be up early so we could get started cooking."

Olivia gave her wife a look. She really wanted Natalia to take it easy tomorrow. Olivia was now in bed waiting on her wife. She reached for the baby name book to see what new names Natalia had highlighted.

"I promise. As soon as I am done baking, that's it. I'll sit for the rest of the afternoon. I'll bake the Red Velvet cake first, that way I can ice it last and sit while doing that. And since we brought those two pumpkin pies home from the Beacon that just leaves the pecan pie, the key lime pie and the sugar-free brownies for Rafe."

Natalia had now joined Olivia in bed. They resumed their normal position so they both can read the book. Olivia was trying to ask questions about baby names, but Natalia's mind was elsewhere.

"Hey, Princess. I'm not having too much fun in this one sided conversation." Said Olivia as she returned the book to the night stand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetie. I have a thousand thoughts running through my head."

"OK. Spill what is going on in the beautiful head of yours?"

"Well, lots of things. I mean look at us. Last year it was just you me and Emma; now we have a house full with at least two people to a room. Rafe has accepted us. If we ever remodel the kitchen I want to add a second oven. My parents are here, in my house…the house I share with you, my wife. What do you think of the name Christian? Phillip is going to be OK. Do you think we will get more snow and have a white Christmas? And…"

"Whoa. Slow down there. You've got all that going on in your head?"

"I said lots of things."

"Yeah, you did. Look a lot has happened this year yes. Mostly good, some bad; but we have survived the bad and are stronger for it. Things are good now on a lot of fronts and its only going to get better. Now as to the kitchen remodel, you can have whatever you want. As to the name Christian, I like it; quite a lot actually. I'm not a meteorologist so I am not even going to venture a guess on the white Christmas question, OK?"

"OK. You really like Christian?"

"I do. I think it would be a good name for our son. So how about you turn off your lamp and let's see if I can get you to calm down. We've got a busy couple of days ahead of us."

Natalia turned off her lamp and slid further down into the bed cuddling into her wife. They pulled the covers close and snuggled together; Olivia on her back and Natalia on her side with an arm draped possessively over her wife's torso. Olivia was stroking Natalia's back with one hand. Natalia shifted up a bit slightly for a moment to give her wife a proper good night kiss.

"Good night, my love."

"Sweet dreams, Princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Olivia."

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 49**

Natalia had set her alarm for 6am. She got up immediately. Olivia barely moved when Natalia got up. After a minute or two in the bathroom, Natalia went to her wife's side of the bed and sat down.

"Olivia, sweetie. Time to get up. We've got a lot to do this morning before everyone arrives."

"Mmmph."

Natalia picked up her wife's hand and kissed it, then starting stroking it.

"Come on. Wake up."

Olivia let out a sigh but still did not really budge. Natalia didn't want to waste anymore time. She leaned forward and began kissing her wife. After a few seconds Olivia had barely opened her mouth in response when Natalia added her tongue. Olivia's hands moved immediately to her wife's body pulling her closer as they deepened the kiss. Finally, when oxygen became a necessity they broke the kiss.

"My God, why don't you wake me up like that every morning?" Exclaimed Olivia.

"If I did we would never make it out of bed."

"And that would be a problem because???"

"You're insatiable."

"Only for you. Always for you."

"Come on. We've got a house full to fix breakfast for and then Christmas dinner. I promise, we can all sleep in the morning after Christmas, OK?"

"OK."

They decided to dress and leave their showers for later. As they left their bedroom they were greeted by Rosita exiting the guest room, dressed as well.

"Can I help with breakfast?" Asked Rosita.

"Yes, Mama. Come, we'll let the others sleep in a bit."

In a short while, a full breakfast was just about ready. Natalia went upstairs to wake Ava and Emma. Carlos had awoke to some of the kitchen noises and had already joined the ladies. Olivia stepped into the garage to go up to Rafe's apartment. Sam answered and was already dressed. He said they would be down in a few minutes. Ava and Carlos set up one of the tables that Olivia had the Beacon deliver and the extra chairs. She knew with a house full for dinner they would need extra tables and chairs.

They discussed what all needed to be done. Carlos and Rafe would go to the grocery store for the remaining items needed. Sam and Tony would handle arranging the dining area. They decided to move the living room furniture into the garage so they could set the tables up there. They just needed to decide they best way to arrange them. The rest of the ladies would begin food preparation and Emma would be in charge of setting the table and be the all around little helper.

"So how many are you expecting this afternoon?" Asked Rosita.

"Well, Emma's father and some of his family. There will be Phillip…" Said Olivia.

"My Daddy!" Interjected Emma.

"As I saying, Phillip, his wife Beth, his father, Emma's Grandpa Alan and Alan's sister, Emma's Aunt Alex." Concluded Olivia.

"Our friends Josh, Doris and Doris' daughter Ashlee." Added Natalia.

"My nephew, Jonathan and his daughter, Sarah. Jonathan was adopted by my late older sister. His birth mother, Reva is married to Ava's father, Jeffrey. Together they have a new baby boy, Colin and they will be coming as well." Said Olivia.

"So that's 12 plus all of us would be a total of 21." Said Natalia.

"Wow that does sound like a full house." Said Rosita.

"I can't wait. I've always wanted to have all my family and friends over for the holidays. We had a wonderful Thanksgiving, so I am hoping Christmas will be as well." Added Natalia.

"I'm sure it will be, Tali," Replied Carlos.

They finished up breakfast and got the kitchen clean and ready for food prep. The boys finished unloading the car. The Rivera's had left the Christmas gifts in the car, so the boys brought those in and arranged them around the tree. They went ahead and moved the living room furniture out to the garage. Then Rafe and Carlos headed to the store while the ladies began preparing the dinner and desserts. Sam and Tony started trying to figure out the best arrangement for the tables.

Rafe sort of took a roundabout way to the store. He wanted to show his grandpa a little bit of his town. They went by the Beacon, the hospital and Company. They were about half way through the list when Rafe heard his name called.

"Rafe!" Frank hollered across two of the aisles.

"Hey Frank, Blake. You guys doing last minute food shopping too?" Asked Rafe.

"Yeah, we didn't realize we were out of a couple of things that Pop needs. You getting things for your Ma?"

"No, my grandma."

Frank gave him a weird look knowing that Natalia did not currently have a relationship with her parents. Rafe continued.

"Frank, Blake. I'd like you to meet my Grandpa, Carlos Rivera. Grandpa these are some friends of ours, Frank Cooper and Blake Marler."

Carlos extended his hand to Blake first.

"You are my Tali's boss, yes?"

"Yes. Natalia is my personal assistant. She is a wonderful employee and friend. I know she is so happy to have you and your wife here for Christmas."

"We are glad to be back in the good graces of our daughter and lucky to be a part of such a wonderful family."

"Grandpa, Frank is the Chief of Police, here in Springfield."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chief."

"Same here Mr. Rivera, please call me Frank."

"Only if you call me Carlos."

"Done." Said Frank as they shook hands.

"So Rafe, we will see you at Mass tonight?" Continued Frank.

"Yes, will all be there."

"Even Olivia?" Asked Frank.

"Yes, even my Mom."

Frank was trying, but still sometimes it hurt when he realizes that Natalia left him for a woman, Olivia. He liked Blake, truth be told, he was falling for her. He knew he was falling in love with her, but he still had those occasional twinges where Natalia was concerned; though they were becoming much less frequent. They said their good byes and went their separate ways. Soon, Carlos and Rafe were on their way back to the farmhouse. Rafe took Carlos by park and the high school.

"Rafe, I got a funny feeling from your Chief of Police. Does he still treat you like a criminal because of your past?"

"No Grandpa, it's nothing like that. Frank, he…well, how much did my moms tell you about how they got together?"

"They spoke of Olivia's heart transplant and them living together. Your Ma did mention being involved with a man in an effort to avoid her feelings for Olivia and that she nearly married that man. Then afterwards they struggled because of your lack of initial acceptance for their relationship. They spoke of your Ma's accident and how they came together afterwards."

"OK, Frank was the man that Ma left at the altar."

"Oh, I see."

"Frank's a good guy. He helped get me out early and into a halfway house. He also agreed to mentor me as a condition of my probation when I was released from the halfway house. And he did all of this after Ma left him and he found out about Olivia. Through out this whole thing that has been one of Ma's biggest regrets, how she hurt Frank. She never meant to hurt him."

"Love can be very confusing and difficult to deal with sometimes. But it looks like he has someone new."

"Yeah, he and Blake have been dating since this past summer."

"So, it all worked out in the end?" Asked Carlos.

"Yeah, I guess it did."

They had arrived back at the farmhouse. The aromas hit them once they entered the mud room. The kitchen was bustling with activity. Rafe couldn't remember the last time he felt this much love when walking into a room.

"Tali, I met your lovely boss." Said Carlos.

"You did, Papa, where?"

"We ran into Frank and Blake at the store. They were getting some last minute items for Buzz." Said Rafe.

"She seems like a lovely person and she spoke highly of you."

"She is, Papa and she is a wonderful boss and friend. If I can't work for Olivia, Blake is the next best thing."

"Thank you, Princess." Said Olivia as she leaned over to kiss her wife's cheek.

"Rafe also explained that Frank was the man you almost married last spring."

Natalia hung her head a bit. She still felt guilty for how she hurt Frank.

"Yes, Papa. I…I hurt him. It was unintentional. I was running from my feelings for Olivia and when it was all said and done, I had hurt a man that was a good friend to me and Rafe."

Olivia had stopped what she was doing, washed and dried her hands. She then turned and took her wife into her arms looking her in the eyes.

"Come on. Natalia? We've been all through this. We both could have handled things differently. Frank forgave you and me. He's happy now; he's with Blake." Said Olivia.

Olivia leaned in to kiss her wife gently on the lips. Though it was their home and normally there would be a bit more to the kiss, she did not want to make her in-laws uncomfortable as they were still getting used to each other. She then pulled her wife into her comforting arms.

"I know, but I still feel guilty sometimes." Replied Natalia.

"Ma, come on now. Everything worked out the way it was supposed too. Everyone is with who they are supposed to be with. Please don't dwell on this. Please. It's a happy time." Added Rafe.

"Our son is right, sweetheart. Look at where we are and what we are doing. We are in our home with our kids and your parents preparing for our family's first Christmas together." Said Olivia.

"You're right. Maybe I could chalk this up to pregnancy hormones?" Said Natalia with a slight smile.

"OK, I'll go with that, but I'm not letting you go until I see those dimples. I love you, Princess." Added Olivia.

Still Natalia was not presenting the face that Olivia wanted to see. Olivia pulled her into another hug and close enough to whisper in her wife's ear.

"You just wait till tonight, Princess. I'll make you forget all about this guilt and give you something else that warrants a trip to the confessional." Said Olivia.

Before Olivia even uttered one word, just the feel of Olivia's breath in her ear sent a wave of arousal through Natalia's body which quickly presented itself to Natalia's face in the form of blush. Once Olivia pulled away, she found the smile and dimples she wanted.

"There's my smile. So come on, let's get back to work." Said Olivia as she turned back to the potatoes she was peeling and dicing.

Rafe began unpacking the groceries. Carlos headed into the living room.

Natalia stepped closer to her wife.

"You're bad." Said Natalia to Olivia quietly.

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, with all my heart."

As the morning wore on, things were in full swing. Natalia had finished her baking and Olivia, Rosita and Ava took over to work on the turkey and the trimmings. Natalia was finishing the icing on the Red Velvet cake. The boys and Carlos had finally got the tables and chairs set up in the living room. They all helped Emma in setting the table with the table cloths, candles, center pieces and place settings. Rosita had prepared some heavy hors d'oeuvres to tide them over till dinner time.

Olivia tried to convince Natalia to lay down and rest for a while; but she wouldn't give. So Olivia brought out the big guns…Emma.

"Ma?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Since we are going to Midnight Mass tonight, Mom says I have to take a nap."

"Yes, you do. You need to rest because we will be up late tonight."

"Do you need to rest too for Rolo and Reese?"

Natalia looked to her wife, knowing full well that this line of questioning was prompted by her.

"Can't we go up to your room? We can put in 'It's a Wonderful Life', turn the lights down and cuddle like it's movie night?"

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" Asked Natalia of Olivia.

"Nope. So go, Princess. Get some rest. I'll come wake you both in a little while, OK?"

"If I must." Said Natalia.

As they both left the kitchen, they were presenting their best sad pouting face and slowly ascended the stairs. Natalia had grabbed the movie as they passed the TV. Once in the master bedroom, Natalia put the movie in and turned off the lights. They both took off their shoes and got onto the bed. Natalia pulled the afghan over to cover them and they snuggled together. When Olivia checked on them 15 minutes later, they were both asleep. She turned the volume down on the TV, but left it playing; she tucked her girls in giving them each a kiss on the forehead before quietly slipping out the door.

About two hours before everyone was expected, Olivia returned to the master bedroom. She woke up Emma and sent her to her room to change clothes. She let Natalia sleep as she finally went to take her shower. She had finished washing her hair and body. She was enjoying the hot massaging spray on her back and shoulders. All the cutting and chopping during the food prep had left some of her muscles aching. She didn't hear the bathroom door open; she only felt the cool breeze when the shower door opened and her wife joined her.

"Hmmm, you feel so good." Said Natalia hugging her wife from behind.

"How was your nap?"

"Good, I dreamt of you."

"That's good."

"So how much time do you think we have?"

"Well, I'm all ready to get out, but if I help you with your shower…well that might just give us a few extra minutes to, shall we say _play_?"

"I like playing."

"I know you do."

Natalia quickly finished her shower and then they made love. They made it downstairs in plenty of time before the guests started to arrive.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 50**

The ladies had started bringing some of the side dishes out to the table. They left the desserts on the kitchen table. They would wait until everyone was seated before they brought the turkey out. Sam and Tony had finished shoveling the walk and putting rock salt out. Emma was double checking all the place settings when the first guests knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Screamed Emma as she ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Doris! Hi Ashlee!"

"Well, hello Emma. Are you the official Spencer-Rivera greeter?" Asked Doris.

"Yes, I am. Would you please come in?"

Doris and Ashlee stepped inside. Rafe took their coats from them. Doris asked where to put the gifts and Sam took those from her and placed them at the Christmas tree.

"Well, I see a few faces I don't recognize?" Asked Doris.

"Doris, Ashlee, I'd like you to meet my parents, Carlos and Rosita Rivera and my brother Tony." Said Natalia.

"Mama, Papa, Tony, I'd like you to meet the Mayor of Springfield and a very good friend to the Spencer-Rivera family, Doris Wolfe. And this is her daughter Ashlee." Added Natalia as they began exchanging greetings.

Another knock came to the door and Emma sprang into action.

"Hi Jeffrey! Hi Reva! Oh can I play with Colin?"

"Hello to you too Emma. How about we come inside first out of the cold?" Said Jeffrey.

"Oh OK."

Doris and Ashlee had already taken seats at the table. Rafe again had coat duty and this time Ava did the introductions.

"Dad, Reva I'd like to introduce you to Natalia's parents. Carlos and Rosita Rivera, this is my Dad, Jeffrey O'Neill, my step-mom Reva and this guy is my little brother Colin. Also, this is Tony, Natalia's brother." Said Ava.

Next came the Spaulding's and Josh.

"Hi Daddy! Merry Christmas! Hi Beth, Grandpa, Aunt Alex! Oh Hey Josh!"

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart!" Said Phillip as he gently and slowly reached down to pick up his youngest daughter.

"Daddy, everybody, I want you to come meet my Grandma, my Grandpa and my Uncle Tony!

Most everyone was sitting down now with the exception of the Rivera's, Olivia and Natalia. Phillip led the way towards the older couple.

"Daddy, this is my Grandpa Carlos, Grandma Rosita and my Uncle Tony. This is my Daddy, Phillip Spaulding."

They exchanged pleasantries.

"Mr. Spaulding you have a beautiful little girl; my wife and I are honored she considers us her grandparents. Please know that we feel the same. Though she and Ava are not related to us by blood, they couldn't be anymore our granddaughters if they were."

"Thank you Mr. Rivera; please call me Phillip. This is my wife Beth. This is my father, Alan and his sister, my Aunt Alex."

"A pleasure to meet you all, please call me Carlos, my wife Rosita and our son Tony. We are so thankful to be here and to be a part of Natalia's life again. We've missed so much."

They finished exchanging a few more pleasantries and then they took seats at the table while Olivia brought Josh to meet the Rivera's.

"Carlos, Rosita, Tony, I'd like you to meet Josh Lewis. He's a very good friend. Also, his construction company is the one that did the renovations on Rafe's apartment over the garage. Josh these are Natalia's parents and this is her brother Tony.

"A pleasure, Merry Christmas."

Lastly, Jonathan and Sarah arrived.

"Hi Jonathan! Hey Sarah! Come in. Sarah you sit next to me!"

"Hey Cous. Merry Christmas!" Said Jonathan.

Emma led them over to her grandparents where her mom was.

"Carlos, Rosita, Tony. I'd like you to meet my nephew, Jonathan Randall and his little girl, Sarah. Jonathan, these are Natalia's parents, Carlos and Rosita and her brother Tony. I mentioned yesterday, my sister had adopted him, but Reva is his birth mother." Said Olivia as she motioned to Reva.

"Hey Mom!" Said Jonathan as he put Sarah down and she ran over to her grandma.

Most everyone was seated now, except for Olivia, Natalia, Ava and Rafe. They were getting everyone's glasses filled with their beverage of choice and then Rafe brought in the turkey. Olivia and Natalia were still standing as they addressed their family and friends.

"We want to thank everyone for coming to share this joyous time of the year. A lot has happened in a year. A year ago, Natalia and I we just barely realizing what we felt for each other; now we are married, expanding our family and reacquainting with previously estranged family. I think my wife has been planning this very dinner for years." Said Olivia.

"Yes, I have always dreamed of having a big family holiday celebration and all of you here are making this happen. I, personally have so much to be thankful for; my wife, my children, my future children (Natalia said as she place her hand on her swollen abdomen), my friends and reuniting with my parents in the process discovering I have a brother. We want today to be about family, fellowship and celebration. If we would all take hands for Grace." Said Natalia as she prepared to say the blessing.

Everyone took their neighbor's hand, closed their eyes and lowered their heads.

"Heavenly Father, we gather here today to celebrate your life and love for us. We honor you in this gathering of family and friends. We look to you to watch over our love ones that have passed and protect us and those we love still here on Earth. Please bless this food to the use of our bodies; in your name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

"Rafe would you do the honors?" Asked Olivia as she handed him the knife and fork to carve the turkey.

As Rafe began carving the turkey, everyone began serving the plates with all the delectable dishes that the ladies had prepared. Phillip started the conversation asking about what Mr. Rivera did for a living. It sort of went around the table with each person taking a turn telling about there occupations and general conversation continued. Things were going fairly well; everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and getting to know the Rivera's.

Olivia and Rafe had gotten up to refill beverages for everyone when Reva decided to do what she does best and stir the pot.

"So, Olivia, did you really think that you would be spending Christmas with 4 of your 5 ex-husbands?"

"Reva! Mom!" Said Jeffrey and Jonathan respectively at the same time.

A shocked look came across Carlos and Rosita's faces.

"Reva, was that really necessary?" Asked Jeffrey.

"What, I thought the Rivera's would want to know some background on their daughter's wife." Replied Reva.

"Well, don't you think you should have let Olivia tell them her history in her own way?" Said Jeffrey.

Colin had decided to wake from his nap at this point. Reva went to tend to him. Out of her ear shot, Ava gently asked her father to take his wife and son home stating they were guests in her mother's home and that Reva was out of line. Jeffrey agreed. While Reva was tending to Colin, Jeffrey said their good byes and apologized for his wife's comments. He gathered their coats. When Reva returned with Colin, she was shocked to find Jeffrey with his coat on holding hers and Colin's as if to leave.

"Come on. We're leaving." Stated Jeffrey.

"What? Why? We haven't had dessert yet." Replied Reva.

"You made us unwelcome with that comment. Ava asked that I take you home and I agree with her. Let's go." Exclaimed Jeffrey.

"What about dessert?" Asked Reva.

"We have plenty of sweets at home. Now!" Said Jeffrey sternly as his pointed to the door.

Reva put on her coat as Jeffrey dressed Colin in his. Reva did not bother with any good byes other than to tell Jonathan she would see him later that night and they left. Jonathan felt the need to apologize again. Olivia felt the need to address what Reva had said; she took her wife's hand in hers and began to speak.

"I must admit what Reva said is true; I have been married five times and four of my ex-husbands were her today. It's not a conversation I would like to have right now, but I will say that it took me a long time to find what had been missing from my life for many years. Unfortunately, my search led me through five marriages; but had I not taken that journey I might not have ever found Natalia or realized that she could give me what I had been searching for all this time. She is it. This is my last marriage. It is forever." Said Olivia with a few errant tears sliding down her cheeks.

Natalia reached forward and swiped her wife's tears with her hands as she cupped Olivia's face. She then drew her forward for a gentle kiss. Pulling away Natalia smiled gently and sweetly to her wife hoping convey all of her love and adoration in just one look. Olivia could see the love as always and she acknowledged with another short kiss.

Carlos and Rosita smiled, not really knowing what to say. Ava and Sam started a conversation about some of his worldly travels to change the subject. Not long after the mood had mostly returned to what it was before Reva's comment.

By the time dessert was served everything seemed to be alright. As the dessert dishes were cleared, Olivia and Natalia exchanged their Christmas gifts with Doris, Jonathan and Sarah. Ava, Sam and Rafe had started clearing the table. They got all the food put into storage containers and took most of the food out to the frig in the garage. Then they started on the dishes. By now most everyone had left except for Jonathan and Sarah, because Sarah had fallen asleep. Jonathan took her up to Emma's room. Emma said she would stay with her and read so that when she woke up she wouldn't be scared.

They cleared the tables out but left the chairs. Sam did bring back in the wicker chair for Natalia to sit in instead of on of the folding chairs. A little while later, Sarah woke up so Jonathan decided it was time for them to leave. They said their good byes and Olivia walked outside with them. It was a while later when Natalia realized that Olivia had not come back in. She put on her coat and grabbed Olivia's and stepped out onto the front porch. There she found her wife sitting on their bench in the cold Illinois night without a coat.

"Sweetheart! It's freezing out here. Put on your coat."

Olivia took her coat and put it on as her wife sat down next to her. They snuggled together in the cold, crisp night air.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I wasn't ready to come back in yet."

"Reva's comment is still bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"My parents haven't said anything. Do you want to say something to them about your history?"

"Honestly? No. I mean if they ask me directly, I won't lie. I mean they know all the recent stuff, since the transplant and all. I'm just not ready to lay it all out there yet. Is that OK?"

"That is more than OK."

They stayed snuggled together for a little while; just enjoying the solitude. Finally, the cold was more than Olivia could bare and they decided to go back inside. Natalia made hot cocoa for everyone. Finally, by the third cup the chill had worn off from Olivia's body. The boys had brought back in the rest of the living room furniture.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. They watch a couple of Christmas movies until it was time to go to midnight Mass. Mass went well for the most part; though Emma fell asleep about 15 minutes after taking their seats. Natalia introduced her parents to Father Ray as well as Tony and Sam. They really only had time for quick introductions due to the late hour. They arrived back home and Emma put out milk and cookies for Santa before her moms took her up to bed. Everyone else had also gone to bed by the time they left Emma's room. They decided to go ahead and play Santa now instead of waking up early. Finally, nearing 2 am they crawled into bed. Both ladies were exhausted.

"Princess, I know I promised you some love tonight; but I am really tired. I can only imagine how you must feel?"

"Tired too."

"Would you mind if I just hold you tonight?"

"No, holding sounds just perfect. Merry Christmas, Olivia. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Natalia and I love you too."

"Good night."

"Night."

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 51**

Shortly after 6am, Emma Spencer-Rivera woke up. It was Christmas morning; she was home in the farmhouse she loved with her moms and the rest of their family. She was happy. She slid from the covers careful not to wake her big sister Ava and ran over to her window to pull back the curtains. It had indeed snowed and by the looks of things, a lot of it. She ran from her room to her parent's room. Normally the door was closed, but not this morning. She thought maybe her Ma was already up working on breakfast but she didn't hear any noises from downstairs. She stopped in front of their door and peered inside. She saw no movement from the lump under the covers of her moms' bed. She walked over quietly and listened; deciding both her moms were still asleep, she climbed onto the bed to wake them.

"Mom, Ma! It's time to get up, Merry Christmas!" Said Emma somewhat loud, but not loud enough to wake the whole house as she sat on the foot of the bed slightly bouncing.

"Em…Emma. Stop please." Said her Ma.

Natalia glanced over to the clock seeing that it was 6:15am she realized she had barely had 4 hours of sleep. Her wife of course had not moved nor registered the movement and conversation now taking place in her bedroom.

"Emma, it's too early. We all had a late night last night with midnight Mass and all."

"Ma, it snowed a lot. We have a white Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Come see."

"No, not just yet. How about you let us sleep in a little more before we get up?"

"Aw, do I have too?" Whined Emma.

"Yes, Em. Come here. Get under the covers with your Mom and me."

Natalia shifted the covers to allow Emma to crawl in between her Mom and her Ma. Olivia still had not moved. Between Olivia and Natalia they tucked themselves back in bed and got comfortable.

"Ma?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Have you and Mom decided on their names yet? I mean we aren't going to continue to call them Rolo and Reese are we?"

"Well, couldn't Rolo and Reese be their nicknames, like you are our Jellybean?" Replied sleepily.

"Yeah. OK."

"Ma?"

"Yes, Em."

"You didn't answer my question. Have you and Mom decided on their names?"

"No, not really. We did find one name we both liked." Said Natalia as she sighed into a yawn.

"What is it?"

"No, we aren't going to tell you or anyone else the babies' names until after they are born. That's one secret your Mom and I are keeping."

"But Ma!"

"Nope, no but Ma's. Come on. Close your eyes. Let's get another hour or so of sleep, ok Bean?"

"OK." Replied Emma defeated.

Emma shifted onto her side facing Natalia. Natalia started rubbing her daughter's back. She heard her breathing change; she knew that Emma had fallen back asleep. Natalia wasn't much further behind her. A little while later, Rosita woke up. On her way back from the bathroom to the guest bedroom she peaked in her daughter's bedroom. The site before her nearly brought tears to her eyes; her daughter sleeping in bed with the love of her life and their little girl. She reached in and pulled the bedroom door too. As she turned around she nearly ran into her husband. She pushed the door open for him to see. His heart too filled with joy knowing that his daughter was happy and loved.

They decided to let everyone sleep in. Rosita spent enough hours in her daughter's kitchen the day before; she felt welcomed to make everyone breakfast. They decided on Natalia's favorite…pancakes. Carlos got started on the sausage in multiple frying pans while Rosita used the griddle for the pancakes. A bang of a pot or pan woke Natalia for the second time that Christmas morning. If she hadn't seen it herself she never would have believe it.

Mother and daughter were in the exact same positions in bed. They were on their stomachs, with their arms scrunched around the pillow and their heads turned slightly to one side and in a deep sleep. She slid from the bed and grabbed her phone. She took several photos before she disappeared into the bathroom. When she returned her two favorite girls had not moved. She decided to let them sleep in and she would check on the noises from downstairs.

"Mama, Papa? You didn't have to make breakfast."

"It's alright Tali. We thought since no one was up, we would help and show our appreciation. I hope you don't mind?" Said Rosita.

"No, I don't mind. Not at all."

"Good! Then why don't you go wake your wife and daughters and your Papa will go wake the boys."

"OK." Replied Natalia as she gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

She poured a cup of coffee for Olivia and headed back upstairs. Natalia woke Ava first. It took a little doing; calling her name three times. Just like her Mom. Ava was up. When she went back into her bedroom, Emma and Olivia had still not moved. She woke Emma up first, rather easily. She bounded from the bed and headed downstairs.

"Emma, straight to the kitchen. No stopping to peek at the Christmas gifts." Said Natalia standing in their doorway as Emma hit the steps.

"Yes, Ma."

Natalia pushed their bedroom down closed and approached their bed. Natalia sat on the edge of the bed next to her wife and began rubbing her back. She had set the cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"Sweetie? It's time to get up. Breakfast is about ready."

Olivia did not respond. Natalia leaned down closer to her wife, closer to her ear.

"Wake up, Olivia. It's Christmas day."

With a grunt, Olivia turned over onto her back; but still not coming awake. Instead of kissing her wife awake as she had done in the past, Natalia tried a different approach. She pulled the covers back and slowly lifted Olivia's nightshirt up exposing her chest. Natalia leaned down to take the nearest breast into her mouth. As she sucked it to attention she began massaging the other.

Olivia was having the most wonderful dream about her wife. It felt soooo good, soooo real. Then Olivia's eyes shot open to see her wife pleasuring her breasts. In a deep, barely awake, husky voice Olivia finely spoke.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up. You like?"

"I love. Come here." Olivia replied as she motioned her wife closer so that she could kiss her.

Their lips came together gently as first; but with each passing second the kiss got deeper and more heated. Olivia had pulled her wife closer to her. She moved her hands to the hem of Natalia's night shirt and began pulling it up in an attempt to rid her wife of the barrier keeping her from her wife's luscious breasts. Once Olivia had the shirt off, she pulled Natalia close enough to her that she could turn them both over in the bed without hurting her wife or their babies. She moved to give her wife the same pleasure she had just received. Natalia was ready to let her wife go all the way but a knock at the door brought them back to reality.

"Ma! Breakfast is ready." Called Emma.

"OK, Jellybean we'll be right down." Replied Natalia.

Olivia sighed in defeat. Still lying slightly on her wife, Olivia pushed up from her.

"I guess we have to get up now?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes. My folks made breakfast."

Natalia started to get up, but Olivia wouldn't move to release her.

"Wait!" Said Olivia.

"What?"

Olivia reached up to her wife's face and softly stroked her cheek with her thumb before moving to brush her thumb across her wife's lips.

"I want…I wanted to say…I love you. I can't imagine being any happier than I am right now at this moment, though six months from now, I may have to amend that statement. Princess, I don't know if you realize the power you hold over me. I'm not talking about physical attraction because we know that is not an issue; it's…it's how we are one, one heart, one body. When you are more than 6 inches from me, I feel that loss. I never thought I would find something like this, much less deserve it. Yet here we are. We have everything we could ever want or need. I love you. Merry Christmas, Princess." Said Olivia fighting the tears.

"Oh, Sweetheart. I love you too. So much. I never knew happiness like this existed either. We've both had our share of hard knocks in life, some harder than others; but we survived and found each other. It was God's plan. I feel it when you aren't near me too. It's like a part of me is missing and I'll ache until you return. We've made it. We have each other and our family. Love you. Merry Christmas, Olivia."

Olivia leaned down for one last kiss.

"Come on sleepy head; pancakes are waiting." Said Natalia.

She got up and pulled Olivia from the bed and they made their way downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen serving their plates with sausage and pancakes. Much to Emma's annoyance everyone seemed to be taking their time eating. Finally the adults decided to put her out of her misery and they quickly cleared the table and straighten up the kitchen and moved into the living room to exchange gifts.

After a few hours, all the gifts had been opened, most were a hit. Emma had one gift left; it was a card and it said that she would have to wait to see her daddy before she would receive the gift. Only now she was asking anyone and everyone about the gift; of course no one knew anything except her moms and they weren't talking.

Ava and the boys started cleaning things up, Carlos and Rosita went to finish the kitchen. Emma went to dress to go over to her father's. Olivia and Natalia also retreated to their bedroom to dress for the trip to the Spaulding mansion. Natalia and Olivia decided to continue their activities from this morning in the shower that would have to hold them until tonight. As they were getting dressed Olivia retrieved a final gift for her wife. She came up behind Natalia who was at the dressing table and held the long jewelry box out in front of her wife.

"Olivia?"

"I have one more gift for you. I wanted to give it to you in private."

"You've given me so much already. This is too much. I don't need material things."

"I know you don't, but this is one way that I can show you how much I love you. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect for you. I couldn't resist."

Natalia reluctantly took the box from her wife and slowly opened it to reveal a locket. She knew it was pure gold. Olivia wouldn't buy anything less. Olivia stood behind her watching her reflection in the mirror. Natalia opened the locket to reveal on the left side a photo of Ava, one the right a photo of Rafe. It wasn't like a regular locket; there were additional oval pages for more than just two photos. She flipped the page to reveal on the left a photo of Emma and on the right very small ultrasound photo of Rolo. She flipped the oval one more time to find a miniature ultrasound photo of Reese on the left and then in the backside of the locket a photo of Olivia.

"This way you will always have us with you wherever you go." Said Olivia.

Natalia stood and turned to her wife as she took to locket from the box and held it out to her.

"Would you put it on me?"

She turned away from her wife and Olivia put the necklace on her. She turned back around holding it close to her heart.

"You always amaze me with your gifts. This…this means so much to me." Said Natalia.

Natalia brought the locket to her lips and kissed it before laying it on her chest and capturing her wife's lips. This kiss was filled with love, adoration and trust. Their arms wrapped around each other in an attempt to meld their bodies together. They were getting lost in time; only each other existed until the bedroom door swung open as their 9 year old daughter came busting in. The ladies ended their kiss and pulled apart.

"Jellybean, what have we told you about entering someone's bedroom when the door is closed?" Asked Olivia.

"I am supposed to knock first and wait for permission to come in."

"And why didn't you do that?" Asked Natalia.

"I'm ready to go to Daddy's and I guess I am just in a hurry."

"That's no excuse." Said Olivia.

Emma hung her head low.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"OK. But to help you remember, no videos games until Monday." Said Olivia.

"But that's two whole days and I got three new games for Christmas."

"Stop complaining or I'll make it a week. You need to remember the house rules and abide by them." Replied her Mom.

"OK." Replied Emma defeated.

"Alright, go downstairs. Your Ma and I will be down in a few minutes."

Emma left the room pulling the door shut. The ladies finished dressing and made their way downstairs. They had to borrow Sam's jeep because of the volume of snow on the ground. Though Olivia's car was all-wheel drive, there was too much snow to make it out of the driveway and down their rural road because the county had not scraped it.

"So Princess, I was thinking…"

"About what Olivia?"

"With two new babies coming, I think one of us should get a bigger car and considering the winter weather we tend to get…I think maybe an SUV."

"Those are gas guzzlers, Sweetie."

"They do have several models that are hybrids. Just think about it; maybe after the holidays we can look around and see what's out there."

Natalia didn't respond. She wanted Olivia to concentrate on the roads. There were a few cars out and about. The closer they got to town, the better the roads were. Thankfully the snow had stopped several hours ago. Apparently the county did have some emergency crews out on this Christmas day working on the main roads. It took almost 30 minutes longer than usual to get to the mansion. They were barely inside the door when Phillip told Emma to keep her coat on. He led the ladies and Emma out to the Cadillac Escalade. They all piled in along with Beth, Alan and Alex. He handed a toboggan to Olivia for her to put on Emma as a blind fold. Natalia and Olivia knew what the gift was. It was all they could do to keep a straight face with Emma as she continued to ask questioned about it.

It was normally a short ride to the stables, but with the snow it added to the excitement. They reached the stables and Phillip got out and opened the barn doors for everyone. Natalia and Olivia led Emma through. Phillip pulled the doors back shut and they made their way to the fourth stall. Phillip reached down and picked up his little girl and hoisted her up high. He then removed the toboggan from her head. He watched in awe as his daughter squealed in excitement.

"A pony! I have a pony?"

"Yes, Em, a pony." Replied her father as he walked closer to the stall.

He grabbed a carrot from his pocket and held it out and the beautiful nearly solid white creature came forward and took it from his hand. The pony was nearly all white, but she had a few shades of gray here and there and mixed into her tail. He took another carrot and gave it to Emma. She held it out and watched her pony come forward to take it from her. The pony remained close and allowed Emma to stoke its head.

"Hey, Pony. I'm your…I'm your…you're my pony. What his name?"

"It's a girl, Emma and her name is Miss Maggie; but she is used to just being called Maggie."

"Hi, Maggie." Said Emma as she reached for the pony.

It came forward again and allowed Emma to stoke its mane again.

"When the snow clears up, we can go riding. You will like it here. You have a nice stable to live in and there is lots and lots of room to ride here. You can run and have fun. There's also Jasmine [Peyton's pony], Murdoch [Alan's horse], Chaucer [Phillip's horse] and Lily [Lizzie's horse] here to keep you company. They are fun to be around and their show you the ropes around here."

Emma turned in her Daddy's grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Daddy. I love her, she is beautiful."

"You're welcome, Em. Now owning a horse has responsibilities. When you are here, you are expected to check on her and make sure she has everything she needs. Once the weather clears we will start small, you me and George [the stable hand]. She'll need to get used to you and learn to trust you before you try to ride her, just like you had to do with Jasmine before you rode her for the first time, remember?"

"I remember Daddy. I will. Can she have anymore carrots?"

"Just one more."

Emma gave her pony one more carrot then she turned in her Daddy's arms to address her moms.

"Mom, Ma! Look, I have a pony!"

Olivia walked over to her daughter.

"Yes, Em. I see. Your Daddy, your Ma and I talked about this for quite a while. We all wanted to make she that you were ready for the responsibility of owning a pony and we think you are."

"I am Mom, Ma. I promise; I am. I love you guys. You are the best parents and I love Maggie; she is the best."

The group spent a few minutes taking photos of Emma with Maggie before heading back up to the main house for hot cocoa. After while, the Spencer-Rivera women headed home; they wanted to get home before dark. The rest of the evening was spent with Emma telling everyone about Maggie and spending lots of quality time together as a family.

Everyone seemed to have tired quickly after the events of the last few days; so everyone turned in for the night. The boys stayed up a while playing video games in Rafe's apartment. Ava stayed up for a while in the living room starting one of the books she got for Christmas. Carlos and Rosita turned in and Emma was snuggled in her bed after being tucked in by her moms dreaming of her pony Maggie. In the master bedroom, Olivia and Natalia finally were able to spend some alone time together. Doing their best to keep quiet they made love several times before falling asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 52**

The next day Carlos, Rosita and Tony packed up and headed back home to Chicago. The family decided that they would try at least once a month to get together. As a family they all still had a lot of catching up to do. Sam and Ava returned to their respective apartments. Both Olivia and Natalia took the week off from week between Christmas and New Year's. They spent a lot of time with Emma. Emma spent some time in the stables with her Daddy and Maggie getting to know Maggie. With everyone's help, the nursery was finished, though some of the furniture still needed to be purchased; but as far as the walls, paint and décor, it was ready for its occupants.

As winter wore on, Natalia only got bigger. By Valentine's Day, she was just shy of 5 months along and looked like she was ready to pop any day now. Blake was now dropping her work off to her each week. Natalia only worked 4 hours each day. The rest of the time she did all that her body would allow. When she was pregnant with Rafe she didn't have the time she has now because she was always working and nesting had set in. She would wash clothes, clean the kitchen or vacuum. Even with her belly she managed to put both cribs and both changing tables together without any assistance, though it took much longer than would normally be expected.

The ladies had to get creative with their sleeping arrangements because Natalia's big belly hindered their normal positions. They also had to get creative in the love making department. Most every morning Natalia would wake up to Olivia talking to the babies; telling them good morning, what was on the day's agenda, how much she and their Ma loved them both and how they needed to take it easy on their Ma.

By now, Natalia had stopped traveling anymore than was necessary; so the Rivera's would make trips to Springfield to see Natalia and the family. Things were going well. Each trip brought Rosita and Natalia closer together. They were not able to bond together when Natalia was pregnant with Rafe and she relished the opportunity to share this pregnancy with Natalia.

Blake and Doris had been working together planning the baby shower for the ladies. It would be held at Company. Doris would invite the ladies to lunch at Company as the ruse to get them there. They planned it on a day when Emma did not have school due to a teacher's workday. They were lovingly surprised to see that their friends had put the shower together for them and the twins. Buzz was more than happy to host and provide the food.

They had gotten quite a bit of baby items that they needed. Neither woman had much of anything left from their previous pregnancies so they did need just about everything. They got the two carriers/car seats. They got the double stroller. They got tons of clothes in various sizes and plenty of diapers to start; lots of crib toys and mobiles. They had so much stuff that Doris or Blake was going to have to make any extra trip out to the farmhouse to get it all home because it all wouldn't fit in Olivia's SUV. Yes, the ladies did shop for a new car and decided on a hybrid full size SUV with 4-wheel drive. It also has the DVD player for the long trips they make to Chicago for Emma and of course for the twins when they get older.

They were getting ready to head out to go home, but Natalia wanted one last trip to the restroom. No matter how much she pleaded with the twins, they loved tap dancing on her bladder. While she was in the restroom her cell phone in her purse started to ring.

"Mom, Ma's phone is ringing!" Called Emma to her Mom.

Olivia walked back over to the table where Emma and Natalia's purse were. She reached into her wife's purse and pulled out the phone. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello, Natalia's phone?"

"May I speak to Mrs. Spencer-Rivera?" Asked the male caller.

"She is indisposed at the moment. This is her wife Olivia Spencer-Rivera. Can I help you or take a message?"

"Ah, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, this is Chuck Watson, Rafe's boss at the hardware store." Replied Mr. Watson.

"Oh yes, Mr. Watson, what can I help you with?"

"I was calling Rafe's mother. There was an accident here at the store today."

"Accident? Is Rafe OK?"

"No, he has been taken to Cedars. A support that holds lumber on the racks failed when Rafe and another worker were getting some lumber for a customer. The failed support was closest to Rafe; he took the brunt of the impact. He was unconscious but breathing when the ambulance took him away. They just left and I told the paramedics that I would contact his family."

"Thank you for calling Mr. Watson. I will tell my wife and head to the hospital."

Natalia had returned from the restroom to see their friends gathered around Olivia. As she got closer she heard her wife say something about going to the hospital.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" Asked Natalia.

"Mommy is Rafe OK?" Interjected Emma.

"Rafe? Olivia what's going on?"

Olivia was in the process of putting her coat on as well as Emma's before reaching to help Natalia with hers.

"We need to get to the hospital. Rafe was hurt at work."

"Hurt? How bad?"

"Mr. Watson said he was unconscious but breathing when the ambulance left."

"Ambulance?"

"Come on, honey. Let's go." Replied Olivia.

I'll drive you across the street, so I can drop you at the ER. There's no need to walk that far Natalia." Said Doris.

Doris had her security team assist getting Natalia in the car and dropped her right at the ER. They all rushed in and found Lillian at the desk. She told them that Rafe had not been here very long that Rick was with him and that she would let him know that his family was here.

"Olivia what did Mr. Watson say?" Asked Natalia.

"He said that Rafe and another employee were getting some lumber off the rack for a customer when the support that holds the lumber failed. That support was on Rafe's end and that he took the brunt of the impact from the lumber when it fell." Replied Olivia.

It took some convincing, but Olivia finally got Natalia to sit down.

"He's young and strong, honey. He'll be OK." Said Olivia to her wife."

Buzz came in a few minutes later. Olivia left Natalia for a moment and pulled Buzz aside.

"Buzz, will you call the mansion and tell Alan about Rafe. And Phillip too, we made need him to take Emma for a few days once we find out what is happening with Rafe." Asked Olivia.

"I'll do it right now. You let me know if there is anything else I can do?"

"I will. Thank you."

Just then, Mr. Watson came in and walked over to Natalia.

"Mrs. Spencer-Rivera? Any word on Rafe?" He asked.

"No, we are still waiting for the doctor to come out with an update."

"I'm so sorry this happened. Nothing like this has ever happened before. OSHA is investigating, so hopefully we will know soon what happened, why the support in the rack failed."

Olivia had returned to Natalia's side. Olivia had barely sat in the chair when Rick entered with Lillian.

"Natalia, Olivia?"

Olivia had sprang to her feet and then helped Natalia from the chair; they plus Emma and Mr. Watson approached Rick. Rick looked at them for the go ahead to speak about Rafe's condition in front of a stranger.

"It's OK Rick. This is Mr. Watson, Rafe's boss. Mr. Watson, this is Dr. Rick Bauer. So how is he? Is he hurt bad?" Asked Natalia.

"He's sustained a moderate concussion. He was coming too shortly after being brought into the ER. He was hit by about 20 or so 2x10's that were 12 ft long. He was lifting two of the top planks when the support gave way. He dropped the boards in his hands and tried move out of the way; but the planks caught his legs. The weight from the lumber crushed his left leg as it took the first hit. Because of the way the planks hit it also caused him to wrench his right knee pretty badly. It did some pretty good damage, however it will heal without surgery."

"You said his left leg was crushed. What does that mean?" Asked Olivia.

"He is being prepped for surgery to have his femur replaced with a steel rod. It is his only choice in order to be able to walk again."

"Can I see him?" Asked Natalia.

"Yes, Lillian will take you in."

Natalia left with Lillian. Rick was surprised that Olivia did not follow.

"Rick, how long will the surgery take?" Asked Olivia.

"It's hard to say. All of the bone fragments have to be removed and that can be a tedious process. But he is strong, Olivia and young. He has an excellent chance of making a full recovery. We have one of the best ortho surgeons in the country. He's in good hands."

"Anything you think he needs that will help, you let me know. Money is no object when it concerns my children. Can I see him now?"

"Yes. Come with me."

"Uncle Rick? Can I see Rafe too?" Interjected Emma.

"How about you wait until he is out of surgery? I'll tell him you are here." Said Rick.

Olivia reached to pull her daughter close to her.

"Jellybean, Uncle Rick is right. You stay here with Buzz and your Ma and I will be back in a few minutes, OK?" Said Olivia.

"Hey Emma? Why don't you and I go to the gift shop and see what we can find for Rafe? Some magazines or books. Since his leg is broken he will need to find things to keep him occupied while he is recuperating." Said Buzz.

"Thanks Buzz. Your Ma and I will meet you guys back here shortly." Said Olivia.

She went with Rick to see Rafe. She found Natalia comforting her son. He was still in some major pain even with the pain meds that that Rick was giving him. They both told him to be strong and to fight. And that they would be there waiting for him when he woke up. They returned to the waiting room. There was a sofa in one corner, so that is where they decided to sit. Olivia sat in the corner. Natalia drew her legs up onto the sofa and leaned against her wife.

Natalia had drifted off to sleep not long after they had sat down. Buzz and Emma had returned from the gift shop with a few gifts in hand for Rafe. Buzz had also bought a book for Emma. She was sitting next to Buzz reading it to him. Not long after that Phillip and Alan arrived. Emma immediately ran to her Daddy. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Daddy, Rafe was hurt at work."

"I know; Buzz called me earlier to tell me."

"He is in surgery; the doctors are replacing his leg bone with a metal rod."

"You know, Em, that is a pretty common surgery when the bone is too damaged to heal itself. Your brother is young and strong. He'll get through this."

Phillip and Alan had made their way over to Olivia and Natalia. Natalia was still asleep and did not stir.

"Olivia, any status on Rafe?" Asked Alan.

"Nothing since they took him to surgery. He had a concussion, but the lumber crushed his left femur and wrenched his right knee pretty badly. He is in surgery now to have a steel rod put in to replace the crushed femur. The doctors feel that the knee will heal on its own."

"What can we do?" Asked Phillip.

"Could you take Emma for the foreseeable future? I don't know how long Rafe will need to be in the hospital and if I know this one [motioning to Natalia], she is going to be all I can handle especially being 5 months pregnant and all."

"No problem."

"Emma, you are going to stay with your Daddy for a while till we know more about Rafe's condition, OK?" Said Olivia.

"OK, Mommy."

Olivia fished her keys out of her purse and handed them to Phillip. She told him to take Emma to the farmhouse and pack her bags and get her school books and anything else she wanted. She promised that she would call her as soon as they knew anything about Rafe. Phillip and Alan left with Emma. After another couple of hours, Buzz had disappeared only to return with dinner. No matter what Olivia tried she couldn't get Natalia to eat.

Finally, Rick came in with an update. Things were going well, but it would still be a while before Rafe would be out of surgery. After some more prodding from Rick, Natalia relented and ate some supper. Several folks had come by to check on Rafe and check up on the ladies. Ava had called Carlos and Rosita. They are on their way.

A few hours later Rick came back by. He said they were closing Rafe up and that things went well. He would be in recovery for a while before they brought him to his room. Rick said his room was ready and it already had a second bed in it for Natalia. He brought the ladies to the room and Natalia relented to rest in the bed while waiting for Rafe. Rick said that it would probably be near morning before Rafe wakes up.

Near dawn, Olivia woke up. Somehow, she and Natalia managed to share the hospital bed. She slid from her wife's embrace careful not to wake her. Once she was satisfied that Natalia was still sound asleep; she then moved over to check on Rafe. He was still asleep as well. She went to the bathroom then stepped out into the hall. She found Lillian at the nurses' desk. Lillian fixed her a cup of coffee and she returned to Rafe's bedside. The coffee did the trick. She was waking up. She threw away the empty cup and took Rafe's hand in hers.

"OK, you. You can't let a little thing like a broken leg keep you down. You've been doing so well. You are on the Dean's list, something I'm still not sure I believe. Not that you aren't smart, I just don't remember your Ma describing you as very studious in high school. You have a part-time job and you are good at it. The customers love you, your boss raves about you. And you've got us, your family. We are going to help you through this."

Olivia had closed her eyes during the last part of her short monologue and pulled the back of Rafe's hand to her cheek.

"If you keep up with all that babbling, how's a guy supposed to get any rest." Said a groggy Rafe.

"Hey! You're awake?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Let me buzz for the nurse."

"Yes, Olivia, what is it?" Said Lillian's voice through the speaker.

"Rafe's awake."

"I'll let Rick know." Replied Lillian.

Rafe had tried to look around and take in his surrounding and his injuries. He glanced over to the form on the other bed and recognized it as his Ma.

"Mom!, Ma, is she OK? What happened?" Asked Rafe panicking as he saw his Ma in a hospital bed.

"No, Sweetie. Your Ma is fine, worried about you but otherwise fine. Rick had another bed brought in here for her, because he knew she wouldn't go home to rest. She's fine. The babies are fine. She is just sleeping."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. You need to relax, so you can get better."

"Mom, what the hell happened?" Asked Rafe.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 53**

"Mom, what the hell happened?" Asked Rafe.

"You were hurt at work. Do you remember? You were getting some lumber down for a customer and the support failed. You got caught under the pile of lumber." Said Olivia.

"I don't remember."

Olivia was about to speak when she heard her wife start to stir.

"Hold that thought, Sweetie." Said Olivia as she got up to go to her wife.

Olivia went to sit on the side of the bed that she had just relinquished a few minutes ago. She picked up Natalia's hand and brought it to her lips; kissing it and stroking it.

"Hey, morning you?" Said Olivia and she leaned down to gently kiss her wife.

"Hey…" Replied Natalia sleepily.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Olivia.

"I sleep just fine as long as you are next to me." Said Natalia as they kissed again.

"So how's Rafe this morning?" Asked Natalia.

"See for yourself." Said Olivia as she pointed over to an awake Rafe smiling at his Ma.

Olivia helped Natalia from the bed and over to Rafe.

"Oh, Sweetie. You scared me and your Mom so much yesterday. Don't you do that again!?"

"I'll try not to get caught under a pile of lumber in the future."

Mother and son reached for each other. They embraced as best they could with Rafe's limited movement and Natalia's ever expanding belly. They were still lost in each other's presence (each thanking God for sparing Rafe's life and not letting his injuries be anymore serious than they are) when Rick came in.

"So how's my patient this morning?" Asked Dr. Bauer.

"OK, I guess, considering what happened. I don't remember the accident." Said Rafe.

"That's OK Rafe. You may not ever remember the actual event. What is the last thing you do remember?" Asked Rick.

"I remember being outside on the loading dock. I had fixed a cup of coffee and went outside with Bobby when he went out for his smoke break. Then Mr. Watson came out and said that George needed help getting some lumber for a customer. The last thing I remember is opening the door to go back inside."

"OK. Don't worry about that now. You just need to concentrate on getting better." Added Rick.

"What do I have to get better from Dr. Rick?" Asked Rafe as he pointed to his legs.

"Let's start at the top shall we? You have a moderate concussion and that is part of the reason for your memory loss. You twisted on your right knee pretty badly when you tried to dodge the lumber and wrenched it; but the damage will heal on its own without surgery. The weight of the lumber impacted your upper left leg. It crushed the femur bone. You were in surgery most of the night to have a steel rod put in to replace your femur bone. It took so long because we had to make sure we had all the bone fragments removed."

"Will I still be able to walk?"

"Yes, but you won't be able to jump right out of this bed like nothing happened. First of all, the injury to your knee would normally require 6-8 weeks on crutches with physical therapy. But because of the injury to your left leg, it can't support the weight for you to use crutches just yet. Your left leg, though now not broken still has to heal from the invasion of the surgery. Muscles, ligaments and tendons all had to be moved around in order to insert the steel rod; so they will need time to heal from all that displacement. You will need therapy on the left leg as well."

"So how long will I have to stay in the hospital?"

"At least 3 days here. We will move you to the in-patient PT section of the hospital then. You'll stay there approximately two weeks."

"Two weeks!"

"Yes, Rafe. Before you can go home, you'll have to learn how to get around in a wheel chair at least for the immediate future. Then as you progress with your therapy you can move to crutches; it all depends on how quickly your leg and knee heal during the therapy."

"Two weeks." Said Rafe defeated.

"Come on now. Your physical therapist will have you so busy, those two weeks will fly by. So before I go, how are you feeling? How is your pain level? Do I need to adjust your level of morphine?"

"No, I'm OK at the moment; just hungry."

"OK, your breakfast should be here shortly. If the pain gets worse just buzz for the nurse to find me."

"Thanks, Dr. Bauer. Oh, am I on a restricted diet or anything?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just remember the food here is not very good. Is it OK if my folks bring me some meals sometime?"

"Let's wait a day or so on that, till we get your digestion back on track. Before surgery your stomach had to be emptied and with the anesthesia sometimes it takes patients a couple of days before things start to get back to normal with their digestion, OK?"

"OK. Thanks, again, for everything."

"You're welcome; ladies, you take care and I'll check on you later Rafe."

Rick left and the two ladies returned their attention to their son.

"You guys were here all night weren't you?"

"Yes, we couldn't leave you." Said Natalia.

"Well, you can leave now, at least for a little while. Go home, eat and get some rest. I think I am just going to lay here a while and zone out on some TV while I wait for breakfast."

"I don't want to leave you alone." Said Natalia.

At that moment, Olivia's blackberry vibrated in her pocket. She excused herself and stepped out into the hallway. It was Phillip on the phone. Emma had woken up early worried about Rafe. Phillip decided to take her to Company for breakfast to take her mind off of Rafe. They were just about finished and would be leaving for school shortly. She asked to speak to Buzz and Phillip obliged. She finished up her call and returned to her wife and son. She found them still arguing about leaving Rafe to go and rest.

"Mom, please will you help me here? Ma needs to go home and rest."

"Yes, she does." Said Olivia.

"Olivia, I'm not leaving him alone."

"You won't have too."

"What do you mean?" Asked Natalia.

"You said you didn't want to leave him alone and you won't have too."

"Buzz is on his way. He said he would sit with Rafe until we come back after lunch."

"No, Olivia. We can't ask him to do that."

"Princess, Buzz said if we needed anything, if there was anything he could do, to let him know. You know that man loves you like a daughter."

"But that is still too much. He has Company to run."

"He's the boss. He can come and go as he pleases."

"And I choose to be here today." Said Buzz as he entered the room along with Phillip and Emma.

Emma made a b-line for Rafe and climbed up in the chair next to his bed.

"Rafe you're awake. Are you OK? When will you get to use crutches? Can you feel the rod in your leg? Does it feel different? When can you come home?"

"Slow down there, munchkin. That's a lot of questions. First, I am going to be OK. I can't use crutches for a while; we have to let my legs heal a bit first. So I will have to get around in a wheelchair. As for how my leg feels, well, I am on some pretty good pain medicine at the moment, so I am not really feeling anything right now."

Emma laid her head down on her brother's chest and hugged him as best she could.

"You need to be OK Rafe. We have to be able to go to the pond and feed the ducks and play baseball in the front yard and go to the park so you can push me on the swings."

"I'll still be able to do all those things Em; but it will take some time for me to get better. OK?"

"OK." Said Emma as she pulled away from her brother trying to fight tears.

Natalia and Olivia spent a few minutes with Emma before Phillip left to take her to school. Buzz had already taken up residence in the chair next to Rafe's bed.

"OK ladies. You heard your son. Go home. Eat. Sleep. And then come back; but we don't want to see you before 1 o'clock, got it!"

"Rafe…" Natalia said in protest.

"No, Ma. Go home please."

"Buzz you'll call…" Asked Natalia.

"Yes, if I need to, I will call you. Now vamoose…both of you go now!!!"

They each took a moment to kiss their son and say goodbye. Olivia still felt as though she had to tug Natalia along down the hospital corridor. Doris and Blake had brought Olivia's SUV and left it for them last night. They were barely out of the parking lot when Olivia noticed that Natalia had fallen asleep again. It was not quite 7:30am when they arrived at the farmhouse. Olivia woke Natalia and they made their way inside. Olivia helped Natalia shed her coat and sat her wife at the kitchen table as she fixed some chamomile tea and juice for them. In quick order Olivia had scrambled some eggs and made a couple of slices of toast.

They ate in silence. When they were done, Olivia cleared the table and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. She locked the door and then led her wife upstairs. Olivia took them into the bathroom and began to undress her wife. Natalia was partially unclothed when Olivia left her for a moment to retrieve their pajamas. When Olivia returned, Natalia was already in the shower. Olivia quickly shed her clothes and joined her wife. Again, no words were spoken. Natalia let Olivia shampoo her hair and then massage her sore tight muscles with Natalia's vanilla body wash. Olivia took a few minutes to quickly wash herself.

Olivia exited the shower and helped Natalia. She toweled her wife off, then herself while Natalia put on her PJs. Natalia went on to brush her teeth. Olivia got her PJs on and quickly brushed through her hair. Olivia then pulled the stool out from the vanity and motioned for her wife to sit. Olivia pulled out Natalia's hair brush and the hair dryer and she began to dry her wife's hair. In quick order Natalia's hair was dry. She got up from the vanity and returned to the bed room. Olivia took a few minutes to dry her own hair and brush her teeth.

When Olivia entered the bedroom she saw her wife already settling in their bed. Olivia went to turn off the lights and draw the shades before crawling into bed next to her wife. Natalia had turned on her side; Olivia crawled in beside her wife and spooned her. They both settled in and let out sighs trying to wash away the events of the last 24 hours.

"He is going to be OK, Princess." Said Olivia as she nuzzled her wife's neck just behind her ear gently placing a kiss there.

"How is it you always know what I am thinking and feeling?" Asked Natalia as she pulled her wife's hand from where it lay on her torso and brought it to her lips giving her wife a kiss in return.

"Because I love you and I've made it my life's mission to make sure I know what you need before you do."

"I love you too, Olivia."

"Sleep my love." Said Olivia as she nuzzled her wife's neck one more time.

Natalia moved both of their hands to rest on her belly as if to protect the two beautiful lives growing inside. In a few more cleansing breaths both ladies finally let sleep over take them.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 54**

During their much needed sleep, Olivia had now turned onto her back and Natalia was cuddled up next to her wife on her side as best as possible. Natalia's head was on Olivia chest, her arm draped over Olivia's torso. The covers were pulled tight around them. They were in their own little cocoon.

Olivia was semi dozing. She could hear that the wind was whipping outside; that meant that the weather forecast was for a winter storm would probably be accurate. The thought went through her head to pack an overnight bag for her and Natalia if they got stuck at the hospital.

Aside from the howling wind outside, Olivia was completely content lying in their warm bed just holding her wife…that is until she felt a quick jab to her side. She knew immediately what it was or rather who it was and a huge grin came across her face. Apparently one or both of the twins were ready to get up. She tried to move from her wife's embrace only to have Natalia instinctively pull her wife closer to her body. Olivia lay still for a few more minutes before trying again to get out of bed and for the second time her wife prevented her from exiting the bed. This time she heard the tell tale giggle from her wife.

"You big faker! You're awake. Here I am trying to not wake you up and you've been awake the whole time!"

"My pillow kept trying to move on me."

"Well, your son or daughter or both kept kicking me. I think they are ready for their Ma to get up."

"Yes, they are dancing on my bladder again. You seriously need to have a talk with them about that."

"I'll try Sweetie, but I don't think they comprehend English yet."

Natalia finally shifted to allow Olivia to move. Olivia promptly pinned her wife to the bed and planted a very passionate kiss on her; one that lasted until they both had to come up for air.

"So did you and the twins have a good nap?"

"We did. Now I really need to go to the bathroom."

Olivia moved so that Natalia could get up. Olivia went to the closet to get jeans and a sweater for herself and an outfit for Natalia.

"Olivia! Come Quick!"

The scream from her wife was startling and Olivia knew it wasn't good. She dropped the clothes and rushed to the bathroom. There she found her wife in tears.

"I'm spotting!"

"OK. Let's get dressed and I'll call Dr. Butler from the car."

They quickly dressed and left for the hospital. Olivia reached the doctor and Dr. Butler said she would be waiting for them. Olivia also called Ava. She told them about Natalia's spotting and asked Ava to relieve Buzz. She hoped Ava would distract Rafe long enough till they knew what was going on with Natalia.

Ava was thankful when she got to Rafe's room she found that Carlos and Rosita had arrived and Buzz had already left a while ago. No sooner had she walked in did the nurse arrived to check and redress Rafe's incision. She decided to tell her grandparents about Natalia's spotting and asked that they help her to distract Rafe until they found out anything concrete. Ava saw Rick in the hallway and asked if he could find out Natalia's status. He said he would see what he could find out.

Olivia and Natalia arrived at the hospital and Dr. Butler's nurse brought them immediately back to an examine room. The nurse and Olivia were helping Natalia change when Dr. Butler arrived. The nurse began taking Natalia's vitals while Dr. Butler prepared for the external examine. After the nurse had finished with the vitals she setup the ultrasound machine.

"OK. Let's take a look at the babies." Said Dr. Butler.

The image popped up the screen. Olivia and Natalia could see the babies. They were moving slightly and you could hear the heartbeats pounding away.

"Everything looks good. Heartbeats are strong and steady. Their position is good. Light spotting is not that uncommon. One thing that does concern me is your blood pressure. It is a bit elevated; higher than I would like it to be."

"Gail, we've had a rough go of it the last 24 hours. Our son Rafe is in the hospital. He was in an accident at work and had to have surgery to replace his femur with a steel rod. We spent the night in his hospital room."

"OK. That's not good. You couldn't have rested comfortably."

"Well, Dr. Bauer had another hospital bed brought in. We shared it last night." Added Natalia.

"What about food and your fluid intake?"

"It wasn't really my focus last night." Said Natalia.

"I practically had to break her arm to get her to eat some dinner last night. With Rafe's help, I finally got her home this morning. We had breakfast and got about 4 hours of sleep in our own bed. We were getting ready to go back to the hospital when Natalia discovered the spotting."

There was a knock at the door. The nurse went to answer it.

"Hey ladies. Mind if I interrupt?" Asked Rick.

"No, Rick, please come in." Said Natalia.

"Ava told me you were here. She was hoping I could get an update for her."

"How's Rafe?"

"He's fine Natalia. Your parents arrived a while ago and sent Buzz on his way. So what is the story here?"

"High blood pressure, related to stress I believe. The spotting is light and has stopped." Said Dr. Butler.

"Recommendations?" Asked Rick.

"Complete best rest for one week; back on track with meals and fluids and I'll see you in a week." Replied Dr. Butler.

"No, I have to be there for Rafe." Whined Natalia.

"Princess, you let me worry about Rafe. You need to take care of yourself, Rolo and Reese."

"Rolo and Reese?" Asked Dr. Butler.

"Olivia likes nicknames. Our daughter Emma is Jelly Bean. She decided to stick with candies for the twins' nicknames."

"OK, well then…for Rolo and Reese, Natalia, I only want you up to go the bathroom and to shower and limit your showers to 15 minutes. So stock up on books, DVDs and keep the laptop charged. Understood?!"

"Yes, Doctor." Said Natalia.

Rick left to go fill in Ava. Dr. Butler and the nurse left to allow Natalia to get dressed. They made the follow-up appointment for a week later and then headed towards Rafe's room. They promised Dr. Butler they would stay no longer than 30 minutes and head home. By the time they reached Rafe's room it was nearing 3pm.

"Gosh, Ma! I'm surprised you weren't here at 1pm sharp?" Asked Rafe.

"Rafe? I had to go see the doctor."

"What? Why?"

"I was spotting earlier. We needed to check on the babies."

"Is everything OK?"

"Mostly, yes. But the doctor wants me on complete bed rest for a week. She thinks with everything that has happened with you has put me under stress and caused my blood pressure to rise higher than normal."

"Ma! See why I wanted you to go home."

"Well, she is going home in less than 20 minutes; doctor's and wife's orders." Said Olivia.

"I think you all should go. There's not much to do here; I've been watching a lot of TV. There is bad weather coming in. So I want you all to go home." Begged Rafe.

"You guys go. I was planning on staying at the Beacon tonight anyway. I can stay a while longer before I need to leave." Said Ava.

Everyone agreed and said they good-byes. Carlos and Rosita left with Olivia and Natalia. With the impending storm and extra house guests, Carlos and Rosita offered to stop by the store for groceries; the ladies gave them a quick list of a few things they would need. Then they went there separate ways.

As soon as they were home, Olivia got Natalia upstairs. Natalia changed into her pajamas while Olivia changed into a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve tee shirt. They were sitting up against the headboard with Natalia leaned into Olivia as they had every night reading the baby name book. Both ladies were quiet. Olivia was gently stroking Natalia hair. They heard the back door and assumed that Carlos and Rosita had arrived. A few minutes later Carlos arrived at their door with his and Rosita's bags heading to the guest bedroom.

"Everything OK?" Asked Carlos.

"Yes, Papa. Thank you."

"You're welcome Tali. It's starting to snow by the way. Your Mama is putting away the groceries and is going to get dinner started. You two take it easy and get some rest."

Not long after, Olivia realized Natalia had fallen asleep. She gently nudged Natalia to slide down in the bed and get more comfortable to which Natalia listened. Olivia stayed a while longer to see that Natalia went back to sleep. Olivia then went downstairs. She stopped in the living room long enough to call Ava, Sam and Emma. Ava was back at the Beacon and so far things were running smoothly there. Olivia found Sam at the hospital in Rafe's room. Ava had called him and filled him in. So Sam packed a bag and decided to keep watch over his nephew.

When Olivia called Phillip, she told him of the spotting and they decided to tell Emma together. Phillip took Emma to the library in the mansion and put Olivia on speaking phone. Emma was scared and felt better after Olivia promised to have Natalia call her as soon as she was awake. Phillip offered to bring Emma home, but Olivia didn't want them traveling in bad weather. She finished up her call and went to join her in-laws in the kitchen.

"Honey, how is Tali?" Asked Rosita.

"She's sleeping now."

"Good. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Why don't you go rest too? The last couple of days have been hard on you too." Said Rosita.

"Now I wouldn't be a very good host if I did that."

"Please, Olivia. Let us help. We weren't there when Tali needed us before; let us be there for her now, for Rafe and for you?" Pleaded Carlos.

"Alright. There's a card table in the basement and folding chairs. If we bring those upstairs we can all eat together. Carlos, if you'll help me with those, I promise I'll go lay down."

Olivia led Carlos to the basement. He got the table and Olivia got two of the chairs and they brought them up to the bedroom. They left them in the hallway as to not disturb Natalia. Carlos went to get the other two chairs and Olivia went into the bedroom to join her wife. Olivia pulled back the covers and got in bed. She lay down on her side of the bed on her back. Even in her sleep, Natalia could since her wife's presence. Natalia moved into Olivia's personal space and cuddled with her wife. In less than a minute, Olivia was asleep too.

The snow storm passed and two days later Carlos headed for home leaving Rosita behind to help Olivia with Natalia and Rafe. By the third day, Natalia was going stir crazy. Thankfully it was the weekend. Phillip brought Emma home and Emma was so on point for entertaining Natalia. Rosita stayed at the farmhouse while Olivia went to the hospital to be with Rafe when they moved him to rehab. He was healing nicely. The swelling in the knee had gone down considerably. First order of business was to get Rafe into the pool. Water therapy at the start was so much more helpful because of water keeps the added weight and pressure off of the legs and allows the limbs to be exercised without undo pressure.

Finally, the week had passed. There had been no more instances of spotting. Natalia got a clean bill of health from Dr. Butler. Her blood pressure was back to normal. The doctor did however recommend that Natalia stop working and take her maternity leave immediately. Blake understood and told Natalia to take care of herself and the babies. Work would be there when she was ready.

The ladies accepted Rosita's offer to stay on for the duration to help. With Rafe being out of commission, Olivia was thankful for the help. By the time Rafe's two weeks were up, he was able to use the crutches, but he was limited to only going to and from the bathroom, else he was to use the wheelchair. It would still be a while yet before he would be allow to solely use the crutches. Before Rafe was discharged, Carlos, Tony and Sam helped get the farmhouse setup for Rafe with a hospital bed and such.

Once Rafe was home, they fell into a good routine. Rosita would take care of Emma in the morning, seeing to her breakfast and getting her ready on time for the bus. Olivia was in charge of helping Rafe. He needed help getting dressed and seeing to his morning routine. He showered at night when Sam would come by to help him. He has his therapy appointments mid morning, so Olivia would take him to and from the hospital. She would sometimes stay with him or sometimes go run errands while she was in town.

Now they had finally reached the 3rd trimester. Rafe was now on crutches fulltime. His left leg had healed nicely and ahead of the damage to his right knee. The Spencer-Rivera clan as well as most of Springfield were on full alert baby watch. They were hoping the twins would not come early, but they were trying to get prepared if they did. It was getting harder for Natalia to make trips up and down the steps, so once Rafe was able to navigate the stairs back to his apartment Natalia took over his hospital bed. That however only lasted one night. The next day the hospital bed was gone and Olivia had a set of bed rails and new mattress delivered. This way she and Natalia could still share a bed; otherwise neither woman would sleep soundly for the next couple of months.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 55**

Rafe had been off the crutches for a couple of weeks. He was still doing physical therapy for his knee. He debated on returning to the hardware store; he would be on his feet on the concrete floor all day. He also still had a few more weeks on parole before he would be completely released. Luckily, he had already completed his community service before the accident. Rafe also had to take incompletes in a few of his courses due to the accident. He was planning on taking several of the courses during summer session which started in another week to get caught up before the fall semester started.

Rafe had just finished with his physical therapy. He had been wanting to talk to Olivia for a while now about something, but he wanted to talk to her alone. He took a chance and stopped by the Beacon to see if she happened to be there. He found his Mom and Ava in Olivia's office.

"Hey guys." Said Rafe.

"Hey you. How was PT today?" Asked Olivia.

"Not too bad. I'll be glad to get home and ice the knee. Mom, you got a minute? Something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure."

"I'll take these and go straighten this out with Accounting." Said Ava.

As Ava left she closed the door. Olivia got the sense that something heavy was weighing on her son's shoulders. She got up from her desk and moved to join Rafe in the chair beside him.

"What's up? Something wrong?"

"No, not wrong. It's just…well…The doctor will be probably release me next week to return to work. He's warned me that being on my feet all day on that concrete floor that it will hinder my knee from healing completely. He's suggested that I try to find a desk job at least until my knee has completely healed and I am no longer suffering from any pain."

"OK. Do you have any idea on what you would like to do? I'll help in any way I can."

"I know…well…I have been thinking to about what to major in and…well…I…"

"What's got you so tongue tied?"

"I think I know what I should major in. It's seems like a perfect fit and I could probably get a lot of on the job training."

"OK. Rafe you keep talking in riddles. Spit it out so I can figure out how to help you."

"_I want to major in hotel management and work here at the Beacon and learn from you and Ava._" Rattled off Rafe in one long breath.

"Could you slow down and say that again? I want to make sure I heard you right."

"I want to major in hotel management and work here at the Beacon and learn from you and Ava."

"Rafe? I had no idea you were thinking about this. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, at first I wasn't sure how you would feel about it and I also didn't think that you would think that I would be smart enough to handle it."

"Rafe, please tell me that you know me better than that? Your Ma is a perfect example. She never completed high school and had only worked for me as a maid, but I could tell very quickly that your Mother had so much more potential than being a maid or waitress. And you what?"

"What?"

"I see that same type of potential and drive in you too. Also, even if you weren't in school and on the Dean's list if you wanted to work here I would put you to work myself. You don't need an education to be successful. Don't get me wrong. It helps; it does give you advantages. So if you want to continue with school and work here, we will work out a schedule."

"You're serious?"

"If you are, I am!"

"Rafe, the Beacon, it's my children's legacy. I didn't have a lot growing up. My family was poor. My dream has always been to give my kids everything they would possibly need and every opportunity I can give them. Ava has already started fulfilling that dream by moving home and managing the Beacon. Now I am not saying that both you and Emma and the twins will have to work here; but if you want to, it's yours."

"I want to Mom. I want this."

"Alright. Do you know your summer schedule for classes?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's plan the next four years of your life."

Rafe and Olivia spent the next hour going over Rafe's schedule as well as a plan for him to learn the hotel business inside and out. He left; headed home to tell his Ma the big news.

Natalia felt like a beached whale. She either stayed in bed or on the sofa. Her body was retaining so much fluid; she felt like she could float away. She was on the sofa working on another baby blanket when Rafe got home. His Grandma had waited until he got home before she left to go to the market. Olivia was nervous about Natalia being alone so close to her due date. She made everyone in the family promise to make sure Natalia was never left alone.

"Hey Ma."

"Hey Sweetie. How was physical therapy?"

"Good. Let me get the ice pack and I come join you. You need anything from the kitchen?"

"Could refill my water?"

"You got it."

Rafe returned to the living room. He pulled the coffee table closer to the wicker chair and then grabbed a pillow from the sofa. He propped up his knee and wrapped the ice pack to it with an ACE bandage.

"How many blankets does that make? Five?"

"Six. So you said therapy was good?"

"It was. The doctor will probably release me to go back to work next week."

"That's good. Do you think you are ready for that?"

"To return to work yes, to return to the hardware store, no."

"What? You don't want to work at the hardware store anymore?"

"No, I don't. Ma, that was never where I wanted to spend the rest of my life. I want more from life. I've been thinking a lot. Being laid up for a while, some days all I had were the thoughts in my head and I've made a decision."

"OK?"

"I decided on my major."

"You have? What did you choose?"

"Hotel Management."

"You want to…"

"I talked this over with Mom. We've got it all worked out. I am going to start working part-time at the Beacon. I will be learning the hotel business from the ground up from Mom and Ava; then I will have my classes for all the other stuff, computers, administration, accounting, marketing, etc. Mom said that the Beacon was her children's legacy. She said she hoped that one day all of her kids would want to help run the place. She said it was her dream."

"Oh, it is. She's talked about that a lot, especially since I became pregnant. She's been having a lot of one on one conversations with the twins. Rafe, you're sure that this is what you want? Because you know that you can do anything that you want and your Mom and I would do whatever we can to make it happen. You know that right?"

"I do, Ma. Mom pretty much said the same thing. I've thought long and hard about this. I want this. I know I can do this."

"I know you can Sweetie, come here. I need to give you a hug."

As best Rafe could he stepped over to the sofa, trying not to lose the ice pack. After their embrace he moved back to his chair and put his leg back up on the coffee table. His Ma returned to working on her blanket; he laid his head back and drifted off to sleep."

A little while later, he awoke to the sound of the back door. His Grandma was back from the store. His ice had melted; as he was unwrapping his knee he glanced to his Ma who had now fallen asleep. He joined his Grandma in the kitchen and helped put the groceries away. He told her of his plans. She was pleased to hear that he had decided on a direction for his life. Not long after Olivia arrived home with Emma. She had been over at her father's for the past couple of days.

Olivia made dinner that night, giving Rosita a break. Afterwards they watch a movie before turning in. Emma said her good night to Natalia and Rafe. Rafe went back up to his apartment. Rosita stayed downstairs with Natalia while Olivia went with Emma upstairs to tuck her in and then change into her pajamas.

For the last month, Olivia has kept Natalia's bag ready to go as well as one for her and a change of clothes downstairs. If something happened in the middle of the night, she didn't want to have to rush upstairs to change clothes before leaving for the hospital. She had everything planned out so that there would not be any confusion.

Once Olivia came back downstairs, she found Natalia already in bed. Rosita had checked all the doors and lights and met Olivia at the bottom of the stairs as she was coming down.

"Good night, honey." Said Rosita to Olivia as she went past her up the stairs.

"Night, Rosita. See you in the morning."

Olivia joined her wife in bed. Natalia was so big that sleeping on her back or her side were her only options. She also couldn't cuddle next to Olivia (her favorite position); they had taken to Olivia spooning Natalia. It was the closest that they could get their bodies together. After a few good night kisses they settled together and both fell asleep rather quickly. The next thing that Olivia felt was Natalia jerking in her arms.

"Natalia? You alright?"

She could hear Natalia's labored breathing.

"It was a contraction; the second one. I thought it was false labor but this one the second was different."

"Alright…OK. Let's…um…we have too…"

"Olivia! Olivia! Stop! Look at me!"

"Huh…what?"

"Get dressed, go wake up my Mama and wake up Emma. I'll call Rafe and the doctor. By the time you get back down here, I'll be ready to go."

"OK…that's good…that's a plan…why didn't I think of that?"

"Olivia! Stop talking and go."

"Oh, right…Yes, going."

Olivia quickly pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt and she took the stairs by two. She woke up Rosita and then Emma. When she got back downstairs, Natalia had put on her robe and slippers and Rafe was there.

"OK, Princess. You and I will go on to the hospital. Rafe, if you'll bring your Grandma and Emma once you guys get dressed then we will meet you there…OK?"

"OK. Mom what about Ava?"

"Rafe, will you call her. I think your Mom is going to have enough to worry about driving us to the hospital." Asked Natalia.

"Will do."

Rosita and Emma went back upstairs to dress. Rafe saw his moms to the car; as he watched them drive off he called his big sister to meet them there.

"This is it Princess…very soon we will be meeting our new baby boy and baby girl." Said Olivia as she kept one hand on the wheel and the other gripping tight to her wife's hand.

TBC…


	56. Chapter 56

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 56**

The ladies arrived at the hospital, Olivia pulled up to the emergency entrance. There were a couple of nurses waiting for them with a wheelchair. They got Natalia out of the car and Olivia went to park. Olivia grabbed their bags and made a mad dash into the hospital. She caught up to Natalia as they were about to get on the elevator.

"How are you doing Princess?" Asked Olivia as they entered the elevator.

"OK. Contractions are still a bit apart."

"Good. Good." Said Olivia as she gave a squeeze to her wife's hand which she had not let go of since entering the elevator.

The elevator dinged on the Maternity floor. The ladies and the nurse exited toward the nurses station. There they saw a waiting Dr. Butler.

"How are my favorite two moms to be?" Asked Dr. Butler.

"I'm fine, but this one here is a nervous ninny." Replied Natalia pointing to Olivia.

"Don't worry so much Olivia. She's in good hands. Come on, we have your labor room ready."

The doctor led them to Natalia's labor room. There, the nurse and Olivia helped Natalia change and get settle on the bed. Olivia was putting there bags out of the way while the nurse was taking Natalia's vitals and hooking her up to the fetal monitor.

"There we go; all set for now. The doctor will be in shortly. Use the call button if you need anything." Said the nurse.

"Thank you." Replied Natalia.

Olivia finished settling things in and returned to her wife's side.

"Well, we made it. You still doing OK?" Asked Olivia.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep before the contractions started."

"OK, then you try and relax some. Once you these guys start to come, you won't have much time to rest."

"I know. You think Dr. Butler would be upset if you were to join me in bed, at least for a little while. I just don't sleep or rest very well unless you are beside me."

"As big as you are, Princess, I don't think we'll both fit."

"Oh? Watch this."

Natalia turned onto her side and move over to the edge, making sure not to dislodge the fetal monitor. She left enough room for Olivia to spoon her behind. Olivia gently sat on the bed then turned to spoon Natalia. Olivia then pulled the additional blanket up to their waists; she slipped one arm under the pillow that Natalia was resting her head on and the other draped across her wife's stomach to lie on her very pregnant abdomen. Olivia nuzzled the back of her wife's neck, through the black locks of hair. Finally reaching skin she gave her wife a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Olivia."

Olivia wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the door open and the doctor and nurse came in. Olivia slowly got out of the bed and Natalia returned to her back as the doctor spoke.

"OK, Natalia. Let's take a look and see how much longer it will be." Said Dr. Butler.

The doctor reviewed the readout from the fetal monitor then did an external exam.

"OK, ladies. Not much longer. We probably have enough time for your epidural and a few minutes for you to see your visitors before you deliver."

"Visitors? They got here quick." Said Olivia.

"Would you send them in?" Asked Natalia.

"Just as soon as we get the epidural going."

The anesthesiologist came and put in the epidural; then helped settle Natalia back in bed and left. Rosita and Rafe came in first.

"Ma, you doing OK?"

"Fine, Rafe. Ready to have your new baby brother and sister."

"OK, well, you've got a line of folks waiting to see you, so I'm gonna go. I love you." Said Rafe as he gave his Ma a kiss and a hug, then a hug to his Mom before he left.

"I love you too, Rafe."

"Tali? I am so glad to be here now. I wish we hadn't lost those 20 years, but your Papa and I are going to be the best grandma and grandpa we can be for the next 20 years plus." Said Rosita as she leaned down to kiss her daughter.

"Thank you Mama."

"I've talked to your Papa. He and Tony are on their way."

Rosita stepped over to Olivia and gave her a hug as well before exiting the labor room. Next came in Sam with Ava and Emma. Emma ran straight over to her Ma.

"Ma! How long before Rolo and Reese are here? Asked Emma.

"Not too long Jellybean. Come here."

Sam lifted Emma onto the hospital bed to sit beside Natalia.

"Emma, you know you will always be my Jellybean. My heart is plenty big enough to love all my children, no matter how many your Mom and I have. Each one of you has a special place in my heart that only you can fill." Said Natalia as her eyes diverted from Ava to Emma.

"I know Ma; I love you too. I can't wait to help with Rolo and Reese and play with them and teach them."

"What are you going to teach them Bean?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, I want to teach them about the ducks and how to feed them. I want to teach them how to make cookies like Ma. I want to teach them all the neat hiding places in the farmhouse. I want to teach them which stairs creak."

"Emma?" Replied Natalia with a disapproving tone.

"What? So they won't wake up you and Mom when you fall asleep on the sofa and they want to go to their room." Responded Emma in a not so convincing manner.

"OK you, let's go. Let's give Ava and minute with her moms." Said Sam as he gave Natalia a quick kiss.

"Sis, I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet my new niece and nephew." Said Sam to Olivia as he and Emma headed towards the door.

"Mom, I brought my art kit. I'm going to make "Welcome to the Spencer-Rivera family" cards for Rolo and Reese. Can we hang them in the nursery?" Asked Emma to Olivia.

"You bet Jellybean. Now, you go with Uncle Sam. As soon as your brother and sister arrive, I'll come find you, OK?"

"OK, I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Em."

Sam and Emma left leaving the ladies with their oldest daughter.

"You both know how happy I am for you, that you found happiness with each other. After I lost my adoptive parents, I never thought I would feel part of a family again. Then I found you, Mom. I had you, Emma and Sam; but now it is so much more than I could have ever hoped for. I just wanted you both to know that and how much I love you."

Natalia held her arms opens inviting Ava for a hug. As they came together Natalia kept one arm open for her wife to join them. As they pulled away, they each were fighting to hold back tears.

"Ava, I'm so proud and thankful that you are my daughter too. Having you in our lives and back home, well, you've made your Mom so very happy and me too. I know Rolo and Reese are going to be so blessed to have you as their big sister, to watch over them and protect them. I couldn't ask for a better person to be their big sister."

Ava fought a blush; not something that is easily accomplished for the Spencer side of the Spencer-Rivera family.

"OK. I'm going to go now. As soon as Grandpa and Tony get here, I'll let you know. So if you have time, you can see them."

"Thank you Ava."

Ava left and the ladies were left by themselves.

"How are you doing?" Asked Olivia.

"OK, the epidural is kicking in."

"It probably won't be long now."

The nurse came back in and checked the read out from the monitor again and left. Shortly Dr. Butler returned. She said it was time. They got Natalia ready and before long she was in full labor, pushing, breathing and screaming.

"OK, Natalia. You are doing great. I can see the head. Push on the next contraction and you should pass the head and maybe the shoulders." Said Dr. Butler.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

"You are doing great Princess! Just great. Breathe." Said Olivia.

"Great Natalia one more and the first baby will be out. Come on. Then you can rest until the next one is ready. Big push! Big push! Now!" Added the doctor.

Natalia bared down and pushed all the while with Olivia right there, encouraging her, loving her. The next sound heard was that of a newborn baby announcing itself to the world.

"It's a boy! Olivia would you like to do the honors?" Said the doctor.

The nurse assisted Olivia as she cut the cord. Olivia got a quick peak at him before the nurses took him to clean him up and check him over.

"Wow what a set of lungs?" Said Natalia.

"He is beautiful, Princess. Wait till you see." Said Olivia who was half hugging her wife.

Then Dr. Butler brought their beautiful baby boy over to them.

"Here you go moms. Meet your son." Said the doctor as she placed the newborn into Natalia's waiting arms.

"Look Olivia. Our son."

"He's perfect. Look at that full head of black hair."

"He's got your nose Olivia."

Just then the baby somewhat smiled.

"Oh my God. Look! He's got your dimples!"

"Oh, my sweet baby boy. I love you so much and your Mom loves you so much."

Natalia passed the baby to Olivia.

"Hey there Rolo. Welcome to the world. Your Ma and I promise to be the best moms we can be and make sure you grow up to be a strong and loving man ready to rule the world, just like your big sister Emma."

Just then the monitor beeped alerting everyone that Reese was now ready to make her appearance. A nurse took Rolo and helped prepare Natalia for baby number two.

"How do you feel Natalia? Ready to do this again?" Asked Dr. Butler.

"Not really, but I don't have much of a choice. I could have used a few more minutes of rest."

"Alright on the next one you can push."

Natalia felt the contraction coming and she began to push. The doctor saw she was crowning. A couple more pushes and Reese will be here.

"Let's try and get the head on this next one." Said the doctor.

Natalia pushed and pushed harder than she ever had before; but this didn't seem to be happening the same as it did with Rolo. She had tried twice to pass the head but it wasn't working.

"OK, Natalia. Relax just a moment for me." Asked the doctor.

"What's wrong?" Asked Olivia.

"Just a moment Olivia." Replied Dr. Butler.

The doctor was exploring the birth canal around the baby's head.

"Alert the OR, let them know to prep for an emergency C-section and that we are on our way."

"Gail, what is it?" Asked Olivia near in tears.

"Ladies, the umbilical cord is around your daughter's neck. We have to take the baby by C-section or risk choking her during birth. It's going to be OK. Trust me!"

The entourage quickly filed out of the labor room on the way to the OR. Baby Boy Spencer-Rivera was taken to the nursery.

"Can Olivia come with me?"

"No, I'm sorry." Replied a nurse.

"Gail, please. I'm familiar with a sterile environment. The whole time Natalia was in a coma, I had to scrub in and glove up. Please!"

"OK, but won't be close enough to hold her hand, but you can talk to her."

There were settled into the OR. Olivia kept giving words of encouragement to her wife as the doctors and nurses performed the C-section. In just a few short seconds, newborn cries filled the OR. It was the most wonderful sound the women had ever heard. They took the baby and cleaned her up. They gave her to Olivia first, so they could finish up with Natalia and close her up.

"Oh, look at you my gorgeous little girl." Said Olivia as she walked over to Natalia.

"Baby girl, this is your Ma." Added Olivia as she held the baby for Natalia to see.

"Hey there, little one. I'm so glad you are here and are OK. You are very special to me and your Mom." Said Natalia as she played with the baby's fingers.

A nurse took Baby Girl Spencer-Rivera to the nursery. The doctors still had to finished up with Natalia and she told Olivia to go tell the family about the new additions to the family. Olivia gave her wife a quick kiss.

"I love you Princess. I was so scared…"

"Ssshhh. Sweetheart. I'm fine. Our babies are fine."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost…"

"You aren't going to! Now go tell our family and I'll meet you back in my room with our son and daughter."

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too, Olivia."

Olivia left the OR and stepped into the adjacent room to discard the scrubs and gloves. Afterwards, she stepped over into the corner and slid down the wall in tears. Tears for what almost happened; she almost lost her daughter and her wife.

**TBC…**


	57. Chapter 57

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 57**

Olivia was trying to calm herself; she just couldn't hold the emotions back any longer. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the corner crying.

"Hey Olivia. Are you OK? Is it your heart?" Asked Dr. Rick Bauer who had come in search of the Spencer-Rivera ladies.

Olivia shook her head no.

"I know it's not Natalia and the twins. They're all OK."

Olivia shook her head again no.

"I …I could have…lost them…Natalia and Reese." Said Olivia through the sobs.

"But you didn't; they're fine. Reese is healthy; Dr. Butler realized something was wrong and she knew exactly how to handle it so that mom and baby would be fine."

"I couldn't…I had to keep it together for Natalia. I didn't want her to see me worry. I had to be strong."

"Well, you did it Spencer. You kept it together and got your wife through this, now your family is two more kids richer. Come on. You've got a room full of people to update. Let's get you cleaned up."

Rick helped Olivia up and wash up there in the OR prep sink. Olivia caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Ugh! I look like shit. Everyone is going to know I've been crying."

"Well, see there Spencer, that's the beauty of happy tears. Everyone can think that these are happy tears for the birth of your son and daughter and the well being of your wife." Said Rick as he stood behind Olivia looking at her reflection.

As they left the OR area, the doctors were still finishing up with Natalia. Olivia and Rick decided to go to the nursery first. Olivia wanted to take pictures back for everyone. Rick led Olivia into the nursery and asked for the Spencer-Rivera twins. Two of the nurses went to retrieve their bassinettes and rolled them over to a sitting area. Olivia took a few photos of them still in their bassinettes. She swapped out the memory card and took a few more. Then she gave Rick her digital camera. He took several photos of her with each baby and then the nurse helped Olivia settle with both twins in her arms. Each time Rick would swap out the memory card so similar photos would be on each card.

The nurse said that they would be taking the babies to Natalia within the hour for their first feeding. Olivia gave them each a kiss on the forehead and told them that she loved them before she and Rick left.

It was nearing 7am. When they walked into the waiting room they found everyone asleep except for Carlos and Tony. They had been drinking coffee the whole way from Chicago to stay awake while driving. They both sprung to their feet and starting calling for everyone to wake up. Almost everyone woke up. Emma was still fast asleep using Rafe's lap as a pillow.

Olivia walked over to her Jellybean and knelt down to roust her.

"Emma, wake up baby. Hey Jellybean, time to get up and meet your baby brother and sister."

Emma started to stir. She saw Rafe first. He pointed away from himself into the middle of the room. She turned to see her family gathered around her and her Mommy.

"Mommy?" She said sleepily.

"Yeah Bean?"

"Has Ma had the babies?"

"Yes she has Em; a healthy baby boy and baby girl. There was a bit of a scare though; everyone is fine."

"What happened, Mom?" Asked Rafe.

Olivia stood up. Rafe helped Emma up.

"The boy was born first. His birth was fine, no complications. We were just getting to know our son when the monitors went off alerting us that our daughter was ready to join us. Natalia starting pushing, but after a few contractions no progress was being made. The doctor realized that the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck."

Olivia heard a gasp and an 'Oh my God'; she wasn't sure from whom.

"So the doctor took Natalia immediately to the OR so that she could deliver Reese via C-Section. That went fine and we have a healthy baby girl. Natalia is fine. It will still be a few minutes until you can see her. Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out the extra memory card.

"Ava, baby. Here on some photos I took. Can you put this in your laptop and show everybody the photos of the twins?"

Ava booted up her laptop while a few questions were posed to Olivia and Rick on the twins and Natalia.

"OK, guys, I'm going to head back in with Natalia. I'll come get you when you can come back to meet the twins and see Natalia. Emma, I'm going to call your daddy and see if you can stay with him until your Ma and the twins are released."

"But I want to stay with you and Ma!"

"No, Em. Your Ma needs time to recover. As soon as she is released and we are all at home, you can help us with the twins. I'll make sure your daddy brings you by twice a day. How's that?"

"OK." Replied Emma defeated.

Olivia and Rick left the waiting area and went back to Natalia's room. Before they went in, Olivia called Phillip.

"Hello?"

"Phillip, its Olivia."

"Oh, hey, good morning."

"Yeah, it is. Natalia had the twins last night."

"She did! Congratulations, Olivia! Everybody's OK?"

"Well, they ended up having to deliver the second baby via C-Section because the cord was around her neck; but everybody is fine now and Natalia is fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"Phillip, Natalia is going to be in the hospital for a few days because of the surgery. Would you and Beth take Emma for a few days until she is released and we are settled back home?"

"Absolutely, Olivia. You don't even have to ask. When do you want me to come get her?"

"Well, she hasn't seen Natalia yet. So maybe come by in a couple of hours?"

"Alright. She should have enough clothes here that we won't have to go to the farmhouse unless there is something specific she needs."

"Oh, Phillip, I promised her that you would bring her by twice a day to see her Ma and the twins. Is that OK?"

"Sure. Is there anything I can bring for you?"

"No, I'm fine now that the twins are here and Natalia is OK."

"Alright, then I'll see you in a little while."

"OK. We came just after midnight, Emma been sleeping off and on, but she could probably do with a nap this afternoon."

"I'll make sure she rests."

"Thank you, Phillip."

"Your welcome, Olivia and again, congrats to you both. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia finished her call to Phillip. She decided to make a couple more quick phone calls. She called Doris and Buzz. Her next call was going to be to Blake, but she was at Company when Olivia reached Buzz, so he passed along to great news. She and Rick then went to see Natalia who was back from the OR. When they entered the room, it appeared that Natalia was asleep.

"Olivia? I'll come back and see Natalia later." Said Rick softly to not wake Natalia.

"I'm awake Rick." Said a groggy Natalia.

"Hey Princess. We didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, not really. How are the twins?"

"They are just fine. I took some pictures and gave the memory card to Ava. She was going to pull all the photos up on her laptop for everyone. The nurse said they would be bringing the babies in soon for their first feeding." Said Olivia.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I'll stop back in and check on you later, Natalia." Said Rick.

"Thanks Rick."

"OK, you. Close your eyes and rest. The babies will be here soon." Asked Olivia.

"Not just yet. Sweetie, are you certain on the names? Now's the time to tell me." Said Natalia.

"No, I'm good with what we choose." Replied Olivia.

"M…K. Gonna try and sleep now." Said Natalia.

Olivia went over to the small sofa in the labor room. She grabbed the extra pillow and blanket that the nurses left there and she lay down. She felt like she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Olivia heard the door open and the rolling wheels of the bassinettes. She opened her eyes to see the nurses bringing the twins in. She got up and stretched as she walked over to Natalia, still sleeping.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Rolo and Reese are here and I bet they're hungry. You need to wake up and feed them, Ma."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, Princess. Come on, wake up."

Natalia was waking up. The nurse had brought her breakfast tray. Natalia really did not feel like eating. She did drink the juice and decaf coffee. The nurse moved the tray away and handed Rolo to her. Natalia told the nurse that she had not breast fed before, so the nurse was going through the instructions giving Natalia some tips. Rolo found her breast and latched on immediately eating up a storm.

"Just like a man." Said Olivia.

The nurse stepped out. Olivia had Reese. She was asleep. Olivia just enjoyed holding her close. She wouldn't be able to bond with the twins like Natalia. Though she could take shots to have her milk come in, she still couldn't breast feed because of the antiviral drugs she must take because of the transplant.

Natalia was in awe watching her son gain sustenance from her body. She had never had this experience before.

"So you never breast fed Rafe?" Asked Olivia.

"No. I was working so much and I didn't have any money to spend on a breast pump. I didn't have insurance; so because he was with a sitter, I used formula. What about you? Did you breast feed Emma?"

"I did some, but there were a few months when she wasn't with me. I was hiding her from Phillip. By the time she was back with me, she didn't take back to the breast. So I kept her on formula from then on."

"OK, I think Rolo is done. He's stopped eating and about asleep."

"Alright, trade you."

Olivia laid Reese on Natalia's lap in between her legs, then she took Rolo from Natalia and Natalia picked up Reese. Olivia put Rolo on her shoulder and began lightly patting and rubbing his back, looking for a burp. Meanwhile, Natalia brought Reese to her other breast and just like her brother, she took straight to it, eating very heartily. Rolo let out a sizeable burp; Olivia sat back in the rocking chair with him and rocked him back to sleep.

When Rolo was fast asleep, Olivia placed him back in the bassinette and went to stand next to her wife. Watching her breast feed their child; well, Olivia couldn't hold back the tears.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Don't cry." Said Natalia.

"I can't help it. Watching you breast feed our baby…it's well…a few hours ago…I didn't know if I would be seeing this."

"Olivia, I'm fine. We're fine. We're all fine. Please stop worrying over what could have been, because it didn't happen, OK?"

"I know. It's just…"

"Hey, I'm the one that just had two babies. If anyone is going to get emotional here it's me. OK!"

"OK. I…I just love you so much."

"I love you too, Olivia."

They were both quiet as Rolo slept and Reese ate. Olivia was standing by Natalia's side. She moved a few stray hairs from her face and leaned in to give her wife a quick deep kiss.

"Mmm. I've wanted to do that for a while now." Said Olivia.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Replied Natalia.

"You know. It's going to be a while before we can…you know." Said Olivia raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we will find a way to make due, Sweetheart. But I do have one thing to say."

"Oh…do tell, Princess." Said Olivia dropping her voice an octave to respond seductively.

"With me breast feeding twins, I think for the next 18 months or so, these [Natalia motioning from one breast to the other with her free hand] will be off limits to you."

Olivia stuck her bottom lip out and gave her wife her best 'pouty' face; then quickly replaced it her 'I want sex now' look before continuing with this banter.

"Well, then I guess I will have to find some other part of your body to suck on, won't I?"

Olivia watched as her wife's cheeks turned beet red.

"Your bad, so very bad."

"And you love it."

"That I do." Said Natalia as Olivia leaned down for another kiss.

Reese had finished eating; Natalia had her on her shoulder trying to burp her when the nurse came back in. She had the birth certificates ready for the twins' names to be filled out. The ladies took care of the needed paper work and then asked the nurse to send their family in to meet the two newest additions to the Spencer-Rivera clan.

**TBC…**


	58. Chapter 58

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 58**

About ten minutes later, the Spencer-Rivera clan slowly filed into Natalia's room. There they found Natalia in bed holding a sleeping baby wrapped in a pink blanket and Olivia next to her in the rocking chair with a very much awake, but happy baby boy in his trademark blue blanket. They had decided earlier that they wanted to introduce Emma to the babies first, make her feel special and not left out.

"Emma? Come over here Jellybean and meet your baby brother and sister." Said Olivia.

Rafe had carried his sister as she was still tired from the night's activities. He put her down and she slowly and nervously walked over to her Mom. Olivia leaned forward so that she could get a better look at the baby.

"Em, this is your baby brother."

"He's so tiny."

"Well, they are supposed to be small. You were this size once, you know?"

"I was?"

"You were."

"What his name Mommy?"

"Well, your Ma and we wanted to make sure we had just the right names for our babies; because their name will be with them the rest of their lives. For your baby brother we chose Connor Christian. He'll go by Christian or Chris; of course he'll always be Rolo to us as well."

Emma reached and timidly touched his hand and fingers. Christian instinctively opened his little hand and wrapped his fingers around his bid sister's finger.

"Christian, this is your big sister Emma." Said Olivia.

"Can I give him a kiss?"

"Sure Bean. You can give him a kiss right here on his forehead."

Emma leaned forward and gave her new baby brother a kiss.

"Hi Christian. I'm your big sister Emma. I'm so glad you are finally here."

"Emma hop up here beside me and you can meet your baby sister." Said Natalia.

Rafe stepped forward and lifted Emma up on the bed. Natalia shifted a bit to bring her new baby girl closer to her big sister. Emma reached for the baby girl's hand just as she did with Christian. The little girl did as her brother did and opened her hand to grasp at what was touching it. She also wrapped her fingers around Emma's.

"Emma I'd like you to meet your baby sister. This is Courtney Cate. We are going to call her CC, by her initials. We figure Christian will end up calling her Sissy and we liked the sound of that; so we changed it to CC and found two names we liked. Plus we liked the idea of the twins' initials being the same too."

"Hey CC! I'm your big sister Emma. You can have a lot of my stuff, my toys and my games. I don't think Christian will like some of the dolls I have."

"Emma, that's so sweet to share with your baby sister like that. Come here, I need to give you a hug for that." Said Natalia.

Natalia got her hug from Emma. She asked Emma to turn around and sit with her in the bed with CC while every one else got their chance to meet them. Ava went to her Mom. Olivia gave Christian to his big sister Ava. Olivia was watching Ava close. She could see the sadness in her oldest daughter's eyes. She knew that Ava was thinking about baby Max; Ava's son by Remy who died a few hours after birth.

Rafe went to his Ma. She offered CC to him for him to hold. He passed, for now. Rosita, Carlos and Tony moved to Natalia next while Rafe went over to get a peak at Christian. All the while, Sam was quietly in the background taking photos. Natalia gave CC to Rosita. She was amazed at how much her life had changed in just a short time. She was married and just had twins; she had reconciled with her parents and they are here celebrating these two new little lives with her, with her family. Sam finally put the camera down and checked out his little niece and nephew.

A nurse tried to come in. She was bringing diapers and some other baby necessities for the new moms, but she could barely get in the door.

"OK, folks, there is about 10 too many people in here. We need to clear out and let moms and babies rest, please."

Slowly everyone said their goodbyes. Rosita, Carlos and Tony were going back to the farmhouse to rest and help get things ready for Olivia and Natalia for when they brought the twins home. Rafe would have to be getting to class shortly. Ava headed back to the Beacon and Sam headed home to catch a few hours of sleep before he needed to be elsewhere for a local assignment. Emma stayed with her moms as Phillip would be by soon to pick her up.

CC started to cry. Olivia took her from Natalia. She needed a diaper change and Olivia took care of that. She then settled back in the rocking chair to get her back to sleep. Christian had fallen asleep a little while ago and was back in his bassinette. When CC had fallen asleep, Olivia returned her to her bassinette. It had gotten quiet and Emma fell asleep next to Natalia. Not long after, Natalia fell asleep as well.

There was a soft knock at the door. Olivia quietly said 'come in'.

"Hey proud Mommy." Responded Buzz whispering as to not wake any of the sleeping Spencer-Rivera clan.

"Hey Buzz."

"Can I come in? I come bearing gifts?"

"Gifts? That's the only admittance I am granting. Please, come in."

"I thought you guys might want something other than hospital food."

"Oh, you are a God send! Thank you."

"I checked with Lillian before I came; she said it was just the three of you now."

"Yeah, we'd been here most of the night. Phillip will be here soon for Emma."

"Well, I've got juice, coffee – regular and decaf, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and fruit salad. I figured your conscious would approve of that."

"Yes, I do." Said a now awake Natalia.

"Hey, Sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you up. I wanted to come by and check on you guys and bring you some breakfast."

"Thank you Buzz. This means a lot."

Buzz set the bags of food on the hospital tray table; he then went to take a peak at the babies.

"Ladies, these two are just…well coming from the two of you, they are nothing short of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen."

"You were always a sweet talker Buzz." Replied Olivia.

"So what are their names?"

"Connor Christian, he'll go by Christian or Chris and Courtney Cate and we are calling her CC." Replied Natalia.

"Sounds perfect. Well, I'll go and let you eat. You call me if you need anymore meals sent over. I'll make sure Blake and Marina know to make a special delivery for the two of you."

"Thank you Buzz. For everything." Said Olivia as she walked him to the door.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in to take the twins back to the nursery; which worked out well for the ladies to eat and get some food into Emma. They were enjoying their breakfast when Phillip and Beth arrived. Emma went to jump down off the bed, but Olivia stopped her.

"Emma! Slow down. Hang on. You can't jump off the bed like that. Your Ma just had surgery on her belly to get CC out. You need to move slowly around her and be gentle."

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Ma. I just want to show Daddy Mom's camera with the pictures of Chris and CC."

"Well, let me help you down; but you can take them to the nursery and then can see them for themselves." Replied Olivia.

Olivia helped Emma down and she ran over to her Daddy and gave him a big hug and he scooped her up into his arms. Olivia set her camera to slide show and handed to Beth. They watched as Emma narrated through each photo, who was who and what was happening. Phillip let Beth carry on the conversation so he could give most of his attention to Emma.

"So, everyone's OK and doing well?" Asked Beth.

"Yes, we are now that it is over. I didn't like the rush and uncertainty there when the doctor said that the cord was around CC's neck."

"Sissy?"

"Oh, no, it's CC, the initials. Her name is Courtney Cate and we are calling her CC." Said Natalia.

"And our son's name is Connor Christian. He'll go be Christian or Chris." Added Olivia.

"Christian and CC, I like it." Replied Beth.

"OK, Emma, what's say we get you home. Did you have enough for breakfast?"

"Buzz brought us all breakfast a little while ago." Replied Natalia.

Phillip walked over to Natalia with Emma in his arms so she could say good bye to her Ma. Natalia gave Emma a big hug and kiss. They walked around the bed to meet Olivia who also said good bye to her Jellybean. Beth returned Olivia's camera to her and as they exited the room, the ladies could hear Emma giving directions to her Daddy and step-mom on how to find the nursery.

As they left, Olivia went to the window and drew the shades closed. She then turned off all the lights before walking back over to the bed to which her wife lay.

"So, Princess, fancy some company in that tiny little bed of yours?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Just what kind of woman do you take me for? I just had two babies and you think I am going to jump right into bed with you?" Replied Natalia as she was ever so slowly shifting in the bed to make room for Olivia.

"Well, yeah. I'm seemed to recall that my wife, well, she can be a bit insatiable."

"Insatiable, really?"

"Yeah, I can never seem to completely satisfy her." Said Olivia as she was sitting on the edge of the bed kicking off her shoes.

"I think that it's the other way around."

"Oh?" Said Olivia as she was now settling into bed next to Natalia.

Since Natalia needed to stay on her back, Olivia turned on her side and gently snuggled into her wife. Olivia planted several long kisses against the side Natalia's throat.

"Yes, Oh." Said Natalia.

"Why don't we call it even and try to get some sleep?"

"Sounds good to me. I love you Olivia. I'm so thankful you, our children, now we have Christian and CC. I love you so much."

"I love you too Princess. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

In minutes both ladies were fast asleep; both dreaming of each other, their family and the two new beautiful babies that are now and forever part of the Spencer-Rivera family.

TBC…


	59. Chapter 59

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 59**

After the required 3 day stay, Natalia and the twins were released from the hospital. Carlos, Rosita, Tony, Rafe, Ava and Sam had all chipped in and got the farmhouse ready for their arrival. The hospital bed that was in the living room was gone, the nursery was all set awaiting the arrival of its occupants, the kitchen was spotless and all the clothes were washed.

Olivia and Rafe arrived at the hospital early each toting a baby carrier and a diaper bag. They found the twins and Natalia in her room. She had just finished feeding Christian and was now feeding CC. Buzz had been by earlier with breakfast. Olivia thought Natalia looked good, very good for a woman who just gave birth to twins.

Rafe said his hellos and goodbyes; he had a morning class that he could not miss as there was a pop quiz today. Olivia and Natalia had gotten the twins dressed and were waiting on the doctor for the final exam and hopefully discharge papers.

Olivia had CC and Natalia had Christian. There were sitting on the small sofa in the room. The babies had fallen asleep with their full tummies. Olivia was staring down at the beautiful sleeping baby girl in her arms. Natalia couldn't place the look on her wife's face. She gently bumped her shoulder against her wife's to get her attention.

"Huh...what?"

"Where were you?"

"Just thinking?"

"About what?"

"I never knew that this level of happiness existed. I mean… I just… All I want is to love and protect these little ones and watch them grow into happy healthy adults. I want to see that beautiful smile on your face every day and to know that I am responsible for that smile, it…it just fills my heart with so much love and joy."

"I feel the same way, Olivia. You, our children, all five of them, you are my life, my everything."

"Princess, I promise you here and now that I will do everything in my power to see that you and our children never want for anything. I will do whatever is necessary to keep my family happy. With Ava running the Beacon, I can split my time between franchising efforts and our kids. I will always make sure to have plenty of time for you. Natalia, will you promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"If you feel that I am focusing too much on work and not spending enough time with you and the kids, I want you to call me on it and remind me of this day and the promise I am making to you."

"If you need me to do this, I will. I promise, Olivia; I'll let you know if (and that's a big if) I feel that you aren't focusing on your family. But I know in my heart, that this is a promise that I will never have to fulfill."

"You have that much faith in me?"

"I do, Olivia. I know you won't take us for granted. It's not in you."

"I love you, Princess.

"I love you too, Sweetie.

The ladies settled back against the sofa, relishing in the joy of the bundles that they held in their arms. A little while later, Dr. Butler finally arrived.

"Natalia, you ready to get out of this place?"

"Not that I mind your company Dr. Butler, but yes. I am so ready to go home."

"Alright. Let me take one last look see and I'll spring you from this joint."

Natalia returned Christian to his bassinette and she climbed back into bed for Dr. Butler to check her out one last time.

"Natalia, everything looks good. I'll see you next week for your follow-up. Remember to take it easy; you just had major surgery. No heavy lifting other than the twins and nothing strenuous…ahem, sex…no sex for at least 6 weeks."

Natalia blushed; she glanced to Olivia and saw a slight frown.

"So other than that, I'm free to go?"

"Yes, you are. You get dressed and I'll be back with your discharge papers."

Dr. Butler left and Natalia got dressed while Olivia moved the babies from their bassinettes to their carriers. Olivia put the last minute items in each of the diaper bags then moved to tidy up her wife's bag and gather her toiletries from the bathroom. Natalia had finished dressing just as Dr. Butler and a nurse returned with a wheelchair. Natalia signed the necessary papers and climbed into the chair. Christian rode with Natalia and Olivia carried CC. Once they got downstairs, Olivia left CC with the nurse, Natalia and Christian while she went to get their SUV. Olivia worked to get the car seats secured as the nurse helped Natalia get into the front seat of the car. Once Olivia was certain that everyone was buckled in, she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Ready to go home, Ma?"

"Absolutely, Mommy."

Natalia's hand was resting on the center console; as soon as Olivia had shifted into drive her right hand found itself holding onto Natalia's left. Olivia gave it a gentle squeeze then looked to find her wife's beautiful smile staring back at her.

It was a beautiful summer morning, not too hot yet. They rode in silence for about 10 minutes; before either said anything. Natalia began asking questions mainly about the house and if everything was ready for the twins. Olivia assured her that Carlos and Rosita had taken care of everything.

They pulled into the driveway and saw that they had company. Natalia's parents' car was there, which was not unexpected since they are staying at the farmhouse; but also, Sam's car, Ava's car and Rafe's car were all there along with Phillip and Beth's. As they pulled in, Rafe and Ava came out to greet them. Rafe helped his Ma out of the car and into the house while Ava carried one of the twins and Olivia the other.

They came in through the kitchen and Rafe and Ava led them into the living room where everyone was waiting. They found cake and punch off to the side along with a few bottles of water and a lone cupcake. There was an Emma Spencer-Rivera original "Welcome Home Chris & CC" banner strung across the fireplace mantle.

"We couldn't let the day go by without some sort of fan fare? I hope you don't mind?" Said Carlos.

"No, Papa. This is wonderful. Just what the day called for." Replied Natalia.

"Let us get these two settled and we'll be back down to celebrate." Said Olivia.

Rafe picked up CC for Natalia and Olivia carried Christian. Rafe set his baby sister's carrier on her changing table and then he left. Natalia went to unbuckle her and transfer her to her crib while Olivia tended to Christian. Olivia was moving a bit quicker than Natalia, of course considering her surgery. Olivia was now checking on the baby monitors making sure they were functioning. After Natalia had put CC in her crib, she stayed there looking down at her baby girl.

"Hey Princess." Said Olivia who had now joined her wife at their daughter's crib.

Olivia had wrapped her arms around her wife from behind. Natalia had always felt so safe and secure in Olivia's arms. Hormones were getting the better of Natalia as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Natalia, Sweetheart. Hey, this is a happy day."

"I know, Olivia. It's just hormones; all my emotions today have felt more exaggerated. Just give me a minute to pull myself together."

Natalia stepped out of the nursery and into the bathroom. Olivia heard the running water and a minute or so later her wife returned to the nursery with a fresh face.

"They're both still asleep, Ma. I've got the baby monitor. Let's go spend some time with the rest of our family." Said Olivia.

When they returned to the living room, they found Carlos and Rosita on the sofa. Emma was nestle in between them on the floor creating her newest piece of artwork on the coffee table. Rafe had brought the chairs from the kitchen into the living room and they were full with Phillip, Beth, Sam and Tony. Rafe and Ava were over by the punch and cake. Once they hear footsteps coming down the stairs Ava began serving the punch and Rafe delivering it. Olivia motioned for Natalia to sit in the wicker chair, but the younger woman had a different idea.

Natalia pulled Olivia forward to take the seat, then Natalia preceded to sit on Olivia's lap. A seductive but approving smile graced Olivia's lips. She loved having Natalia this close to her. Rafe had finished delivering punch to everyone and he with a bottle of water.

"A toast." Said Rafe as he raise his bottle of water in the air.

"To the newest additions to the Spencer-Rivera family, Christian and CC; may God bless them with long and healthy lives." Added Rafe.

"Here…Here." Was said by all.

After the celebratory drink, Ava cut the cake and Rafe retrieved his lone sugar-free cupcake. Everyone was enjoying themselves; just being together as a family. Once Phillip and Beth finished their cake and punch, they said goodbye to Emma and left. Sam left a little while later; then Ava as she needed to return to the Beacon. Rafe headed upstairs to study before heading to the Beacon for his shift.

Olivia and Natalia decided to go rest a while. They headed upstairs; checked on the twins before retiring to their bedroom. There they changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed, pulling the sheet over them. They nestled into each other and almost immediately they both drifted off to sleep. They weren't asleep very long before a cry was heard through the monitor. Natalia got up first in case one of the twins was hungry; she had not yet started pumping off milk. Olivia came along behind her as both babies were crying now. Christian was hungry and CC was in need of a diaper change.

An so it begins; life with twin newborns…

**TBC…**


	60. Chapter 60

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 60**

Two weeks had gone by, Natalia was getting stronger every day. They had been depending on Rosita less and less each day. Finally, the weekend came; the last weekend that Rosita would be there. Carlos and Tony arrived on Friday evening and Rosita would be leaving with them on Sunday returning home to Chicago. Natalia had planned a small dinner party on Saturday night with just family and one special guest and she was keeping this a secret from Olivia. Natalia was in the kitchen with Rosita working on dinner while Olivia and Tony were in the living room playing with the twins.

"Olivia, they've gotten so big and it's only been two weeks since I have seen them." Said Tony.

"I know; I'm noticing something new every day. I've figured out that Christian gets this goofy smile on his face when he is wetting his diaper and CC, she gets this huff and puff thing going before she start her hunger cry. They're just so amazing." Replied Olivia.

Soon Rafe arrived home from his shift at the Beacon and not long after came Ava and Sam. There was a knock at the back door and Olivia knew that it would be Phillip bringing Emma home. He and Beth had taken Peyton and Emma to the zoo. Emma bounded into the living room paying attention only to her baby brother and sister.

"Hey, Mom here. Don't I get some lovin'?" Asked Olivia.

'Hi, Mom' and a quick hug was all that Olivia got. After being asked for the third time, Emma finally tore herself away from her younger siblings to go get washed up for supper. As soon as she returned, Beth and Phillip said their goodbyes and left. Olivia and Tony brought the twins into the kitchen along with Emma, it appeared that dinner was ready.

"No, we are still waiting on one more." Said Natalia.

"Who, everyone is here?" Replied Olivia.

Just then another knock came to the backdoor. Rafe was closest so he opened it to find Mel Boudreaux casually dressed with her briefcase in one hand and a bottle of cider in the other. Natalia ushered her inside while Olivia was presenting a puzzled look on her face. Natalia took the bottle of cider and handed it to her father who opened it and poured everyone a glass. As Mel found a quick place for her briefcase and started into it, Olivia finally asked what was going on.

"Mel, not that I don't mind your company, but what are you doing here?" Asked Olivia.

"Natalia invited me. There are some legal documents that you guys need to sign. So I'm here for your signatures." Replied Mel.

"What documents?" Asked Olivia.

Everyone was standing. Tony still had CC; Olivia handed Christian off to Ava and stepped over to Mel and Natalia. Mel was now holding some legal papers and a pen out for Olivia and Natalia to sign.

"What is it?" Asked Olivia as she took the papers and pen from Mel.

"Sign these and Christian and CC's adoption will be finalized Olivia. They'll officially and legally be your children." Replied Mel.

Tears began to fill in Olivia's eyes as a smile grew across her face. She had completely forgot about having to adopt the twins. With the emergency C-section and getting into a routine with the twins it had completely slipped her mind; but not her wife's. Natalia knew she wanted all their family there when it was made official; so she worked things out with Mel and the rest of the family.

Olivia read over the papers; she looked to her wife who was beaming a smile just as big as her own. Her eyes skimmed across everyone in the room, her family. Her eyes lingered over the two small bundles that were quietly shifting about in the arms of their sister and uncle. Olivia turned back to her wife and she started to reach up and wipe her tears away, but Natalia beat her to it. With a brush of her thumb to each cheek Natalia wiped the tears away.

"I love you." Said Natalia softly as she gently placed a chaste kiss to her wife's lips.

"I love you too, Princess." Replied Olivia barely above a whisper.

Olivia took in a calming breath; she moved a plate on the table to have room to place the document and then she signed it. She stepped back and handed the pen to her wife and Natalia added her signature. Mel asked Carlos to witness it and then Mel added her signature as the attorney of record.

"I'll file these first thing Monday morning." Added Mel.

"Everyone, please take a glass." Said Carlos.

They all did as instructed.

"I would like to propose a toast. To Olivia and Natalia. To their wonderful family." Said Carlos.

"To Olivia and Natalia." Repeated everyone.

Everyone took a celebratory drink of cider then they all took their seats for dinner. They were about half way through with their meal when Christian let it be known that he too was hungry. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks, everyone had gotten used to Natalia breast feeding the children. CC decided to join her brother. Olivia took her from her bassinette (the ladies had gotten bassinettes to keep downstairs instead of having to take the twins upstairs all the time) while Ava went to warm her bottle. They tried to keep to a schedule of every other time each baby would feed they would take turns between the bottle and the breast. Olivia was able to prop her arm up on the table for support and feed CC while still being able to enjoy her dinner as well.

The twins finished up and had been burped; they were now asleep in their mothers' arms. Olivia and Natalia took them upstairs to put them in their cribs while Rosita served the dessert. Not long after dessert was finished, Mel took her leave; Rafe and Tony went up to his apartment turning in for the night. Soon after Sam and Ava left as well. Carlos and Rosita spent a little more time with their daughter and daughter in law before turning in themselves. Rosita made a point to tell the ladies not to get up early, she would handle breakfast. This left Olivia and Natalia snuggling on the sofa.

"So Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, how about we turn in for the night. It's been a long day." Said Olivia.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. It's been wonderful having Mama here and getting to know her again." Replied Natalia.

"I know she loves it too, but she needs to go home and get back to her life. Plus we will be seeing them as often as we can."

"I know."

"Come on. Let's go to bed. Do you think you'll feel like going to church tomorrow? You haven't been since we brought the twins home."

"I would like too."

"Alright, let's get some sleep then. I love you Princess." Said Olivia and she kissed her wife good night.

"I love you too, Olivia." Replied Natalia as she snuggled next to her wife.

They were each up a couple of times during the night. They decided to put a mini fridge and bottle warmer in the nursery. That would save time from running to the kitchen and hopefully keep the babies from crying too long waking up Emma or a sleeping mother. Natalia had been pumping off breast milk so there was plenty depending on who was tending to the twins.

Natalia woke early the next morning. She had time to breast feed both babies before Olivia woke up. She got them settled back into their cribs and then went to shower. Olivia woke up hearing the running water in the bathroom. She got up and went to check on the twins. They were asleep. She then went to wake Emma as she heard Rosita and Carlos downstairs making breakfast. She and Emma sleepily walked into the kitchen, Olivia going straight for the coffee. Carlos poured her a cup as Emma went for the orange juice.

"Rosita would you keep an ear out for the twins while Natalia and I get showered and dressed for church?" Asked Olivia as she set the baby monitor on the counter.

"We're going to church?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, we are Em. Your Ma wants to go. So as soon as you finish your juice, go get dressed. How about your new blue sundress?"

"OK."

"Go get ready, we'll listen out for the little ones. Natalia has already fed them this morning, I figure they'll be asleep for at least another hour." Said Rosita.

Olivia took her coffee and went back upstairs to the master bedroom. By the time she was pushing the door shut and locking it she had drank nearly half a cup of coffee. She left the cup on the night stand and went into the bathroom. It was steaming; Natalia was still showering. If she heard Olivia or realized that she came into the bathroom, she didn't say anything. Olivia disrobed putting her pajamas and underwear in the hamper. She grabbed another towel and washcloth from the cabinet and stepped over to the shower.

"Morning Princess, how about some company?" Asked Olivia.

"I would love some." Replied Natalia as she opened the door.

"But hands are only to be used for washing, at least your hands are." Added the Latina.

"No, Natalia. I don't want you to do that when I can't reciprocate. I can wait under the doctor clears you."

"You don't have to, Olivia. I don't mind things being one sided for a few weeks."

"Well, I do. Please, that wouldn't be fair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now do you having anything else that needs washing?"

"No, I'm done. I was just relaxing a bit under the hot water."

"Alright, well then why don't you finish up and get dressed. Your folks were working on breakfast."

"Would you mind? Could I wash your hair first. I really like doing that."

Olivia found it hard to deny her wife anything. Having to deny her from making love was so hard, but truly, Olivia wanted to be fair. It wouldn't be right for Natalia to pleasure Olivia when Olivia couldn't do the same for her. So Olivia relented and let her wife wash her hair. After she had finished, Natalia kissed her wife, probably for a little longer than she intended before she finally exited the shower.

Everyone was showered, dressed and fed ready to head out to church. Olivia and Emma stayed with the twins in the nursery while Natalia, Rafe, Carlos, Rosita and Tony attended Sunday school class. Olivia and Emma were able to feed, burp and change the twins and get them back to sleep just before worship started. They all filed into the sanctuary in the back in case either of the twins started to cry. They were on the best behavior. After Father Ray finished, he went to the front of the church as always to greet his parishioners. It was his first time seeing the twins; he congratulated both Natalia and Olivia. The ladies had gotten separated a bit as their entourage was making it through the line. Olivia caught site of her wife speaking again to Father Ray.

They decided to go to Company for Sunday lunch. Ava and Sam joined them. Shortly after arriving home, everyone got out of their Sunday dress. Carlos and Tony loaded the car and they and Rosita said their goodbyes to the Spencer-Rivera clan. Soon the Rivera's were on their way home to Chicago. Emma went upstairs to play video games until Jodie and her mom arrived. Emma was going to spend the night with her friend then Jodie's mom would take them both to day camp the next day.

With the commotion of everyone leaving and milling about the house, the twins had been up and a bit feisty. Now with their bellies full they were settling down. Natalia and Olivia had put them in their bassinettes and were cuddling on the sofa.

"Princess, what were you and Father Ray talking about earlier?" Asked Olivia.

"He was asking me about the twins baptism. When we were going to do it." Replied Natalia.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that we had not discussed it. I've been hesitant to bring it up. I know you aren't fond of the Catholic church and I will completely understand if you don't want them baptized. We really haven't discussed it, so…"

"I don't know Natalia. In my opinion, your beliefs don't really fit the Catholic church anymore. I'm not saying it's wrong, but I wonder if there might be another church out there that is more in line with your beliefs; because honestly, if any religion is taught to our kids I want it to be yours. How you say God is love and all that; that is what I would want the twins to be taught. I'm just not sure that Father Ray and the Catholic church is the right place to do that."

"Olivia, if we found a church that accepts our relationship and my beliefs in God, would you agree to have the twins christened?"

"I would considered it, yes."

"Alright, I check the internet and see what I can find out about some of the other churches in town and starting next Sunday we will visit them until we find one we like. Agreed?"

"Agree." Replied Olivia.

TBC…

_Note: OK, I'm not Catholic, raised Baptist. We do Sunday school before worship services. I have no idea what the Catholic church does. So if I am wrong or have used the incorrect terminology I apologize. I did not mean to misspeak._


	61. Chapter 61

**_I want to take time to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and left comments. There were several of you who were very regular in providing your feedback and comments. It is very appreciated. I am getting close to wrapping up the story. It has definitely been a labor of love. So, thanks again._**

**_Junebuggnc_**

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 61**

It was now the middle of summer, July 4th and the Bauer BBQ was just around the corner. Olivia and Natalia had visited a few churches and found one that they made a second trip too. They didn't identify themselves as visitors during their visits; they just wanted to observe. They both enjoyed the minister and her sermon. On their second visit, they brought Emma. They had not been bringing the twins; they wanted to wait until they had decided on a church before including them.

During this second visit, it was hard not to miss a gay couple with two children. The ladies did not remember seeing the men and their children the previous Sunday, but it seemed obvious that they were members. The men were speaking to several other parishioners before the worship service began. The ladies did not get a chance to speak to the gentlemen before the service; they waited until afterwards. After the service, the men were not quick to the door and Olivia and Natalia purposely timed it to reached the aisle just as they would pass by.

Emma was in front of them, ever the ice breaker. The gentlemen's daughter stopped to say 'hello' to Emma. Olivia figured the daughter was a year or so older than Emma.

"Hi, you're new. I'm Shannon. This is my little brother Shawn, my Daddy, Michael and my Pop, Patrick."

"Hi, my name is Emma. This is my Mom, Olivia and my Ma, Natalia. We're looking for a new church."

The man identified as Pop Patrick extended his hand to the ladies first.

"Hello, Patrick Mackenzie, my husband Michael and you've met Shannon here and Shawn."

"Nice to meet you. Olivia Spencer-Rivera, my wife Natalia and our JellyBean Emma."

"Welcome. If you are searching for a church that embraces everyone with no prejudices, this is the place. We've been members for 6 years now, since we moved here from Atlanta." Said Michael.

"We were both raised Catholic and since Olivia and I got married, I haven't really felt welcome at my previous church. We've have newborn twins at home and we both wanted to find a place that truly welcomes us and has the same faith and beliefs that we do; that God is love and He wouldn't have brought us together if it were not OK with Him that Olivia and I love each other." Said Natalia.

"We feel the same way and we aren't the only gay couple that are members here. There is also Bobby and George and Lexie and Trish. They would normally be here, but Bobby and George and their kids are vacationing with George's family. They're on a beach somewhere in Florida. Lexie and Trish are at the hospital. Trish just gave birth yesterday to a bouncing baby boy. Makes them three for three , all boys." Said Patrick.

"Wow, three boys." Added Olivia.

"So you have three, Emma here and your twins?" Asked Michael.

"Actually, we have five kids. Well, a couple of them aren't kids anymore. Ava and Rafe are grown and for the most part on their own. Then we have Emma and the twins, Christian and CC, they are 6 weeks old." Said Natalia.

"Wow, big family. Congratulations on the twins. Would you like us to introduce you to Ruth?" Asked Michael.

"Ruth?" Questioned Natalia.

"The minister." Added Patrick pointing to the front doors of the church where the minister was greeting the members as the left.

"Please, that would be wonderful." Replied Natalia.

The two families made it to the front of the church and the gentlemen introduce the ladies to the minister. They were the last ones in line so Natalia and Olivia got to speak to Ruth for a little while. Natalia was immediately at ease in speaking to Ruth not only about the family and the general get to know you questions, but Ruth's references to God, faith and what their church stands for. Natalia felt a warmth in her heart that she had found the right church. She hoped Olivia felt the same way. Ruth invited them to come back the next Sunday; Natalia said that they probably would.

They said their goodbyes to Ruth and to Patrick, Michael, Shannon and Shawn. They decided to stop by Company and get lunch to take home to Rafe and Ava who were babysitting. As they ate lunch, Natalia told Rafe about the church. He said he would like to attend the next Sunday. After they finished lunch, the twins needed attending to. Ava, Rafe and Emma straightened up the kitchen while their moms got the twins settled in for a nap. Ava soon left. Rafe invited Emma up to his apartment to play video games and give their moms a couple of hours to themselves.

Once the twins were down, Olivia and Natalia decided to take a rare Sunday afternoon nap. They changed into just t-shirts and panties and crawled into bed with nothing but the sheet. Natalia didn't waste any time; she wanted to talk to Olivia about the church and hopefully make a decision so they could enjoy the afternoon.

"So what are your thoughts about the church and Ruth?" Asked Natalia.

"Well, so far I do like it. I've actually enjoyed the two sermons we've heard from Ruth. I like that there are other same-sex couples that are members and they have kids that are around our kids ages."

"So we've found our church?"

"Yes, Princess, we've found our church." Said Olivia as she placed a gentle kiss to wife's lips.

"So we can officially join next week?"

"Yes."

"And we can ask Ruth about the twins Christening?"

"Yes, Princess we can go ahead and plan their Christening."

Natalia turned and rolled on top of her wife and kissed her quite deeply.

"The words 'I love you' don't begin to describe the depth of my feelings for you, Olivia; but it's all I have to work with. Thank you for going with me to find a new church and opening your heart to God again. I know it wasn't easy for you; you'll never know just how much that means to me."

"I love you too, Princess. And thank you for showing me the gentle loving side of God, the one I wish my Mother had shown me all those years ago; but better late than never, right?"

"Absolutely."

Natalia leaned in to kiss her wife again. They continued their ministrations for several minutes then Natalia pulled away to look into her wife's eyes.

"Olivia, do you know what today is?"

"Sunday?"

"Yes, it is Sunday; but it is also the day I get to make love to wife again." Said Natalia as she leaned down to kiss her wife again.

Olivia's eyes automatically closed as they always do when she kisses her wife. The reopened slightly just as Olivia realized what Natalia had said; that they would be making love now, right now at this very moment. Her eyes closed again as she deepened her wife's kiss. Natalia's hand immediately dipped under Olivia's t-shirt in search of her wife's breast. She gave it a few good squeezes as Olivia moaned in response. They ladies quickly shed what little clothing they had on and kicked the sheet away.

"Wait! Wait!" Panted Olivia.

"What?"

"The door. Lock it, just in case."

Natalia got up off her wife and quickly made it to the door. With a twist of the hand, the door was now locked. Natalia turned around; she paused a moment to take in the site of her nude wife waiting ever so patiently looking as beautiful as she had ever seen her. Natalia pushed off from the door and in mere steps she was back on top of her wife kissing her passionately as her hands roamed her body. Natalia left her wife's lips and laid a trail of kisses down her wife's cheek to her pulse point. She stayed there moving all around her neck to just behind her ear. She made sure to leave a mark.

Now Natalia was at her wife's breasts; one was being pleasured by hand the other by mouth. It seemed like it had been forever since they were able to make love seemingly without the baby bump getting in the way and them having to come up with other positions. Now things were back to normal; Natalia could drape her body over her wife's and vice versa, movements were quick now and with ease. Natalia move to the other breast taking it in her mouth sucking and biting ever so slightly on the small nub.

Instead of stroking her wife's center with her hand, Natalia slid down in the bed positioning herself in between her wife's leg. Natalia inhaled the scent as if it were a fine wine. She ran her tongue through her wife's center and with one flick on the tongue Olivia was nearly undone. Natalia worked her wife's clit with her tongue teasing it before she entered her with three fingers. It had been a while, but she knew that Olivia could take it.

"Oh God…Nat…Talia…Don't Stop…So Close…Oh God!"

Natalia added the fourth finger and resumed to suck her wife's clit. A few more strokes and the orgasm ripped through Olivia leaving her slowly convulsing and spent. Natalia moved up in the bed and took her wife in her arms. They laid their together for a while as their breathing slowed and Olivia returned to consciousness.

The cries of one of their children was heard through the monitor. Natalia slid from her embrace, donned her robe and exited their bedroom to check on the babies. Their she found CC still asleep and Christian crying. She attended to Christian who needed a diaper change. CC never woke; Natalia rationed that the Spencer gene had fallen to CC, the ability sleep and sleep hard. Once Christian was changed, she sat in the rocking chair with him and in a few short minutes he was rocked back to sleep. Natalia gently laid her son back into his crib and she left the room quietly to rejoin her wife.

She returned to the master bedroom and closed the door remembering to lock it this time. It appeared to her that Olivia had not moved. As she walked over to the bed, she removed her robe dropping it to the floor. She slid into the bed and next to her wife. Just as she settled into bed she felt Olivia move. She felt the first kiss to the inside wrist of her arm. The next mid way up her arm to her elbow; the next on the top of her shoulder. As her wife's lips pushed against her pulse point she heard her wife say 'my turn'. Olivia's hand was stroking her wife's outside hip as one leg pushed against her center; her lips found her wife's pushing her tongue deep inside. The next kiss landed on the nub of a breast gently; the action repeated on the other.

Olivia removed her leg and replaced it with her hand. She slid her fingers through the velvety folds gently stroking her wife.

"Natalia? Are you ready Princess? I'll be gentle, please tell me if I am hurting you."

"I'm ready, please make love to me Olivia."

Olivia entered her with her middle finger first, easily and slowly. She took her cues from her wife and over the next several strokes added a second and third finger. That is all that Olivia wanted to do right now. She didn't want to do too much too soon. With her other hand she massaged that little bundle of nerves and then she took her wife's clit into her mouth remembering the promise she made to avoid Natalia's breast and find some other body part to suck on. She glanced every so often at her wife's face. She could see the pleasure she was inflicting, Natalia was close so very close. Olivia turned her fingers that were buried inside her wife to find that special spot and in just a few more strokes Natalia came.

Olivia removed her hand slowly and joined her wife at the head of the bed. She placed a light kiss to her wife's cheek and Natalia came around.

"Hey Princess. Are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Natalia snuggle into her wife's side. Olivia pulled her closer. Natalia returned a gentle kiss to Olivia lips and stroked her cheek.

"No, Sweetie. You didn't hurt me, you loved me."

Natalia laid her head on Olivia's chest shifting it slightly listening for that thump-thump sound that would lull her into a blissful sleep.

TBC…


	62. Chapter 62

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 62**

Things moved along, the Spencer-Rivera clan joined the church. Rafe attended regularly and Ava off and on. Natalia stepped right in and became an active member with Emma usually at her side. Olivia attended on Sundays and special occasions. They were bringing the twins now, who had become quite a delight to those parents who helped out in the nursery on Sundays. They had also made new friends with the other gay couples at the church. All the kids were getting along with each other as well as the adults. The ladies were enjoying having more gay people in their circle of friends.

They had settled into a routine. Olivia would help Natalia in the mornings and handle getting Emma wherever she was supposed to be for the day and then go into work for a few hours. Jane would come to the house and help Natalia. She would look after the twins while Natalia did a few things around the house. They would make time to take the twins outside, either at the farmhouse or into town to the park. Sometimes that would meet up with Olivia for lunch. After Olivia would arrived home with Emma, Jane would be sent on her way.

The twins were Christened just before school started up for Emma and Rafe. There was a fairly big turnout in attendance, not only their close family and friends but their new friends they had made through the church. They decided to hold the reception at the farmhouse; not only would it be in celebration of the twins Christening, but also a last summer party of the season. They handled everything themselves as far as the preparation and food. They did use some of the Beacon wait staff for serving and cleanup; otherwise, Rafe, Carlos and Tony manned the grill for the hamburgers, hot dogs and chicken. A lot of the guests offered to helped and they accepted in the form of pot luck for the sides and desserts. Everyone enjoyed themselves and had a wonderful time.

Finally, Emma was back in school and things settled down. Olivia still worked her half days. Over the last year, the Beacon had bought hotel properties in St. Louis, Indianapolis and Chicago. The St. Louis property was due to open in a month; it would still be a while yet before Indy and Chicago would be ready to open. Olivia timed the opening date to coincide with Emma and Rafe's fall break from school. They had planned for all of the family to be there for the opening.

The grand opening would be on Friday, so they left Wednesday after Em and Rafe were done with school. They ended up having to take two vehicles to have enough space for everyone's luggage. It was around 8 pm when they arrived. Mark, the manager, came out to greet them. He had a harried look about his face, one that Olivia did not want to see. It meant something was wrong. She asked Natalia and the kids to go ahead and get settled in their suite while she handled whatever the problem is with Mark. As they entered, Mark's office he signaled for the assistant manager to join them.

"What's the problem Mark?" Asked Olivia.

"When I arrived this morning, there were protesters out front."

"Protesters? What were they protesting?"

"They were…they are against gays, lesbians and same-sex marriage. I would assume that someone in the community did some digging on the owner of the Beacon and did not like what they found and rallied the troops."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"This morning was the first morning. I assume because we are opening the day after tomorrow. I knew you and your family would be arriving this evening, so I thought it would be better to wait until I saw you this evening to tell you."

"Show me the security footage."

He hesitated, not wanting to upset his boss.

"Mark, things have pretty much been smooth sailing for us up to this point. I want you and Alissa [the assistant manager] to understand something about me. When I ask for a response, you give me the RIGHT answer immediately. When I ask you to do something, you DO it immediately. When your first thought is to spare me or not bother me with something, you disregard your instincts and you CALL ME IMMEDIATELY! Do you both understand?"

Olivia watched as both her manager and assistant manager nodded their heads.

"Footage please?"

Mark immediately pulled up the footage on his computer. Olivia could see a mob of 30 or more people standing out front of the Beacon St. Louis with picket signs demonstrating various epitaphs against gays, lesbians and same-sex marriage. She felt her heart sink; then just as quick her internal bitch was preparing to come out to play.

"Mark, do you know who organized this?"

Mark took the mouse and moved the video forward in time a couple of minutes to a close up of a person, a man with a bullhorn in one hand and a picket sign in the other that read "HOMOSEXULAITY IS A SIN" on one side and the other read "THE BEACON IS OWNED BY LESBIANS". He was screaming into the bullhorn asking the group of people 'did they want this kind of depravity in their city', 'did they want this lesbian business in their town to attract more sinners into their community where the children would go to school', and so on. He was egging the crowd on and they were loving it.

"This is the leader. His name is Charles Wellington, Reverend Charles Wellington; he is a minister that can't seem to stay with any one church for an extended length of time. I think it's that he looks good on paper, then once he is in and starts with all of this his parish asks him to leave. He's tried a couple of times to start his own church but has yet to be successful."

"What did you do about this?"

"They were trespassing, so I had security remove them from the property; so they set up shop on the sidewalk. I called the police. They ran them off; but I expect that they will be back tomorrow morning if not then definitely Friday morning."

"Do you know anyone locally here on the police force?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

"Our head of security? George Rampart, Alissa get him in here now. He is retired St. Louis PD as I recall."

In a few short minutes, George arrived at Mark's office just as Olivia's phone alerted her to a text message. She knew it would be Natalia. '_Baptism by fire_' thought Olivia. She texted her wife back, telling that she was handling a situation that needed her personal attention. She then asked for Natalia to send Rafe and Ava down; that this would be a good learning experience for them both.

George was on the phone with his contact at SLPD when Ava and Rafe arrived at the manager's office. They could hear the voices as they approached the door. They knocked and waited for a response. A woman a few years older than Ava answered the door and led them inside.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet two of my children. This is my daughter, Ava. She manages the Beacon's original location in Springfield. And this is my son, Rafe. He also helps run the Beacon in Springfield when he is not in school at Springfield U earning high marks on the dean's list. Ava, Rafe. This is Mark, the manager; Alissa, the assistant manager and George, the head of security." Said Olivia as everyone went around the room shaking hands.

"Mom, what's going on? Ma said you needed us." Asked Ava.

"Baby, you and Rafe come take a look at this." Said Olivia as she led her two oldest kids to Mark's computer.

She motioned to Mark to replay the video. She watched as the anger slowly began to build in each of her children's faces. She saw the vein pop out on the side of Ava's head; she saw Rafe clinching his jaw in hopes of keeping his anger in check. Ava was able to keep her head about her; but Rafe, Olivia could see that if he didn't hit something soon and hit it hard he was going to lose it.

"OK, Ava you stay here. You guys start working up a plan. Rafe you come with me." Said Olivia.

"Mom?"

"Ava, please. I need to take care of your brother right now. I trust you. We will be back in a few minutes. Don't tell your Ma anything. It's my place to do that. Mark there wasn't any news cameras around when all this was going one were there?"

"No, but I suspect tomorrow or Friday there probably will be."

"Good, I don't want to chance Natalia seeing anything on the local news."

Olivia and Rafe left the office. She had him by the hand. They came back out into the lobby. The anger in her son was continuing to build. They had now crossed the lobby and were going down a hallway to the back of the building. Olivia swiped her passkey at the entrance to the gym. They walked through the yoga/aerobics room and into the weight room. They navigated around the different weight machines to the back of the room where the boxing bags hung. She grabbed a pairs of gloves and forced them onto her sons hands. Then she stepped behind the bag hugging her body to it.

"OK Rafe. Now!"

For the next 15 minutes she watched her son pummel the bag. After about the tenth hit she figured she would a bit sore the next day; but that didn't matter. All that mattered right now was her son and allowing him to productively work out his frustrations in a way that would not land him back in jail. She could tell finally that his arms were starting to give out. The hits were coming less frequent and with not as much punch.

The last punch hit and Rafe draped his arms around the bag. Olivia released it and grabbed a bottle of water from the basket; she twisted the top off of it and handed it to Rafe. He pulled the gloves off and took the bottle from his Mom. He drank nearly half of it before he came up for air.

"Mom?"

"Why do people have to be so cruel?"

"I don't know, son. There are always going to be cruel people in the world. You just have to learn to fight them with something other than your fists?"

"Like what?"

She poked at his head, "like this."

"The best way to beat someone like this is to find their weakness and exploit it. This Reverend probably believes that my family is my weakness; that I will cower because I don't want them exposed to his rants and tirades…" Continued Olivia.

Rafe started to laugh; then he continued Olivia's thought.

"But little does he know; your family isn't your weakness. We are your strength."

"That you are my boy, that you are."

Rafe turned up his bottle of water and finished it off.

"So, now that you have broken in the boxing bag, you ready to put that dean's list brain of yours to work and help me figure out a way to beat this guy?"

"Absolutely."

They left the gym and headed back to Mark's office. They found everyone discussing what should be done.

George had already called his contacts with the SLPD to make connections with the right high level people that could help them. They were still trying to figure out what to do about the Reverend when Rafe spoke up.

"What do we know about this Reverend?"

"Not a lot. He can't seemed to stay very long at any one church before the congregation asks him to move on. Why do you ask?" Said Mark.

"I'm thinking we need to find out all we can about this guy; find his weakness. You know, if you cut off the head of the snake the rest will die." Said Rafe.

"Oh, he's definitely your son now, Mom." Said Ava.

Olivia pulled her kids into a fierce hug. While George called a private investigator buddy of his to start investigating the good Reverend Wellington. Olivia left the group. She knew she needed to bring her wife up to speed with what was happening. She asked Mark for a blank flash drive; Alissa provided one. She gave it to Mark to make a copy of the security footage. She told the group she would return shortly; that she needed to fill in Natalia.

She was not looking forward to telling her wife about this; but it needed to be done, especially if they weren't able to ward off another protest. When she reached the door she took in a deep breath and then swiped her passkey to gain entry. The suite was quiet. She went over to the master bedroom and quietly opened the door. There she found her wife asleep on the king size bed with their twins sandwiched between Natalia and a mountain of pillows. She could tell that Natalia was waiting up for her. She was still dressed and only had the top blanket pulled over her body.

Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge to wake her wife. Natalia was on her back, both hands laid across her torso on top of the blanket. Olivia starting caressing her wife's hand and arm calling for her to wake up.

"Natalia, Sweetie, wake up?"

"Olivia?"

"Hey. I'm sorry this is taking so long."

"What's going on?"

"Come out to the living room. I don't want to wake the twins or Emma."

They ladies repositioned the pillows around the twins and then went out to the living room. Olivia went over to the desk where her laptop was setup. Natalia watched as she plugged in the flash drive.

"Olivia?"

"There were protesters outside the hotel this morning when Mark arrived."

"Protesters? I don't understand. What were they protesting?"

"Here, watch this." Said Olivia.

TBC…


	63. Chapter 63

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 63**

Natalia was disgusted with what she saw on the video. There were 25 - 30 people in a group shouting different sayings that gays and lesbians are sinners and the work of the devil, most of them were carrying protest signs. She could see that one person seemed to be leading it all; he had a bullhorn and he just kept enticing the crowd. After about five minutes she couldn't take it anymore and slammed the laptop closed.

Immediately Natalia began pacing the room. At first she wasn't saying anything; Olivia knew that she was trying to get things straight in her head and absorb what she just saw.

"Olivia?! Rafe! Has he seen this?"

"Yes, he has."

"I've have to go to him. He'll be upset by this; I can't let him do something stupid!"

"Honey, Rafe is fine. I handled it."

"Olivia, he can't be. When he sees that, he is going to find the nearest thing or person he can find and put a hole through it."

"Well, it's a good thing I made sure he broke in one of the boxing bags in the fitness center, then isn't it?"

"Huh, what?"

"Natalia, I showed this to Rafe and Ava together. Both had a physical reaction yes. Ava kept herself together, Rafe on the other hand, I could see the rage building in him. I immediately took him to the gym and he spent 15 minutes or so pounding his frustrations out on the bag. Once he got past the adrenaline rush, I made sure he had plenty of water and let him calm down. We talked a bit. I told him with someone like this, this so called Reverend the best way to beat him is with your mind, not your fists. He's in the office with Ava and everyone else trying to formulate a plan to handle this and hopefully ward off any more potential protests."

"Is he OK?"

"He's still upset yes, but I don't think he'll go off half cocked and confront the Reverend or anything like that."

"How did you know what to do?"

"Because the first time I saw this video I wanted to do the same thing Rafe wanted to; I've just learned how to control it better."

"You're sure, he's OK?"

"I'm sure. Look we are probably going to be in for a long night. I wanted to tell you about this myself. Will you be OK for a while if Ava and Rafe help me out with this?"

"The twins will probably be awake in a few hours ready to be fed. I'll call when they are awake, maybe Ava or Rafe could come up and help me feed them and get them back to sleep."

"OK."

The ladies spent a few minutes saying goodbye. Olivia left their suite and returned to Mark's office. When she walked in they were all abuzz with conversation and fury; they had found the Reverend's weakness. Olivia noticed that Ava was on the phone.

"So, I know I wasn't gone that long; do we have a game plan yet?"

"Yes, we do. I was just on the phone with Greg. I told him what was going on here and how to handle things should they start getting any phone calls in Springfield. I also told him that this would definitely be a good test to see if we were right to promote him to assistant manager. He said he would take care of things there." Said Ava.

"So what's our plan?" Asked Olivia.

"Apparently, the good Reverend has some pretty hefty skeletons in his closet; ones that he probably doesn't want his followers to know about." Said George.

"I was only gone 30 minutes and you've already found something?"

"Wonders of the internet, Mom." Added Rafe.

"OK, tell me what you've got." Said Olivia.

"Well, George's PI found out that Charles Wellington isn't the Reverend's birth name; it was Charles Welton II and then I Googled him." Added Rafe.

"OK, quit toying with me son. What did you find?" Asked Olivia.

"This guy has a real hard on for gays and lesbians. About ten years ago he was living in Ohio with his wife and teenage son. He was a reverend at a very conservative church. He had always spoke out against gays/lesbians and the whole GLBT community, but just not as vocal. It was limited to his sermons. He and his wife were out of town visiting the wife's family leaving the son home for the weekend, something that they have done before. Well, the Reverend was called back when a member of his church was near death due to auto accident. So he left the wife with her family and came home. He went straight to the hospital and stayed with the parishioner until they passed away. He never got a chance to call his son to let him know that he would be coming home. It was the middle of the night when the Reverend got home and was carrying his bags to his room. He heard sounds, moans coming from his son's room. He dropped his bag and went to investigate." Explained Rafe.

"Don't tell me, he caught his son with a guy." Speculated Olivia.

"Yep. Right in the middle of the act too. He freaked out and went after the other guy thinking that he had of coursed attacked his son. In the middle of the fight, the son is screaming at his dad to let the guy go, that it was consensual, that he is gay. As soon as the Reverend heard that he released the other guy who promptly grabbed his clothes and split. The Reverend turned on his son and beat him into unconsciousness. He must have beat him pretty severely because when the son woke up, he was in a concrete room shackled to a wall." Continued Rafe.

"What?" Asked Olivia.

"The Reverend managed to convert a basement bathroom that the wife never uses into a prison cell in two days time before the wife came home. He sound proofed it, added a steel door, oh and a mattress for comfort."

Olivia was in shock from what Rafe was telling her about this man. She had to sit down. She knew the world was cruel, all too well; but hearing was this man did to his son, his flesh and blood she now felt like pounding the boxing bag for at least an hour.

"What happen? What happened to the boy?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, the Reverend managed to keep him locked up for almost two years. One day the Reverend came to give his son his one and only meal for the day and his one bottle of water. It was the same routine. The Reverend would slide the small window in the door open and tell his son to move to the far wall; then the Reverend would unlock and enter the cell with the boy's meal. He would then ask the boy if he was gay. The first couple of days, the boy would respond that yes he was and would beg his father to let him go; that he would leave, runaway as to not shame his father. Then the boy changed tactics and he started replying that no, he wasn't gay; that he was straight and liked girls. The Reverend would reply, 'you're lying. I won't let you go until I am convinced that you are sincere and telling me the truth.' That last day, I guess you could say God was finally smiling down on the boy; they started off the same way, but in the middle of the father's normal speech he dropped the food tray and grabbed his chest. The boy realized his father was having a heart attack. He went to his father who was close enough that the chain shackling him to the wall would reach. He searched his father's pockets as he watched him struggle to breathe. He found the keys and released the shackle from around his ankle. He then rushed upstairs; when he couldn't find his mother he ran outside as best he could and across the street to the neighbor's house." Continued Rafe.

Olivia was reeling; she couldn't believe what this man did.

"The neighbors were in shock to see the boy. They called the police and a ambulance for both the father and the son. Apparently, the father told his wife and everyone else that the boy had runaway; but to see the frail gaunt boy looking years younger than his real age of 17, the neighbors were shocked. They stayed with the boy until the mother could be located." Added Rafe.

"So what happened? Wellington obviously didn't die." Said Olivia.

"No, he needed heart bypass surgery. After he recovered he was arrested on a litany of charges and sent to jail. After 5 years served with another 5 years of reduced sentence because of good behavior and his service of God to the other inmates he was released. He changed his name and disappeared, until now." Said Rafe.

"So what happened to the boy, the mother?" Asked Olivia.

"According to this, they were reunited. She accepted that her son was gay. They both changed their names and moved to a new city out of state."

"Oh my God! I can guarantee you that none of Reverend Wellington's followers know about this. I'm…This makes me want to hang him from a hook and use him as a punching bag!" Added Olivia.

"So what do we want to do?" Asked Rafe.

"I believe I need to pay the good Reverend a visit. He needs to know that we know about this. We will ask him nicely to cease and desist. If he does not comply, then I will go to the local news media and release his story." Said Olivia.

"You aren't going alone." Said Rafe.

"Rafe…" Said Olivia.

"No, Mom. I'm going with you and that is final. I promise, I won't hit him or go off and doing anything that will get me arrested. You have my word." Said Rafe emphatically.

"Are you sure you can handle this? I need you to keep in check. You are going to have to control your anger and not let it control you. Do you understand?"

"I do, Mom. I will."

"OK. George, I'd like you to come as well." Said Olivia.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"George, do you have the Reverend's address?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, Ma'am. The PI included it on his report that he emailed to me. I've already forwarded it to your inbox." Said George.

"OK. We have our plan. Ava will you call Greg back and bring him up to speed and have him brief the night manger and the assistant night manager."

"Yes, Mom."

"Everyone, go home, get some sleep. I want everyone here at 7am sharp."

"Olivia, we all decided to take rooms for the next few days, through the opening. Just in case we are needed on site." Said Mark.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that."

"We want to. This man is not only attacking you and your family, but our company. We've all put our heart and soul into seeing this project through to the end and we aren't going to let some bigoted old man ruin it; not on our watch." Added Mark.

"Alright, then. Will meet here at 7am and go from there. Good night everyone and thank you for all of your hard work and diligence. Rafe, Ava. I'm going to head on up. The twins will probably be waking soon and your Ma will need some help."

"We'll be up as soon as we finish up down here."

Olivia gave each of two kids a hug and kiss then left Mark's office heading upstairs to her Princess. Unbeknownst to here, Rafe had sent his Ma a quick text that Olivia will probably be wound tight and in need of relaxing. When Olivia entered the suite it was quiet as expected. She peeked in on Emma who was sound asleep before she went into the master bedroom. There she found her wife nursing Christian with a sleeping CC all nestled in her bassinette assuming with a full tummy. She walked over and gave Christian a gentle kiss a top his head before kissing her wife.

"Hey." Said a very tired Olivia.

"Hey you. You get everything settled?"

"For now, more to do tomorrow. How are the little ones?"

"CC is fed and asleep and her brother isn't too far behind her. Why don't you go take a hot bath and try and work out some of the tension that I know has your muscles in knots."

"Sounds good. Will you join me?"

"Maybe. Let's see how long Rolo here takes to finish his midnight snack."

"OK. Love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed her wife again before getting up from the bed. She went to retrieve her pajamas from her suitcase and headed into the master bath. There she found it bathed in candle light with a full bath already drawn. She stuck her hand in the water and it was hot. She noticed some bath salts already spread around. She wondered how Natalia knew when to draw the bath and when she had time to do it in between feeding the twins. She proceeded to undress and lowered herself into the soothing water. She settled back against the tub and pushed all the thoughts and feelings from the last few hours from her mind.

Olivia didn't hear the door open; it wasn't until she felt the dry hand caress her cheek that she realized she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to see her wife standing beside the tub nude, waiting to join her. She leaned forward and made room for Natalia to slip into the tub behind her. Once settled, Olivia leaned back against her wife. Natalia began to knead and massage her wife's back and shoulders, soon they both had relaxed and released the day's tension. Natalia realized that Olivia had fallen asleep, she opted not to wake her until the water got too cold. Unfortunately a crying baby brought her from her slumber.

"Which one is that?" Asked Olivia.

"I think Chris, but Ava will get him. I gave her the baby monitor before I came in here."

"You did? We have such wonderful kids."

"Yes, we do. Do you want to stay in here or get out?"

"As much as I would love to stay in here, I'm getting all wrinkly so why don't we get out and crawl in that big soft bed in there."

The ladies got out of the tub and got ready for bed. By the time they reentered the bedroom Ava had already settled Christian and he was back asleep as well as Ava back to her room. They checked on the twins once more before crawling into bed.

"So, what is your plan of attack?" Asked Natalia.

"Well, short version, this Reverend couldn't accept that his son was gay and he kept him locked in a makeshift cell in their basement for two years trying to change him, cure him. The son escaped, the good Reverend went to jail. Upon release, he changed his name and disappeared only to show up here and become a thorn in my side. So, Rafe, George and I are going to pay the Reverend a visit tomorrow morning and ask nicely that he stop bothering us. If he doesn't I will let him know that the local media will find out about his past and then he will lose all of his followers."

"Wow. You think that will work?"

"I hope so. It's one thing to speak out and protest something; it's a completely new ball game when you get into false imprisonment, assault, depraved indifference. I don't think his followers had in mind how he tortured his son when they joined up with him."

"What happened to him, the son I mean."

"Based on everything that we can find out, he reunited with his mother who thought that he had runaway. They changed their names and moved to a new city or state."

"How can a parent do something like that to their own child?"

"I thought the same thing when I heard this. No matter what my kids do good or bad, I could never do what this man did to his son."

"Same here. When Rafe was in jail and even when he wasn't accepting us, I could never physically harm him for that."

"I know Princess. Who knows what the Reverend's upbringing was like. It's possible he was abused as a child and it damaged his psyche; it's no excuse, but it might be a reason why he did those things."

"Maybe. Let's go to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

They snuggled together pulling the covers tight around them and luckily before long sleep did come.

TBC…


	64. Chapter 64

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 64**

Olivia, Ava and Rafe were all up early, showered and ready to head downstairs to meet everyone about handling the good Reverend. Natalia got up long enough to see her kids off and kiss her wife goodbye. Olivia said she would have room service send up breakfast for her and Emma shortly. The kitchen staff had been doing dry run throughs for each meal for the last week. They were working with a homeless shelter busing in the shelter residents for each meal, so it would be no problem to have meals sent upstairs for the owners.

The group met in one of the conference rooms; the kitchen staff had set up a small breakfast buffet. They were serving their meals discussing possible scenarios depending on the Reverend's reaction to their visit. They had the door closed as to not let any of the other employees hear what was going on, so they were surprise when they heard a knock. Olivia thought it might be Natalia. Alissa got up to answer the door.

Olivia was shocked to see Greg standing in the doorway. He was supposed to be handling things in Springfield.

"Greg? What are you…" Asked Olivia.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Spencer-Rivera for showing up like this. Things are fine back home. I asked the night manager to cover for me until I get back. I'm sorry. I needed to speak with you and it couldn't wait and I had to see you in person in private." Rattled off Greg nervously.

"OK. Greg. Calm down." Said Olivia.

"Olivia, you can use my office." Offered Mark.

"Thank you. We'll be right back." Said Olivia as she led Greg out of the conference room.

They snaked through the first level back to the front desk and down a back hallway that led to Mark's office. Olivia opened the door and went inside, turning on the lights and closing the door behind them after Greg had entered.

"OK. Greg, what has brought you to St. Louis when you are supposed to be in Springfield."

"Ava told me what was happening here, with that Reverend."

"We can handle it Greg. Though it is appreciated, I would much rather have you back home handling things there."

"I know…it's just…I couldn't…" Stammered Greg.

Olivia could see something was upsetting Greg. Though he never really came right out to his boss and said, 'yes, I'm gay'; she knew he was. Maybe this was something that Greg felt strongly about and needed to be here to combat the protestors and stand up for the GLBT community.

"Greg, slow down. Take a deep breath and tell me what has brought you here today."

"I'm not who you think I am."

"I don't understand Greg. You're a long time employee, a friend. You're my lover of all my Jimmy Choos; you're about one tick away from matching my female fashion sense. I know who you are Greg."

"No, you don't. My birth name was Charles Welton, III."

"What? You're…You're the boy that this maniac locked in his basement and tortured for two years."

"Yes, I am."

They had been standing; Olivia shifted back against the desk dumbfounded with what her young friend had just confessed. She fought off a wave a nausea; then pushed away from the desk and pulled Greg into a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you and at the hands of your father no less." Said Olivia.

Greg was surprised at the emotion and comfort that his boss was showing him. Yes, he had witness her transformation over the last few years. She was kinder, softer; but still. They pulled apart as his boss continued to speak.

"Greg, I can't even begin to imagine what you went through; but I don't understand why are you here. You could have kept this to yourself; we would have never known."

"The last time I saw my father was on the day he was sentenced; after that my mom and I changed our names and moved away. It took about a year of intense therapy before I was ready to rejoin the real world. I worked during that year on finishing high school with a tutor. I had my choices of colleges to go to and I chose Purdue. My mom moved with me and got a job and took some classes of her own. I still needed her close, at least for a while. I really didn't socialize much, so I was able to graduate in 3 years. After that we moved to Springfield when she got a job at Cedars in their food services department. It was shortly after that when Cassie hired me at the Beacon as the night shift front desk clerk. A few years after that, my mom got sick…cancer. She didn't last very long; it was too late by the time that found it, but I was OK then. I was strong and I was going to be fine on my own. I had started making friends, my co-workers liked me and I got along well with them; well, except for my boss, sometimes she can be a real…"

"Watch it!" Said Olivia with a smirk across her face.

Greg chuckled and continued with his confession.

"Anyway, I also had started dating. I knew I was going to be alright. I am in a place now where I am ready to confront my father for what he did to me. I want to help you beat him and I want him to know that I am a part of it, on your side; and that I am still gay and oh so happy!"

"Are you sure? Are you ready to handle it if everyone knows what he did to you?"

"I am, Olivia. I am."

"Alright then, let's go join the others and I'll fill you in on the plan."

On the walk back to the conference room, Olivia filled in Greg on what they found out and the plan of confronting the Reverend. Greg said he wanted to go with Olivia, Rafe and George when they went to confront the Reverend. Once back at the conference room, Olivia got everyone's attention for Greg and he told them that he was Charles Welton, III. Everyone was comforting towards him and supportive.

They were getting a bit behind schedule because of Greg's visit. Olivia sent Ava up to fill in Natalia on the new developments. Just as the group was getting ready to leave to visit the Reverend, Mark informed them that protestors were starting to line up out front. Olivia had Alissa handle the homeless residents departure and move that around to the side entrance. Luckily, most everyone was finished. Alissa instructed the bus driver as to which route to take so that they would not see the protestors. Olivia then asked Mark to invite the Reverend inside for a private chat.

The Reverend had not yet started firing up his group yet. Mark made his way over to him and whispered in his ear. He told his followers to wait that he would return shortly. Mark led the Reverend through the lobby down a back hallway to a door marked private. Mark slid his key through the sensor and entered the stairwell. The Reverend, a bit apprehensive, still followed him down on flight of stairs leading him to the security office. He led him into a small conference room; it had a mirror on one side which the Reverend thought to be a one way mirror. Mark offer him a seat, he declined. The door opened an in strode Olivia, followed by Rafe and George. Greg was waiting on the other side of the one way mirror.

"Good morning, Mr. Wellington. Or should I say Mr. Welton. Which do you prefer?" Said Olivia confidently, deliberately leaving out the reverend identification.

"It is Reverend Charles Wellington." Replied the aging old man.

"Now, see that is where I disagree with you Mr. Welton. Everything I have found suggests that you are one Reverend Charles Welton, II of Ohio. The man who went nuts when he caught his only son having sex with his boyfriend. The man who proceeded to beat his son into unconsciousness and then kept him locked up in a makeshift jail cell for two years. The man who taunted him and tortured him and kept him chained to a wall every day. The man who starved him and caused him severe malnutrition. Did I miss anything George?"

"No, Ma'am."

She watched as the Reverend squirm on his feet as he shifted nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners. Mr. Welton, I am Olivia Spencer-Rivera; I am the owner of this fine establishment. My family and I…you know, my wife, our kids… run the corporation which owns this hotel as well as other locations around the Midwest. This is my oldest son, Raphael Spencer-Rivera and this is George Rampart Head of Security. So Mr. Welton, now that we are all acquainted, let's get down to business."

"I have no business with you. We are demonstrating peacefully."

"No you are being disruptive to my place of business. I ask that you cease and desist. Will you comply with my request?"

"No, we will not."

"Very well, you leave me no choice."

"No choice for what?"

"Recourse. If you do not cease and desist and have all of your followers removed from the property grounds and never return or strike out against me, my family or my hotels in anyway somehow the local media will find out about this hellacious, terrifying and heart breaking story of one Reverend Charles Welton II and the abuse and torture he inflicted on his son. Oh along with photos, court transcripts and the video footage, of course."

"You can't do that, that footage was sealed."

"It's amazing how one can get their hands on such footage today, especially with the invention of the internet. What was that you did son?"

"I Googled it." Added Rafe.

"Yes. So Mr. Welton. What's your decision?"

"I don't believe you would do that. Once the public finds out how you leaked the story, no one will want to give you their business. You're a business woman, it always comes down to money with people like you."

"Well, see here Mr. Welton I'm not like most business mogels (or mongrels as my daughter likes to say). I won't be the one releasing this story to the press."

"You won't? You just said…"

"I will!" Said Greg as he entered the room.

"Charlie?"

"I haven't been called Charlie in ten years, _Dad_." Replied Greg with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Why are you here, with the likes of these people?"

"These people, _Dad_ are my friends, my employers and my family. When I found out it was you who was crusading against Olivia and the Beacon, I had to come. She had to know the kind of monster she was dealing with. If you don't leave us, Olivia, her family and the Beacon alone, I will go to the press and tell them all about you and I won't think twice about it. Do you want to lose all your followers?"

"No, they are my livelihood."

"Well then, the choice it simple; you leave us alone."

"If I agree, you'll not go to the press?"

"Agreed. Oh, and no more protests against the GLBT businesses in this community. If I hear of any, the deal is off and we will go to the press." Said Olivia.

"Fine." Said the Reverend as he got up to leave.

"Charlie, how is your mother?"

"Dead, but she died happy. You know why, _Dad_?"

"No, why?"

"Because she was finally able to see me happy and healthy. And by the way _Dad_, I'm still gay; always was, always will be."

"I'm sorry Charlie; you'll realize your mistake when you find yourself in Hell after God does the righteous thing and takes you from this Earth." Said the Reverend before he turned to exit the room.

George followed to make sure that the Reverend and his followers did leave the grounds. Greg was in front of Olivia closer to the door and the Reverend as he was leaving. She saw him sway a bit.

"Rafe!" Called Olivia.

Rafe was able to react quickly and catch Greg before he hit the floor. The stress and shock confronting his father after all these years must have gotten to him. Olivia wondered how he managed to hold it all together. They lowered him to the floor. Rafe ran to the next room for a bottle of water. When he returned he was starting to come around. He took a few sips of water and manage to sit up in the chair.

"Just like the token gay guy to faint." Said Greg.

"Well, at least you waited until the end." Replied Olivia.

They stayed there a while until Greg got his bearings about him. Then they returned to the suite. Ava and Natalia welcomed Greg. They invited him to stay through the rest of the opening. He realized he really did feel like the Spencer-Rivera's were his family.

TBC…


	65. Chapter 65

**_OK folks...this is the end of my story. I will add an epilogue, hopefully by the weekend. I really didn't expect it to last this many chapters. I don't fancy myself a writer, but I get these ideas in my head and just have to put them to paper. I want to thank everyone that gave comments. I didn't always respond, but they were always read and appreciated. I don't know if I have another Otalia story right away. I'm working on an Alex/Olivia SVU story and I also have another one running around in my head; but whose knows what my devious little mind will come up with. I am so glad that I clicked on the fan fiction link on the BPD site to discover Otalia fan fiction. I, too, like everyone else miss Otalia terribly. Venice helps, but I also love all the stories you guys have come up with here. So thanks again and enjoy!_**

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 65**

The opening events for the rest of the weekend went off without a hitch. The local leaders welcomed the Spencer-Rivera family and the Beacon into their community, thankful for the new jobs having a luxury hotel of this size brought in. The hotel was about 3/4 full over the opening weekend. They had a party in the largest banquet hall for all the guests and local invitees. Everything seemed to go well; they got a lot of praise on the luxury features that the hotel offered as well as the food. Olivia being a former chef, she always made sure to have high caliber chefs in the Beacon's restaurants.

By Sunday afternoon, they were on their way home. Rafe opted to ride with Greg and keep him company, Emma rode with Ava and the twins were with their mommies, of course. Come early evening, all three cars were pulling into the driveway at the farmhouse. Greg helped everyone unload. He thanked Olivia for not only being his boss but his friend and helping him in confronting his father. Both Olivia and Natalia told Greg that he was to consider himself part of the extended Spencer-Rivera family. Olivia also gave him the week off from work. He left heading back to his apartment; Ava soon left as well.

The ladies decided to order a pizza, neither felt like cooking. Rafe joined them for supper before heading up to his apartment to finish his homework for his classes on Monday morning. Natalia went to help Emma unpack and get ready for bed. Olivia was in the nursery with Rolo and Reese. CC was awake in her crib, playing with a mobile waiting to be fed. Olivia was in a rocking chair giving Christian his bottle.

"So, Rolo…How did you like your first road trip?" Asked Olivia.

"It was quite eventful wasn't it? Your Ma and I will have to tell you about it when you and your sister are older and can understand that there are bigoted ass…idiots in the world. It's OK to be different. It would be quite boring if we were all the same."

"Your Ma and I love you and your brother and your sisters so much. I want you to know that you can always come to us about anything; you can trust in the love we have for you and that we will make sure everything is OK."

"I was so proud of you and your sister; you were so well behaved this weekend. I'm glad you got to get out and meet some new people; everyone just doted on the two of you. I believe that you two could have the whole world wrapped around your little fingers and we would be none the wiser. Huh Rolo?"

Natalia was now in their bedroom; she was unpacking their suitcase listening to her wife's conversation with their son through the baby monitor. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to the nursery and stood in the doorway. Olivia didn't realize she was there.

"OK, Rolo, you're about asleep; are finished with this bottle?"

Olivia went to pull the bottle away from Christian but he bit down on the nipple and started sucking feverishly again.

"Oh, OK. Not done yet, I get it. You know Reese needs to eat too. You can't hog me and all the milk."

"I'll feed CC." Said Natalia as she came into the nursery and over to her daughter's crib.

Natalia reached in for her little girl and she happily clung to her Ma. Natalia took a seat in the second rocker next to Olivia. She positioned the pillow on her lap and got situated with CC to breast feed her.

"Emma's asleep. I barely got two pages into a story before she was out." Said Natalia.

"It was a long weekend. She had fun though."

"I didn't get everything unpacked yet."

"OK, will get it later."

"I've been thinking about something."

"Oh, what about?"

"I don't want to go back to work. I want to be a full-time stay at home mom. Would that be OK with you?"

"I'm fine with whatever you decide." Said Olivia as she looked over to her wife with a knowing smile about her face.

"What? What's that look for?"

"I didn't figure that you would want to go back to work."

"You didn't?"

"No, you had to work with Rafe; but you are in a position now that working is not a necessity. You can give these two beautiful babies something not a lot of people can now a days."

"What's that?"

"Throughout their formative years, they will always have one parent with them consistently. Rolo and Reese are so lucky to have you as their Ma; you are a natural mother."

"So are you Olivia. You were all Emma had the first seven years of her life. That little girl was already special before I came into your life."

"For a lot of years, I truly felt that Emma was the one thing that I managed to do right in my life. Then you came along; it took a while, but we finally did get it right."

"Yes we did, my love." Said Natalia as she gently leaned over to kiss her wife.

Olivia tried once more to see if Rolo was done with his bottle and this time he let her take it from his mouth. She set the bottle on the table and moved him to her shoulder to burp him. He wasn't quite asleep yet; so she adjusted him in her arms and rocked him a bit hoping he would drop off. It only took a few minutes and he was out like a light. She put him in his crib all snug and cozy; she gave Natalia a quick kiss and returned to their bedroom. She finished the unpacking that Natalia had started. By the time Natalia joined her, everything was put away; clean clothes in drawers or in the closet, dirty clothes in the hamper, all the toiletries back in their rightful spots and the suitcases stowed in the hall closet. Natalia found her wife in their bed under the covers and only the bathroom light for illumination.

"Lock the door." Said Olivia in a low husky voice.

"Oh!" Replied Natalia as she felt her body blush with arousal.

Natalia did lock the door. She told Olivia she would be right back and disappeared into the bathroom. Natalia quickly went through her nightly absolutions; she took off all of her clothes and placed them in the hamper. She put on her robe and returned to the bedroom to join her wife.

"I assume you are naked under there?" Asked Natalia.

"You assume correctly, Princess."

Natalia reached to the belt of her robe and slowly untied it. She let the robe fall open so that her wife could see that she was now just as naked. Natalia grabbed the lapels of the robe and pulled it off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Now the only light source in the room was coming from the moonlight as it was slipping through the shades. Olivia shifted slightly from her back to her side.

"God, you are so beautiful." Said Olivia seductively.

"Only you can make me feel this way." Natalia as she slid under the covers to join her wife.

Natalia turned on her side to face her wife. Then leaned forward together for a deep long lasting kiss.

"So, Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, it has been a long, but rather successful weekend. Shall we have a private celebration?" Asked Olivia.

"Most definitely." Replied Natalia as Olivia rolled her onto her back settling in between her wife's legs.

"Oh! I see." Said Natalia as she felt an extra appendage settle between her and her wife.

"You like?" Asked Olivia.

"Oh yes, I like." Replied Natalia pulling her wife's head closer to her for a kiss.

"This one is a little bigger than our last one. I'll go slow." Added Olivia.

Soon Olivia's lips were leaving a trail across her wife's body. She kissed her way down Natalia's torso to her now throbbing center. Olivia spent a few minutes loving her wife's core with her mouth before she move into position. Now that her wife was ready and wet, Olivia slowly slid into her wife. She paused a moment to let Natalia adjust. They didn't regularly use the strap on and with this one being bigger, she wanted to be gentle. She paused and added a few more love marks to Natalia's neck. She was waiting for her wife's go ahead and that came in the form of Natalia's voice softly replying 'OK'.

Olivia pulled back a little ways and pushed back in. She did this slowly a few times; then she picked up speed and the pressure of the thrusts. Soon she had her wife in the throes of passion. Olivia continued pounding her wife's center bringing her to orgasm. She didn't stop when Natalia climaxed; instead she pulled out of her wife and replaced the strap on with her mouth and hand. Olivia entered her wife with three fingers, then four. She turned her hand slightly finding the one spot that completely undoes her wife and brought Natalia again to an earth shattering orgasm.

While Natalia body came down from its orgasmic high, Olivia removed the strap on and moved back into bed pulling her wife into her arms. Olivia could tell that Natalia was starting to come back around as Natalia snuggled into her wife's side burying her head in Olivia's neck placing a chaste kiss against it. Olivia responded by tightening her hold on her wife.

"That was…wow." Said a spent Natalia.

"So you like my new purchase?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good, I'm glad it was satisfying."

"Satisfying doesn't even come close to describing that."

Natalia placed another kiss just below her wife's ear.

"Let me rest a bit, then I'll gladly return the favor." Said Natalia.

As promised a short while later, Natalia had donned the strap on and was providing her own welcomed assault to her wife's throbbing sex. It would seem that both ladies approved of the larger appendage. Nearing midnight, both ladies were exhausted. They managed a short shared shower before they turned in for the night, this time to sleep. As they settled in, a few more kisses were given.

"Good night, Olivia. I love you.

"I love you too, Princess. Good night."

**The End**

**Epilogue to follow.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Author's Note: OK, this is the end of my story. I so enjoyed putting it to paper, so to speak. I will probably focus for now on my Alex/Olivia SVU story, but never fear, a new Otalia story has already popped into my devious little mind. I shall return. **

**Much love,**

**Junebuggnc**

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Epilogue**

About six weeks had passed and Christmas was once again upon the Spencer-Rivera household. Natalia was relishing in being a full-time mom. With Olivia's help, they would both get up each day and tend to the twins getting them dressed and ready for breakfast. Olivia would help Natalia get them downstairs either into the play pen or into their high chairs. Then Olivia would go get Emma up and then go get herself ready for work. By the time Olivia would get downstairs in her business mongrel persona, all three kids would be enjoying breakfast; her place at the table would be set with whatever delicious goodies her wife had made and that all too important large mug of coffee.

There was always plenty of time to discuss the events that would be taking place in each person's day. Emma loved watching the interaction between her mommies. She had learned so much about families and love over the last year. Soon they would hear the bus coming for Emma. Most of the time, Olivia would see her off on the bus. That would leave her a few minutes to spend with her wife and the twins before she would head off to work.

Olivia would leave for work shortly after Jane would arrive; that usually put Olivia arriving at the Beacon between 8:30am and 9am. She would work straight through until 2pm. Like clockwork, everyday she would end her days by 2pm. Natalia would spend her time with the twins if they were awake. If they were sleeping, she would leave them in Jane's care and either do chores around the house and run the families errands; the market, cleaners, post office, bank, etc.

The Rivera's came for the holiday; they also included Jonathan and Sarah and Greg. The twins were just starting to crawl. Rafe had to put a baby gate around the Christmas tree to keep two curious crawling babies away from the tree. Natalia had been working with the babies teaching them sign language. They had picked up a few signs…they knew the sign for nurse, eat and all done. They were like little sponges; she didn't get to have this with Rafe and she was amazed at how much they were learning and changing each day.

Emma had become a wonderful big sister. She would help with the twins; she no longer wanted a story at night when going to bed instead, she appointed herself in charge of reading the twins their story at night. Rafe was still doing well in college on the Dean's list. The Chicago property would be opening in the spring and Indy in the summer. Olivia had also purchased new properties in Louisville, KY; Nashville and Memphis. These were going to be new construction as opposed to remodels as were the previous properties.

They still had movie nights on Friday nights with Emma and the twins. Saturday night was date night for the ladies. They had plenty of babysitters to choose from. Usually, they were would have dinner at a restaurant, sometimes see a movie. If the twins were staying at home; they would take a room at the Beacon for a few hours of alone time. If the babysitters had the twins out somewhere, then they were get to spend those few hours at home; things were good.

Soon it was June again. The Beacon Chicago's opening was a grand success. They were looking forward to the Beacon Indianapolis' opening in a few weeks, but first there was another celebration that was more immediate. Rolo and Reese's first birthday. They had discussed several options for the celebration. One afternoon, the ladies and the twins were having lunch at Company when Buzz overheard their discussion. He offered to close Company for the afternoon and he would provide all the food; they agreed

It was the typical first birthday. A ton more adults than kids, the twins planting their hands in the cake and smearing it over their faces as they attempted to eat it, and more gifts than one year olds probably need. The twins were now walking; they were definitely keeping Natalia on her toes; but she loved it, so did Olivia. They were also talking. They had Ma down easily; that was their first world. Emma was working with them to call Olivia Mommy; Rafe came out more like Raf. Emma was either Em or Sissy. Ava was only referred to as Sissy right now.

Twice a week, if the weather was good, Olivia and Emma (if available) would meet Natalia and the twins at the park for a picnic. They would enjoy the goodies that Olivia had the Beacon kitchen staff prepared, giving Natalia a break. Then three of them would play with the twins, let them run, push them on the swings or play in the sandbox. You name it; they were the ever doting parents.

A few years later, the twins were rambunctious 4 year olds. They were learning up a storm; they were already reading at a first grade level, all due to the time and teachings of their Ma. They were in day care for 1/2 days at the church. Natalia would volunteer most days unless she needed the time for other things. The Spencer-Rivera's were again planning another celebration; this time it was Rafe's graduation from Springfield U. He remained on the Dean's list all four years, so he would be graduating with honors.

Natalia told him he could plan his graduation party. He decided to have it at the Beacon, a pool party with Buzz catering. The Rivera's came to see their first grandson graduate college. It was a good turnout, with some of Rafe's friends and those adults closest to him and his family those that supported him through the good times and bad, those who never gave up on him.

After the party was winding down, the ladies pulled him aside to give him his graduation presents. First up was a promotion. Olivia had reorganized the Beacon's management staff a few years ago. As they expanded, the corporation needed structure more than just Olivia. She created a board of directors with Olivia being the CEO and Ava was made President. Olivia hand picked the other board members. They included Natalia, Jonathan, Phillip and Josh. Olivia and Ava's main focus was seeing to the overall operation of the corporation and the franchising efforts. Greg was promoted to manager of the Beacon Springfield. Rafe had been floating doing whatever was needed and now Olivia had promoted him to assistant manager under Greg.

Next, Olivia and Natalia decided to get Rafe a new car. He had always had used cars and clunkers. Olivia felt that he had truly earned it with his hard work in school and at the Beacon and Natalia agreed. They knew what he wanted. He had a poster in his apartment of a truck, a Ford F-150, 4 door, 4x4 and it needed to be white. Olivia ordered the top of the line, the King Ranch addition; they ordered the best sound system, iPod compatible with blue tooth and hand free options. It was definitely any truck lovers wet dream. He couldn't believe it when they presented him with the keys; he was on top of the world.

Now that Rafe had really come into his own, Natalia didn't worry about him as much anymore. She and Olivia had other worries…a teenage Emma and her entry into high school. Puberty had hit and Emma had discovered boys. Olivia and Natalia had set the rules, no individual dates until age 16; but she could date in groups. She really didn't have any steady boyfriends. It seemed that they were scared off after meeting Olivia. Emma was following in her brother's footsteps; she was excelling in her studies, she was on the Dean's list and invited to join the honor society.

Not long after Christmas of that year, Carlos had suffered a fatal heart attack. It was hard on Natalia losing her father after reuniting with him just a few short years ago. Tony didn't have the heart to run the restaurant without his father. He and Rosita decided to sell the restaurant and the house and move to Springfield to be closer to Natalia and the rest of their family. Rafe had moved out of the studio apartment to an apartment in town, so Rosita moved into his vacated studio. Olivia hired Tony to manage the restaurant at the Beacon; soon he would add a second restaurant. Tony bunked in with Rafe while trying to find a place of his own. They enjoyed living together and realized that if they pooled their monies, they would be able to get a bigger nicer place. So after Rafe's lease ran out that is what they did.

By the end of Emma's first year of high school she had a boyfriend, Derek. The boy from grade school whose parents forbade him from spending time with Emma because she had two mommies. Now a teen ager, Derek was able to make his own decisions. It didn't hurt that his parents were forced to re-examine their personal beliefs as Derek's older brother had come out a few years ago. Derek didn't flinch like all the other boys did that Emma brought home and Olivia approved.

The next year brought about the twins first year of school. Christian had dark hair, nearly jet black with green eyes and olive skin. He had more of Olivia's personality in him. He was brash; he would say whatever was on his mind. His Ma would always say how his mouth had no filter, something they were always working on. They didn't always mind it when he spoke his mind; however they were working choosing the right time to say what.

CC on the other hand was her brother's complete opposite. She had brown chestnut hair like her Mommy and those same green eyes; her skin was slightly lighter. Buzz had designated CC, Mini O because in his mind she looked like how he would envision Olivia as a child. She however, did not necessarily have Olivia's personality or temperament. She was calm, sweet, nurturing like her Ma. The pre-testing that the twins took placed them in the AG (Advanced & Gifted) classes. Both were nervous on their first day; but they knew that they would have each other to lean on.

Olivia had taken the day off; after they dropped the twins off at school and saw that they were settled the ladies came back home to the farmhouse. They entered through the kitchen, they left their purses on the kitchen table and moved into the living room and settled on the sofa.

"Talk to me, Princess." Asked Olivia noticing her wife's somber mood.

They were sitting on the sofa holding each other.

"Our babies, Olivia. They're growing up; they aren't babies anymore."

"They'll always be our babies, Natalia."

They were quiet; Natalia had laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia was stroking her back, just holding her.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever think it would be this way? I mean when you first realized that you were in love with me."

"At first, no. It hurt too much to think about it, because I didn't think it could happen. But after the accident when we finally got together, yes. I knew that we would find happiness; I promised myself that I wouldn't accept anything less. How about you?"

"I hoped, I dreamt that we would find happiness; but my dreams didn't even come close. These last few years have been more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Me too, Princess. How about we take advantage of having this big old farmhouse to ourselves until this afternoon."

"Just what did you have in mind, wife of mine?"

"I don't know, maybe you me completely naked having mind blowing sex?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Olivia."

They kissed for a few minutes before standing up from the sofa. They made their way up stairs to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the day making slow mad passionate love to each other.

The End.


End file.
